


Соль земли, запах вереска

by Aerdin, Mi_two



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 99,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two





	1. Chapter 1

На пустоши густо пахло вереском, но прямо сейчас Рана это не слишком интересовало: плечо то и дело дергало болью, а голоса ищеек слышались совсем рядом. К счастью, местные варвары боялись заходить на пустошь, и Ран собирался переждать здесь ночь, перевязать рану, а утром двинуться дальше, выйдя на совсем другую дорогу.

Стоило завернуть за валун - темно-серый в резком лунном свете, как голоса загонщиков стихли. Кобыла, шедшая в поводу, нервно захрапела, но утихла почти сразу, и Ран лишь отметил необычайную упругость местных трав: стоило им преодолеть круг расписанных какими-то закорючками камней, как вереск перестал проминаться под ногами. 

Через пару сотен шагов Ран нашел удобную ложбину у очередного валуна, слишком большого даже по здешним меркам, и решил остановиться здесь. Едва не падая от усталости, он разложил небольшой костерок у основания камня, а потом вновь перевязал рану и, еле дождавшись, когда заварится шалфейный сбор, хлебнул горячего напитка и отключился.

Разбудил Рана чей-то взгляд: то безошибочное ощущение, что кто-то смотрит на тебя из темноты и тумана, скользящего над землей рваными клочьями. 

Открыв глаза и стараясь не шевелиться, Ран осторожно глянул по сторонам и нащупал рукоять меча - однако рядом никого не было. Хотя морозом по коже все равно пробрало - в отдалении что-то светилось в темноте, как будто светляки вдруг выросли до размеров птиц и медленно кружились теперь в тумане. 

Ладно. Пожалуй, местные в своем варварстве были не так уж неправы. К счастью, плечо онемело и перестало беспокоить - Ран собирался разобраться с ним после того, как покинет пустошь. Сонная кобыла тряхнула ушами и фыркнула, когда он намотал повод на одеревеневшую руку и повел лошадь за собой. 

Если он ничего не путал, то неподалеку между двумя холмами протекал широкий ручей, отмечая границу пустоши, и Ран двинулся туда, по привычке проверив, легко ли вытаскиваются метательные ножи из перевязи на груди, и на всякий случай положив ладонь на рукоять меча.

В очередной раз оглянувшись по сторонам, он заметил, что огни стали ближе: они словно плыли за ним по пятам, множась и перетекая друг в друга снова. Не только за спиной, теперь Ран видел их справа и слева, и взгляд... Опять вернулось ощущение взгляда из тумана, тяжелого, пристального. Морозная дрожь снова прошла по спине, и, будто почувствовав ее, лошадь вдруг захрапела и, испуганно передернув ушами, вскинула голову.

Ран стиснул зубы и нащупал в дорожном мешке сложенную рядом с шалфейным сбором полынь. Сунул в рот стебель, скривился от горечи, но перед глазами вроде бы немного прояснилось. Показалось даже, что слегка поредел сгустившийся в ложбине между холмами туман. 

Некованого железа с собой не было, только честная сталь. Что еще упоминали местные, чеснок? Чертополох? В голову, как назло, ничего не лезло. Хорошо еще, что он достал в последнем городе мешочек соли - последнее средство: дороговато для неизвестной нечисти, но жизнь оказывалась дороже.

Трава приминалась под ногами совершенно бесшумно. Тишина обволакивала Рана со всех сторон, подступая молча и незаметно крадя каждый звук: звякание стремени, бряцание повода, звон ножен и поскрипывание кожаных ремней. Как будто Рана с лошадью накрыло огромным беззвучным колпаком.

Рану стало не по себе. Но заговорить и обнаружить себя, испугавшись тишины? Нет уж. 

Под копытами лошади вдруг блеснула вода - один из родников протянул в темноте свою тонкую путеводную ниточку. Даже если ручей впереди окажется рекой без брода, Ран ее переплывет и, определенно, будет считать, что легко отделался, ограничься все простудой. 

Густая тень обманывала глаза, и казалось, что в холмах по бокам открылись если не крепостные врата, то массивные замковые двери. Ран с усилием отвел взгляд от очередного темного пятна и сосредоточился на траве. Упасть и сломать ногу, попав в кроличью яму, ему хотелось меньше всего.

Откуда-то сзади вдруг донеслось пение. Тихая заунывная песнь на один голос то становилась тише, то приближалась вновь - ближе, ближе.... И огни, их точно становилось больше!

Ран все еще не считал, что лучше было бы попасться местным - но поневоле задумался, куда же влез. Его занесло слишком далеко от родины, а в последнее время страны и земли сменялись слишком быстро, словно ведущая его судьба перестала строить из себя удачу и приготовилась обернуться странной смертью. 

Но неужели эта пустошь простиралась дальше, чем казалось на карте? До большого тракта здесь должно быть совсем недалеко: он отлично помнил текущий у поворотного камня ручей, несомненное продолжение этого.

Он вновь оглянулся и чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте: хоровод небольших огней собрался в слабо светящееся облако, лучи которого выхватывали из тумана фигуру всадника, следовавшего за Раном по пятам.

Ран не сбавил шага - и каких усилий ему стоило не ускорить его! Вместо этого он медленно снял повод с запястья, снова окинул взглядом неровную землю и, мысленно попросив благословения у домашних духов, одним движением вскочил в седло. 

Покачнулся, едва не дернув больное плечо, наспех намотал поводья на луку седла и сильно сжал коленями бока кобылы: ездить без рук он не любил, но умел. Лошадь не заржала, - быть может, он уже просто не слышал - а молча прыгнула вперед, и Ран едва успел вовремя пригнуться к холке.

Нашарив в суме тот самый узелок с заговоренным сбором, он, не глядя, швырнул его за спину, горячо надеясь, что хоть одна из трав помешает его догнать. Все-таки местные были достаточно суеверны, чтобы пихать обереги даже в смесь для взвара.

Песнь за спиной оборвалась на пару секунд, а потом вдруг зазвучала громче и сильнее, будто ее подхватили новые голоса. Теперь Ран слышал и конский топот, и даже - ему казалось, или это обманчивый ветер шумел в ушах? - едва различимый шепот. 

"Ты прекрасен, прекрасен, как самая яркая звезда!"

Каким чудом он удержал за зубами язвительный ответ, Ран не знал. И заставил себя не думать о том, что мог бы сказать: не сочинять ядовитую реплику, не реагировать. Любой контакт давал духам власть над тобой - неважно, здесь или на родине, правило существовало только одно: не заговаривай, не смотри в глаза, не оборачивайся. Не реагируй.

И уноси ноги.

Под ногами лошади теперь тоже проблескивали искры: то ли копыта попадали по камням, то ли... О том, что он несется в ловушку, Ран старался не думать. 

Шепот становился громче, вплетаясь в незнакомую песню: "Тебе не сбежать, не уйти от судьбы, я выбрал тебя и ты уже мой."

Ручей ощущался совсем рядом, Ран, кажется, слышал шум каждой струи, и даже если на самом деле он мутнее, чем Янцзы, великая желтая река, для него сейчас не существовало вод желанней. И хотя искушение обернуться было велико, выругаться, поминая всех и всяких богов, прямо в лицо неведомой твари, стало бы непростительной ошибкой.

Можно другое. Ран, зачерпнув горсть такой бесценной сейчас соли - почему не купил хотя бы фунт, дурак, о чем думал? - нагнулся с седла и швырнул ее под копыта кобыле. И ветер в ушах зашелся возмущенным воплем, а искры потухли. 

Мертвой тишине Ран обрадовался, как родной. Лошадь под ним тоже словно почувствовала облегчение и рванулась вперед, унося седока от застывших огней. Сначала неслышимый, все громче становился стук копыт, сливаясь с грохотом крови в ушах. Быстрее, дальше, быстрее! Туман рассеивался, клочья редели, и Ран уже начал верить, что вырвется с проклятой земли, как перед лошадью вдруг поднялась, раскинув руки, черная фигура. Взметнулся в тумане плащ, блеснул серебряный обруч на черных волосах, и лошадь вскинулась на дыбы, вышибая Рана из седла. Он лишь успел собраться в ожидании удара об землю, но что-то мягкое обняло его на лету, шепнуло "наконец-то!" и спеленало темнотой.

Вокруг снова сильно пахло вереском, и, кажется, именно этот навязчивый запах заставил его очнуться. Во рту был привкус крови, похоже, при падении он порезал о зуб щеку, но мысли сплюнуть даже не возникло - не хватало еще добровольно подарить этой твари свою кровь. Ран быстро проверил тело: судя по ощущениям, падение из седла обошлось ему невиданно дешево.

Стоп. Ран похолодел. Плечо. От удара онемение должно было пройти, рана обязана была открыться... вместо этого - ничего. Плохо; что ж, первый бой он проиграл, но окончательный счет мог еще измениться.

Он лежал на чем-то очень мягком, и даже под головой... Ран едва не задохнулся от мысли, что лежит на чьих-то коленях. А потом все же содрогнулся, почувствовав, как чужие пальцы нежно убирают волосы с его лица.

\- Спи, прекрасная звезда, - тихо звучала песня, в которой теперь можно было отчетливо разобрать слова. - Боль исчезла навсегда... Ветер смерть твою унес, седину твоих волос... Только радость впереди, спи, любовь моя, усни...

От нее клонило в сон, но вот это вообще не стало проблемой - Ран прикусил щеку, попав прямо по рассеченному месту, и в голове немедленно прояснилось. Следовало быстро выбрать стратегию общения: определенно, лобовой напор следовало пока оставить, но как поступать тогда? Раз уж общаться все равно придется, и отметку “не сближайся на расстояние контакта” Ран уже явно преодолел. Как теперь сохранять дистанцию? На память невольно пришел старый учитель, преподававший ему когда-то этикет, единственный человек, который смог вложить в Рана не немыслимо скучные формальности, а скрывающийся за ними подлинный смысл.

Вежливость почтительного гостя, пожалуй, подошла бы сейчас больше всего: никаких обязательств вслух, только почтение - и искренняя благодарность. Недаром говорили :“Нет расстояния более огромного, чем пропасть между тем, кто оказывает милость, и тем, кто принимает её”.

Теперь стоило только молиться, чтобы это помогло.

\- Красивые слова, - Ран медленно поднял веки, запретив себе морщиться - от долгого молчания даже негромкий голос сделался хриплым. - Это они вылечили меня?

Лицо человека, склонившегося над ним, скрывали длинные волосы, мерцающие в темноте.

\- Нет, любовь моя, - бархатной лаской лег на кожу ответ, - тебя вылечил мой поцелуй.

По крайней мере, растерзать и сожрать его не хотели. Ну, во всяком случае, не сразу. 

\- Благодарю, - даже в этом положении и на неродном языке Рану вполне удался церемонный тон, учитель мог бы гордиться. - Чем я могу отблагодарить за гостеприимство?

Человек - но человек ли? - только поднял голову и снова принялся нежно касаться пальцами лица Рана, лаская его теплыми прикосновениями.

\- Как ожившая мечта, точно мед твои уста, - вновь запел он негромко, - сны, знакомые давно: губы, что на вкус вино; кровь волос и снежный стан... Засыпай скорее, Ран, там, за призрачной чертой, дом уже заждался твой...

В сон клонило все сильнее, хотелось повернуть голову и поймать эти пальцы губами... имя. 

Откуда ему известно имя? Кто-то из связных откупился им от местной нечисти? Родственники одной из целей нашли способ отомстить?

\- Я не припомню, чтобы называл свое имя, - он попытался приподняться на локте, но тело слабело с каждой секундой. - Чем я обязан такому вниманию?

Над его головой тихо засмеялись.

\- Ты просто напрашиваешься, чтобы я поцеловал тебя снова, любовь моя, - сказал незнакомец и приласкал губы Рана пальцами. - Спи... Мне будет легче перенести тебя, если ты уснешь.

Это вот должно было его успокоить, да? Усыпить? От хлынувшей в вены тревоги, почти паники, томная хмарь ушла - сгинула как не бывало, и Ран все-таки сумел сесть. Отозвался он сдержанно, уже понимая, что в таком состоянии точно не выиграет в скорости рывка:

\- Я привык ходить сам, если в силах стоять. Благодарю за лечение.

На голове у незнакомца вновь тускло блеснула полоска серебра, когда он подался вперед, забираясь ладонью в волосы Рана и пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы.

\- Тогда ты поедешь рядом, как и полагается воину со звездными глазами, чьего появления мы ждали тысячу лет... - он поднялся на ноги и потянул Рана за собой, держа его за руку. - Твоя лошадь заблудилась в ночи, но смертное существо все равно не может преступить границы наших земель. Твой конь давно ждал этого часа, - незнакомец оказался высоким, на голову выше далеко не маленького Рана, но жеребец, выбежавший из темноты на звонкое пощелкивание языком, потрясал воображение еще больше. Конь оказался огромен - и белоснежен, как молоко, с гривой, по которой перекатывались искры. Тонконогий, легкий, словно сотканный из лунного света, он остановился перед Раном, тихонько заржал и наклонил голову, прикрывая умные глаза и напрашиваясь на ласку. 

\- Его зовут Светоч, супруг мой, - шепнули сзади.

\- Обряда не было, так что максимум жених, - вежливо поправил Ран, гася панику. 

Ему досталась чокнутая нечисть с матримониальными планами! Красавца-жеребца было жаль больше всего, но добровольно принять свадебный дар - они здесь издевались, что ли? Да лучше он до конца жизни будет пешком ходить! 

\- И я тоже смертный, вообще-то. Так что я пешком, мне не по чину.

\- Гордый... упрямый, - чужие ладони огладили Рана по груди, на миг замерли на талии, а потом хватка стала стальной, и Рана подкинуло в воздух, прямо в седло. - Мне нравится, - подытожила эта сладкоголосая сволочь и ласково похлопала по шее Светоча. А потом снова прищелкнула языком и из тьмы соткался еще один жеребец, черный, как смоль, и... Твою мать! Крылатый!

\- Что значит - вы меня ждали? - возмущаться и ужасаться было поздно, и Ран переключился на более важные вопросы. - Кто это - мы? И зачем я вам нужен?

Белый жеребец явно привычно пристроился рядом с черным, отставая на полголовы. Рысь у него оказалась очень мягкая, и она совершенно не мешала думать. Неужели сплетни о том, что у прабабки были шашни с императором, не были пустым трепом? Нечисти нужна кровь богини солнца в его жилах?

\- Земли людей нужно защищать от зла, любовь моя, - его спутник смотрел только вперед. Ран вдруг подумал, что у того вместо лица вполне мог бы оказаться череп, но потом вспомнил, что пальцы были теплыми и немного успокоился. - Земли Ши нужно беречь от чужого взгляда. Дивный народ боится зимы, а подгорные гномы - того, что их богатства будут украдены людьми. Кто будет стоять на страже миров, если не ты? - в ночи вдруг раздался волчий вой, и кони перешли на галоп. - Держи меч наготове, любовь моя!

Ладонь невольно дернулась к груди: оказывается, с него действительно не сняли оружие. Ни ножи, ни меч. Стоять на страже, значит. Его понизили до стражника? Но в любом случае, для такого долга нужно добровольно принятое обязательство. Возможно, какой-то срок?

\- Что это за твари? - волчий вой послышался ближе и вдруг распался на тявканье лисиц и смеющийся кашель гиен.

\- Волкодлаки, - ответил ему его спутник и вытащил свой меч, - порождения тьмы, что уносят детей бессмертных и пожирают человеческих стариков, - клацание зубов слышалось все ближе. - Сейчас выйдет луна, и мы их увидим.

Сражаться с одной нечистью против другой? Может, он уснул у костра и теперь бредит, мечась в жару от воспалившейся раны? Последний вариант и то выглядел более реалистичным.

Впрочем, кошмар или нет, а, судя по приближавшемуся вою, если Рана и сожрут во сне, то вряд ли это будет менее болезненно.

\- Уязвимые места? - быстро спросил он, обнажая свой клинок. - Особая тактика есть? 

Он запнулся и потерял нить разговора, когда увидел, как на кончике лезвия разгорается свет.

\- Убивай всех! - воскликнул его спутник, и черный жеребец прыгнул вперед, закрывая дорогу гигантскому белому волку с горящими глаза. Сверкнул серебряный клинок, и отрубленная голова покатилась под ноги лошадям. - Слева!

А потом время исчезло. Испарилось, пропало, растворилось в ударах и рваном дыхании, яростных криках и гневном ржании лошадей. Светоч оказался прекрасным помощником, сумев не раз и не два уберечь всадника от зубов и когтей. Подкованные серебром копыта раскраивали черепа и кости, и Ран поневоле посетовал в горячке боя, что столь опытного боевого товарища придется вернуть.

Непрошенный "супруг" тоже оказался не худшим напарником. Лучшим из всех, если сказать по чести, с кем Ран когда-либо дрался бок о бок.

Волкодлаки остались на залитой кровью траве: десятки огромных туш, Ран даже ужаснулся, представив, как это место будет выглядеть при свете солнца, но тут его спутник остановил коня. Стерев с меча кровь и убрав оружие в черные ножны рядом с седлом, он поднял руку и повел открытой ладонью, будто стирая из реальности следы смертного боя. И Ран с удивлением увидел, как исчезают тела, обращаясь в пыль, и кровь оборачивается росой.

\- Кровь уйдет в землю, и на ней прорастет виноградная лоза, - невольно пробормотал он, с неловкостью понимая, что ему самому и в голову не пришло выпасть из схватки чуть раньше, чтобы просто развернуть жеребца и добраться до границы. У лишенного герба не было ни чести, ни гордости, так откуда они взялись здесь и сейчас? Впрочем, дивный Светоч мог бы воспротивиться такому приказу - несмотря на громкие слова, хозяином жеребец считал явно не Рана. Но даже это соображение выглядело шатким и натянутым.

\- Вслед за волкодлаками всегда идут виверны, - произнес его спутник и повернулся лицом на восток. - Сегодня будет длинная ночь, любовь моя, но нам нужно торопиться!

Он пришпорил коня, первым трогаясь с места. Светоч явно привычно рванулся следом, и Ран не стал его удерживать. Местность вокруг была незнакома, словно они давно покинули вересковую пустошь. Неужели местные были правы, называя полые холмы даже не жилищами духов, а скорее вратами в иную, невидимую страну? 

\- Почему здесь нет ваших воинов? - ветер бил в лицо, но Ран не сомневался, что он донесет его вопрос своему хозяину. Кроме того, он продолжал избегать обращаться напрямую, на “ты”. - Разве с таким нападением можно справиться в одиночку?

\- А ты бы пошел со мной, если бы я взял с собой отряд? - спросил незнакомец, лица которого Ран по-прежнему не видел. - Ты и сейчас думаешь о том, как бы сбежать, любовь моя, - он засмеялся, - но от судьбы не уйдешь. И потом, я просто хотел побыть с тобой наедине - иначе я бы до сих пор не знал вкуса твоих губ.

\- Судьбы не существует, - резко отозвался Ран. - Разве не это обещает христианский бог?

Когда он принимал решение покинуть Ямато ради путешествия на Запад, довольно скоро понял, что в этих землях покровительства домашних духов станет недостаточно. Примкнуть к воинам Темучина оказалось просто, и еще проще - передумать в Иерусалиме, собираясь ехать дальше. Но вот... “ я бы до сих пор не знал вкуса твоих губ”... Ответ он все-таки сумел удержать за зубами.

\- Бог... - рассмеялся незнакомец. - Боги бывают разные, любовь моя... Я - бог, ты - бог... Природа стоит над нами так же, как звезды, определяющие судьбу. Никто не может сдвинуть их с небосклона или заставить зажечься раньше, чем придет время, даже ты, так что какая разница, как называть предопределенность? А обещания - это просто слова, которые могут быть обманом. 

Это было интересно.

\- Так ты астролог? Исчисляешь судьбу по движению светил? - спросил Ран и осекся, понимая, что все-таки обратился напрямую. Чем теперь ему отзовется эта оплошность? 

Больше всего тревожило то, что страх покинул его. Чем больше они говорили, тем меньше его оставалось - и вот это было совсем плохо.

\- Через тысячу лет и ты сможешь читать движение звезд так же легко, как сновидения или разговор морских волн, - легко рассмеялся незнакомец. Ему явно нравился разговор. - Не ищи в моих словах сокрытых истин, Ран, я точно так же могу ошибаться, как и ты. Я не идол и не книга откровений.

\- В отличие от вас я смертен, - дистанция, напомнил себе Ран. Стоило начать огрызаться - и она испарялась, как роса на солнце. Или как тела волкодлаков от небрежного движения ладони. - И не стремлюсь это изменить.

Вряд ли он найдет здесь того, кто был бы в силах просто прочесть над его телом Книгу Чрев. Про остальное и упоминать не стоило.

Незнакомец вновь рассмеялся, будто услышал что-то очень забавное, а потом вытащил меч. Ветер словно только того и ждал - стал резким и холодным, будто вокруг стояло не лето, а настоящее предзимье.

\- Ты удивишься, - высматривая что-то в темноте над собой, сказал его загадочный спутник и остановил коня. Светоч под Раном тоже перешел на шаг и встал, как вкопанный. - Виверны. Будь осторожен. 

Ран молча вытащил меч и оглядел предстоящее поле боя. Возможная схватка не пугала, напротив; гораздо больше его занимала возможность все-таки покинуть гостеприимного хозяина этих земель. Будем надеяться, виверна займет его достаточно надолго, чтобы Рану хватило времени добраться до границы.

Первую виверну Ран даже не увидел сначала - черная тень упала сверху так неожиданно, что он не понял, что происходит. Но крылатый скакун незнакомца прыгнул вверх, ударив крыльями воздух, и клочья тумана закружились воронками, растворяя дикий, пронзительный крик чешуйчатой твари, которую Ран не смог бы представить и в кошмаре. И ведь даже арбалет остался у кобылы, притороченный к седлу! Хоть зови на помощь святого Георгия, истребителя чудовищ!

Светоч под седлом напрягся и тоже буквально взметнулся в воздух. Прямо перед Раном на холке развернулись призрачные крылья, и он едва удержался от отвращающего нечисть жеста - не хватало ещё сверзиться с такой высоты, если крылья у жеребца вдруг исчезнут!

Виверна оказалась верткой и опасной тварью, а то, что их было не меньше дюжины, только усугубляло ситуацию. Зубастые морды на длинных шеях и лапы с когтями толщиной с руку Рана оказывались совсем близко, и приходилось отбиваться изо всех сил, чтобы не дать им добраться до себя. Но Светоч и тут помогал, как мог.

Драка снова захватила, но, когда осталась одна виверна, самая крупная и опасная - видимо, вожак, Ран с трудом заставил себя отвлечься. Его спутник определенно справится с ней сам, пусть это и займет у него достаточно времени. Ран сжал бока жеребца коленями, и умница Светоч мгновенно отвлекся на всадника.

\- К границе пустоши, - Ран наклонился к чуткому уху и приказал, заставляя себя не сомневаться в собственном на это праве. Крылатый конь развернулся буквально на месте, хотя Ран чувствовал его недоумение, как свое. Но... "хозяину виднее".

Ветер вновь засвистел в ушах, но теперь Ран почти не слышал его - так сильно билось сердце. Или это летел вслед смех? 

Что ж, пускай смеется. Если чтобы развязаться, нужно искупаться в соли целиком, Ран найдет способ. Для начала, хотя бы, отправится к морю и позволит соли покрыть всё тело. Осталось только добраться до границы, и этот призрачный смех определенно увеличивал решимость.

К счастью, Светоч знал дорогу, в том числе, через туман. С высоты Ран вдруг разглядел свою кобылу, так и не расседланную, сиротливо щиплющую траву совсем рядом с ручьем. От резкого спуска захватило дух, и Ран выровнялся в седле уже тогда, когда серебряные подковы жеребца взрыли вереск, приземляясь.

Он торопливо спешился, и Светоч, будто почувствовав его намерения, жалобно заржал и ткнулся мордой в плечо. Удивительно, но на востоке начинало светлеть, хотя всего минуту назад над землей царил непроглядный мрак.

\- Прости, дорогой, - Ран утешающе погладил бархатную морду, - ты прекрасен... но мне пора.

Он коротко свистнул, и кобыла подняла голову. Громко заржала и бросилась навстречу: не то чтобы она успела признать его хозяином, но здесь, в тумане, она определенно была рада любому человеку. Ран подхватил поводья и вошел в ручей, где смог - даже не разбираясь, есть ли поблизости более удобный брод. Вода под ногами забурлила, выворачивая камни, издалека послышался глухой шум, словно навстречу катилась большая волна. Ран сжал зубы и первым выпрыгнул на сухую землю, помогая кобыле взобраться на каменистый пригорок. И только потом обернулся.

Светоч стоял не один. Рядом с ним потряхивал гривой, будто отпугивал кровососов черный крылатый жеребец, и обоих держал под уздцы тот, кто так и не назвал своего имени. Но теперь, в свете разгорающейся зари, Ран впервые увидел его лицо - правильные черты, глаза, в которых светилось неведомое знание, и губы с угадывающейся на них улыбкой.

\- Я буду ждать тебя здесь, - сказало это существо и улыбнулось уже по-настоящему. - Возвращайся. 

Ага, непременно. Прямо-таки бежать и падать. Впрочем, говорить этого вслух Ран не стал: то ли осторожная вежливость стала привычкой, то ли не хотелось сотрясать воздух впустую. Развернулся и принялся взбираться на пригорок, с которого уже должен был быть виден тракт. 

Завернуть в гостиницу он решился только под самый вечер, преодолев достаточно большое расстояние, чтобы здесь гарантированно не было тех, кто мог видеть, как он уходил на вересковую пустошь. Хозяин посмотрел на позднего гостя без особой приязни, но комнату выделил, и даже неплохую. 

На пучки сухих трав в углах комнаты Ран теперь косился с одобрением и даже выкупил один такой за медяк у пришедшей с бадьей воды служанки. От горячей воды в воздухе густо и горько запахло травами, и Ран высыпал в бадью остатки соли из мешочка. Завтра следовало пополнить запас... и сейчас он экономить не собирался.

Разматывая тряпье с плеча, все в пятнах почерневшей крови, он уже представлял, что сейчас увидит - и точно, рана исчезла, кожа на плече не имела даже отметины на том месте, куда пришелся удар. Ну, хоть что-то хорошее.

Соленая вода расслабляла, хоть и делала потом волосы жесткими, но эти мелочи стоило потерпеть. На постель - о, неужели нормальная постель, даже с матрасом, набитым сеном? - Ран упал, уже не помня ни о событиях прошлой ночи, ни о сегодняшней скачке. Будто за ним гнался кто... Он усмехнулся и завернулся в домотканую ткань, закрывая глаза. Успокаивающе пахло травами, а от машинально разжеванной полыни горчило во рту.

Сон навалился на него настолько стремительно, словно собирался вышибать тараном ворота крепости, а они оказались не заперты. Глубокий, спокойный - разум словно спешил избавиться от неприятных впечатлений, скрывая их глухой чернотой. Так что когда под веками замелькали первые полуразмытые образы, Ран и не подумал напрячься. 

\- Ты напрасно сбежал, любовь моя, - голос уже был знаком, как и эти пальцы, перебиравшие волосы. - Но мне даже нравится, что ты выбрал этот путь. 

\- Как ты меня нашел? - сухо спросил Ран. Движения пальцев в волосах рождали истому и нежелание сопротивляться, но с этим можно было бороться. И, может быть... сны - это не так уж много?

\- Я же говорил, ты - моя судьба, - теперь над Раном нависали так же, как тогда, на пустоши. И голова вновь лежала на коленях у этого... кем бы он ни был. - Я знаю вкус твоих губ и запах волос, найти тебя - все равно, что найти собственное сердце.

\- Я не нашел на себе ни новых отметин, ни украшений, ничего, - Ран продолжал говорить ровно, - до этого случая ты не знал обо мне. Я не давал тебе обещаний или клятв, не принимал даров. По какому праву ты тревожишь мой сон за пределами пустоши?

\- Я ждал твоего рождения так долго... - прошептал тот и, осторожно высвободившись, лег рядом с Раном. Странно, во сне комната была такой же - и кровать тоже, вот только всадник с пустоши как-то очутился рядом. - И ждал еще двадцать с лишним лет, когда ты придешь в мои земли. - Его рука легла Рану на грудь, накрывая то место, где под ребрами билось сердце. - Ты мой супруг, спутник на века, как могло быть иначе?

\- По. Какому. Праву, - процедил Ран, пытаясь сдвинуть ладонь с груди. Но она оказалась немыслимо тяжелой, словно скованной из стали и серебра. - Я тебе не супруг - для этого обязательства должны быть взаимными.

\- О, ты добровольно принесешь клятву, - эта тварь улыбалась, а потом подалась вперед и, почти коснувшись губами губ Рана, произнесла, - и будешь счастлив, когда это произойдет.

\- Можешь даже не мечтать, - прошипел Ран, отшатываясь. Край кровати оказался совсем рядом, позволяя скатиться на дощатый пол и отпрянуть. - Ни разделенной пищи, ни подарков, ни ложа - нас не связывает ничего кроме твоих бредней в духе Кассандры.

\- Колючий, словно дикий шиповник, - мечтательно вздохнул незнакомец и спокойно устроился на постели, заложив руки за голову. - Хотя, конечно, привык лгать самому себе. Что еще можно ждать от человека, выросшего на островах? Кстати, вишни около нашего дома цветут так же пышно, как и там. 

Ран только поднял брови. 

\- А что, Британия давно перестала быть островом? Самокритично, - он мотнул головой, отказываясь отвлекаться. - Уйди и дай мне выспаться, наконец. Или ты так и будешь наведываться в каждый мой сон?

\- Ты спишь, - напомнил тот, а потом текуче поднялся на ноги. - Твое тело отдыхает, почему бы не дать и душе отдохнуть? К тому же, меня здесь нет. 

\- Извини, но последнее как-то не бросается в глаза, - Ран окатил его демонстративно внимательным взглядом, - и вместо тебя я предпочел бы увидеть нечто более приятное. Сам. Один. Не беспокоясь, что что-то пойдет не так. Не заставляя себя помнить о каждой мелочи еще и во сне.

\- Более приятное? - усмехнулся тот и, к большому удивлению Рана, стал развязывать шнурки на своей одежде. - Хорошо...

\- Духи, за что мне эта комедия, - Ран покачал головой, разрываясь между кучей идиотских вариантов, среди которых не было ни одного толкового. Он присел на подоконник, толкая ладонью ставень, и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь ощутить эту несомненную пока реальность тем, чем она и являлась на самом деле - всего лишь сном. 

Что ж, он не доспит эту ночь, но избавится, наконец, от чувства полного абсурда, преследующего его уже сутки. Он только и вздохнул, а незнакомец уже обнимал его со спины, осторожно, словно птицу, которая могла сломать себе крылья, если прижать ее слишком сильно.

\- Один поцелуй, Ран, - прошептала эта тварь. - Один поцелуй, и смотри свои кошмары дальше.

\- Ну ты наглец... И это после того, как ты только что пообещал мне, что я принесу клятву добровольно? - Ран протянул почти с восторгом. Поистине местная нечисть хуже ярмарочного зазывалы и уличного попрошайки вместе взятых! - И к чему он меня обяжет? Нет уж. Ищи себе другого идиота в мужья, стражи или кто там тебе еще нужен.

Его назойливый гость вздохнул, как-то обреченно и устало, а потом резко развернул Рана к себе и поцеловал, уже не спрашивая разрешения или желания. Поцелуй оказался жгучим и горячим, губы обожгло и тут же смяло жесткой лаской, от которой немедленно перехватило дыхание.

Это могло бы быть так хорошо... если бы, сожри его волкодлаки, к нему не прилагались неизвестные обязательства!

\- Нет! - Ран дернулся назад, упираясь ладонями в грудь и пытаясь разорвать дистанцию, и больно, до звона в ушах и невольно выступивших слез, вшибся затылком в низкую оконную раму. Его визави засмеялся и исчез, растаяв туманом.

И что это было? Губы саднило по-настоящему, и Ран, дотронувшись сначала до них, а потом до ушибленного затылка, даже зашипел от неудовольствия. Сон потускнел, выцветая, комната вокруг размазалась мутными пятнами, а потом Ран, ничуть не удивившись, открыл глаза, поняв сразу две вещи. 

Первая - здесь, в реальности, затылок не болел. Это был несомненный плюс.

И вторая - а вот губы, напротив, ныли ничуть не меньше, явно собираясь припухнуть. 

Он бросил взгляд за окно, где едва занимался рассвет. Значило ли это, что эта тварь свалила, как только рассвело и подгадала под зарю поцелуй? Или же он ушел раньше, чем собирался?

Впрочем, нужно было ехать. До моря Рану верхом еще не меньше суток... И если не выйдет, придется разделить с кем-нибудь постель.

Он заказывал завтрак, когда хозяин таверны, нехорошо покосившись на его губы, вдруг полез под прилавок, а потом без предупреждения плеснул в Рана горькой водой, от которой разило полынью. Хорошо, в лицо не попало, каким-то чудом Ран успел отвернуться, но вот все остальное… Он стряхнул с куртки травяную труху.

\- О! Простите меня! - немедленно запричитал хозяин, переменившись в лице. - Я думал, вы фейри! 

Так. По крайней мере, теперь у него есть название. А вода... пустяк, высохнет.

\- Как ты видишь, любезный, я не местный, - Ран покачал головой, - с чего ты взял? Может, расскажешь мне, пока я жду завтрак? Скидку, так и быть, требовать не стану - очень уж мне интересны ваши легенды.

\- У вас губы... как... - хозяин истово побрызгал вокруг себя полынью, а потом наклонился через прилавок и зашептал, словно его кто-то мог услышать. Но в такое раннее утро в таверне еще никого не было. - Поговаривают, что он ищет своего супруга поцелуем. И что его поцелуй смертелен, как яд беладонны! Не успел и глазом моргнуть, и ты - мертв. А еще он красив, говорят... Вот я и подумал, ну... 

Мда, своеобразный комплимент он получил. 

\- Что я фейри? - Ран покачал головой. - Нет, ты ошибся. Но скажи мне - как-то же вы с этой нечистью боретесь? Сомневаюсь, что у вас полно желающих помереть за попытку стать чьим-то мужем. 

\- Нельзя ночевать на пустошах, господин, - доверительно прошептал ему хозяин, - там и волков много, сколько людей полегло, страсть просто... Кого разорвали на части, а кого мертвяком нашли уже. Соль, говорят, бесполезна, а на серебро не у всех деньжат наскребется. А так, никто, кто видел всадников пустоши, живым не остался, все полегли. 

\- Про пустоши я слышал, - Ран невольно передернул плечами. Выходит, соль не имеет смысла? Тогда что еще? - Но что еще? Церковное венчание? Самородное железо? Чем-то же вы обороняетесь? В жизни не поверю, что не нашлось ни одной отчаянной девицы, пожелавшей поспорить с хозяином вересковых пустошей за своего любимого. 

\- Знахарки говорят, что фейри вот-вот успокоятся, до солнцестояния, а дальше король найдет своего спутника, и фейри не станут больше тревожить людей, - трактирщик перекрестился. - А ты б знал, сколько девок на пустошь ходит! В год так две или три мертвыми обратно возвращаются, все обескровленные и в глазах - тьма! 

Так. Знахарки, да еще и "говорят". Стало быть, их много. Может, имело смысл с ними поговорить? Все лучше, чем с этим трясущимся от страха невежей.

\- Где мне такую найти? - спросил Ран и поправился, увидев ужас в глазах. - Да не мертвую девицу! Знахарку, хоть одну. Послушал я тебя и думаю вот теперь, как бы и мне в числе кандидатов не оказаться. Не желаю себе такой судьбы, сам понимаешь.

\- Кто ж помереть-то хочет... - вздохнул тот. - Но ты, я видел, как раз с той стороны пришел. Иди в город и дальше, кто ж тебя по дороге тронет, только зверье или бандиты. А знахарка... - он поскреб прилавок ножом и сплюнул на пол, - тут недалеко живет одна, на краю деревни, дом с обгорелой крышей. Не любят ее люди, так что ты к ней... того, поаккуратнее. 

Хорошо бы знахарка оказалась толковой, а не как этот.

\- Зовут её как? - Ран вздохнул и кивнул на завтрак. - Заверни мне с собой, пожалуй. Думаю, на кипяток для шалфейного отвара она мне расщедрится, а это привезу как гостинец.

Хозяин отрезал два ломтя хлеба, сунул между ними кусок мяса, а потом завернул все в платок, который протянул ему Ран.

\- Сумасшедшей Мэри ее кличут, - нехотя пробормотал он. - Только ты не говори, что это я тебе про нее рассказал. 

\- Хозяин, не жмоться, сказал же, гостинец нужен, - почти ласково напомнил Ран и удовлетворенно кивнул на пяток сладких пирожков и крынку молока. Какая бы ни была сумасшедшая, а ни одной женщины, способной отказаться от сладкого, Ран не знал.

 

Крыша действительно оказалась обгорелая - дранка на ней темнела подпалинами, но не дырами. Ран привязал кобылу у забора и вошел через истошно скрипнувшую калитку.

Сумасшедшая Мэри встретила гостя, наставив кочергу в его сторону.

\- Быстро говори, зачем пришел, и проваливай, - сумасшедшая она была или не сумасшедшая, а соображала быстро. Да и выглядела молодо, приодень такую побогаче, вполне бы сошла за красавицу. Вдова ли - одна из тех, что остались после зацелованных до смерти на Пустошах, или старая дева, которую боялись из-за дара, кто ж разберет теперь, если сама не расскажет.

\- Я не местный, но меня только что перепутали с фейри, - негромко ответил Ран. - Если я правильно понял, что это значит, то мне нужна любая помощь, какую ты можешь предложить. Я заплачу.

\- Выйди на свет, - кочерга в руке молодки даже не дрогнула, когда женщина отступила к окну. - Посмотрю я, какой ты фейри! 

Ран послушно шагнул к окну, затянутому бычьим пузырем, подставил солнцу лицо.

\- Смотри сама, - вздохнул он, - надеюсь, что никакой и что это не изменится. Я как-то... не стремлюсь.

\- Ну-ка... - знахарка глянула ему в лицо и отшатнулась, тут же схватившись за кочергу еще сильнее. - Не фейри?! А целовал тебя кто? 

Ран тяжело вздохнул, но приближаться не стал.

\- Видимо, он и целовал, - он поднял ладони и успокаивающе понизил голос. - Спокойно. Я ищу способ, как от него избавиться. Ты его знаешь? Пожалуйста, хотя бы попытайся мне помочь. Я не отсюда, я вообще не знаю ваших... духов.

\- Проклятье! - выдохнула женщина и попятилась от Рана, не замечая, что отступать дальше уже некуда, пока не уперлась спиной в стену. - Ты!!! Это тебя он ищет! Он же придет сюда! - она начинала волноваться все сильнее. - От него ничто не укроется! Скотина сдохнет из-за тебя! Волки придут! Твари с Пустоши!!! Уходи! Уходи, слышишь! Иначе я всем скажу, кто ты! 

Ну нет, истерика его решительно не устраивала. Хотя как показатель того, насколько плохи его дела...

Ран быстро шагнул навстречу, перехватил тонкое запястье и влепил левой короткую пощечину. Голова Мэри мотнулась, но удариться о стену он ей не дал. Прижал женщину к себе, сжав пальцы на запястье и стиснул, заставляя выпустить кочергу. 

\- Тихо, дура, - велел он, глядя во все еще перепуганные, но уже становящиеся вменяемыми глаза. - Не ори и расскажи мне, наконец, что ты знаешь. Давай. Заодно свою историю расскажешь - и уж поверь, я точно не посчитаю тебя чокнутой. 

Мэри громко сглотнула.

\- Только не убивай меня, господин... только не убивай. 

\- Спокойно, - Ран продолжал говорить негромко и убедительно, словно успокаивал норовистую лошадь, - сейчас утро, никакой нечисти нет, ты ведь хочешь есть? 

Она судорожно кивнула. 

\- Очень хорошо, я тоже не завтракал. Вижу, в котелке у тебя как раз закипает. Сейчас мы бросим туда шалфейный сбор, пускай заваривается, а пока сядем поесть, и ты мне расскажешь, что к чему. Договорились? Давай.

\- Я ведь думала, байки все это, - торопливо заговорила знахарка, - сказки для девок, про любовь, что тысячу лет ждешь... Болотные духи-то, они непутевые... Ну попугать, голову заморочить и могут. Это зверья поганого бояться надо, а лесных дев да фейри не трогай - и они тебя не тронут... - В сбивчивых словах было мало смысла, но Ран все равно не перебивал, давая женщине выговориться. - Это все глупости же, что любовь сильнее смерти бывает. И жеребцы с крыльями... На пустошах ночью чего не привидится только, и волки с корову, и змеи летучие. Да и зачем ему супруг, мужчина? Женщина-то родить может... 

Сбор в котелок Ран высыпал сам, подумал - и сунул туда же кошачью траву, которую легко опознал по запаху среди пучков, подвешенных над очагом. Помешал варево и накрыл крышкой, настаиваться. Вернулся к столу, выложил перед Мэри пирожки и налил полстакана молока - слишком уж подрагивали у неё руки.

Мэри опрокинула в себя стакан целиком, словно вино или брагу, вытерла со лба испарину и продолжила рассказывать. 

\- А у тебя в глазах искры, когда ты о нем... Я ведь видела однажды. Травный сбор ночью делала, а с той стороны ручья две лошади, одна черная, с крыльями, а вторая, как луна - и грива светится. И он, с короной-то, - мазнула пальцами по лбу, словно обозначая венец. - Я тогда на землю упала, пошевелиться боюсь, а оторвать глаз и не могу. А он все белую лошадь гладит, рассказывает ей чего-то, и так нежно, будто уговаривает... Я, дура, и расплакалась, а как слезы утерла, все уж и сгинуло. А мне не поверили, так и надо мне, вот и живу с тех пор, с пустыми углами разговариваю.

Ран молча кивнул и присел у очага, заглянул под крышку - судя по запаху, отвар вполне успел настояться. Разлил в кружки и пристроил котелок на треногу рядом. Поднял взгляд:

\- То есть ты травница, милая, - он кивнул сам себе, - но послушай, ты сказала, что заревела, пожалела его. Отчего? Что ты услышала такого? - Ран успокаивающе накрыл ладонью ледяное, вздрагивающее запястье. - Ты добрая женщина, Мэри. Чем этот фейри тронул твое сердце, что он говорил?

\- Так разве ж все услышишь, - пробормотала та и отвернулась к окну. - Устал без него, говорил, душа исстрадалась, мол, но еще немного потерпеть придется. Уже, мол, на пути к ним, к нему и лошадям то есть. Но грусть такая была... Нет, не слышала больше ничего.

\- Когда это было, вспомнишь? - Ран запил неприятную правду отваром, поморщился от горечи и добавил меду. А потом наконец вцепился зубами в хлеб с мясом, прямо так, как дали, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы нарезать. - И расскажи мне еще, как у вас отваживают фейри. Сказки, слухи... Что знаешь. Боюсь, мне придется перепробовать все способы.

\- Так третьего лета и видела, - вздохнула женщина и потянулась за пирожком. - А отваживать... Так это простого фейри отвлечь-заговорить можно, а короля-то как? Он же хозяин всему, в мысли заглянуть может, будущее видит... От такого только бежать на край света.

Он чуть не подавился, мрачно поздравив себя с тем, что отхватил себе не просто фейри, а единственного в своем роде. Короля, будь он неладен! Реликтового экземпляра, как высиженного жабой василиска. 

И что такое “край света” для местной травницы? Норманны? Московиты? Не возвращаться же домой, в самом деле, из-за чокнутого вождя духов, свихнувшегося на предсказанном муже задолго до того, как сам Ран появился на свет?

\- Хорошо, пусть так, - проглотив все, что было во рту, он терпеливо кивнул, - что помогает против обычных? Травы?- Ран помедлил и, внутренне скривившись, заставил себя продолжить. - Как обычные фейри отмечают избранников? Есть у них какие-то особые брачные обряды? Я знаю, добрые христиане носят кольца и венчаются в церкви. А эти?

\- Сон-трава, говорят, помогает, но я не пробовала... Сама, то есть. Бабка говорила, что от нее спят мертвым сном, а что мертвое, то фейри не влечет. Но не от избранного... - она снова испуганно глянула на Рана. - В песнях поют, что счастливее того не будет, кто его венец на волосы положит. Но я песни не слушаю, мне вон... - она неопределенно мотнула головой, - хватило небылиц на всю жизнь.

\- Она у тебя есть? - Ран кивнул на пучки трав над очагом. - Сон-трава, имею в виду.

Мэри молча кивнула; глаза ее становились все спокойней и сосредоточенней.

\- Тогда сделаем так, - Ран проглотил последний кусок и поднялся. - Сегодня я ночую здесь. Дашь мне сколько нужно, посмотрим, сработает ли. Если увидишь, что нет - а судя по тому, что ты видишь “искры”, ты поймешь - ты меня разбудишь. Будем увеличивать дозу, пока не получим результат. А сейчас идем, покажешь, что нужно сделать в доме, чтобы мне занять руки и голову до заката.

Мэри предложению обрадовалась - дому не хватало мужских рук, и Ран до вечера стучал молотком, выправляя крышу, ставни и заново навешивая дверь. Потом нарубил дров, то и дело ловя на себе любопытные взгляды зачастивших к травнице соседей. Уже вместе с Мэри Ран прочистил дымоход, и между делом поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы остаться тут надолго - если удастся отвязаться от фейри.

За день Мэри выбегала пару раз - приносила поесть, - а к вечеру и вовсе расстаралась. Такого вкусного рагу ему не доводилось есть давно: то ли травница обладала талантом к готовке, то ли лучшей приправой к кушанию была надежда на избавление. Во всяком случае, Ран умял три четверти котелка, едва заметив, и опрокинул в себя почти полстакана настойки загадочной сон-травы, даже не поморщившись и здраво рассудив, что для яда он слишком полезный, а для приворотного зелья Мэри чересчур боится этого их вождя фейри. После насыщенного дня даже тощенький матрас показался радостью, и Ран уснул - глубоко и спокойно.

Но первое, что он почувствовал - как снова саднили губы. И еще тепло, что-то согревало Рана так уютно, что не хотелось шевелиться. Наверное, сон-трава.

\- Светоч отказывается есть, - прошептал ему фейри, моментально проясняя вопрос о том, спасает ли от нежелательных гостей сон-трава. Вот только тело было тяжелым даже во сне, и... Да, это обещало обернуться большими сложностями.

\- Не моя проблема, - Ран равнодушно дернул плечом, но сердце поневоле сжалось. Жеребца было жаль - хоть и нечисть, а животное, оно тварь искренняя, и объяснить ей, куда снова делся тот, который назвался хозяином, непросто.

Впрочем, эти мысли отлично отвлекали от тех, других, намного более прискорбных. Похоже, это сон-трава сделала тело прямо-таки неподъёмным, почти что мертвым - и сейчас противопоставить фейри было попросту нечего. Одна надежда - что Мэри увидит “искры” и разбудит его, как договаривались.

Фейри наклонился к нему и провел языком по губам, словно хотел запечатать грубые слова внутри.

\- Горькие... - произнес он с явным развлечением в голосе. - Сон-трава, да?

\- А ты оставил мне иные варианты? - Ран демонстративно поморщился и продолжил со всем возможным ядом. - Кроме как вернуться, но что-то я не стремлюсь обратно. Как думаешь, почему?

Что нужно было сделать для того, чтобы появились эти проклятые искры? Разозлиться?

\- Потому что ты думаешь, что быть со мной рядом - это несчастье, - рассмеялся фейри и, огладив Рана по груди, накрыл ладонью его пах. - Мне интересно, любовь моя, а тебе уже рассказали нашу легенду или еще нет?

\- Нет еще, пока не обрадовали, - Ран искренне надеялся, что сон-трава сделала мертвым и бесполезным все тело, а не пропустила всякие несущественные мелочи. - Ну давай, расскажи, тебя же распирает от самодовольства, - снисходительно предложил он.

\- Зачем я буду лишать тебя удовольствия услышать разные ее варианты, и потом гадать, что вымысел, а что правда? - удивился фэйри и, наклонившись над Раном, нежно поцеловал его в губы, совсем непохоже на тот, прошлый поцелуй. - А вот почему сон-трава называется сон-травой, - фейри вдруг сдвинулся ниже и потянул за завязки штанов Рана, - я расскажу. Она делает сны ярче, намного ярче, чем реальность, - и запустил руку под одежду, касаясь кожи.

Проклятая тварь не соврала - во всяком случае, если судить по тому, каким острым оказалось ощущение. Ран скрипнул зубами и заставил себя дышать размеренно и спокойно, не то чтобы не реагируя на прикосновения, но словно бы отстраняясь от телесных ощущений. 

Куда, чтоб ее, смотрела Мэри?

\- Мне кажется, тебе понравится, - фейри подвинулся еще, и Ран даже не представлял, зачем, пока член не обожгло прикосновение губ. Казалось, перед глазами, да что там - в голове! - вспыхнули звезды, когда член погрузился во влажный рот и... Рана затрясло.

В буквальном смысле, Ран бы даже сказал - в сугубо приземленном. Перед глазами неохотно прояснилось, и в тусклом свете сального огарка он увидел над собой встревоженное личико Мэри. Веки опускались, снова утягивая в сон, и травница, в отчаянии закусив губу, влепила ему оплеуху. Отличную такую, аж голова мотнулась - но зато перестало хотеться спать. Из темноты за окном донесся едва слышный раздосадованный вздох, и Ран не сдержал слабую довольную улыбку.

\- Сон-травы... не давай, от нее только хуже, - прохрипел он и благодарно кивнул на ковшик с чистой колодезной водой, - надо... другой способ. Как ты поняла?

Тело было тяжелым, и горело, как в лихорадке. Чертова тварь и ее ласки!

\- Твои волосы, - испуганно прошептала Мэри, протягивая Рану маленькое бронзовое зеркальце. - Посмотри!

Свеча едва теплилась, и что можно увидеть в темноте? Но Ран все равно глянул и тихо выругался. Искры. Проклятые искры выглядели так, словно он окунул волосы в звездную реку, а отжать забыл. Хорошо еще, если это от колдовства, а не навсегда - как работать ночью с такой приметой?

\- Какие красивые, - Мэри осторожно погладила светящиеся пряди, заправила за ухо, а потом зарылась всей ладонью, осмелев. Все-таки фейри что-то соврал насчет сон-травы - потому что ощущения совершенно точно обострились и в реальности.

Ран потянул ее за руку к себе, осторожно, давая возможность отказаться и освободиться, но Мэри с готовностью залезла к нему и сбросила с себя ночную рубаху, чтобы снова зарыться руками и в волосы, а потом, осмелев, и потянуться за поцелуем.

Надеюсь, фейри оскорбится в лучших чувствах и отвалит, еще поймал последнюю связную мысль Ран. А потом стало не до них.

У нее оказались неловкие губы, податливые и чуть горьковатые от шалфейного отвара. И при этом - знающие, беззастенчивые руки, словно Мэри точно понимала, чего хочет, но поцелуями избалована не была.

Ран подмял ее под себя, прижал, обнимая одной рукой, и задвигался, сцеловывая с губ невольные стоны. В какой-то момент в комнатушке стало светлее - так и непогасшие искры вдруг стали ярче, и Ран, мазнув по стене взглядом, вдруг увидел чужую тень. 

Спину обсыпало холодом, и Ран немедленно нашарил рукой рукоять одного из метательных ножей на положенной рядом перевязи. Сощурился, напрягая все чувства, и накрыл свободной ладонью рот Мэри, чтобы не вздумала кричать. 

Тень замерла на стене в отдалении, даже не попытавшись приблизиться, и неожиданно это только подстегнуло желание. Стоило представить, что фейри здесь или каким-то образом видит их, ощущает... с губ сорвался невольный стон, и Ран снова наклонился к Мэри. Пусть нечисть смотрит, если может - сойдет за особо редкую пряность.

Мэри не заметила заминки, отвечая с такой готовностью, что впору было забыть обо всем, но неосязаемый взгляд фейри жег кожу, рождая дополнительное возбуждение, и так некстати вспомнились горячие губы, обнявшие член.

Ран наклонился вплотную и заставил себя двигаться медленнее, нежнее, поймал губами губы Мэри - больше гладя и нежа, чем целуя. Чужой взгляд жадно скользил по спине, словно в шаге от осязаемого прикосновения, и от этого просто искры из глаз сыпались. Не настоящие, конечно, а фигуральные. Горячо, тесно, влажно...

А потом... Рана словно поцеловали - рассыпали легкие прикосновения по плечам, спине, даже на ягодицах вспыхнули и тут же остыли несуществующие следы. И ощущение тяжелой мужской руки, опустившейся на задницу, вдруг толкнуло Рана за грань. 

Он кончил, стиснув зубы и мотнув головой, а потом на секунду провалился в темноту, где губы смяло знакомым поцелуем фейри.

Потом его снова вынесло в реальность. Свеча погасла, и Ран замер над Мэри, опираясь на локти и едва сообразив, что падать на неё не стоит. Возможно, стоило бы разозлиться от столь грубого вмешательства, но Ран не мог - было слишком хорошо. Мэри шевельнулась, позволяя выскользнуть, и потянула вниз, укладываясь рядом на бок. Широко зевнула, потерлась грудью, потом перевернулась, прижимаясь спиной, и почти сразу засопела - как все деревенские, травница с огромным трудом заставила себя не спать ночью и без того протянула удивительно долго.

Ран старался не думать о том, что случилось, и о том, что будет, если он все-таки уснет. Но сон-трава, так и оставшаяся в желудке, и секс, заставивший расслабиться еще сильнее, не дали возможности избежать новой встречи с фейри. Тот словно только и ждал, когда Ран закроет глаза, но был на удивление мирно настроен.

\- Спи уже, не шарахайся так, - прошептал он, обнимая Рана со спины. Вновь стало тепло-тепло и уютно, как будто фейри укрыл его не рукой, а пуховым покрывалом. - Спи... 

Фейри поцеловал Рана в макушку, а потом что-то тихо запел. Ран еще расслышал про звезду на ладони и дорогу в ночи, а потом тепло и бархатный голос хозяина пустошей убаюкали его окончательно. Как так случилось, что он заснул во сне, Ран не понял и сам.

Утром Ран проснулся едва ли не к полудню; уходившая выпустить скотину Мэри вернулась и снова пригрелась под боком, свернувшись клубком, словно зверек, и теперь все равно вскочила первой, стоило Рану пошевелиться. Он окончательно открыл глаза под её ойканье и непонимающе приподнялся на локте. Что-то скатилось с головы к плечам, и он сонно сощурился на свет:

\- Что случилось?

\- Твои во... волосы, - запинаясь, ответила Мэри и, немного поколеблясь, коснулась их рукой. - Они длиннее, чем были вчера. 

Ран подскочил, словно ужаленный, поспешно нашарил на полке над кроватью, где стояла свеча,зеркальце. Всмотрелся - и выругался. Нет, вчерашние искры исчезли, но оставили после себя недобрую память. Волосы действительно отросли ниже плеч, примерно на три пальца - а ведь и то, что было, он собирался обрезать в городе.

\- У тебя есть ножницы? - накатила непривычная беспомощность. Кого ему искать? Колдуна? Святого? - Хочу состричь это.

Мэри глянула с сожалением, но послушно кивнула, доставая корзину с рукоделием.

\- Они же ничего, - пробормотала она, протягивая почерневшие от времени ножницы с разболтавшейся заклепкой. - Многие так ходят, только в хвост забрать нужно. Может, оставишь все же? 

Ран покачал головой.

\- Либо ты ножницами, либо я ножом, - хорошо еще, что он не носил совсем короткую стрижку - с ней случившееся вообще нельзя было бы спрятать. Не ходить же ему в капюшоне летом. Мэри явно расстроилась, но смолчала и пристроилась резать. 

Откуда взялась резкая боль, он сразу и не понял. Ножницы прихватили кожу, но как? 

Всё разъяснил перепуганный шепот Мэри:

\- Ран, я не могу их резать, они... кровоточат! Я только задела, и закапало!

Бред какой-то! Ран машинально схватился за края волос, но рука тут же вляпалась в теплое и мокрое.

\- Да что же.. - пальцы и впрямь оказались в крови. - Что это?!

\- Надо перевязать, - Мэри бросилась за тряпицей, но Ран еще не окончательно оглупел, чтобы перевязывать волосы. Волосы!!! 

Боль утихала, и это было логично - сами по себе ранки маленькие, просто их много - посчитай-ка, сколько волосинок в пучке.

\- Погоди, - он вскочил с кровати и наклонился над котелком, - просто принеси воды. Смоем, и все, оно уже перестало. А воду выльешь за домом.

Пока Мэри бегала за водой, пока ополаскивала ему голову - трогательную сцену заботы женщины о своем мужчине наверняка подглядели соседи, уж слишком много их крутилось рядом с домом - у Рана было немного времени на то, чтобы подумать. Что же с ним случилось? Искры эти, волосы теперь... Но как?

Хоть ты ложись спать и ищи разговора с фейри сам, тряся за грудки. Что эта скотина успела с ним сделать? И неужели оброненной из раны на плече крови и поцелуя, взятых без согласия, достаточно для такой... метаморфозы, как говорят эллины? 

Нужно было ехать к морю. Что бы ни говорил хозяин трактира, а в той погоне соль помогла ему больше всего. Осталось понять, куда ехать - в торговый Ливерпуль или на юг, в Бат, где, как говорили, есть целебные горячие источники. 

Ран посмотрел на Мэри, торопливо собиравшую на стол, прикинул, как она останется здесь одна - изменится ли что? А потом спросил прямо, без околичностей:

\- Ты со мной в город поедешь? 

\- Кем? - опешив, уточнила Мэри, а потом торопливо поправилась, осознав, что спросила не то. - А что с домом тогда делать?

\- Закрой, - Ран нахмурился, - или, если хочешь, сдай. Понимаешь, мне нужен хоть кто-то, кто не станет шарахаться от этих проклятых искр и кому не надо объяснять про фейри. Если тебе будет плохо со мной, дам тебе денег на приданое - там твою историю никто не знает, выйдешь замуж.

Мэри беспокойно глянула по сторонам, будто кто-то заставлял ее бежать в город прямо сейчас, а потом потерянно опустилась на лавку. Конечно, выбор был, куда ни кинь, как ни крути, везде клин - и здесь остаться, вроде дом и хозяйство, худо-бедно проживет, а в городе чего? И фейри же этот проклятущий! 

\- Так, - Ран кивнул сам себе, - я понял. Иди сюда.

К счастью, вшить монеты от вознаграждения за последнее дело в подкладку куртки он пока не успел и теперь, порывшись в седельной суме, протянул Мэри небольшой мешочек с десятком серебряных монет. 

\- Будем считать, что я тебя нанимаю на ближайшие полгода. Кров и стол за мой счет. Разберемся успешно - получишь еще столько же, и если тебе понравится в городе, сможешь купить дом. Договорились?

Через пару часов основные вопросы были решены - присутствие рядом с Мэри вооруженного мужчины поспособствовало хорошей цене, которую хозяин таверны дал за скотину, а добросердечные соседи клятвенно пообещали последить за домом. Правда, там уже не оставалось ничего, чем можно было поживиться, и даже свежезалатанная крыша несильно увеличивала стоимость дома. Лично Ран не дал бы за него и двух серебрушек.

Нехитрые пожитки Мэри были навьючены на вторую купленную тут же лошадь - старую клячу, которую скоро пустили бы на мясо. Но дохнуть та явно не собиралась, а потому доехать на ней до города вполне можно было бы попытаться.

В Херефорд они успели едва ли не в последний момент - городские ворота уже закрывали, и пришлось пожертвовать горстью медяков, чтобы оказаться внутри. Хорошо еще, Ран уже бывал здесь, и ему не нужно было спрашивать дорогу. В "Зеленом драконе" им, разумеется, нашлось место, хотя на клячу Мэри рядом с его собственной кобылой мальчишка-конюх кинул презрительный взгляд. 

Центр города, да, недешево, куча любопытных взглядов - но Ран надеялся именно на толпу. В Креденхилле найти его не составляло труда; возможно, в большом городе фейри будет сложнее. Стоило, по хорошему, насыпать соли в дверном и оконном проеме, но хозяйка "Зеленого Дракона" так расхваливала защиту своей таверны, что даже провела Рана по всем углам, показывая вбитое в балки окропленное железо и серебряное распятье, лежащее на дне бочки с водой. Амулетов и рун тут тоже хватало в избытке, и Ран на какое-то время даже почувствовал себя в безопасности.

Первую очередь в бочке с водой он уступил Мэри и, когда закончил сам, оказалось, что она уже сладко спит под одеялом. Ран досадливо нахмурился, но потом пожал плечами - его, по крайней мере, ждала теплая постель. В этот раз сон не шел долго, и пришлось бездумно разглядывать почерневшие от времени балки. Под конец они все-таки поплыли, покачиваясь, и Ран уснул.

Сон был бестолковым - какая-то таверна, какие-то люди, пытавшиеся его нанять, и почему шла речь о козе? Ран даже удивился и именно в этот момент осознал, что спит, и фейри с ним рядом нет. Неужели, защита таверны сработала?

\- Не совсем, - прозвучал сзади знакомый до боли голос с обволакивающими нотами. А потом Рана обняли, и сон изменился - теперь вокруг была залитый утренним солнцем вересковый луг, и шмели деловито жужжали над росистой травой.

\- Не совсем? - переспросил Ран, чувствуя одновременно удовлетворение и досаду, которые сплелись в прямо-таки лаокоонов клубок. - Или совсем не?

Он повел плечами, пробуя освободиться, и предложил сам:

\- Отпусти, поговорим?

\- Хочешь, поговорим, - развернул его к себе лицом фейри, а потом действительно отпустил - хоть и потянул за собой к земле, предлагая устроиться поудобнее. Вереск пах одуряюще, роса серебрилась на солнце, безоблачное небо ошеломляло синевой - и даже хозяин пустоши сегодня был без своего черного плаща. Наверное, это что-то значило. - Ну, или не поговорим, как тебе больше нравится, - улыбнулся, заметив оценивающий взгляд, фейри.

Ран уселся напротив, скрестив ноги, рассеянно отметив, что комфортная дистанция значительно сократилась - но не настолько, чтобы прикосновение не настораживало.

\- Что происходит с моими волосами? - Ран рассеянно заправил прядь за ухо и с облегчением отметил, что здесь, во сне, они не стали длиннее. Фейри об этом не знал? Свой облик Ран контролирует сам? В чем причина? - Они выросли за ночь... и кровоточат при попытке обрезать.

\- Я же говорил, - вздохнул тот, потом потянулся, сорвал цветок, который в руках фейри вдруг изменился: лепестки стали больше, богаче и налились ярким цветом. Фейри коснулся их поцелуем и протянул цветок Рану. - Ты многого не знаешь о себе. А сейчас твоя кровь вспомнила, что она есть, и меняет тебя изнутри. 

Ран машинально забрал цветок и принялся вертеть в руках.

\- Почему она вспомнила? - уточнил он. - Что ты со мной сделал и чем мне это грозит? И значит ли это, что я буду... меняться и дальше?

\- Ты пришел на свою землю и пролил на нее кровь, - с интересом наблюдал за ним фейри. - Земля тебя узнала и позвала, - он протянул руку и коснулся волос Рана. - Конечно, ты станешь тем, кто ты есть от рождения. Волосы уже начали расти...

Ран аккуратно отвел чужую руку от своего лица. 

\- Как это можно остановить? - нахмурился он. - И что значит - начали расти? Они вырастут еще длиннее?

На последнем вопросе голос дрогнул и едва не сорвался. Безнадежная демаскировка, сразу же. Достаточно дать местной страже его особую примету, и можно начинать пасти овец и возделывать землю. Неужели придется бросать вольные хлеба и наниматься к какому-то из местных владык?

\- Да, - улыбнулся фейри и подобрался ближе. - Как и положено воину со звездными глазами. Потом они начнут искриться, - чуть ли не с любовью произнес он.

Ран едва заметил эти маневры - взлетел на ноги и заметался по лугу. А потом обернулся:

\- Откуда она могла взяться? Я был рожден человеком! У нас в семье нет ни единого духа в родословной - ни легенды, ни упоминания, ни сплетен! - а потом в голову пришло еще кое-что. - Моя сестра. Она тоже изменится? Уже сейчас меняется? Или это только я?

\- Когда она вступит на свою землю, то тоже обретет силу, - фейри, похоже, забавляло волнение Рана. Или ему и впрямь нравилось на него смотреть. Мысль уже казалась совершенно обыденной и не пугала. - Ты прекрасен, любовь моя, - произнес фейри.

\- Она замужем, - Ран нервно провел рукой по голове, - слава богам, вляпаться, как мне, ей не грозит. Никаких заповедных мест, никаких изменений... обычные, человеческие дети. Ладно, - он перевел взгляд на фейри. - Как я понимаю, на первый мой вопрос ты мне ничего определенного не ответишь. Или нет?

Он склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво рассматривая своего визави.

\- Какой первый вопрос? - насмешливо поднял брови тот, а потом поманил к себе. - Иди сюда, любовь моя, возможно, я не расслышал.

Ран сумрачно хмыкнул, но уселся рядом. 

\- Предлагаешь поторговаться за каждый ответ, фейри? - понимающе протянул он. - Говорят, сделки с вами всегда проигрышны. Даже не знаю, почему я должен рискнуть тоже.

Фейри подался ближе, обнял Рана, а потом завалился в траву, укладывая его на себя.

\- Какой риск, Ран? Рискуют лишь смертные, а ты - мой супруг, половина души моей. Разве я могу причинить тебе вред?

От соприкосновения тело сразу вспомнило моменты удовольствия, и Ран с опозданием понял, что надо было все-таки разбудить Мэри.

\- Для брака требуется стремление обоих, ты не находишь? - зачем он это ему говорил? В голове мелькнуло, что эта древняя зараза плевать хотела на чужое мнение. - А пока всё выглядит так, словно ты поймал случайного смертного, неосторожно сунувшегося в твои земли. 

\- Это ты меня поймал, - гладя его по плечам и запуская руки в волосы, с нежностью парировал фейри. - Я не могу думать ни о чем другом с момента нашей встречи. Вот где неосторожность.

\- Ты не прекратишь меня преследовать? - полуутвердительно вздохнул Ран, с трудом сопротивляясь желанию потереться затылком о ласкающую ладонь. - И, полагаю, ни на один из моих вопросов правды не ответишь - чтобы я ни сулил взамен?

\- Смотря что ты будешь предлагать, Ран, - серьезно ответил фейри без тени улыбки. - Я не из камня, и ты знаешь мое самое главное слабое место.

Складывалось ощущение, будто он говорил правду.

\- Чтобы я мог предложить что-то большее, чем это, - Ран наклонился вплотную, чувствуя, как пряди волос щекочут щеки, и коротко поцеловал, не чувствуя отвращения, - я хочу знать, какими будут последствия. Сейчас, когда обязательства не принесены, ты приходишь только в сны, - продолжил он, выдыхая прямо в губы, - но твоя тень была в доме вчера. На что у тебя появится право потом? 

\- Это тот вопрос, который ты купил поцелуем? - Рану понравилась дымка, появившаяся в глазах фейри после поцелуя. Даже слишком. Опасное чувство. - Но я отвечу. Видеть тебя, слышать и приходить на помощь - вот что я могу без твоего позволения сейчас. 

\- Ты обманщик, фейри, - второй поцелуй вышел дольше и глубже, Ран едва заставил себя оторваться. - Ты отвечаешь не на тот вопрос, который я задаю. Я хочу знать, на что ты получишь право потом. Исправляйся.

Фейри с выворачивающей душу нежностью заглянул Рана в глаза и приласкал его волосы в своей ладони.

\- Я смогу приходить к тебе по зову во плоти, и ты сможешь сам приходить ко мне, когда пожелаешь.

Что за хитрая, изворотливая зараза! Третий поцелуй вышел легким, почти невесомым, словно прикосновение бабочки. Таким же эфемерным, как полученный ответ.

\- Это не всё, - уверенно определил Ран, - договаривай всё, что пропустил. Значит ли, что ты сможешь приходить **только** по зову - или по своему желанию?

\- Пока ты не носишь моего венца, только по зову, - в голосе фейри тенью проскользнул стон. - Или чтобы спасти...

Ран выпил его прямо с губ, дурея от чужой жажды всё больше. В голове мутилось, но ему слишком многое еще нужно было узнать.

\- Что ты сможешь после венчания, фейри? Мне нужно знать. Расскажи мне.

\- Дать тебе силу проходить сквозь миры, - фейри застонал снова и, пройдя ладонями по спине Рана, остановил их на заднице - просто положил там, будто не смея позволить себе большую ласку или оставляя решение за Раном. - Чувствовать твою боль и слышать мысли, открывать свои в ответ...

Выходит, сейчас он не читал мысли. Просто не мог. От облегчения едва не закружилась голова. Но от возможной перспективы всё равно пробирала дрожь - Ран не считал себя хоть сколько-нибудь нравственным человеком, но всё предпочитал хранить своё при себе, а не представлять кому-либо на обозрение. И менять это не собирался.

\- Твои владения велики, фейри, - он нежно погладил скулу, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Прижался лбом ко лбу и чуть улыбнулся, когда чужая кожа оказалась такой же горячей и влажной, - но ты знал, когда я приду. И ты знаешь, как я буду выглядеть, когда моя кровь завершит метаморфозу. Откуда?

\- Что же ты со мной делаешь... - застонал в голос фейри и, на миг прижав Рана крепче, сорвал с его губ еще один поцелуй. - Я знал это всегда, любовь моя, еще когда не родились звезды, ты уже жил в моем сердце. Я провел вечность, считая дни до того мгновения, когда смогу заглянуть в твои глаза. Легенды рождаются сами, предсказанные теми, кто жил в этом мире до нас - теми, кто предсказал мне тебя.

Дыши, Ран, напомнил он себе, дыши. Иначе эта сводящая с ума зараза увенчает тебя, не успеешь ты и глазом моргнуть. Терпи. И целуй.

\- Что же, в этой легенде было рассказано, кто я такой и кем стану? - в голосе поневоле проскользнуло недоверие, но очередной поцелуй легко это исправил. - Ты знаешь, кем я буду, фейри. Словно ты видишь. Откуда?

\- Прошлое и будущее, - простонал фейри, забравшись руками под рубаху Рана. Горячие ладони на обнаженной коже рождали дрожь, которая волнами растекалась по телу. - Как река... Которую ты не можешь изменить, но в которую можешь войти... ты тоже сможешь... его видеть.

Оставалось ещё одно, последнее. Больше Ран просто не выдержит в здравом рассудке. 

\- Последний вопрос, обещаю, - он поймал губами мягкую горячую мочку, сжал, потянул на себя. Скользнул губами по подставленной шее, зарылся носом в волосы и поднял голову. Пахло вереском - и этот запах помог удержаться на грани, слишком живо напомнив туманную пустошь. - Один ответ - и я перестану тебя мучить, обещаю. 

Желто-серые глаза прояснились, исполнившись внимания, и Ран медленно проехался пахом по паху, чувствуя под собой желанную твердость.

\- Ты смеялся над моими усилиями, фейри, - едва слышно шепнул он в ухо, наверняка обжигая нежную раковину дыханием. - Тогда скажи мне, где я ошибался. Как мне оградить свои сны? Что мне поможет?

Фейри застонал в голос, стиснул руками задницу Рана, вскинул бедра, вжимаясь крепче, и выдохнул едва слышно:

\- Моя... смерть.

От ответа пробрала дрожь. Ран сам не знал, почему эта перспектива вызвала настолько яростное неприятие - не слишком ли неуместная выходила щепетильность для того, кто сделал смерть источником своего заработка? Поистине смешно и нелепо то, что оплатить свою свободу чужой гибелью теперь казалось ему столь... противоестественным.

\- Я не хочу тебя убивать, фейри, слишком дивное ты создание, - выдохнул он, - и я уверен, что смеялся ты не над этим. Есть простой способ, я уверен. Доступный мне в любой момент. Расскажи мне о нём. 

\- Ты сам сможешь... - фейри пытался перевести дыхание. На его щеках цвел румянец, и зацелованные губы алели подобно лепесткам шиповника. Теперь Ран понимал, как выглядел сам. - Сможешь сам властвовать над снами... Если примешь свою силу.

Ран лизнул этот лепесток, втянул в рот - и чуть надавил зубами. Фейри в здравом рассудке ему сейчас был совершенно ни к чему. Он получил ответы; осталось понять, что же с ними теперь, прокляни их духи, делать. Но это потом, потом. Не бросать же его... такого.

\- Кажется, с нашей прошлой встречи я остался кое-что тебе должен, фейри, - имя. Он забыл спросить имя, что оно дает, чем грозит. Но это вполне ждало до следующей встречи, в конце концов, фейри у него был один. А пока... Ран сполз ниже по телу под собой, потерся щекой о выпирающий под тканью член. - Не мешай мне. 

Фейри застонал и мотнул головой, цепляясь руками за траву. И та вдруг зацвела пуще, раскрывая цветы, которые Ран никогда не видел, но этому он уже даже не удивился. Шнуровка на ширинке разошлась легко - шелковая бечева практически испарилась, растаяла в воздухе, стоило только коснуться. А потом Ран наклонился и взял налитую, красную от прилившей крови головку в рот - и никакие цветы его больше не волновали. Перекатил на языке, словно ярмарочный леденец, огладил вены и сглотнул, забирая больше и глубже. 

Кажется, над головой прогремел гром, или это земля содрогнулась? А может, вздрогнул и вскрикнул фейри, не ждавший ласки? В волосы Рана вплелись пальцы, мягко надавили, массируя кожу, безмолвно умоляя продолжать, словно это он, Ран, был здесь повелителем. 

Что ж, прямо сейчас у него не нашлось бы ни единого возражения. Ран сглотнул еще раз и принялся сосать, уже не вспоминая ни о каких изысках, только чувствуя, как пьянящее торжество рождает в горле удовлетворенное урчание, заставляющее гортань вибрировать.

Фейри вскрикнул и выгнулся, на языке Рана вдруг резко отдало полынью и солью, а еще через секунду сон рассыпался искрами, волной света, плеснувшей в стороны, и оставившей Рана одного - задыхающимся на постели рядом с Мэри. Но комнате плавала невесомая сияющая пыль, кружилась водоворотами и опадала на пол, тая подобно снегу.

Ран смотрел на нее и задумчиво усмехался, трогая языком губы. Казалось, что там должен был остаться след, но тщетно - он чувствовал только травяной вкус шалфейного отвара и больше ничего. Похоже, фейри пробрало до печенок, если он не осилил оставить после себя памятку.

Ран улегся на подушку и еще долго смотрел, как тают в воздухе мерцающие точки, похожие на звезды и светлячков, и уснул только тогда, когда они погасли все окончательно. Собственное возбуждение, в момент пробуждения мало что не рвавшее его на части, утихло само - долгожданное чувство торжества и власти над собственной жизнью, изрядно подзабытые за эти три дня, сейчас ощущались много слаще, чем любое общение с собственной рукой. Но и в обычном, самом что ни на есть человеческом сне ему все равно снился полыхающий страстью фейри. 

А вот утро началось с плача. Вернее, с тихих женских причитаний и всхлипываний. Плакала Мэри, давясь слезами в подушку. И причину Ран угадал едва ли не сразу, излишне резко поднявшись и охнув от внезапной боли - отросшие за ночь волосы оказались прижаты локтем.

\- Он... Он опять приходил к тебе, - уже навзрыд рыдала Мэри. - Он тебя заберет! А я... Я опять останусь одна! 

Одно из самых неприятных пробуждений в его жизни, если сказать по чести. К счастью, Ран знал, что накидываться на рыдающую даму с паническими вопросами “что случилось? кто тебя обидел?” и заверениями “все будет хорошо” нельзя. Слезы - это лишь вода, им стоило дать вытечь и желательно полностью. Поэтому Ран улегся обратно и перетащил травницу на себя, помогая уткнуться в плечо.

Обнял, успокаивающе гладя по вздрагивающей спине, и рыдания сделались много громче - но и бессвязней. Через минуту Мэри уже только всхлипывала и заикалась, глотая слова, а через пять - затихла совсем и теперь только несчастно сопела в ключицу.

\- Вот что, - сказал он потом, ничего не объясняя и не обнадеживая зря. - Давай собираться, и поехали дальше. Нам нужно к морю. Купим дом на побережье, подальше от пустошей. Будет дом, будут другие мысли.

\- И корову купим? - всхлипнула женщина.

Ее такую стоило бы приласкать, но Рану почему-то не хотелось.

\- И птицу и козу, если хочешь, - сказал он. - Денег хватит. 

Ран помолчал и озвучил еще одну пришедшую в голову идею:

\- И еще... - Мэри с надеждой подняла голову, а он продолжил почти с неловкостью: - У тебя же есть гребень? Можешь меня заплести? Одному мне, боюсь, с этакой гривой не справиться. 

Та вытерла с глаз слезы полезла в мешок, выискивая нужную вещь, и с постоялого двора Ран выехал уже с косой.

\- Норманн едет, огненный норманн! - то и дело кричали чумазые дети, показывая на него пальцем, а взрослые давали глупому чаду подзатыльник и торопливо отворачивались в сторону, не желая нарваться на неприятности.

По некоторому размышлению, Ран все-таки выбрал Ливерпуль. Если с ним что-то случится, травнице там найдется больше работы и клиентов, словом, не пропадет. А изобразить безутешную вдову Мэри как-нибудь сумеет, - он невольно скосил глаза на спутницу и вздохнул, - а может, и ей изображать не придется.

Путь до Ливерпуля должен был занять дня три, не меньше, и по расчетам Рана времени до следующей ночевки должно было хватить на еще одну идею. Уезжая, он срисовал в “Зеленом драконе” незнакомый рунический пояс, но на дар Одина эти были не похожи. Хозяйка, раздувшись от гордости, страшным шепотом сообщила, что это “огам”, письмена местных «друидов» - видимо, жрецов или чего-то в этом духе.

Идея состояла в том, чтобы нанести их собственной кровью, так что в скорняжной лавке кроме запасной пары сапог Ран купил еще и широкий кожаный браслет и потом всю дорогу мучил стило, приучаясь выводить на восковой дощечке каждый символ так, будто у него, как в юности, принимали экзамен по каллиграфии. 

Мэри, похоже, боялась ночи больше, чем сам Ран. Едва они зашли в комнату, она прижалась к нему, обхватила шею руками и начала целовать так отчаянно, будто должна была умереть к утру. Ран был не против - постельные утехи все лучше истерик, к тому же, если фейри заглянет, пусть знает, что ему тут не особо рады.

Горячая, отзывчивая женщина - Мэри и загоралась стремительно, и насыщалась быстро. Всего лишь через час она уже спала лицом в подушку, и Ран смог заняться своей придумкой.

Он раскалить над свечой шило, и вот уже рука, привыкшая за день, легко вывела на внутренней стороне браслета грубоватую вязь. Ран придирчиво осмотрел надпись и, заранее скривившись, взялся за волосы. Отделил одну из прядей, поднял над блюдцем и резанул специально припасенными ножницами. Резкая, но ожидаемая и оттого терпимая боль, кровь, засочившаяся с пряди... он повторил надпись довольно быстро. Потратил еще пару минут, подсушивая ее над горячим воздухом от огня, и наконец надел.

Сны получились тяжелыми, давящими, но фейри в них не было. Ни отзвука, ни тени - хотя вряд ли работала рунная запись, Рану не могло просто так повезти. Скорее, сам фейри не хотел их встречи. 

Рану снова снилась погоня, прижавшая его к Пустоши, потом снова безумная скачка - по тому лугу, где он устроил сладкую пытку своему мучителю. Но луг, который Ран узнал сразу, даже сердце замерло на миг, был пуст: травы пожухли, сухая бурая листва скрючилась, будто тронутая огнем, краски выцвели, и ослепительно-синее небо было совершенно другим: серым и ноздреватым, сплошь затянутым тучами. Стоило Рану оказаться тут, начался ливень, холодный, почти ледяной. Ран замерз моментально - и проснулся, стуча зубами от холода, хотя ночь выдалась вполне теплой.

Он согрелся с трудом: пришлось раздуть очаг - и вновь улегся рядом с Мэри, крепче прижимая женщину к себе. Дрожь отпустила не сразу, а непонятное чувство потери так и не ушло. Ран стиснул зубы и заставил себя расслабиться: медленно, мышца за мышцей. 

Сон, в который он все-таки провалился, был чернильно-глухим. Но ни отдыха, ни покоя душе он так и не принес. Ран проснулся разбитым, уставшим и почти больным. Хотя так, наверное, только казалось.

\- Спасибо, - вдруг наклонилась к нему Мэри и поцеловала в губы. - Не знаю, когда ты его нашел, но... Он очень красивый. 

И с наслаждением вдохнула аромат неизвестного цветка с большими яркими лепестками.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится, - улыбнулся ей Ран, чувствуя одновременно досаду и мстительное удовлетворение от того, что памятный дар обиженного фейри достался не тому, кому был предназначен. - Надеюсь, ты будешь помнить, что от меня были не только слезы.

Это событие оказалось единственным происшествием за день. Дорога, погода, даже люди все казались сегодня серыми, будто выцветшими - браслет, что ли, так влиял? Хотя нет, цветок фейри по-прежнему маячил перед глазами сочным пятном, и Ран даже проехал немного вперед, чтобы его не видеть. Мэри под конец воткнула его в волосы и продолжала улыбаться до вечера. Правда, уснула она первой, еще до того, как он вернулся. Ран нахмурился: примерно так травница выключалась, когда ему самому следовало ждать “визита”, однако и эта ночь прошла спокойно. Может быть, ему все-таки повезло, и первая же корявая, неуклюжая поделка имела силу?

К третьей ночи они доехали только до Нестона, небольшого селения в предместье Ливерпуля, и Ран решился снять браслет. Для чистоты эксперимента, как он себе говорил. Как назло, сон не шел - Мэри давно спокойно сопела рядом, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, а он бездумно пялился в темноту, пытаясь уснуть.

Его сморило сильно заполночь, уже с первыми петухами, словно этот крик заставил сбросить оцепенение. Ран уснул словно через силу, сам не зная, хочет ли увидеть фейри и доказать себе эффективность оберега, или никого не встретить во сне и признать, что тот все-таки отвязался. Ну, или волкодлаки с вивернами наконец сожрали, тоже запросто. 

Ему в очередной раз снилась Пустошь, вернее, тот тракт, с которого он свернул неделю назад, и с которого теперь не мог сделать и шагу. Лошадь как в невидимую стену упиралась, и туман над вересковой равниной не шевелился, застыл, будто лед. Нет, не в браслете, значит, было дело. Больше всего походило на третий вариант: его сюда больше не пускали. По обиде ли или для дела, чтобы учился сам - кто сейчас мог ответить?

Ран постоял, молча кивнул себе и развернулся обратно на тракт. Раз ночь и сны пока не кончились, надо этим воспользоваться. А что во рту вязало, словно кто-то оженил хурму с полынью - так это пройдет рано или поздно. Со свежеотросшими в реальности волосами, опять же, придется разбираться самому. Или же теперь они вернутся в норму?

Это было бы... удобно. Если так, он найдет Мэри дом и займется поисками нового заказа. Фейри или нет, а работа никогда не кончалась. 

И все же чего-то не хватало. В груди что-то зудело, не давая покоя, и по пробуждении он даже несколько раз резко ответил Мэри, не отдавая себе в том отчета. Глупое, идиотское состояние незаживающей раны - ноет, ноет, а ни почесать, ни успокоить... 

\- Он тебя отпустил, да? - уже вечером, на очередном постоялом дворе, спросила Мэри. Протянула руку, словно хотела погладить Рана по щеке, да, не дотронувшись, так и отошла к постели, чтобы съежиться на ней клубком.

Пришлось извиняться - и так, и сяк, словно мстя самому себе за эту дурацкую, неуместную, волчью совершенно тоску, и под конец, когда Мэри, утомленная и счастливая, наконец уснула, стало ясно, что сон успел сбежать с концами.

Ран покривился, пообещал себе на завтра не меньше трех часов на тренировку, а потом, сплюнув, вылез из номера через окно. Они остановились на постоялом дворе на самой окраине Нестона, и тут не было даже хлипеньких стен - так, какая-то хилая ограда. Ноги после полутора часов бесцельных, старательно бездумных блужданий привели его к набережной. Ран сморщил нос на черную, но от этого не менее вонючую воду и зашагал по берегу, удаляясь от мало-мальски “цивилизованных” мест.

Вполне привлекательная заводь нашлась почти сразу, всего лишь в получасе ходьбы. От луны по морской глади тянулась серебристая дорожка, а древний кряжистый дуб нависал прямо над омутом. Влезть на него и, связав в узел одежду, подвесить ее на нижней ветке так, чтобы было трудно снять сверху, было делом недолгим. Но с криком бултыхаться сверху не хотелось, так что Ран снова выбрался на берег, даже не замочив ноги, и пошел к мелководью.

Море оказалось теплым, что парное молоко - никакого сравнения с мутным и холодным Иорданом. Но почему-то даже это несходство утешало, словно бы после этого омовения его жизнь должна была снова измениться к лучшему. 

Луна рисовала на спокойной воде серебристую дорожку, и на ум вновь пришел фейри. Вот же нечисть проклятая, ни так, ни так покоя не дает... Подумав так, Ран поморщился, такой ложью отдавала собственная мысль. Что он там говорил? Может слышать и видеть? На помощь придет? Он вздохнул и погрузился в воду с головой, пока не стало жечь в груди, а потом вынырнул и жадно вдохнул соленого воздуха. Придет ли...

А если позвать? Но он так и не спросил имя. Целенаправленно, сознательно - ни разу, ни за одну из встреч не нарушил самим собой установленную дистанцию. Молодец, Ран. Учитель этикета тобой бы гордился.

Цветок тоже остался у Мэри; даже в голову не пришло взять его с собой, так сказать, отдал и отрезал. Только до конца не получилось.

Так, что ли, болели на погоду отнятые конечности - фантомной, призрачной, такой реальной болью. Теперь подробности случившихся свиданий вспоминались словно сами, помимо воли лезли в голову, мало что не распихивая друг друга. Но больше всего почему-то помнилась одна - теплая рука, ерошащая волосы на затылке. 

Ран вылез из воды, только когда наплавался едва ли не до тошноты и гудящих мышц, и нехотя оделся. Возвращаться в город не хотелось - странное желание для человека, так рвавшегося именно сюда. 

После воды тело ощущалось тяжелым, точно после употребления сон-травы, но на утро им с Мэри не требовалось куда-то ехать, и Ран решил, что будет спать столько, сколько захочет - и неважно, появится фейри или нет. 

Начинало светать, городок уже потихоньку просыпался: пекари еще с вечера поставили опару и теперь принимались за выпечку, начинали слышаться крики молочников и разносчиков, уползала в норы всякая лихая шваль. Возможно, не стоило тащить Мэри в Ливерпуль - в большом городе после деревни ей будет трудно одной. А сюда Ран мог бы приезжать между делом - так сказать, на вакации. 

Возвратясь в таверну, Ран решил, что днем они сходят в ратушу за списком домов, выставленных на продажу. За неделю здесь вполне можно было подобрать подходящее место, пусть даже к нему пришлось бы приложить руки и деньги. 

Привычная к деревенскому укладу дня Мэри уже проснулась. Беспокойно глянула на Рана, но тот только мотнул головой, положил на стол несколько медяков, чтобы женщина купила еды, и лег в нагретую постель. Только, казалось, закрыл и открыл глаза, а за окном уже шумел день, и визгливо кричали торговцы хлебом и рыбой, а на площади заунывно скрипело колесо колодезного ворота. Мэри сидела у окна, починяя Рану одежду, и напевала себе под нос какую-то песню. 

В ратушу Ран собрался, как в бой - с учетом того, что он собирался светить здесь приличными для этого городишка деньгами, следовало подумать о безопасности. Официального списка домов, планируемых к продаже, здесь, конечно не было - но за мелкую серебряную монету помощник местного судьи охотно потрепался о каждом, о котором знал, и в довесок ещё о тех хозяевах, чьи дома должны были вскоре конфисковать за долги. На ферму с громким названием "Куэй Хаус" они приехали уже под вечер; уставшая Мэри с трудом держалась в седле и мечтала, казалось, только упасть. Большой дом оказался на отшибе, и едва ли не через пятьдесят метров от него начинался изрезанный ручьями луг. Ветер доносил солёный морской запах.

Рану сразу понравилось здесь: в покатых крышах, частично заросших травой, упорно виделось что-то знакомое. Навстречу выскочила пара собак - молчаливых, как будто родичами их были дикие волки, Мэри даже взвизгнула, но псы, глянув на Рана, почему-то заскулили, поджав хвосты и прижимаясь к земле. Может, хоть сейчас охранный браслет сработал?

Хозяева фермы, как выяснилось, уже почти потеряли надежду ее продать, и теперь раскланивались перед Раном чуть ли не как перед императором. На ферме, как выяснилось, кроме них жили еще двое работников - подросток-сирота и женщина, возраст которой никто не мог сказать точно. То ли старуха, то ли просто побитая жизнью батрачка - но работает сносно и мало ест, заверил теперь уже бывший хозяин фермы, когда Ран уселся за стол и принялся смотреть закладную.

Разумеется, ещё раз он проверит документы у кредитора, но в целом ситуация была примерно понятна: коровы заболели, вылечить их не удалось, продать тоже, и платить нечем стало не только основную часть ссуды, но и проценты. Ферма уходила в обеспечение кредита, хозяев и батраков вышвыривали на улицу, а потом в работные дома за бродяжничество. 

Ран задумчиво выглянул в окно - луга вокруг лежали явно заливные, но сама ферма расположена чуть выше. Если что, при желании можно было бы строиться в любую сторону. Травы здесь было много, очень много. И если проблемы с внешностью продолжатся, и Рану придется искать легальный доход... бумаги тут, в отличие от синцев, не знали до сих пор. С уче том, что пергаментная книга стоила от золотого и дороже… Место могло быть сказочно выгодно. Ничуть не хуже его обычных доходов.

Они ударили по рукам, и Мэри, как-то сразу приободрившись, заговорила с бывшей хозяйкой о коровах, что да как, и нельзя ли глянуть скотину, вдруг она и для людей заразна?

Проводив женщин взглядом, Ран вспомнил про собак.

\- Псов тоже оставите? Пугливые они какие-то у вас...

Хозяин глянул на него с удивлением.

\- Да эти твари хуже волков, - пробормотал он, - придушил бы сам, да подойти к себе не дают, совсем житья от них нет. 

Точно, браслет сработал. 

\- Пойдем-ка, посмотрим на них еще раз, - кивнул Ран. 

Псы во дворе забились в будки, но хозяин, отчаянно замотав головой, подходить ближе не решился.

\- Познакомимся? - Ран подошел к ним вплотную, постучал носком сапога по стенкам. - Ко мне.

Псы поползли к нему, стуча хвостами по земле и просительно заглядывая в глаза. Большой лобастый зверь с белой отметиной на лбу, тот, что был покрупнее сородича, даже преданно облизал Рану сапог. Наблюдавший эту картину хозяин немедленно осенил себя знамением.

\- Можешь и меня перекрестить, если хочешь, - рассеянно разрешил Ран, подставляя псам ладони для обнюхивания. - Вам есть куда идти? Или вы собираетесь бродяжничать?

Псы закончили обнюхивать руки и сначала робко, а потом всё более энергично замотали хвостами.

\- К брату моему поедем, - неодобрительно глянул на него мужик и поплевал через плечо. - У него кузня, не пропадем, надеюсь. Это тут места гиблые... вон, собаки ж... Но вы, может, и приживетесь. 

Можно было бы плюнуть и выгнать, но им с Мэри всё равно понадобятся местные, так почему бы не взять  этих? Кроме того, если потом Ран вздумает расширяться, неплохая репутация все равно пригодится.

\- Могу нанять. Хозяйка моя, сам видишь, не местная, да и больше горазда травничать, чем батрачить. А я и вовсе наездами буду. Постараетесь - подумаю над тем, чтобы продать вам долю. Но пока долг не вернете, не обессудь - буду только кормить и одевать. Как тебе?

\- С женой бы посоветоваться, - с явным сомнением посмотрел в сторону сараев мужик, имени которого Ран опять не спросил. Это уже становилось традицией, похоже. - Если она не против...

Он колебался не только для виду: вариант, который предлагал ему Ран, был не без подводных камней. Работать бесплатно только с надеждой на возможность потом войти в долю? Несладко, но вряд ли брат с кузней будет рад нахлебникам. Да и это место они привыкли считать домом.

Из сарая выскочила Мэри, цветок фейри полыхал на её голове дивным украшением, вплетенный в волосы, снова напомнив о том, другом мире. Ран невольно поймал свою косу за кончик и чуть дернул, мысленно улыбнувшись тому протесту, с которым волосы отозвали на такое обращение.

\- Хочешь ночевать здесь? - тихо спросил Ран подошедшую и прижавшуюся Мэри. - Или вернемся на постоялый двор?

\- Вещи-то там, - потерлась о его плечо та и, привстав и обняв, потянулась к губам за поцелуем, - а здесь еще боязно.

На что она намекала, и так было понятно. Ран легко поцеловал ее в ответ и отстранился.

\- Тогда поехали обратно.

Помощник судьи расстался с ними почти сразу - ему было в другую сторону. Ран пообещал ему зайти в ратушу завтра и окончательно оформить дело, и их лошади затрусили в сторону постоялого двора.

Мэри радостно делилась впечатлениями даже за ужином, громко рассказывая Рану, как ей понравилось, и коров можно вылечить, и она даже не мечтала о таком большом доме - своя ферма, только представь! Ран уже пожалел, что не поднялся с ужином наверх: такой рассказ привлекал к ним излишнее внимание. А уж то, что деньги нужно держать подальше от чужих глаз и ушей, он прекрасно знал по собственному опыту. Будет крайне неприятно, если желающие пощекотать заезжим простофилям ребра заявятся ночью - Ран предпочел бы решать такие вопросы в то время, которое выбирал сам. 

Впрочем, с другой стороны, это, может быть, и неплохо. Как следует отбиться в первый раз - и все вопросы кончатся, не начавшись. Поэтому, стоило подняться наверх, Ран немедленно запер дверь и принялся готовить комнату к встрече гостей, кратко пояснив опешившей Мэри, что именно она сделала и чего в связи с этим следует ждать. 

Тут меч Рану явно не пригодится - слишком тесно, - а вот передвинуть лавку так, чтобы ее можно было в любой момент опрокинуть в сторону двери, явно было перспективной идеей. 

\- Ложись спать, - сказал Ран, вытаскивая ножи и садясь около двери. - Ничего страшного не случится. Если кто и придет, то не сейчас. 

Мэри виновато шмыгнула на кровать и долго-долго ворочалась там, пока, наконец, дневная усталость не взяла верх над страхом. Ран подождал еще немного, а потом погасил светильник, осторожно проверил окно, пытаясь понять, ждать ли нападения еще и отсюда, а потом вновь вернулся на свой пост.

Комнатенка у них была маленькая, много народу сюда не набьется при всем желании - да и грабить обычно ходили по двое-трое, значит, стоило разобраться с первым гостем, а остальные решат для себя сами, чего хотят больше: уйти на двоих или скидываться на лекаря, а то и на похороны. 

Он услышал шаги очень далеко, едва ли не с первого этажа: все-таки трое, чужая поступь, то и дело брякает железо. Идут хотя и осторожно, но спокойно - выходит, хозяин или кто-то из слуг в деле? Им открыли дверь, убрали собак... определенно.

Будь Ран один, он бы пустил всех в комнату. Но присутствие Мэри играло на руку грабителям - жена-не жена, но Рану не хотелось бы, чтоб травница пострадала. Значит, к кровати нападавших пропустить нельзя. 

Ран снова прикинул, не привязать веревку поперек двери, но опять отбросил эту идею. Лишний шум поднимать не хотелось.

За дверью завозились, а потом та начала тихо отворяться: даже петли смазали, гляди-ка. Ран усмехнулся и крутанул в руке кинжалы, разворачивая их рукоятями вперед - отлично зная, как хороший удар в голову добавляет мозгов.

В комнату скользнула темная тень - Ран даже не стал разбираться, что к чему. Один короткий шаг вперед, удар в шею - и хрипящий от боли куль свалился под ноги. Ран вновь отступил под защиту стены, но, видимо, грабители попались не новички. После едва заметной паузы и тихого ругательства пострадавшего за ноги выволокли в коридор.

\- А ты умный, да? - раздался свистящий шепот. - Думаешь, мы теперь уйдем, несолоно хлебавши?

Ран только закатил глаза, не собираясь отвечать и выдавать своего местонахождения.

\- Но мы тоже не дураки, - вновь просипел его собеседник, а потом в комнату метнулось пламя - огненная молния, как показалось Рану сначала, но нет, конечно же, - зажженный факел, брошенный прямо на кровать. Масла не пожалели, видать, раз одеяло тут же вспыхнуло, и Рану ничего не оставалось, как подскочить к постели, срывая с Мэри одеяло и стремительно заворачивая в него факел, и швырнуть этот комок в окно. Он успел - конечно, успел, Мэри даже не проснулась, но вот самого его обнаружили. Противник оказался совсем рядом, от первого удара Ран успел уйти, а второй - пришлось блокировать уже кинжалом. Нападавший дрался умело, словно был тоже наемником... А дальше Ран уже не думал, в дело вступили рефлексы: удар, блок, быстрая подсечка - оттолкнуться от стены и ударить рукой, снова закрыться! Противник глухо вскрикнул, когда Ран достал его под ребро, но скользяще, чиркнув лезвием по кости, и, метнувшись к окну, прыгнул вниз, на мостовую. Ран дернулся за ним, глянул на человека, уже бросившегося бежать, и в этот момент жгучая боль обожгла его бок.

\- Это тебе за отца! - злым голосом сообщила ему темнота, и Ран еще успел понять, что сейчас будет второй удар, уже смертельный, как третьего нападавшего, который прокрался в комнату под прикрытием схватки, порывом ветра вышибло в коридор и впечатало в стену, с хрустом ломая кости.

Ран пошатнулся, но сильные руки фейри уже обняли его, зажимая рану на боку, и удержали на ногах. Накрыло слабостью, словно пуховой периной, но под ней боль уходила, истаивала. “За отца” - наверное, сын того, вырубленного Раном в самом начале схватки, теперь хрипел, наверняка роняя с губ кровавую пену, но ни каторга, ни виселица ему уже не светила. Он сам сделал свой выбор, что и говорить.

А вот Рану, пожалуй, уже можно было попробовать стоять самостоятельно... но не хотелось, хоть режь. От фигуры за спиной тянуло знакомым теплом, но внизу уже просыпался шум, и по лестнице кто-то поднимался, топоча тяжелыми ботинками. Ран вдруг отстраненно представил, что будет, если люди сейчас увидят фейри. Интересно, они его за человека примут? 

Но тот оценил ситуацию куда быстрее. Сухие губы скользнули по щеке Рана, напоследок одаривая теплом, и фейри исчез... А может, то самое время "прийти без зова на помощь, чтобы спасти" закончилось.

\- Что... Что случилось? - на постели наконец вскинулась Мэри. Взвизгнула, увидев тело в коридоре и села, подобрав голые ноги.

\- Зажги свечу, - устало предложил Ран, осторожно придерживая бок. Но кровь уже не текла, фейри, похоже, снова заживил рану, как тогда на пустоши. - Визит наших незваных гостей не прошел без последствий. Царапина, но надо посмотреть.

Пока Мэри суетилась с огнивом, он вышел в коридор. В тусклом свете дальнего факела были видны оба тела - и ошалевший трактирщик с толпой мужиков за спиной. 

Ран тяжело вздохнул, расставаясь с идеей осмотреть рану сразу, и приготовился давать объяснения. Но всё устроилось почти без потерь: выбитое окно завесили плотной холстиной, прибив её на восемь гвоздей, тела унесли - сначала в один из чуланов, а потом пообещали сдать страже. Мэри успела сходить за водой и теперь аккуратно отмачивала от раны успевшую присохнуть ткань.

Ран крошил в пальцах оставшуюся с вечера горбушку и был малодушно рад, что несмотря на слабость, у него не было ни единой возможности уснуть. Даже не мог представить себе, какой бы вариант пришелся ему по душе: уснуть и встретиться с фейри снова? Уснуть и обнаружить, что дорога на вересковую пустошь всё ещё закрыта? Или и вовсе - уснуть и видеть обычные сны, наверняка душные и жаркие из-за раны, которая почти закрылась, но всё ещё ощутимо пекла бок.

В итоге вышел четвертый вариант. Ран так и не уснул, лишь подремал немного, погрузившись в прозрачное и застывшее состояние, как муха в янтаре. Отключиться от действительности так и не вышло, свет и звуки текли мимо него - Мэри, трактирщик, работник, смывавший кровь со стены... Ран видел и слышал всех, но реагировать сил не было. Сон наоборот. 

Поднялся он разбитый, с неодобрением посмотрел на пустой куриный бульон, который принесла Мэри, и спустился вниз. Рана или нет, бессонница или очередной выверт ставшего непредсказуемым организма, а дела за него никто не сделает. К полудню их ждали в ратуше, и к тому времени нужно было достаточно привести себя в порядок, чтобы адекватно оценивать действительность. 

На время бытовых, "мирских" дел отстраненность отступила, но под вечер навалилась снова. Устав терпеть встревоженные взгляды Мэри, он оплатил хозяину еще одну ночь и сбежал туда же, на морской берег к старому дубу.

Бок зажил, как и не было ничего, ферма законно перешла к новому владельцу, и думать получалось только о фейри. Вот же напасть!

Почему-то больше всего грызло то, что он снова не спросил об имени. Ведь была же возможность, была - но нет, снова не удалось. И потом, зачем фейри вообще явился? Ран допускал, что способ, которым он получил информацию, был не слишком честным, хотя и приятным. Но вот так оборвать все контакты, чтобы всё же явиться на помощь?

Ран без колебаний назвал бы это благородством, если бы начиная с первого знакомства фейри хоть раз показал, что понимает слово "нет". Но все же, стоило признать, Ран допустил ошибку, не учтя передвижений третьего горе-грабителя, и чуть не поплатился за это жизнью. Отвлекся, и если бы не фейри... В лучшем случае лежал бы сейчас с пропоротым животом. Наспех зашитым и с высокой вероятностью заражения.

Сегодня заплывать далеко и глубоко он не решался, да и настроения не было. Сделав необходимый получасовой минимум, Ран улегся на воду и закрыл глаза, позволяя телу расслабиться. Скоро удалось достичь подобия равновесия - ноги опустились почти вертикально, а вот грудь от дыхания то и дело поднималась над водой. Недавнее тепло чужого присутствия вспомнилось необычайно ясно, ярко, и его захотелось вернуть. Здесь, сейчас.

Желание захлестнуло с такой силой, что Ран даже стиснул зубы, переживая острую нехватку того, кто и человеком-то не был. А потом мысли вернулись к последнему разговору с фейри, даже не к самому допросу - слова сейчас для Рана значения не имели, - а вот воспоминания о том, каким открытым для страсти и полностью беззащитным перед ней мог быть фейри, он был готов перебирать снова и снова, как жемчужины на драгоценных четках.

Когда его отношение успело так быстро измениться? От резкого неприятия до стремления к новой встрече. Или правду говорят, что притягивает то, чего недостает, и отталкивает то, чего дают слишком много?

При этом Ран прекрасно понимал, что, будь у него выбор, ничего из того, что он тогда сделал, он не смог бы совершить иначе. Просто потому, что это фейри может говорить про целую реку, текущую из прошлого в будущее, а для обычного человека все его решения обусловлены десятком причин. Прожитыми годами, жизненным опытом, старыми страхами.

И теперь он пытался представить, что фейри будет теперь появляться только так - на минуту, чтобы закрыть от опасности, молчаливый, невидимый в темноте. Каково будет это - почувствовать объятие всего лишь на удар сердца?

Рану стало тошно, словно внутри разлилась желчь от одной такой мысли. 

\- Ты невыносим! - пробормотал он, глядя в звездное небо. - И ты же слышишь меня, я знаю, но я хочу сказать это тебе в лицо. Ты невозможен и невыносим!

Он замолчал, подспудно ожидая ответа бархатным голосом, но все было тихо, только шуршали накатывающиеся на берег волны, да поскрипывал старый дуб, устало шевеля ветвями.

Раздражение не унималось, и хуже того - вода перестала успокаивать, так что Ран с досадой признал, что пора вылезать. Еще немного, и в попытке снова обрести душевное равновесие он затеет попытку доплыть до дальнего мыса, а так рисковать все-таки пока не стоило. К счастью, и звезды, и ущербная луна давали достаточно света, чтобы можно было без опаски выбраться на берег и дойти до вяза, выжимая на ходу косу.

Ствол дуба раздвоился. Вернее, как понял Ран в следующее мгновенье, стоявший под деревом человек шагнул вперед, выходя из-под тени густой кроны.

\- Я уже почти перестал надеяться, что ты меня позовешь, Ран, - теплым облаком легло на плечи приветствие фейри. От неожиданности Ран запнулся, нахлынувшие эмоции на секунду оглушили, а самый неприятный сюрприз преподнесли волосы - они вспыхнули и замерцали.

\- И ты рад меня видеть... - нежно прошептал фейри, подходя ближе. - Я счастлив.

Поспешно прикрываться было бы не только нелепо, но и бессмысленно: пока Ран выходил из воды, при желании можно было рассмотреть все в подробностях, а потому - долой неуместное смущение!

\- Ты невыносим, - Ран шагнул ближе, вглядываясь в глаза, - невыносим и невозможен. Не говоря уже о том, что ты прав - я тебе рад, хотя и предпочел бы обойтись без этой... иллюминации.

Фейри привлек его к себе и обнял, устраивая ладони чуть ниже поясницы.

\- Но ты бы видел себя моими глазами, Ран, - шепнул он, - как ты прекрасен сейчас... Нагой, с искрами звезд в волосах и каплями луны на коже. Могу я поцеловать тебя, возлюбленный супруг мой?

Ран чуть отстранился и почувствовал, как объятия ослабли. По спине пронесся случайный сквозняк, заставляя поежиться, но на этот раз отвлечься себе Ран не дал:

\- Сначала скажи мне своё имя, - он криво, но вполне искренне улыбнулся. - Понимаю, что стоило бы спросить раньше, но все же я хочу услышать ответ.

\- Меня зовут... - фейри вдруг плавно опустился перед Раном на колени и дотронулся губами до его живота, совершенно не скрывая дальнейших намерений, - Кроуфорд. - И взял губами мягкий член. 

После прохладной воды такое прикосновение почти обожгло. Ран вцепился в плечи под собой, понимая, что такими темпами ноги скоро просто перестанут его держать, и попытался пошутить непослушными губами:

\- В прошлый раз у тебя были более... предсказуемые представления о поцелуе.

\- В прошлый раз ты воспользовался тем, что я не могу тебе отказать, - напомнил фейри, слизывая соль с его кожи, - в этот раз я не позволю тебе уйти от моих ласк, - и вобрал в рот член полностью, гладя плененную плоть языком.

Довольно скоро она просто перестала там помещаться, и Ран тихо застонал, понимая, что из головы улетучиваются любые связные мысли. 

\- Не могу поверить, что все это со мной происходит... - прохрипел он, зарываясь руками в гладкие черные пряди. Серебряный обруч захолодил ладонь, но даже это напоминание не сумело заставить Рана отшатнуться.

Фейри тихо простонал и взглянул на Рана снизу вверх, прижимая его плоть губами. Качнул головой, позволяя члену проехаться по языку, и наделся ртом до конца, погружая головку в самое горло. Рану оставалось только потрясенно выдохнуть и попытаться устоять на ногах. Не сжимать руки, не вбиваться в податливый, немыслимо нежный рот, не сойти с ума вот прямо сразу, не откладывая. Наслаждение все-таки прорвалось сквозь стиснутые зубы - долгим стоном, в котором поровну было и муки, и удовольствия, и оказалось, что однажды начав, заставить себя замолчать невозможно. 

Судя по реакции фейри, ему очень понравилась реакция Рана. Он придержал член у основания, пробежав пальцами по нежной коже между ног, и начал чередовать ласки - то невесомо касаясь головки губами и языком, то всасывая член в рот так, что у Рана темнело в глазах.

После очередного такого чередования перед глазами крутанулось звездное небо, и сладкая слабость подвела колени. Ран закусил губу едва ли не до крови и позвал:

\- Кроуфорд... - от впервые сказанного имени внутри что-то сладко сжалось, - Кроуфорд, или ты меня куда-то кладешь, или я не устою на ногах, клянусь.

Фейри на миг отодвинулся, удерживая Рана на ногах, а потом вокруг одуряюще сладко запахло вереском, и Рана опрокинули на спину, завалили в нечеловечески мягкую траву и нависли сверху.

\- А я клянусь... что не удержусь от того, чтобы взять тебя, - низким голосом сообщил Кроуфорд, лаская член Рана рукой. Простая ласка, но от нее почему-то пробирало дрожью, - если ты продолжишь так говорить.

\- Не на траве, умоляю, - хрипло отозвался Ран; похоже, все происходящее окончательно стерло границу между желанием и языком в его голове, - в постели. Но - не возражаю. 

Он положил свою руку поверх чужой, пытаясь добрать те немногие, но такие необходимые прикосновения. 

От его слов фейри застонал, обжег губы Рана поцелуем и вновь наклонился к члену, припадая к нему, как к источнику. Вокруг головки закружил быстрый язык, пальцы легли между ягодиц, и касание там воспринялось сокровенной лаской.

Самой запретной, самой желанной - но недоступной сейчас полностью, до конца. Именно сверх меры ясный образ, возникший в голове: то, как эти пальцы, размяв вход, проскальзывают внутрь, раскрывая, растягивая под себя тесный проход - ошпарил едва ли не кипятком, заставляя выгнуться, подать бедрами глубже, выплеснуться так, что под веками заплясали алые и золотые круги.

Фейри держал его, не позволяя себя оттолкнуть, и выпил семя до последней капли, отодвинувшись, лишь когда Ран стал вздрагивать от легчайших прикосновений языком. Лег рядом и, погладив ладонью живот, не удержался, видимо - наклонился и начал вылизывать Рану соски.

Редкая ласка, почти непривычная и удивительно нежная. Ран положил ладони фейри на плечи и осторожно потянул к себе. Улыбнулся:

\- Кто-то еще в первые минуты встречи обещал мне поцелуй. И где?

\- Неужели ты заигрываешь со мной, любовь моя? - у фейри мерцали глаза, так же, как, должно быть, волосы Рана. Кроуфорд облизнул губы и подарил Рану поцелуй, именно такой, как хотелось - уверенный, но не властный, жаркий, но в тоже время не требовательный. А когда он закончился, фейри провел языком по губам Рана, будто желая слизать и сохранить для себя вкус самого поцелуя.

\- Неужели ты против? - весело отозвался Ран, тоже с удовольствием облизнувшись и почувствовав на языке следы моря. - Прости, боюсь, после купания я соленый с ног до головы. Но, определенно, с нашим положением надо что-то делать. Я имею в виду: либо мы устраиваемся здесь, и ты раздеваешься, либо я одеваюсь, и мы ищем более удобное место. С кроватью.

Фейри вздрогнул и прижал Рана крепче к себе.

\- Ты... Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял? - с удивлением и плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил он, заглядывая Рану в глаза.

\- Хочу, - после таких взаимных ласк скрывать подобное было немного поздно. Ран сел и провел пальцами по упрямому подбородку, по скуле, погладил кончиками пальцев ухо. А потом понизил голос: - И хочу тебя сам. Ты против?

\- Я отдал тебе свое сердце тысячу лет назад, а ты спрашиваешь, не против ли я отдать тело? - Фейри закрыл глаза и подставил лицо ласкающим пальцам, доверяясь Рану даже в этой мелочи. - Да, любовь моя, все, что захочешь. Но и я спрошу тебя тоже - позволишь ли ты мне увести тебя домой, хотя бы на эту ночь?

Почему-то это доверие пробирало сильнее всего, до самых печенок.

\- Забирай, - легко согласился Ран, - пока я не успел передумать или запаниковать снова. Но завтра я должен вернуться - и я хотел бы забрать с дерева свои вещи.

\- Я верну тебя сюда перед рассветом, клянусь, - ответил фейри и, поднявшись на ноги, помог встать Рану, но и потом так и не выпустил его ладони. Даже когда провел по воздуху другой рукой, и осыпавшиеся с пальцев искры обрисовали дверь. Кроуфорд толкнул ее, открывая проход. 

Ран подавил намерение высвободить руки и все-таки забрать вещи с собой. Руки Кроуфорда отпускать не хотелось, но ведь кто-нибудь непременно же утащит “вещи утопленника”. Не то чтобы одежда или перевязь были так ему дороги, но возвращаться на пустошь нагим... Ладно, стоило надеяться, что им никто не встретится. 

Он сжал пальцы фейри сильнее и приготовился шагнуть следом. 

Он ожидал чего угодно – вересковой пустоши, луга, даже подземного города, подобного тому, что приписывают эльфам, но никак не того, что за порогом волшебной двери будет комната замка. Серебряные стены, хрустальные окна, мерцающие под сводчатым потолком гирлянды огней, чем иным могло быть это место?

И огромная, устланная горностаевым покрывалом постель, разве она могла принадлежать не королю?

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Ран, - улыбнулся фейри, преображаясь еще больше. Становясь светлее и... Словно убрали мутное стекло, и теперь Кроуфорд стоял перед Раном таким, каким был на самом деле. 

Ран отвлекся на него сразу, напрочь забыв про обстановку. Осторожно погладил висок, ероша гладкие пряди, провел по губам большим пальцем. И наконец тихо признался:

\- Ты сам гораздо больше дом, чем это... убранство, - он дернул плечом. - Просто глаз не оторвать.

Кроуфорд едва слышно застонал и, рывком подхватив Рана на руки, пронес его через комнату, мимо кровати, и, откинув скрытую занавесь, внес в купальню. Гладкие белые камни, рассыпанные по воде лепестки цветов и снова эти светящиеся россыпи под потолком... 

\- Не то, чтобы мне не нравилась соль... - улыбнулся Кроуфорд, не спеша выпускать Рана из рук, - но вкус твоей кожи мне нравится больше. 

Ран судорожно вцепился в плечи, несколько опешив от такого способа передвижения.

\- Поставь меня, - он улыбнулся в ответ, - что ты меня таскаешь? И присоединяйся тогда, раз ты такой ценитель... оттенков вкуса.

\- Разденешь меня сам? - спросил фейри, ставя Рана на ноги, и вновь, словно не был в силах разорвать контакт, поцеловал его в губы. 

\- Для этого тебе сначала придется меня отпустить, - тихо напомнил Ран, не торопясь, впрочем, отстраняться. 

Руки словно жили собственной жизнью, выглаживая сложный многоцветный узор на груди. Остановиться сейчас Ран не мог - дозволенная себе свобода пьянила, а установленный ее предел казался линией горизонта, видимой, но недостижимой.

Фейри послушно отступил на шаг, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Рана. Выглядело так, как будто Кроуфорд постоянно ждал подвоха, не до конца веря происходящему - ну, учитывая, как прошло "свидание" на вересковом лугу во сне, Ран бы и сам постоянно держал в мыслях возможность повторения. Но фейри все равно уступал, подчиняясь и доверяя Рану, давая ему выбор и оставляя за ним инициативу, и это ощущалось чуть ли не физически. 

Голова просто шла кругом. Неужели эта короткая разлука так много изменила для них обоих - и теперь предстояло заново нащупывать дорогу друг к другу, больше всего боясь оступиться?

Ран провел руками по куртке, вытаскивая драгоценные пуговицы из петель, взялся за ворот, и в расходящемся клине показалась тонкая ткань льняной камизы. Погладил открывшуюся кожу шеи, ключицы и, прежде чем помочь снять совсем, с наслаждением прижался вплотную. В отличие от куртки камиза почти не скрадывала жар чужого тела, и об него хотелось греться, тереться, согреваясь до самых дальних углов сердца.

\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, - едва касаясь и обводя ладонями его плечи, признался фейри, с жадностью глядя на Рана. - Обнаженный, рядом со мной, в нашем мире, в замке... Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты со мной делаешь?

\- Можно ведь не только смотреть, - Ран улыбнулся в ответ, трогая губами ключицу, - расслабься. Сегодня я не буду ничего спрашивать. Никуда не сбегу. Правда, ничего не просить не обещаю... но вряд ли эти просьбы тебя обидят.

Фейри быстро сбросил с себя оставшуюся одежду, как будто она причиняла ему боль, и, прижав Рана к себе, поцеловал, жадно шаря ладонями по его телу, растирая, прихватывая, сжимая и стискивая. Ран будто в центр урагана попал, задохнувшись от ощущений, а фейри не останавливался ни на секунду. Крепкий, словно каменный член терся о бедро Рана, оставляя на коже влажные следы, но Кроуфорд, казалось, не замечал собственного возбуждения: он точно пил Рана - в горячих поцелуях, в легких касаниях и каждом крепком объятии. Пил и не мог напиться. 

Эта жажда была взаимна - Рану было мало. Чем дальше, тем больше эти прикосновения только распаляли, не удовлетворяя, и Ран рвался навстречу, пытаясь поймать эти руки, удержать на себе, продлить контакт. Отчаявшись, он обнял фейри ногами, принимаясь тереться, с каким-то отстраненным изумлением слушая тихий жалобный скулеж.

\- Ещё... ещё! 

Удерживая Рана на весу, фейри шагнул с ним в воду - зачем, стало ясно через мгновение, когда пальцы Кроуфорда вновь прошлись между ягодиц, растирая по чувствительной коже что-то душистое и влажное. Фейри сел на край купальни, устраивая Рана на своих коленях, да, так стало совсем хорошо, а в следующий миг мысли вылетели из головы окончательно. Сильные пальцы толкнулись в тело, раздвигая сжатые мышцы, и фейри застонал. 

Ран вцепился в плечи и приподнялся на коленях, давая лучший доступ, повел бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, и мимо распаленного сознания прошла даже боль. Главным было другое: вот это движение внутри, от которого словно плавился позвоночник, заставляя уткнуться мокрым лицом в шею и коротко дышать, вздрагивая от каждого удара сердца.

\- Лей еще, - с трудом нашарив в голове связную мысль, потребовал Ран. - Лей, я хочу, чтобы там было влажно, когда ты наконец дашь мне член. 

Фейри нашел его губы лихорадочным, почти отчаянным поцелуем, заглушив собственный громкий стон, и на пару мгновений убрал пальцы. А потом те вернулись, и с них текло, судя по тому, как легко они скользнули внутрь. Дыхание фейри стало тяжелым, словно он забывал дышать, и легким не хватало воздуха, и его пальцы вздрагивали, но вкручивались все глубже, растягивая Рана сильнее, и еще, еще...

Жидкость в буквальном смысле смазывала ощущения, заставляя ерзать всё сильнее и не получая необходимого удовлетворения. Ран потерся членом о живот, уже не прося - требуя. И почти со злостью выдохнул в ухо:

\- Или ты меня наконец трахнешь... или я сяду сам!

Этого, наконец, хватило, чтобы фейри перестал нежничать. Он только сбивчиво выдохнул, а потом поднял Рана на руках - человеку бы сил не хватило! - и опустил снова, уже на член, и, проклятье, этого стоило ждать!

Кажется, фейри попытался затормозить его в процессе, но Ран не позволил, опустившись сразу до конца. Замер, осознавая желанное состояние наполненности, уперся лбом в плечо и дышал до тех пор, пока не понял, что не кончит от первого же толчка. С трудом разлепил веки и полуслепо нашел рот любовника, еще успев удивиться изрядно искусанным губам.

Движение члена чуть не выбило напрочь дыхание - по позвоночнику рванулся жар, ударил в голову, заставил вспыхнуть кровь. Фейри проглотил вскрик Рана - буквально выпил с его губ, - и вновь коротко толкнулся бедрами, загоняя член глубже, в самое нутро. Дышать разом стало нечем. 

Он попытался сжаться, удерживая член в себе, но он скользил по смазке, и оставалось только двигаться навстречу каждому движению, ощущая, как каждый раз сталкиваются бедра, и исходя хрипом от того, что движения выходили слишком медленными. Недостаточными. Кажется, он простонал что-то возмущенное прямо в губы Кроуфорду, и пальцы проехались по лоснящимся от пота плечам, оставляя алые разводы.

И фейри понял - или прочитал мысли? Рана вновь подняли, переворачивая и укладывая грудью на гладкий бортик, и Кроуфорд прижался сзади, вгоняя член так глубоко, что внутри вспыхнула острая горячая боль, точно искра. Вспышка - пустота, вспышка, вспышка! Теперь член уже не замедлялся ни на миг, Рана словно выжигало в пепел этим движением внутри, жар накапливался, тек по телу слепящей волной, в ушах гудело, а Кроуфорд все лил масло в огонь, еще, еще! 

Крик вырвался из груди синским фениксом, семя плеснуло в воду, и тело сделалось бескостным, невесомым. Фейри всё ещё двигался внутри, обдавая жаром, но Ран был не против. Напротив, по телу разливалась полузабытая томность, концентрированное довольство. Хотелось перевернуться на спину и потянуть к себе любовника ближе, обхватить ногами, запирая внутри.

Фейри продолжал его трахать, но нежнее, мягче, переходя на плавное и медленное скольжение внутри, порождавшее уже не легкую боль, а приятное напряжение. Правда, то и дело сменяющееся вспышками перед глазами - от неожиданных коротких толчков. На бедрах Рана, наверное, уже остались синяки, так крепко держал его Кроуфорд.

Довольство чуть отступило, и Ран начал яснее ощущать свое тело. Достаточно для того, чтобы поймать очередной толчок на самой глубокой точке и сжаться, обжимая по всей длине, лаская всем собой. 

\- Хочу тебя... - голос еще срывался, но в целом уже можно было говорить, - хочу почувствовать твое семя внутри, фейри. Не жадничай.

Фейри не сдержал громкого стона, толкнулся бедрами снова - и Ран опять сжал его член внутри себя, не оставляя Кроуфорду и шанса. Рана словно теплом обдало: не только тело, но и мысли вдруг обняло облаком нежности, любви и еще чего-то, чему Ран не нашел названия. Видимо, он смог уловить чувства и мысли Кроуфорда, даже не надев положенного венца. 

Тяжелое тело мягко, но основательно прижало его к бортику, и Ран только зажмурился от удовольствия. Протянул руку, погладив по бедру, куда дотянулся, и почувствовал мягкий поцелуй в затылок. 

\- Ммм... - промычал он, - полагаю, первый раз удался.

\- Только не в постели, - хрипло отозвался фейри, проводя ладонью по груди Рана и собирая испарину. - Сейчас я страшно жалею, что не могу нарушить обещание и оставить тебя со мной хотя бы на день.

Как ни странно, эта перспектива даже не заставила напрячься. Видимо, Ран подсознательно знал, что этого не будет - после "допроса" они так берегли едва установившееся доверие, что поставить его под угрозу не возникло и мысли.

\- У нас ещё есть время, Кроуфорд, - тон вышел тягучим, довольным, - и я благодарен, что могу тебе доверять.

\- Все время мира, - засмеялся фейри и, садясь в теплую воду, потянул Рана за собой. - И мы никогда не устанем друг от друга.

\- Мне все еще странно осознавать, насколько цветисто ты изъясняешься, - Ран с удовольствием устроился в воде, откинулся на грудь в объятиях, - ты говоришь как поэт или герой легенд, привыкший мерить жизнь веками, а не годами или даже месяцами. Вот и сейчас - до рассвета осталась пара часов, и я совершенно не готов согласиться насчет того, что этого времени будет для нас достаточно.

\- Время, любовь моя, это река, - напомнил ему фейри, трогая губами шею. - Где-то течет медленнее, где-то быстрее, все зависит от того, какую ты откроешь дверь. - Наверное, Кроуфорд имел в виду тот способ, которым они попали сюда. - Но полагаю, ты можешь быть голоден. Я прав?

\- Ты хочешь растянуть время здесь, - потрясенно понял Ран. - Чтобы мы вернулись вовремя... 

В этот раз его не посетила даже мимолетная досада на чужую изворотливость, только изумление. Такие усилия... и ради него?

\- Это будет тебе очень тяжело? - вопрос сорвался с языка непроизвольно, словно помимо сознания. - Насколько дорого оно тебе обойдется?

\- Я здесь король, - без похвальбы ответил фейри, обводя пальцами сосок Рана. - Мне решать, когда наступит утро или вновь вернется ночь. Нужно лишь войти в ту реку, которая течет нужным образом. Ты тоже сможешь это делать, когда разделишь со мною трон.

“Когда”, не “если”. Рану стоило большого усилия не напрячься снова. Не стоит портить сейчас это украденное у всех время спорами на тему будущих уз. 

\- Ловко ушел от ответа, - констатировал Ран, - как я понимаю, ты бы не отказался поесть сам, чтобы восполнить силы, но готов ориентироваться на меня?

\- Я фейри, а ты пока человек, - в своей уклончивой манере ответил тот и, повернув голову Рана к себе, поцеловал его в губы. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты растерял все силы раньше, чем мы опробуем постель.

В голове мелькнула было мысль об узах разделенной пищи, но потом Ран философски признал, что с учетом ночи любви они смотрятся несколько бледно. Поэтому согласился вслух:

\- Не откажусь, - и кивнул на воду, - даже успею прополоскать волосы, пока принесут.

Фейри засмеялся, а потом, роняя капли в воду, поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами. В тот же миг в купальню влетели маленькие, с ладонь, существа - целая дюжина! - похожие на людей, только с крыльями, как у стрекоз, полупрозрачно- голубыми, серыми или просвечивающими изумрудно-зеленым. Весело пересвистываясь, они поставили рядом со ступенями огромное блюдо с фруктами, половину из которых Ран видел первый раз в жизни, и два серебряных кубка. Крылатые человечки зависли в воздухе, потом церемонно поклонились - сначала Кроуфорду, потом Рану - и с радостным щебетом унеслись прочь. 

\- Не успеешь, - явно забавляясь, подытожил фейри.

\- Действительно, - Ран вздохнул и принялся расплетать слипшуюся на затылке косу, - тогда подожди, я сейчас. 

Было неглубоко, но лохань оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы можно было, нырнув, где сидел, проплыть почти пару метров до другого края, и вынырнуть точно под струями небольшого водопада. Напор был хорошим, так что Ран промыл пряди едва ли не до скрипа и только потом выбрался сразу на бортик, отжимая косу.

Фейри с удовольствием посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и откуда вдруг подул теплый ветер, ласково высушивая воду с кожи и волос Рана.

\- Попробуй вино, любовь моя, - поднимая один из кубков, сказал Кроуфорд. - Смертные считают, что оно заставляет забыть обо всем на свете, но на самом деле оно просто идеально опьяняет.

\- Идеально - это как? - серебряный кубок. Он помнил что-то такое, одна из сказок, которую рассказывала  Мэри. Кубок, который дает пьющему именно то, что он хочет. Может, попробовать...

Ран на мгновение опустил веки, припоминая, а когда открыл их, едва поверил своим глазам. Пахло драгоценным черным чаем, крепким настолько, что ему наверняка сведет скулы от горечи и терпкости, но... почему нет?

\- Исполняя желания, - улыбнулся фейри и глотнул из своего кубка, облизнув губы потом. - Затаенные мечтания воплощаются сами собой. Если ты устал, выпив этот напиток, ты уснешь сладким сном, если хочешь веселья, то вино взбодрит тебя и наполнит радостью на всю ночь. А если жизнь стала тебе не мила, ты забудешь все, и останешься с фейри навсегда. Но это правила только для простых смертных, любовь моя.

\- Для меня чай пахнет домом, - честно признался Ран, отпивая глоток и перекатывая его на языке. Горечь и терпкость оказались умеренными - не бездумное хвастовство наследника древнего рода, но желание сохранить бодрость, запомнить эту ночь надолго, сберечь ее в сердце. - Пить его здесь... это чудо.  

Глоток за глотком рождал желание вернуться в дом, где пахло чаем, даже если он больше походил на зачарованный замок.

Фейри промолчал, разделяя с Раном уютную тишину, прерываемую лишь плеском воды. Потом поднялся на ноги, позволяя ветру высушить и свое тело тоже.

\- Пойдем в постель, любовь моя, - поднимая тяжелое блюдо одной рукой, предложил он. - Вести приятные разговоры и пробовать дивные ягоды лучше на мягких покрывалах, а не на мраморном полу.

\- Веди, - Ран улыбнулся ему, подхватывая оба кубка, и посторонился, пропуская вперед.

Он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что его не привлекают хрусткие льняные простыни под ласковым мехом горностаевого покрывала. Пристроить кубки на небольшой столик рядом и вытянуться поперек кровати со вздохом облегчения, потеревшись спиной... да.

Фейри с улыбкой смотрел, как он берет с блюда виноград и вишню, как пробует дыню и персики, и нежно вырисовывал узоры на голой спине.

О времени и, правда, не хотелось думать. Наверное, часы здесь могли течь незаметно, но Рану очень хотелось верить, что Кроуфорд его не обманул.

Ран остановился, только попробовав все - всего по дольке, но все же. Поднял голову, понимая, что увлекся, и смущенно улыбнулся: 

\- А ты? Конечно, ты так и не признался, насколько сложно это твое вхождение в реку, но... присоединяйся?

Кроуфорд молча улыбнулся, затем наклонился, и провел языком по плечу Рана. Длинное, неторопливое скольжение - почему-то оно шло этому месту, где совсем не ощущалось время. Ран все ждал ответа, когда фейри вновь повторил свою ласку, теперь обводя лопатку, и снова - по всему позвоночнику, снизу вверх... 

\- Присоединяюсь, - почти мурлыкнул фейри, раздвигая руками ягодицы Рана, и наклонившись, провел языком и там.

Рана пробрала дрожь. Короткая, сладкая, она началась от самого копчика и закончилась только у затылка. 

\- Кажется, ты нашел себе другой... десерт, - он втерся бедрами в покрывало и понял, что стало только хуже - мех от любого движения ласкал целиком.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил фейри и вновь запустил язык туда, где Ран и не предполагал, что он может находиться. Смущение слегка обожгло щеки, но ночь еще не кончилась, и Ран позволил себе снова не думать. Потом, может быть, но не сейчас, когда буквально волшебный язык фейри плавит его тело изнутри.

\- Мне казалось... - сдавленно пробормотал Ран, - что я умру не от удовольствия. Но прямо сейчас... я готов признать, что ошибался.

Бедра невольно дернулись навстречу, но замерли: Ран просто не представлял, как сделать, чтобы эта ласка не прекращалась.

\- Ты не умрешь, - дыхание Кроуфорда осело на влажной коже, а потом его растерли пальцы. Скользнули внутрь по расслабленным мышцам, нажали, раскрывая сильнее и удержали так, давая дорогу языку фейри. - Ни сейчас, ни потом.

Ран застонал, почти забыв, о чем шла речь, ощущая это прикосновение внутри, влажное, мягкое. 

\- Фейри... не мучай меня, - он мотнул головой, закусил костяшки. Так близко, почти рядом - и так невыносимо далеко!

\- Разве ты страдаешь? - погладил его пальцами изнутри Кроуфорд и провел языком по самому краю растянутых мышц, щекоча их кончиком.

Ран замер, боясь шевельнуться, сорваться в неконтролируемую мелкую дрожь. От невозможности и одновременно страстного желания двинуться он впервые почувствовал, как проснулась его собственная сила. Повернул голову - и верно: волосы медленно наливались звездным светом. 

\- Я опять обрасту... как мне с ними драться?

\- Это еще одно оружие, Ран, - не отрываясь, фейри следил, как медленно скользят пальцы: внутрь и наружу, - ты узнаешь, - и вновь припал к Рану ртом. 

Оставалось только бессильно уронить голову на локоть и тихо стонать, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, каждую ласку, надеясь, что Кроуфорд все-таки сжалится и перейдет к более... ощутимым прикосновениям.

Фейри растягивал его долго, у Рана в голове все давно превратилось в кашу, а ощущения все длились и длились. Проклятый мех под бедрами превращал каждое незначительное движение в изысканную пытку, и когда фейри, наконец, перевернул Рана на спину, тот облегченно вздохнул. Но пальцы по-прежнему находились внутри, терлись и сгибались там, заставляя Рана судорожно вздрагивать, а Кроуфорд, будто того было мало, снова наклонился и погрузил член в рот.

\- Я сейчас кончу... - Ран все-таки нашарил в себе пару десятков слов, - один... и это будет очень обидно, Кроуфорд.

Он даже приподнялся на локте для большей убедительности, сглатывая стоны:

\- Я не хочу... один.

"Ты не будешь один" - вдруг прозвучало у него в голове. Голос Кроуфорда... Но фейри даже не оторвался от своего занятия, заглатывая член глубже в горло. 

\- Как это... - Ран задохнулся от особенно удачного движения, - как это возможно? Почему я слышу тебя?

Внутри уже трепетала, билась о ребра обжигающая струна, но пока она не лопнула, еще можно было говорить, но думать уже было сложно. 

"Потому что ты дома", - даже беззвучный голос фейри дрожал и сбивался от наслаждения, - "в мире, где я король... Здесь любой может меня услышать".

Словно этого было мало, тела коснулся легкий ветерок. Чуть остудил полыхающую кожу, а потом Ран вдруг осознал, чем он пахнет - недавним чаем и фруктами, и еще немного солью и вереском. 

Дома. Струна неожиданно лопнула, и Ран успел только стиснуть Кроуфорда за плечи в попытке предупредить. Дома...

Его вновь обернуло облаком любви, и фейри, проглотив последние капли семени, расслабленно ткнулся лбом в бедро Рана, явно не способный пошевелиться. Видимо, Кроуфорд не солгал, сказав, что тоже был на грани. 

Рану казалось, что он может только моргать, но руки словно сами сдвинулись и легли на взъерошенный затылок. Где только фейри успел оставить венец, неужели бросил где-то под одеждой, пока раздевался? Гладкие, чуть влажные пряди ласкали тыльную сторону ладоней, и Ран так увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как перешел на шею и плечи.

\- Ты ненасытен, любовь моя, - тихо засмеялся фейри и передвинулся, чтобы быть к Рану выше. - Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя еще раз?

Ран честно задумался над вопросом.

\- Позже, - наконец определился он, притягивая Кроуфорда к себе, - просто мне нравится тебя касаться. 

Двигаться с места не хотелось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы проверять, насколько его волосы выросли на этот раз.

\- Если ты устал, - фейри перекатил его на себя, как тогда, на лугу, и устроил ладони на заднице, - то можешь спокойно отдохнуть. Когда ты вернешься на берег, все равно будет раннее утро.

Волосы мешали, и Ран мотнул головой, отбрасывая их, а потом оперся подбородком на сложенные руки и полюбопытствовал:

\- Когда я уснул во сне тогда - это было здесь?

Ран неожиданно почувствовал, что краснеет. Странно, его не смутили ни самые откровенные ласки, ни жаркие взгляды, а к многочисленным нежным словам о любви он относился почти небрежно, делая скидку на возраст фейри. Судя по легендам, тысячу лет назад большинство так разговаривало. И потом - можно ли подлинно любить видение, еще несбывшееся, нереальное, не имеющее ни плоти, ни крови, а не быть им всего лишь искренне очарованным? Во всяком случае, Ран был практически уверен, что в том видении он молчал. Ладно, пускай даже стонал - но вряд ли язвил, потакая своей ядовитой натуре.

Но почему-то именно сейчас эта уверенность изрядно поколебалась.

Фейри нежно улыбнулся и вплел пальцы в волосы Рана.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты смущаешься, - признался он, - это завораживающее зрелище. Твои глаза темнеют, и в них проявляются звезды, а румянец на щеках подобен цвету утренней зари.

Ран прижался упомянутой щекой к ладони и проворчал, пряча глаза:

\- Я слышал выражение “красота в глазах смотрящего”, но не мог предположить, что когда-либо оно окажется настолько буквальным.

\- Посмотри на себя в зеркало, супруг мой, - фейри поднес пальцы Рана к губам и запечатлел на них нежный поцелуй, - и ты увидишь сам, насколько ты прекрасен.

Ран невольно улыбнулся этому искреннему самообману. 

\- Если бы это было так, у синцев я бы вряд ли сумел уйти от нэйгэ. А ведь тогда я был куда нежней и моложе, такое привлекает их еще больше.

\- Звезды хранили тебя до меня, а родственные духи направляли путь, - уклончиво ответил фейри, и поди разбери, сколько тут было правды. - Как бы ты ни сопротивлялся идее судьбы, любовь моя. 

\- Я не буду с тобой спорить, - Ран зевнул в ладонь и дотянулся до края покрывала, набрасывая его на них двоих сразу, - ни один из нас сейчас не убедит другого, и если ты прав насчет того, что я каким-то неизвестным чудом успел расстаться со своей смертностью - у нас будет возможность определить её правоту на практике.

Кроуфорд засмеялся и, перекатив Рана на бок, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, словно закрывая собой от всего мира. 

\- Спи, моя упрямая любовь, спорам сегодня не место между нами. 

Ран откинулся на спину удобнее и потянул его вплотную. Подушки остались где-то далеко наверху, но тянуться за ними сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Глаза начали слипаться как-то вдруг, и он едва успел заметить, как истаивает сизым дымком пламя свечей в настенных шандалах. 

Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был блеск рубина, вставленного в серебряный обруч. Венец лежал на алом бархате и чуть ли не звенел - Рану показалось, что металл дрожит от нетерпения. И он бы точно заподозрил во всем несносного фейри, если бы тот не спал за спиной, прижимая Рана к тебе и тихо дыша ему в волосы.

От ярости пополам с иррациональной паникой, накатившей на него в это серое предрассветное утро, бросило в жар. Ран едва успел удержать себя в руках - и потому пару минут только ровно дышал, не думая ни о чем и пытаясь успокоиться. Ни мягкое сияние серебра, ни злой блеск рубина не пробивались сквозь веки, но Ран и с закрытым глазами видел их настолько четко, словно этот образ был вырезан на обратной стороне его век.

Фейри за ним пошевелился, просыпаясь, и потом пробормотал негромко:

\- Что тебя испугало, любовь моя?

Ран тяжело вздохнул. Рявкать на него было бы несправедливо, да и не хотелось, но теперь хотелось поскорее уйти. Это место...

\- Скажи мне, Кроуфорд... - медленно начал он, - возможно ли, что у этого замка есть свой разум?

\- У нашего дома, - напомнил Кроуфорд, гладя Рана по груди, - есть душа, память и сердце, как и разум у нашей земли, что здесь удивительного? Магия в том и есть.

Это небрежное доверие миру вокруг раздражало бы, если бы Ран не понимал, что его реакция вызвана остатками паники и гнева - он действительно доверился этому месту, и чем оно отплатило?

\- Посмотри сам, - почти против воли, голос сделался холоднее, - какой восхитительный подарок он мне приготовил. 

Кроуфорд поднял голову, посмотрел на венец и спокойно уронил голову обратно на постель.

\- На твой венец я уже тысячу лет смотрю, любовь моя. Он прекрасен, как и ты, - он подгреб к себе Рана и поцеловал его в плечо.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - неприятие полыхнуло и опало, и Ран коротко поцеловал фейри в висок в ответ, прежде чем выбраться из объятий и соскользнуть с кровати. До лобового столкновения со своей "будущей собственностью" Ран был бы более чем за, но теперь игривое настроение окончательно исчезло. 

Небольшой круглый столик, где ночью стоял поднос с фруктами и кубками, а теперь лежала алая бархатная подушка с венцом, он обошел по дуге, словно гремучую змею, и с облегчением скрылся в купальне. Следовало наконец оценить масштаб очередного бедствия с волосами и привести себя в порядок... по мере сил.

На этот раз волосы отросли не больше, чем на ладонь, и теперь доходили до лопаток. Ран только вздохнул и поискал взглядом гребень, как в купальню впорхнули несколько крылатых человечков.

\- Позвольте, повелитель? - мелодично чирикнул один из них, зависнув перед Раном, и, расценив удивленное молчание, как согласие, дал знак своим товарищам. В мгновение ока волосы Рана оказались заплетены в косу, перевязанную серебряной тесьмой. Стоило ему бросить взгляд на воду, как её зашпилили наверху, и только теперь Ран отошел от изумления достаточно, чтобы вежливо попросить маленький народец удалиться.

Несмотря на удобство и роскошь купальни, настроение совершенно не располагало к неге, поэтому завершил Ран туалет в рекордные сроки. Растерся приятно жестким полотенцем и только потом осознал, что, похоже, покидать чрезмерно гостеприимное место ему тоже предстоит нагим, как и пришел, потому что надеть то, что принесли ему эльфы, и появиться потом среди людей, было совершенно невозможно: тончайшая ткань и искусная вышивка выдавали нечеловеческое происхождение штанов и рубашки, не говоря уже о жилете с вплетенными в него серебряными кольцами кольчуги.

Он вышел из купальни так же, как и был, в полотенце, оставив шпильки на бортике. Коса уже привычно покачивалась за плечами, и Ран рассеяно подумал, что надо бы найти норманна, сведущего в этом вопросе - относительно боевой оплетки и грузила. 

Серый предутренний свет снова растворился в теплых огоньках свечей, предлагая поверить, что столь неприятного пробуждения не было. Если бы не никуда не исчезнувший венец, возможно, что-то из этого бы и вышло. 

Обнаженный фейри лежал на постели, даже и не подумав одеться. На его коже переливались отсветы и тени, и Ран подумал, что впервые видит его таким. Лихорадочное желание прошлого вечера просто не дало времени рассмотреть Кроуфорда как следует. Зрелище завораживало, так что он толком не понял, когда успел оказаться вплотную к ложу.

Ран присел на постель, как был, в полотенце, и потянулся погладить ладонь, оказавшуюся ближе всего. До остального он от края постели просто бы не дотянулся. Переплел теплые пальцы со своими, успевшими остыть от воды в купальне, коснулся запястья - и почти беззвучно попросил:

\- Вернешь меня обратно?

Фейри посмотрел на него с улыбкой:

\- Точно решил уйти? Даже не возьмешь меня? - Ран не сразу понял, о чем говорит Кроуфорд. А когда осознал, его сначала буквально бросило в жар, и только потом боцманской дудкой взвыло чутье. 

\- Боюсь, если я останусь сейчас, то вовсе не смогу уйти отсюда, - искренне признался он. - А это был бы не я. Самообман не красит никого, даже в этом волшебном месте. Так что... поднимайся?

Фейри вздохнул и сжал его пальцы в своей руке.

\- Дверь позади тебя, любовь моя. Пройди через нее, и вернешься на берег моря, куда ты позвал меня. Я не могу пройти туда с тобой... пока еще не могу. 

\- Благодарю, - Ран прижался губами к запястью, на секунду закрыв глаза, и буквально заставил себя отстраниться. - Не прощаюсь.

Он улыбнулся напоследок и поднялся, сбросив полотенце на пол у постели. Обернулся - и дверь действительно оказалась совсем рядом, буквально рукой подать. Ран толкнул её и вышел вон.

По эту сторону оказалось темно, прохладно и сыро. С моря дул промозглый ветер, и кожа моментально покрылась мурашками. Разница между там и здесь оказалась так велика, что Ран даже обернулся, но дверь уже исчезла, скрывая от человеческих глаз и волшебную страну фейри, и самого хозяина пустошей. Ран тяжело вздохнул, припомнив его последнее предложение и то, в какой обстановке оно было сделано, - и, стиснув зубы, полез на дуб. К счастью, фейри оказался прав, и за прошедшие с его исчезновения часы ни одежда, ни оружие никому не понадобились. В куртке из толстой грубой свиной кожи немедленно стало теплее, но всё же не настолько, чтобы не задуматься немедленно о горячем завтраке. 

На постоялом дворе только-только разжигали главный очаг. Хозяйский мальчишка сонно таскал воду в большую бадью на кухне, а его мать, толстая приземистая баба, разделывала вечерную опару для выпечки хлеба.

Ран взял у нее оставшийся с вечера кусок мяса и сыр и поднялся в комнату, где все еще спала Мэри. Если он не ошибался, хлеб и вино у них были. Как оказалось, он оголодал настолько, что незаметно умял все, что было. Впрочем, оно и понятно - от фейри Ран сбежал, едва умывшись, а до этого они занимались любовью всю ночь.

Да, любовью. Он помрачнел. Собственная паника при виде венца сейчас казалась иррациональной, но, тем не менее, перспектива однажды надеть его все равно не вдохновляла. Настолько, что это обещало стать огромной проблемой и причем совсем скоро. Лучше было думать об этом, безопаснее, по крайней мере, чем вспоминать последний взгляд фейри. Ран сомневался, что хозяин пустошей так просто предлагал себя случайным любовникам. И интересно, сколько их было за эту тысячу лет? И есть? 

Следовало встряхнуться, наконец, и заняться делами, более близкими к реальности - опустим то, что они сами казались ему все менее важными, а коса тем временем становилась все длиннее. Временами Ран пытался припомнить, какой родной нечисти он обязан подобной радостью, но все варианты пришлось раз за разом отвергнуть. Кицунэ славились тем, что не могут убивать, а для родства с тэнгу он все же владел мечом недостаточно хорошо. Впрочем, он никогда не интересовался этим аспектом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рваться в онмёдзи.

Он дожевывал скудный завтрак, когда проснулась Мэри. Оторвав голову от тощей подушки, она пробормотала пожелание доброго утра и стала торопливо причесываться. Спрашивать, как Ран провел ночь, она не стала, лишь скользнула взглядом по заплетенной косе и принялась скорее собираться, чтобы начать переезд. Хотя три мешка да заплечная сумка не требовали долгих сборов. Разговор все равно не клеился, даже самый простой. 

Единственное, о чем попросила женщина, так это заехать в лавку с травами, и потом битый час перебирала там сушеные листья, о чем-то заговорщицки переговариваясь с хозяйкой. Немудрено, что ее в деревне считали сумасшедшей. Для людей непосвященных любое знание всегда выглядит либо блажью, либо колдовством.

На ферме он познакомил Мэри с псами, попытавшись насколько мог внятно объяснить, кого они теперь должны считать хозяйкой. Вроде бы получилось; остальное - дело ее воли, настойчивости и привычки, так что уехал Ран если не со спокойным сердцем, то с чистой совестью. В Ливерпуле он собирался быть уже к вечеру. 

Мэри не стала упрашивать остаться, только разрыдалась и убежала в дом. 

\- Что-то чувствительная она у тебя, - вздохнул хозяин фермы, который, конечно же, никуда не поехал. Ран ему и дела передал сразу, где чего починить и сколько денег на это потратить. Мужик казался толковым, только с закладом не повезло, ну и серебрушкой рискнуть - для Рана небольшие деньги. 

\- Привыкнет, - ответил Ран.

Почему-то это "привыкнет" засело в голове и крутилось там всю дорогу. Кто и к чему привыкнет, думать не хотелось, но как напасть, мысль возвращалась, едва он выкидывал ее из головы. 

Придет ли во сне фейри? Привыкнет ли он к Рану или забудет? Привыкнет ли сам Ран?

Кроуфорд хочет вечность вместе; фейри привык мерить время веками, и, должно быть, в зачарованном замке они вправду проносятся мимо голубиной стаей. Но что делать в зачарованной стране ему самому? Кипучая натура не позволяла ему сидеть на месте, и только лишь любви им будет мало, Ран это точно знал. 

И даже что-то произнесенное про стоять на страже... Ран прекрасно видел, что и один фейри способен раскидать стаю волкодлаков. К тому же маловероятно, что Кроуфорд был единственным фейри, кто умел держать меч. Нет, это занятие Рану не подходило, его охватывал ужас при одной мысли, что он будет заперт в этом замке, с единственным человеком и единственным занятием. 

Здесь, в Ливерпуле, ему было хорошо - как и во всяком большом городе. Пускай по сравнению с родиной большая часть западных городов были грязны сверх меры, но это кипучее бурление жизни вызывало улыбку и убеждало в том, что и он сам все еще жив. 

Кроме давно привычной работы Ран собирался найти здесь норманна, сведущего в плетении боевых кос, заглянуть к аптекарю за новыми книгами.. да и мало ли чем найдется занять разум и руки. Конечно, с косой теперь он был сильно приметен, но многие наемники прятали голову в капюшоны или заматывали тканью, скрывая лицо, так что Ран не будет первым. 

Для начала стоило найти знакомых. В Ливерпуле вроде как должен был осесть Одноглазый, его клиентура всегда платила золотом, хоть и ставила почти нерешаемые задачи. Ну, или можно найти Беззубого, тот с сыновьями уже лет десять как держал в порту таверну. Без работы Ран не останется в любом случае. 

Даже с озабоченным фейри во снах. И не во плоти, потому что звать Кроуфорда Ран больше не собирался - рядом с ним мозг рассыпался в пыль, и Ран всерьез рисковал проснуться в очередной раз уже в венце. Просто потому, что становилось как-то... всё равно.

Он едва успел к закрытию ворот и, проведя целый день в седле, решил, что визит на городское дно откладывается на следующий вечер. Не то чтобы местных смутил бы стойкий запах лошадиного пота или толстый слой дорожной пыли, но ему самому вызванная усталостью невнимательность могла дорого обойтись. 

Да и стоило подготовиться к ночи. Браслет свой - работал он или нет - Ран надел сразу, а потом озадачился неожиданным вопросом: сочтет ли фейри зовом случайную оговорку, во сне, например? Поразмыслив, он решил, что запросто - особенно если утомится ждать настоящего.

Но сны оказались пусты - мешанина образов, принесенных последними днями, наслаивалась друг на друга. Собаки на ферме, пыльная дорога, крыша с подпалинами от старого дома Мэри, снова таверна - та, где Ран получил удар ножом... Утомительные картины перетекали друг в друга, вспыхивали и гасли обрывками воспоминаний, и фейри снова не было. Ему даже в какой-то момент снился замок, точнее, Ран понимал, что это он, но на самом деле, скорее всего, видел лишь свои бесплотные фантазии: незнакомые пустые коридоры, лестницы, которые менялись местами, огромные запертые двери... Он кружил, окончательно запутываясь, пока не оказался в маленькой, похожей на пещеру комнатке, в центре которой на алом бархате спал рубиновый венец.

Спал чутко, готовый проснуться в любой момент, воспользоваться случайным прикосновением... Ран на мгновение представил себе, что произошло бы, если бы тогда, спросонья, он, не разобравшись, решил, что это венец Кроуфорда - и протянул бы серебряный обруч фейри, посчитав, что раз он появился, то так и надо. 

Пробрало нешуточным морозом, словно он не просто оказался нагой на ледяном ветру, а вместе с доспехом и одеждой с него сняли еще и кожу, оголив нервы, и кости черепа, защищающие мозг. И всё, что было там внутри - свое, интимное, неловкое, стыдное, составляющее суть - вдруг открылось чужому взгляду, пускай даже это бесконечно снисходительный, любующийся взгляд фейри. 

Нет. Никогда. Даже если для этого придется разорвать отношения.

Он проснулся с бешено бьющимся сердцем, будто после кошмара, и долго лежал, глядя в закопченный потолок. Может быть, фейри все-таки использует колдовство? Почему рядом с ним все казалось таким волшебным, что у Рана отшибало даже чувство осторожности? Не говоря уже о самосохранении. И почему сейчас все виделось совершенно в другом ключе? У него будет к Кроуфорду масса вопросов, точно. 

Но задать их так и не удалось. Всю следующую неделю сны были пусты и бесплодны. Если поначалу Ран радовался передышке - а как ни крути, в присутствие фейри все сводилось к венцу, по итогам, - к четвергу стало ясно, что Кроуфорд не появится сам. Промаявшись целый день, Ран пошел на сделку с самим собой и попытался позвать фейри вслух - и снова не получил ответа. Учитывая, как фейри обрадовался такому шагу навстречу прошлый раз, было странным обнаружить, что зов остался неуслышанным. Ран невольно начал тревожиться, представляя, что могло произойти. Хоть ты ищи поблизости вересковую пустошь, в самом деле!

Мирские дела прошли как-то мимо, Ран едва отметил их в памяти. Он успел отработать заказ, с неестественным равнодушием отметив, что кровь у цели хлынула буквально рекой от небольшой изначально раны. Удалось задеть крупную внутреннюю жилу? Но нет их там особо, чтобы вот так хлестало. Больше неприятностей Ран поимел от своей залитой кровью куртки, и волос, будь они неладны, которые начали мерцать сразу же, как брызнула кровь. 

К вечеру субботы Ран снова появился в трактире у Беззубого, надеясь выловить кого-нибудь из бардов, чтобы уже выслушать эту проклятую легенду от начала и до конца. Но в таверне все толпились вокруг какого-то забулдыги, пьяно стучащего кружкой по грязному столу.

\- Волки, т-тебе говорю!- едва ворочал он языком. - С л-лошадь ростом! Лапы во! Следы с ладонь, сам видал! Аж пор... прт... про-трез-вел!

\- Брешешь! - спорил с ним рыжий коротышка, но вина в кружку пьянчуге подливал исправно. - Не может быть, чтоб ты - и протрезвел!

\- А к-как я сюда добрался? - икнул пьяница и чуть не разлил брагу. - И г-говорю тебе, ел-ле ноги унес!

Ран только пренебрежительно фыркнул себе под нос. Сюда он зашел по делу, но иногда приходилось слушать и вот такие басни. Сегодня Беззубый намекнул, что есть шанс, что заглянет человечек по одному из интересующих его вопросов, а таких у Рана было не так уж много. Фейри, местная письменность у него на браслете и коса. Посмотрим, кто таков.

"Человечек" оказался здоровенным детиной - косая сажень в плечах. На кожаной куртке красовались прорехи от ножей или мечей, и по какой причине владелец не занимался их починкой, Ран понял едва ли не сразу. Связываться с человеком, выжившим после таких ударов, не хотел бы никто.

\- Ты, что ли, меня искал? - звучно спросил он, подсаживаясь за стол к Рану. - Беззубый сказал, ты от меня чего-то хочешь. 

\- Не обязательно от тебя, - уточнил Ран. - Мне сказали, что твой народ сведущ в обращении с боевыми косами. 

Он выразительно перебросил на грудь туго заплетенные волосы и продолжил:

\- Еще меня интересует здешний язык до латыни... и, пожалуй, истории про фейри. В чем из этого ты сведущ - определяйся сам.

У норманна оказались седые, почти белые волосы, желтые глаза и пронзительный взгляд, как у человека, видевшего изнанку мира и не сошедшего при этом с ума. Странный набор для того, кто был едва ли старше Рана.

\- У тебя есть более... спокойное место, - мотнув головой в сторону спорящей пьяной братии, спросил он, - чтобы поговорить?

Ран только кивнул на дверь, бросая на столешницу мелкую монетку. При желании, в порту можно было найти что угодно, главное - задаться целью. Вот и Ран обнаружил этот крохотный бар на пяток столиков, который держала вдовая рыбачка. 

Молчаливая хозяйка глянула вопросительно и успокоилась, когда постоянный клиент устроился на обычном месте - за столиком у окна совсем рядом со стойкой и проходом на кухню. 

\- Много лишних ушей, - пробормотал, увидев обстановку, новый знакомый Рана и, хищно ухмыльнувшись, вытащил из голенищ своих сапог два кинжала. Крутанув оружие в пальцах, он со стуком положил их на стол по обе стороны от себя. - Вот, так лучше. Теперь спрашивай.

Привычный жест. И в нем было что-то кроме обычной угрозы незваным гостям. 

\- Как я понимаю, это работает, - пробормотал себе Ран, снимая с предплечья свою самоделку. - Тогда скажи мне, работает ли это - и если да, то как.

Вглядевшись в рунную надпись, его безымянный собеседник посерьезнел и, подняв браслет выше к свету, почему-то закрыл глаза.

\- Твоя кровь? - спросил он. - На ущербной луне делал?

Ран кивнул, чувствуя себя человеком, у которого что-то получилось - но случайно, и теперь эксперт косится с уважением, не забывая вертеть пальцем у виска.

\- Моя. Наобум делалось, по большой нужде и наитию. Что получилось-то?

\- От злого взгляда убережет, но от ножа и болта в спину - не надейся, - положил браслет на доски перед собой тот. - Но сила в этой штуке есть, хоть и правила все нарушены.

Ран с некоторой растерянностью поскреб в затылке. Тоже неплохо, но не то.

\- Мне нужен был оберег от фейри, - вполголоса пояснил он. - Стоит ли исправлять этот или проще сделать новый, правильно?

\- От фейри... - засмеялся его собеседник и откинулся назад, словно хотел рассмотреть Рана всего целиком. - Если ты перешел дорогу фейри, тебя уже ничего не спасет. Этот народ и за три моря тебя учует.

\- Да, я уже выслушал пространную речь о тщетности любых попыток, - сумрачно буркнул Ран. - Я, как ты видишь, не местный, и ваша нечисть мне незнакома. Так что встреча на пустоши меня... напрягла. Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

\- Давно это было?- с интересом глянул на Рана тот. - Фейри обычно сразу морок наводят, дня три - и ты, считай, корм для червей. А потом они забывают обиду, если на их землю не вернуться, конечно.

\- Он хочет вечной любви и нерушимых уз, - Ран развел руками, - вторая неделя уж пошла. Теперь вот вместо работы собираю дедовские сказки да бабские сплетни.

У Рана сложилось ощущение, что его новый знакомый подавился воздухом. В глазах, до того напоминавших спокойствием янтарь, отразилось удивление, ошеломление и недоверие. А потом они расширились еще больше.

\- И ты под него уже лег? - протянул детина, но вопросом, скорее всего, эта фраза не являлась.

Странно, но Ран не чувствовал смущения - бесцеремонность и компетентность собеседника неумолимо переводили ситуацию в категорию визита к лекарю.

\- У нас к этому относятся проще, - он все-таки счел нужным пояснить, - так что, да, лег. Но сам взять не успел - едва остановился.

\- Венец на алых волосах и звездный свет в его глазах... - продекламировал его собеседник и покачал головой. - Плохи наши дела, видать... 

Так. Легенду он уже нашел, у кого послушать. Ран вздохнул с едва заметным облегчением - даже если больше норманн ничего не скажет, ожидание уже, считай, окупилось.

\- Хоть кто-то знает, о чем речь. Да, про предсказанную встречу с суженым-ряженым я уже успел наслушаться. И ведь вроде бы умный мужик, но как заведет - так будто из опиумной курильни выполз на одной брови. Можешь изложить кратко, о чем эта проклятая легенда?

\- Если коротко и опуская подробности, - подался к нему норманн, - то о великой любви, которая преодолевает время и преграды. - Он прищурился, вновь окатывая Рана непонятным взглядом. - А ты от него бегаешь, так?

\- Откуда у смертного взяться вечной любви? - Ран развел руки, будто предлагая посмотреть на себя. - Наш век короток, чувства скоротечны. Поддайся я сейчас - и что мы будем делать друг с другом лет через пять, когда чувства угаснут, а узы останутся?

Вопрос был вроде бы риторическим, но тон ясно намекал, что у него будет продолжение. И Ран жестко закончил:

\- Драться за власть.

В пристальном взгляде его собеседника появилось что-то новое.

\- Дай мне руку, - сказал он, протягивая Рану ладонь. - И не дергайся, я хочу проверить одну штуку.

Ран помедлил. Чужих прикосновений он не любил, но раз нужно для дела... может, норманн что-нибудь поймет. Пришлось стянуть тонкие замшевые перчатки - на правой снова пополз шов, пора менять - и протянуть ладонь. Норманн взял его руку, раскрывая пальцы, а потом без всякого предупреждения хватанул один из своих кинжалов и полоснул по ладони Рана.

Ран дернулся от неожиданности, но держали крепко, и он только порадовался, что и в эту укромную таверну пришел, так и не сняв капюшона, а после демонстрации еще и косу убрал под плащ. Упаси духи, если сейчас полыхнут его волосы... Но обошлось. В этом смысле.

А вот порез на ладони начал затягиваться, все быстрее и быстрее - норманн вовремя отпустил руку, и края, сомкнувшись, оставили только тончайший нитевидный шрам. Который через секунду исчез совсем. Норман кивнул сам себе и отпустил руку Рана.

\- Перед тем, как избранный примет дар, - словно нехотя сказал он, - тьма и смерть придут на землю. Я всегда считал эту часть легенды досужим вымыслом, чтоб ты знал. Но и легенду тоже, к слову. А теперь мне не нравится, как оно звучит.

Ран не выдержал и выругался на родном языке. Сочно, искренне, поминая всех западных варваров скопом и по одиночке, и людей, и нечисть, и пророков, и больше всего - местные брачные обряды! Досталось, впрочем, и своему неуемному любопытству - дескать, раз все равно изгнан, отчего бы не достигнуть самого западного края земли, где солнце скатывается в море?

Норманн смотрел почти сочувственно, и это бесило еще больше.

\- Там сказано что-нибудь еще? - мрачно осведомился Ран, выдохшись.

\- Вообще легенда говорит, что звездный воин будет влюблен в своего супруга без памяти и с первого взгляда, - норманн снова оценивающе посмотрел на Рана. - А это, как я понимаю, ложь? Ну, а раз так, то и все остальное может оказаться чушью собачьей.

\- Не знаю я, сколько в этом лжи, - Ран впервые отвел взгляд, - сколько любви, а сколько - гламора, - он старательно выговорил непривычное слово, - но знаю, что от того, что тебя сначала ловят, а потом преследуют, как нарушившего договор о помолвке, ни одна еще вечная любовь не родилась. Как бы ни затягивались мои раны, я воспитан свободным человеком. И склонять голову не привык даже перед волей микадо, потомка солнечной Аматэрасу, не то что перед владыкой местной нечисти.

\- Я бы разложил тебя прямо на этом столе, - сказал норманн и двинул бровями, - если бы ты позволил, конечно. Жаль будет, если это всё уйдет из мира людей какому-то ублюдку.

\- Я бы не стал торопиться в столь деликатном вопросе, - Ран медленно усмехнулся в ответ. До принца Гэндзи ему, конечно, далеко... но отчего бы не попробовать? Говорят, клин вышибают клином. - Хотя, если мы сойдемся, рассчитывал бы и на ответную любезность. Но сначала я бы все же хотел узнать, как твое имя, норманн. Раз уж мы дошли до таких предложений.

\- Меня зовут Фри, - произнес тот и тряхнул волосами. - А что до торопливости... То я не загадываю, переживу ли ночь, почему бы не взять то, что дает тебе жизнь? И насладиться этим сполна? - он усмехнулся и, глядя Рану в глаза, облизнулся. - Мне лечь на стол?

\- Возможно, чуть позже, - Ран с трудом отвел взгляд от влажных губ. - Я Ран. Раз фейри мы успели обсудить с нескольких... сторон, расскажи мне про ваши косы. Свою я обрезать не могу, потому ищу способ использовать.

Почему бы и правда не попробовать, пронеслось в голове. Так он хотя бы узнает, насколько искренни были его собственные чувства - тогда, с Кроуфордом? Может, он просто оголодал до мужчины, вот и вляпался с брызгом и плеском, едва не забыв себя.

\- Вплети бляху поувесистей да бей волосами по лицу врага, - хмыкнул Фри, с любопытством наблюдавший за Раном.

\- Это... украшение? - несколько неуверенно отозвался Ран. Не всегда, но еще случалось, что ему не хватало словарного запаса. - И она не такой длины, чтобы мне дотянуться. 

Но стоило подумать. Может, даже зайти к оружейнику... или и вовсе придумать нечто вроде мягких ножен, колючих с наружной стороны.

\- Это уж как тебе угодно будет, - кивнул Фри, а потом неуловимо быстро подхватил со стола свои кинжалы и так же стремительно сунул их в сапоги. - Ну что, Ран, пойдем, пройдемся?

Ран кивнул и тоже поднялся:

\- Если так - веди, - он чуть улыбнулся, - у тебя же найдется прочный... стол?

Определенно, это знакомство обещало быть удачным... но на свою лежку Ран тащить Фри пока не собирался. Мало ли что. Мало ли кто.

Они вышли на темную улицу; в нос сразу ударило вонью тухлой рыбы, вытащенной из сетей. У двери в кабак чадил факел, и стоило только выйти за пределы освещенного круга, как Фри развернулся, притянул Рана к себе и, уже ни о чем не спрашивая, впился поцелуем, раскрывая губы губами, и вламываясь в рот Рана языком.

Ран дернул его за волосы на затылке, отодвигая, потом погладил - и снова наклонил к себе. Торопливый какой... но да, страсть чувствовалась ясно, вызывая отклик. Может быть, не такой всеобъемлющий... но тоже однозначный.

Он оторвался с трудом, поймав напоследок губами нижнюю губу, и хрипло предложил:

\- Чуть медленней. Я никуда не денусь.

\- У меня... - Фри забрался рукой под капюшон Рана и, намотав на руку косу, наметил захват за шею. - Тут корабль рядом, - выдохнул потом в губы. - Пошли? На воде фейри слабее.

Вот от этого неожиданно повело - так, что Ран замер на долгое мгновение и только потом тряхнул головой, сбрасывая ладонь. 

\- Уговорил, - выдохнул алчно, - веди.

Дорогу до пристани Ран едва запомнил. Фри постоянно прижимал его к себе, шаря ладонями по телу и бесцеремонно лапая за задницу, чем определенно мешал трезвым мыслям. Корабль у норманна оказался здоровенной ладьей, с палубной постройкой, в которой располагалась капитанская каюта.

\- Такой стол подойдет? - кивнув на застеленное шкурами деревянное ложе, выдохнул Фри и принялся сдирать с себя одежду. - Хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил... И волосы распусти, - он притянул Рана в жадный поцелуй.

Тот усмехнулся и взялся за шнур.

\- Хочешь посмотреть, норманн? - он впервые отпустил силу осознанно - и рассыпавшиеся по плечам и груди пряди медленно налились нездешним светом. Подошел ближе, сбившись на кошачий шаг, мягко толкнул неожиданного любовника на шкуры. - Любуйся.

\- Один меня побери, - выдохнул Фри, падая на спину. - Ох, благословенная Фриг, в душу тебя, да! - приподнялся, схватил Рана за руку и повалил на себя.

Ран проехался по нему всем телом - длинно, с наслаждением, втерся пахом в пах, ухватив за ягодицы. Прошелся мелкими укусами по шее, потакая своей жадности, а потом прицелился как следует - и оставил шикарный засос на ключице.

\- Нррравится? - прокатилось в горле непривычным рыком, и неожиданно ужалила мысль - с Кроуфордом он осторожничал. Отдавался, но не брал, опасаясь попасться.

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь! - Фри перекатился, подминая его под себя, вжался членом в бедра, жгуче поцеловал и снова, перевернувшись, затащил Рана на себя, ловя его волосы в кулак. - Ох, как хорошо!

Ран прижался губами к запястью, легко прихватил кожу зубами. Провел ладонями по животу, надавил ногтями у самого паха, соскользнул вниз. Жарко выдохнул на красную от прилившей крови головку - и взял в рот.

Норманн даже вскрикнул от неожиданности и выгнулся, шире раздвигая бедра.

\- Только не нежничай, - прохрипел он, вновь хватаясь за волосы Рана. - О, всемогущий, они у тебя как шелк!

Ран провел по стволу ладонью, не прекращая нежить головку на языке и позволяя мозолям от меча слегка царапать чувствительную кожу, мазнул пальцами за яичками, настойчиво помассировал вход. Поморщился - слишком сухо - и выпустил изо рта член, поднял голову:

\- Где... что-нибудь? - вышло излишне требовательно, почти властно, но Фри это, кажется, не смутило.

\- Погоди... - он потянул Рана к себе, залез ему в рот языком, слизывая даже намек на вкус своего члена, и так же отстранил. - Сейчас... от тебя ж не оторваться...

Он вывернулся из хватки Рана, прошел голым к сундуку и вытащил оттуда темный фиал. Ран отвернул крышку - и опознал по запаху льняное масло. Густое, вязкое... то, что нужно.

\- Иди сюда, - он поднял взгляд, заметив краем глаза, что кроме волос тихим, едва заметным мерцанием подернулась еще и кожа. - Иди сюда, Фри. И все будет.

Голос съехал едва ли не на тон ниже, сделался обволакивающим, почти бархатным. Как у фейри. Ран замер, переживая это осознание, но Фри уже целовал его в губы и, заваливаясь на ложе, вновь затаскивал на себя.

\- Заставь меня кричать, - просил он между обжигающими поцелуями, - ни под кем не кричал, под тобой хочу. Слышишь?

Ран перевернул его на живот - легко, почти без усилия, - и сразу же прижался губами к шее сзади. Перехватил за бедра удобнее, втерся членом между ягодиц, проехался между половинками, а потом ощутимо сжал зубы на загривке. 

Фри сотрясла дрожь, мощная спина прогнулась, а Ран щедро плеснул на ладонь масла и принялся разминать вход, спускаясь вниз по спине полуукусами. Он выпрямился, когда дошел до изгиба поясницы, с удовольствием оглядел испятнанную спину - и втолкнул внутрь сразу два пальца.

Фри стиснул пальцы собой, задышал тяжелее и через миг расслабился. Раздвинул ноги шире и приподнял задницу, подставляясь под руки Рана.

\- Только... Не томи, - хрипло прошептал он и закусил край одной из шкур зубами, явно позволяя любовнику делать все, что тому придет в голову.

Приготовился к боли? Ран только улыбнулся и согнул пальцы внутри, нащупывая нужное место, растягивая, раздвигая тугие стенки под себя. В ответ на протест он надавил еще раз, сильнее - и добавил ещё один палец. 

Чужое наслаждение странным образом резонировало с силой внутри, словно кто-то ударил в бок огромного колокола, и теперь изнутри рвался гулкий, густой звон. Когда Ран, наконец, пристроил к размятому входу головку и толкнулся внутрь, под кожей словно взошла луна. Слабое сияние уже нельзя было списать на обман зрения, оно несомненно было - и даже заставляло предметы отбрасывать тень.

Фри глухо застонал и мотнул головой, дрожа от усилия оставаться на одном месте. На широкой спине прорисовались мышцы, выступила испарина и кожа заблестела.

\- Да-вай... - невнятно просипел Фри и поддал бедрами, насаживаясь на член до упора, - о, коз-злы Тор-ра!

\- Точно не они, - выдохнул Ран, плеснув еще масла: так, что задница под ним залоснилась, а член выскользнул легко и еще легче погрузился снова. Ран сжал ладони на ягодицах, стиснул по бокам, разминая, и принялся двигаться. Длинно, размеренно, выходя почти полностью так, чтобы внутри оставалась только головка, и перехватив за бедра удобнее.

Фри что-то прохрипел невнятное, а потом, привстав на локти, начал подмахивать - резко, сильно, каждым движением лишь наращивая темп, словно хотел вышибить из Рана дыхание. Ну, или загнать себя до беспамятства, судя по тому, как постанывал и ругался себе под нос.

Дело, конечно, хорошее, но не так же быстро, так что Ран перехватил его под бедра чуть удобней, замедляя движения - так, чтобы член проезжался по нужному месту внутри неторопливо, позволяя прочувствовать каждое движение, но недостаточно, чтобы добрать до оргазма и с облегчением сорваться. В конце концов, Фри пожелал под ним орать, так почему бы не выполнить это желание?

\- Сильнее, - почти прорычал норманн, сжимая кулаки. Мышцы бугрились на его спине и плечах, так и напрашиваясь на прикосновение. - Сильнее, ну же! 

Руки были заняты, так что Ран наклонился и потерся о ходящие ходуном лопатки щекой, прижался губами, слизывая пот, прихватил кожу “крыльев” зубами. Его сила хлынула рекой, впитывая их общее вожделение, взвинчивая, вскидывая к новому пределу - в небеса, полные звезд. Ран чувствовал ее теперь как нечто осязаемое, плотное покрывало, обнявшее их обоих, не позволяя кончить раньше времени - только длить и длить наслаждение. 

Припомнив чужое обещание, он приблизил губы к уху Фри и прошептал, почти прошипел:

\- Покричи же для меня, как ты хотел. 

\- Так... сильнее, еще! - вздрогнул всем телом Фри, сжимаясь на члене так туго, что в глазах потемнело. - Не жалей, - и качнул бедрами, втираясь задницей в Рана.

Мелькнула было мысль дотянуться до его члена масляной ладонью, но знакомая уже жадность ревниво оскалила зубы: нет уж, никаких дополнительных излишеств. Только так, как есть. Сорваться в толчки, разрешить себе жестко брать податливое тело оказалось просто. Ран оперся ладонью на загривок Фри, вминая в меха, вздернул бедра выше и дал себе волю. Сила плыла вокруг призрачным покрывалом.

И норманн начал постанывать - сначала глухо, а потом, когда Ран все больше отпускал себя, уже неотрывно, на каждое движение члена внутри. Он не пытался вывернуться из жесткой хватки, напротив, явно получал от этого удовольствие - и когда Ран хватанул его волосы в горсть и оттянул, заставляя поднять голову, вскрикнул в первый раз.

Дернулись на спине мокрые змеи слипшихся волос, поползли вниз, защекотали лопатки. Ран зарычал - низко и гортанно, - зашипел, пытаясь совладать со страстью и силой разом, и сомкнул зубы на порядком искусанном загривке. Фри выгнулся, глухо вскрикивая, а потом закинул руку за спину, нашаривая бедро Рана, уцепился и толкнул на себя - в себя, сжимаясь до предела.

Ран перехватил его локтем за шею - если норманн фанат жесткой хватки и крепких объятий, то и это должно понравиться, поймал губами за ухо, перекатил на языке полыхающую мягкую мочку. Фри задохнулся на миг и стал словно мягкая глина - лепи, что хочешь. Содрогаясь от ощущений и закрыв глаза, он с хрипом принимал каждый удар членом и дрожал все сильнее, явно балансируя на самом краю.

Подтолкнем, значит. Самому уж невмоготу - и Ран с силой втянул в рот мягкую плоть уха. Сжал зубы, едва не пустив кровь.

И им хватило. Фри почти взвыл, вскидывая голову, выгибаясь и сдавливая член Рана задницей. Судороги, прокатившиеся по мощному телу, ощущались буквально, и Ран тоже не удержался.

На мгновение в каюте рассвело, словно сквозь узкое оконце неведомым образом внутрь пробралась луна - да не узким месяцем, а в полной силе. Ран глухо вскрикнул, переживая пик наслаждения и собственной силы, а потом упал сверху на широкую спину, и сияние погасло.

\- Ну ты... да-а...- едва слышно прошептал под ним Фри, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные руки и дрожа всем телом. - Хочу... еще. И видеть твое ли... лицо, слышишь?

Ран бездумно гладил, что попалось под руку - мокрое, перевитое жилами мышцами плечо. Шевельнул губами, почти не слыша себя:

\- Раз хочешь... значит, будет. 

Сила медленно втягивалась под кожу, он знал. Гасло сияние, исчезало ощущение ее материальности... хорошо, что не с Мэри - мелькнуло вдруг. Ее он мог бы и до полусмерти укатать.

Фри вдруг тихо засмеялся.

\- Теперь он меня точно убьет, - норманн развеселился, будто услышал удачную шутку. Рану даже не потребовалось объяснений, кого имеет в виду его случайный любовник. - Я бы вот убил...

\- Главное, чтобы я тебя не убил, - хмуро буркнул Ран и потерся щекой, смягчая тон. - Потому как сила моя едва проснулась... и я только учусь с ней обращаться. А с остальным разберемся.

\- Моя прабабка... - пробормотал Фри, поворачивая к нему голову, - понесла моего деда, погуляв на болотах, - приоткрыл глаза, посмотрел на Рана и облизнул губы. - Мой дед, покувыркавшись на сеновале с пришлой селянкой, через девять месяцев нашел на пороге дома мою мать. В корзине, сплетенной из виноградной лозы. Из одной, чтоб ты знал, - он снова усмехнулся. - Моя мать пошла к заговоренным камням на болоте и... Дальше понял, да? - он накрыл Рана своей лапищей, а потом медленно, наслаждаясь каждой долей мгновения, подгреб его к себе. - Мне плевать на твою силу.

Ран улегся рядом, но не вплотную - на коже липкой пленкой подсыхал пот.

\- Выходит, человеческой крови в тебе самое большее восьмая доля, - задумчиво протянул он, перебирая чужие пальцы, - от того ты и сведущ в этих делах... и сам, небось, ищешь фейри в возлюбленные?

\- Упаси Один! - засмеялся Фри. - Мне и людей хватает. К тому же, я до влюбленности, считай, и не дожить могу. Что во мне силы? Так, след почуять или увидеть чего... И всё. Толку ни на медяк.

\- Всем бы такие мелочи... - проворчал Ран, поднимаясь. Кажется, он видел на столе кувшин. - Сейчас я, напьюсь только. Это же можно?

\- Отравы не держим, - махнул рукой Фри и со стоном перевернулся на спину. - Но знаешь, я теперь просто не могу отделаться от мысли, что визита нужно ждать сегодня. Удивительно еще, что до сих пор твой муженек не появился во плоти.

Ран мысленно согласился. Кроуфорд непременно явился бы... если бы мог. 

\- Обычно он мне снится, - признался он. - Каждую ночь. Но в эту неделю пропал... и я уж решил, что все, перегорел. Венца я так и не надел, то и дело норовлю сбежать - поневоле задумаешься, не ошиблась ли легенда.

\- Про измену там точно не было, - кивнул Фри, разглядывая Рана без всякого смущения. - Может, он понял, что Обещанный - это не ты? Или решил дать тебе время определиться? Ты расстроен?

\- Скорее озадачен, - признал Ран, отпивая пахнущего какими-то фруктами разбавленного вина, - и озабочен. Ему нужен был не только суженый, но и воин, стало быть - ожидается важная битва какая-то. Там про это не сказано?

\- Фейри веками охраняют границы миров, - беззаботно ответил Фри, - чтобы зло не лезло, куда ни попадя. Все эти твари из кошмаров... С вивернами, знаю, у них вражда сильная, но про это спокон веков известно. Драконами их у нас кличут, слыхал про таких? Людей очень не любят.

\- А им с того какая выгода? - Ран нахмурился. Людские сторожки у каждой пустоши он бы понял, но зачем фейри это заделье? - Или тварям сюда один хрен через них идти, не остановишь, так вырежут?

\- У фейри своего спроси, он лучше знает, - предложил Фри и зевнул. - Он же, если не ошибаюсь, король?

\- Спрошу, как дозовусь, - Ран кивнул, допивая кубок. Присел рядом на постель, взъерошил светлую челку - словно пытаясь лаской телесной восполнить отсутствие душевной нежности. - Непременно. Список вопросов моих к нему все длиннее...

Потому что проверка удалась на славу. Осталось понять, что делать теперь с полученными сведениями.

\- Оставайся, - подвинулся на ложе Фри. - Ночь на дворе, а здесь места много. Да и я не кусаюсь, - он усмехнулся и, поймав Рана за руку, потянул к себе. - Только если попросишь...

Ран только усмехнулся в ответ, вытягиваясь рядом. От норманна он опасности не чуял, пожалуй, и вправду можно себе позволить поспать рядом с ним. Редкость, вообще-то.

\- Может, и попрошу, - Ран зевнул, - утром.

\- Если меня ночью твой супруг не придушит, - притянул его ближе Фри и накинул на них обоих сшитые в покрывало шкуры. Почему эта мысль его забавляла? - Но я не жалею. Оно того стоило.

\- Что-ты через слово смерть поминаешь, - Ран нахмурился, устраиваясь рядом. - Неужели жить скучно? Или с Одином поскорее встретиться хочется?

\- Может, скучно, - зевнул, закрывая глаза, Фри, - а может, и нет... - он засыпал, похоже, на лету. - Вот тьма придет... и будет весело.

Мда, весельчак. Ран тоже уже засыпал - и впервые искренне захотелось, чтобы в эту ночь сны оказались не пустыми. Только вот не поздно ли? Оказалось, он успел соскучиться по голосу фейри, и по его взгляду, и рукам... Это Ран понял, увидев Кроуфорда во сне. Но в следующий миг осознал, что это не сам фейри, а лишь воспоминание о нем, самого Рана.

Да и то - виделся тот, каким был, когда Рану сбежать удалось. Скакал по камням говорливый, шумный ручей, а фейри на той стороне держал под уздцы сразу двух жеребцов, черного и белого, а они ласкались да ржали тихоньку, будто рассказывая про свою обиду.

Рану бы воду перейти, да только ни спуститься к ней, ни вниз прыгнуть - трава как будто ноги связала. Дернулся он раз, другой, да только крепче на одном месте увяз.

\- А может, - неизвестно откуда вдруг появился Фри. Постоял, посмотрел на воду, на фейри, а потом опять к Рану повернулся. - Врет легенда-то... Небылица это все, и лошадей с крыльями не бывает.

\- Сам проверю, врет ли. Никого не спрошу, - отрезал Ран, уже привычным движением перебрасывая косу со спины... и растерянно замер, поняв, что перебрасывать нечего. Полно, да была ли она? Или тоже такой же морок, как орлиные крылья у лошадей?

Фри засмеялся, раскинул руки, и Ран вдруг увидел, как те превращаются в перепончатые, как у летучих мышей, конечности. 

\- А может, и венец надеть хочешь? - уносясь в темное небо, крикнул он, и сверху посыпались звезды. 

Белые искры, расчертившие небосклон, становились к земле алыми, и Ран, протянув руки за одной из них, вдруг обнаружил в ладони венец с рубином. Камень зашевелился, начал расти и обернулся гадючьей головой. Ран перехватил её у самой челюсти, с силой сжал, ломая шею, и злые рубиновые огоньки глаз потухли. Морок развеялся, и венец нетронутым завис над ладонью.

\- Сам проверю, - снова процедил Ран. - Никого кроме нас это не касается!

Внезапно поднялся ветер. Задул, поднимая от ручья туман, закружил клочья, размазывая их вокруг Рана белой стеной, потом все потемнело, и стало слышно, как скрипят уключины покачивающихся на волнах лодок.

\- И что... - сквозь сон Ран разобрал отдаленный голос Фри, - он сразу ко мне послал?

\- Так, господин... Вы же... Да и Арша говорила, с таким мороком простому не совладать... - глотая слова, отвечал кто-то. - ... страшно.

\- Так бредни это... Слышал в таверне вчера...

\- А это? Не бредни?

Наступила тишина и Ран проснулся окончательно. Как всегда, резко, с ясной головой. Говорили, похоже, за дверью, едва прикрыв, чтобы не мешать спящему, и Ран быстро оделся. Досадливо сплюнул, вспомнив про снова отросшую косу, и наскоро заплел от верха, насколько хватило подаренного фейри витого серебристого шнура. Как ни странно, и в этот раз его хватило на всю длину, и еще концы остались, перевить пучок. Ладно, это потом. Он легко толкнул дверь и вышел из каюты. 

Фри стоял, привалившись к борту, и рассматривал какой-то бурый комок. Рядом с ним, услужливо пригибаясь и заглядывая в глаза норманну, суетился старик в лохмотьях и с клочковатой бородой, грязной от пыли. Взгляд, впрочем, который он бросил на Рана, был пронзительным, бил навылет, точно удар тяжелого копья. Старик явно был непрост и совершенно точно хотел казаться безобиднее, чем был на самом деле.

Ран коротко кивнул Фри и всмотрелся, понимая, что буро-серый комок размером с ладонь норманна оказался лапой. И такие лапы он точно не только видел совсем недавно, но и рубил. Волкодлаки. Неужели прорвались?

\- Что за морок? - Ран указал на лапу подбородком. - Что, если ты заклинание скажешь, это дымом развеется?

Старик вопросительно посмотрел на норманна, будто хотел уточнить, стоит ли разговаривать при Ране. Но Фри разрешил все вопросы, просто передав ему отрубленную лапу, не только доверяя информацию, но и беря в долю на дело.

\- Один из наших отрубил второго дня... Его, правда, это не спасло, - Фри посмотрел на залитый светом горизонт и пробормотал удрученно. - Мороком не обошлось, и так могу сказать. И за какой Хелью их в проклятый лог понесло-то...

\- Так амулет там лежит, - косясь на Рана, заговорил старик. - Сам знаешь, деньжищи какие за него дают. 

\- Меня деньги не интересуют, - напомнил Фри. 

Проклятый лог? Выходит, здесь поблизости есть аналог вересковой пустоши рядом с Креденхиллом. Интересно, если нагрянуть туда самому, встретит ли его там кто? Или лог останется мертв и недоступен, как во снах?

\- Хочешь наведаться туда сам? - Ран кинул на Фри испытующий взгляд. 

Норманн с хрустом повертел головой, разминая шейные позвонки и плечи.

\- Это может оказаться веселой прогулкой, - ухмыльнулся он и глянул на старика. Тот, видимо, только того и ждал, сразу же перебросил Фри туго набитый кошель. - Посмотришь за кораблем, старый? 

\- Не беспокойтесь, господин, - вновь пригнув голову, будто сверху нависала невидимая балка, прошелестел тот. - Ни одна крыса сюда не прошмыгнет.

\- Не против, если я присоединюсь? - Ран чуть приподнял брови.

Фри только хмыкнул:

\- Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

\- Тогда я схожу к себе за оружием и вернусь, - Ран благодарно кивнул ему. - Когда выдвигаемся?

\- По самостоятельной инициативе бесплатно, - решительно вмешался старик.

\- Тогда и если амулет я найду, мне и достанется, - отрезал Ран в ответ. Тот поджал губы, но неохотно кивнул.

\- Вряд ли ты собираешься торговать, - похлопал его по плечу Фри. - Эта безделушка, говорят, купцам в прибыли помогает, но дело твое, конечно... Я буду ждать тебя у западных ворот, чем быстрее отправимся, тем лучше. Не хотелось бы ночевать рядом с зачарованной землей.

\- Мне не нравится, как ты это говоришь, господин, - проскрипел старик, видимо, намекая на что-то прошлое, но Ран вдаваться в подробности уже не стал. Чуть кивнул обоим и зашагал вверх по улице: надо было успеть не только экипироваться, но и позавтракать. Впрочем, с учетом спешки можно попросить собрать с собой.

К воротам Ран подъехал довольно быстро, хотя понимал, что можно было особо не торопиться - Фри явно понадобилось прилично времени, чтобы собрать команду по всему порту. На его удивление, норманн уже стоял у ворот, о чем-то переговариваясь со стражником, а нагруженная лошадь - таких же габаритов, что и владелец, - меланхолично щипала траву на пыльной обочине. 

\- Я полагал, ты возьмешь с собой команду, - вслух удивился Ран, когда они отъехали от города, и подозрительно покосился на небо: от погоды можно было ждать подлянки в любой момент.

\- Думаешь, если нас будет десять человек, это тебе поможет против волкодлаков? Или в мороке... - Фри отмахнулся. - Лучше уж отбиваться от одного, чем от десятка спятивших убийц или, того хуже, деревенщин. 

Ран только молча кивнул - опыта в таких вылазках у Фри было явно больше, так зачем перечить мастеру зря?

Его опасения относительно погоды не сбылись: непривычно пустынная дорога "шелковым путем" ложилась под копыта, и ближе к вечеру Фри начал озадаченно похмыкивать, пояснив вполголоса, что они добрались сюда гораздо быстрее, чем могли бы.

\- Это как? - не понял Ран.

\- Фейри дорогу узлом завязали, - бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд, ответил Фри и спешился. - Странное дело. Лезть туда на ночь глядя - я не сумасшедший, а нас, похоже, к этому и подбивают.

Ран колебался недолго.

\- Тебя не заставляю, но - можешь показать, в какой стороне искать лог? - он озабоченно покусал губу. - Темнеет, я бы все-таки хотел успеть сегодня. Проверим... как выглядит амулет?

Фри вытащил из сапога кинжал, присел и начал рисовать на песке.

\- Вот тут, между холмами - мы. Дерево сухое, вон там, видишь? Это ориентир, за ним начинаются проклятые земли. Вот эта долина, смотри, - он начертил неровную фигуру и поставил внутри нее несколько крестов, - раньше была обжитой. Тут, тут и тут стояли фермы... Сейчас от них остались только камни, но... - Он посмотрел на Рана снизу вверх. - Но такими их видят люди. На самом деле, тут три поста фейри, в их мире, конечно, потому тут и бестолку селиться. И вот здесь... - он начертил еще один круг, - древний друидский дуб. Угадай, где спрятан амулет?

\- В дупле, - понимающе протянул Ран, прилежно запоминая ориентиры. У него хоть и было чувство, что ему и при желании не промахнуться мимо... но тем не менее. Лишним не будет. - А выглядит как? Тяжелый? За пазуху суну если, пойдет?

\- Без понятия, - произнес Фри, поднимаясь на ноги. - Я его никогда не видел. Плохо другое. Этот амулет уже пытались достать. Но те, которые поудачливей и смогли потом рассказать, что было, все как один врали, что после сухого дерева все было как в дыму. И дороги к дубу они не нашли. Те, кому не повезло... гниют где-то там, - он мотнул головой в ту сторону.

\- Что ж, приму к сведению, - Ран не собирался относиться к таким предупреждениям без внимания. - Спасибо. Найди здесь стоянку поудобнее - если тут и правда такое шастает, чью лапу тебе принесли... мало ли, кто может нагрянуть среди ночи. Если не вернусь, кобыла твоя. И... удачи.

Ран легко хлопнул норманна по плечу и зашагал в сторону указанного сухого дерева.

\- Куда!? - не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как Фри пришел в себя и, прыжком догнав Рана, схватил его за руку. - Охренел совсем? Что за дела?!

Ран непонимающе хлопнул глазами. В чем дело, они же все обсудили?

\- Ты что-то забыл? - он действительно не понял, из-за чего такое возмущение. - Фри? Что не так?

\- Думаешь, пойдешь туда один?Да ты за кого меня держишь? - негодовал Фри. - Я тебе что, купец с караваном или пастух с баранами, чтоб меня здесь оставлять?

\- Ты же не собирался туда на ночь глядя и рассказал мне, как дойти одному, - Ран опешил. - Ты не первый раз таким занимаешься... тебе виднее, когда идти. Разве я тебя в чем-то обвинил? Да даже не собирался.

\- Точно не от мира сего, - пробормотал норманн и тяжело вздохнул. - Или ты так к своему ненаглядному торопишься? Впрочем, не отвечай. Там, за чертой, мало ли что будет. Это я полукровка, меня их земля принимает… А ты вроде, когда не светишься, совсем человек, я ж не знаю, что ты увидишь, а что нет, потому и рассказал. А еще раз решишь, что я за твоей спиной отсидеться хочу, дам в морду, понял?

Ран только повинно руками развел.

\- Прости, я не хотел оскорбить ни словом, ни делом, ни бездействием. Тогда пошли вместе? Лошадей только устроим.

\- Привязать их - значит, потерять, - напомнил Фри, с удивлением глядя на Рана. Будто тот разом забыл элементарные вещи, а причину этого норманн пока не понимал. - Ни от волков, ни от воров не сбежать. Пустим их тут, никуда они сами не уйдут.

Ран рассеянно кивнул, вспоминая теплую морду и обиженные глаза Светоча. Было у него подозрение, что стоит пересечь черту - и его встретят, если не фейри, то названный его жеребец. 

\- Как скажешь, - накатило странное чувство раздвоенности. Будто только часть его еще слушала Фри, а намного большая доля уже шагала в сторону долины.

\- Не смотри на меня так, - вдруг предупредил Фри. - А то свяжу по рукам и ногам, и в город отвезу, от греха подальше.

Ран нахмурился и заставил себя собраться. Переспросил:

\- Почему? Ты что-то во мне увидел?

\- Глаза, - пояснил Фри с неохотой. - Они светились.

Ран невольно покосился на сухое дерево в отдалении.

\- Так, может, это не так уж плохо? - предположил он. - Больше пользы? Глядишь, если увидим разное да сложим - все толк выйдет.

\- Кто тебя знает... попадешь под морок, решишь что-нибудь не то и снесешь мне голову? Ну уж нет, - ухмыльнулся норманн и покрутил кинжалы в руках. - Иди вперед. Я на твою задницу еще виды имею, так что от меня удара в спину ждать нечего. А мороки меня не берут, маме спасибо.

\- Договорились, - Ран облегченно вздохнул, - отличный расклад. Тогда уж и ты за своей задницей присматривай, раз уж я тебе продолжение с десертом обещал. 

Фри хмыкнул, и Ран наконец зашагал в сторону дерева. И то ведь - темнеет быстро, ногой в кроличью нору попасть в шаге от цели куда как обидно было б. 

До сухого дерева только дошли, как резко наступила темнота. Внезапно - Ран никогда не видел, чтобы небо чернело, как по щелчку пальцев.

\- Неладно что-то у них, - пробормотал за его спиной Фри. - Видишь, там, внизу, развалины?

Ран пока не видел ничего. Перед глазами был только мрак, хоть глаз коли, но постепенно в нем начал появляться слабый свет - словно тот туман, что он однажды уже видел на пустоши. Белые струйки света просачивались сквозь землю, как будто пар из-под крышки котла, и медленно слеплялись в очертания предметов.

Ран наконец проморгался. И, разобравшись, наконец, в том, что видит, согласился, холодея:

\- Я тоже вижу развалины. Вот только... держу пари, что это другие развалины, - он до боли всматривался в темноту, и непроглядный мрак светлел до тончайшей черной кисеи. - Древний донжон... как-то вовсе не похож на деревенские домики.

\- И я тебе о том... - напряженным шепотом ответил Фри. - Чтоб фейри, да рубеж не удержали, и куда только твой суженый смотрит? Вот волкодлаки и полезли. Плохо дело. Пошли.

\- Увижу - спрошу, - процедил Ран. Вот теперь тревога вцепилась в него по полной и глодала, что та гиена сахарную кость. Что могло случиться? Что могло отвлечь Кроуфорда? Рану он не показался безответственным.

Но ответа не было, только чутье зудело внутри недолеченной раной.

\- Давай к заставе, - предложил Фри, спускаясь с холма. - Может, там хоть что-то прояснится.

Ран двинулся вперед, пытаясь вспомнить, как в прошлый раз пришла сила. Не может же быть так, что только в постели!

И, пожалуй... раз Светоч не явился сам, следует попробовать его позвать. Ран прикрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить с наибольшей точностью: радость встречи после долгого ожидания, лучший помощник в бою, крылья, бросившие в небо, окованные серебром копыта... Светоч. Ты мне нужен. Здесь, сейчас.

\- А это еще что такое? - выругался Фри, когда небо расколола вспышка молнии. Но сгусток света уже летел к ним, с каждым мгновением становясь все отчетливее: бьющаяся на ветру грива, мерцающая шкура, серебряные копыта, выбивающие из камней искры. Светоч заржал, подлетая к Рану, и радостно загарцевал рядом.

\- Это ко мне, - Ран поймал жеребца за шею, прижался, чувствуя, как тот ласково фыркает над ухом. - Здравствуй, мой хороший, опять я встрял тут, похоже... 

Светоч утешающе поддал носом, всхрапнул, и Ран вытащил из кармана подсоленные сухарики, взятые еще в таверне про запас, предложил их на ладони и почувствовал, как мягкие губы осторожно собирают лакомство.

\- Понятно, почему ты сюда так рвался, - протянул норманн, подходя ближе. Светоч скосил на него глаз и предупреждающе всхрапнул. - Нет-нет, не трогаю, просто посмотрю. Но хорош...

Жеребец только чуть приосанился горделиво: да, такой, смотрите! И снова поддал Рана носом, мол, влезай скорее. 

\- Подожди, милый, - Ран покачал головой, - мы осмотримся пока. Просто с тобой веселей.

\- А товарища у него такого, случайно, нет? - поинтересовался Фри, поглядывая по сторонам. - А то бы здесь очень пригодился он, да... 

Ран отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Товарищ есть, но тоже с хозяином, чужого не подпустит. Впрочем... если встретим кого из фейри, найдем тебе жеребца. А сейчас пошли, что ли, к заставе ближе, хоть на следы посмотрим.

Фри хмыкнул и пошел вперед, явно позабыв про свое обещание не спустить с Рана глаз.

Лог, каким его видел сейчас Ран, мало чем отличался бы от любой долины днем - если не считать тумана, конечно. Но, получалось, туман принадлежал миру фейри, а никак не людей. В остальном же разницы не было, что земля чужого мира, что нет - та же трава под ногами, те же кротовые кучи и мышиные норы, тот же чахлый кустарник или группы деревьев.

Шедший в поводу Светоч вдруг поднял голову и настороженно шевельнул ушами, а через пару секунд и Ран услышал далекий, быстро оборвавшийся вой, очень знакомый. Фри рядом замер, тоже напряженно вслушиваясь, и через пару минут вой послышался снова - громче и ближе.

\- Похоже, искать нам никого не придется, - заметил Ран.

Призрачный донжон впереди будто просиял сильнее, а потом его светящийся силуэт словно раскололо пополам чернотой. 

\- Если фейри не охраняют заставу, - мрачно подметил Фри, - нам сейчас будет весело. 

\- На то, что охраняют, я бы и медной монетки не поставил, - поддержал Ран, похлопав Светоча по шее. - Хочешь поспорить?

Фри отрицательно мотнул головой, и Ран продолжил:

\- Тогда предлагаю найти дверь и осмотреться. Есть там фейри или нет, а если волкодлаки вырвутся за границу, пожрут немеряно народу. Если же горячая встреча нам пока не грозит, поищем твой амулет.

\- Я в основном по хищникам нанимался, - почти по-волчьи улыбнулся Фри, но в остальном возражать не стал.

Призрачные ворота Ран в своей жизни еще ни разу не открывал. Да и как можно открыть то, что существует в другом мире, а в этом лишь отбрасывает световую тень, к тому же, видимую не для всех? Но странное дело, чем ближе они подходили к голубоватой, то пропадавшей, то снова возникавшей башне, тем больше она виделась настоящей. В сизых всполохах тумана проступали седые камни, которые уже не исчезали при следующем шаге и лишь обрастали черным мхом при более пристальном взгляде.

Но и причина этого стала скоро понятна:

\- Ты опять светишься! - громким шепотом сообщил Фри. Вокруг норманна в воздухе тоже мерцала едва заметная дымка, но ее он, чувствовалось, сам не видел. 

\- Ты тоже, - с немалым удовлетворением ответил Ран. - Любопытно посмотреть даже. 

Стоило обогнуть башню, и с обратной стороны стали видны высокие двустворчатые двери, сейчас уже вполне материальные. Ран взялся за кольцо, потянул - и створки рассыпались тысячами светлячков.

Фри едва слышно ругался за спиной, костеря чужое зрение, но Ран его почти не слышал. Перед ним - только через порог переступи - лежал другой мир, и там светило солнце. Он даже обернулся, чтобы увидеть за своей спиной ночь, а потом все же сделал шаг вперед. В спину подтолкнул мордой Светоч, и они наконец оказались на лугу, буквально сияющем зеленью в отличие от непроницаемой кромки чернолесья в нескольких сотнях шагов от крепостной стены. Ран непонимающе вскинул голову и уверился, что не ошибся: двери за спиной остались те же, а вот башня сменилась стеной бастиона изрядной высоты. Волчий вой раздался совсем рядом, и в следующий миг из леса выкатилась белесая волна - клыки, пасти, глотки, растворенные в рычащем море шерсти, лап и злобы. Светоч заржал, вскидываясь на дыбы, но тут со стены бастиона вдруг взметнулось черное облако: взлетело и рухнуло на несущихся хищников градом стрел.

\- А фейри-то не спят! - хватанув Рана за руку, Фри сориентировался первым и потащил его ближе к стене. Это было разумно - большую часть вышибут стрелы, а с оставшимися они справятся. Ран собрался было выдернуть локоть из чужой хватки, как вдруг перед глазами поплыло: он понял, что ощущает каждую из капель крови, покидающей тела волкодлаков, и так ясно, будто бы это была его собственная кровь. Почувствовал, как их раны начинают затягиваться, как сворачивается кровь - и воспротивился.

\- Теки! - он велел едва слышно, одними губами, и едва выстоял, когда немыслимая тяжесть вдруг рванула голову к земле. Рядом выругался Фри - серебристый шнур сорвался с косы, будто спасался бегством, и обвился у того вокруг запястья. - Лейся!

Странным образом, несмотря на тяжесть, Ран знал, что происходит. Впервые с той ночи в хижине деревенской травницы с его волос текла, не кончаясь, кровь - и ему не было больно.

Волна - ревущая, бело-серая, с кровавой пеной, накатила на них и отхлынула, оставляя на траве подергивающиеся в судорогах тела. Фри выдохнул, опуская кинжалы - когда норманн успел встать на его защиту, Ран даже не уловил. А вот огненный всполох, ухнувший к ним с крепостной стены - заметить успел.

\- Светоч, сюда! - воскликнул рыжеволосый фейри, хватая жеребца под уздцы. - Давай его в седло! - уже норманну скомандовал дальше, и земля ушла из-под ног Рана.

Его подбросили в седло, Ран покачнулся, с трудом выпрямляясь. Волосы гнули его к земле в буквальном смысле, и тяжело было даже моргать. Сила унималась неохотно, с трудом, Ран буквально запихивал ее в себя, ничего толком не видя вокруг. И только когда смог дышать, не чувствуя течения крови в жилах, услышал:

\- Я сказал, отойди от него, - дрожало в воздухе грозным предупреждением.

\- Это не тебе решать, ясноглазка, - насмешливо отвечал норманн, и Ран понял, что опорой, которая не дает ему упасть на камни, служат руки Фри.

\- Заткнулись оба, - прохрипел Ран, заставляя себя поднять голову. Встревоженно всхрапнул Светоч, и он машинально похлопал его по шее, успокаивая. - Лучше напиться дайте.

Действительно, во рту словно отбушевало сильнейшее похмелье, но Ран был ему даже рад - оно было куда как более знакомо, чем ощущение тянущих к земле, чудовищно тяжелых волос.

\- Да, Пресветлый, - отозвался фейри. Откуда он с такой скоростью выудил серебряную флягу, да еще и наполненную водой, Ран снова не отследил. - Может, тебе лучше лечь?

Фри хмыкнул над ухом Рана.

\- Пресветлый, понял? Я тоже тебя так буду звать.

\- Только посмей, - невнятно пробормотал Ран, жадно припадая к фляге. Он едва заметил, как выхлебал ее всю, и прижал к полыхающему лбу холодный серебряный бок. - Когда следующее нападение? Сколько у нас времени?

Очень хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть, но... было любопытно посмотреть на других фейри. И узнать, наконец, куда делся Кроуфорд!

\- Иди сюда, - прошептал Фри под жалобное ржание Светоча. Норман попросту сел между зубцов стены и потянул Рана к себе на колени, обнимая. Его прикосновения странным образом вытягивали боль. А вот взгляд фейри, напротив, обжигал скрытой яростью и еще чем-то, что Ран никак не мог опознать.

\- Если повезет, то до вечера, Пресветлый, - наконец сказал фейри. - Насколько я вижу отсюда, с этой стаей покончено, а следующей еще нужно выйти из лога. Ваша помощь сегодня была неоценимой, мой государь, - и фейри, к полному охренению Фри, склонил перед Раном голову. Светоч, к еще большему охренению Рана, тоже изобразил поклон. Как и те фейри, которых, проморгавшись, Ран разглядел на стене дальше.

\- Прекратите, - потребовал Ран, почти придя в себя, - я не принимал венца, и вам я не владыка. Гораздо больше меня интересует, какого хрена сюда не явился ваш настоящий король. Где Кроуфорд?

Следовало бы подняться, но Ран пока не был уверен, что сумеет удержаться на ногах хоть сколько-нибудь долгое время. Фейри бесится... пускай.

Пауза перед ответом фейри наверняка должна была подготовить к чему-то, но Ран все равно задохнулся, когда тот отвел взгляд в сторону залитой кровью и заваленной волчьими телами равнины.

\- Ваш супруг... - в его устах дурацкое слово даже помпезным не звучало! - Больше не хранит своей силой нашу страну.

На мгновение показалось, что Ран вновь воспользовался едва обретенной силой - такая тяжесть вдруг сжала виски. Он заставил себя тихо, спокойно выдохнуть и вдохнуть, а потом ровно повторил:

\- Я спросил, что с ним случилось, фейри, - почти ласково напомнил он. Оброненное “фейри” больно дернуло внутри, так Ран привык называть только Кроуфорда. - Меня не интересует, что он не ловит бабочек, не пляшет при луне - то, чего он НЕ делает. Я хочу знать, что с ним сейчас. Немедленно.

За его спиной притих даже Фри, впечатленный тоном и голосом Рана. А фейри только сильнее выпрямился, глянул, наконец, на Рана синими глазищами и ответил так мягко, что спину продрало морозом.

\- Его сердце пробито, и яд виверн жжет его изнутри. Ты хочешь знать, что стало с твоим супругом, венца которого ты избегаешь, мой господин? Так я скажу тебе: он спит долгим сном в своем доме и будет спать, пока заклятие не истончится, и смертные чары не рассыплются.

Странно, но Ран не удивился. Просто стало холодно и ясно в голове; почему-то вспомнился ледяной ветер над Великой степью.

\- Он лежит один, и его никто не лечит? - Ран вежливо удивился, склоняя голову к плечу. - Во всей стране не нашлось лекаря для вашего драгоценного короля? Не нашлось никого, кто озаботился бы снять заклятие?

Подумалось вяло, что он зря пытался себя обмануть - и ведь почти обманул, приложил столько усилий, чтобы поверить в десяток удобнейших причин, которые пришли в голову, когда Кроуфорд не явился в первую же ночь.

\- Не думаю, что это возможно, - вместо фейри пробормотал норманн, тихо обращаясь к Рана. - Виверны смертоносные твари, будь твой Кроуфорд рядовым воином, полагаю, он бы умер на месте. А так его держит магия этой земли. Но можно бы было взглянуть, да... На того, кто так запал тебе в душу, - добавил он потом, но вряд ли всерьез. 

Рана это уже не слишком волновало. 

\- Помоги мне встать, - он протянул к фейри ладонь и поднялся, опираясь на нее. Тихо фыркнул Светоч, подставляя шею, и Ран обнял его, уцепился за гриву. Все еще слегка пошатывало, но по сравнению с тем, что было сразу после... боя, даже упоминания не стоило. - Найдите моему спутнику лошадь и поехали. 

Ран увидел, что фейри собрался что-то сказать, и тихо добавил:

\- Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять, куда и почему?

\- Раскомандовался, - вздохнул за его спиной норманн, и Ран перехватил осуждающий взгляд фейри.

\- Нам не пробиться в столицу, - сказал фейри, не торопясь отпустить руку Рана. - Пути перекрыты, страна наводнена порождениями тьмы.

\- Разберемся, - Ран аккуратно высвободил руку, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело неприязнью. - Почтовые голуби есть? Как вы держите связь между точками?

Было конкретное дело, которое Ран умел делать и которое обещало дать ему время подумать, и это успокаивало, усмиряло тревогу. Драка. Чем больше, тем лучше.

\- Да, вот еще что... Фри, если ты со мной, рекомендую пробежаться до дуба, пока есть время.

\- Плевал я на амулет, - весело фыркнул Фри, - здесь интереснее.

\- Виверны контролируют воздух, - произнес фейри, почему-то предпочитая смотреть не на Рана, а на Фри. - Безопасны только туманные пути, но они обняли не всю страну. А связь... почти отсутствует, повелитель. Зеркала отражений работают только ночью, а ночью нас атакуют виверны. Если вы хотите попасть в столицу... - он задумался. - Я не могу дать отряд - у меня на счету каждый воин, но я сам буду вас сопровождать.

\- Как виверны нападают ночью, я видел, - Ран покачал головой, задумавшись. - Предлагаю сменить тактику на этот раз. Вы не будете пытаться сразу убить первых, а попробуете ранить всех - полагаю, мне будет достаточно любой раны, лишь потекла кровь. У них есть гнездо... или что-то в этом духе, откуда они совершают налеты?

Фейри закатил глаза, словно большей чуши в своей жизни ему слышать не приходилось. И неважно, кто перед ним стоял - ну, или... действительно, кто? Хрен с горы, который даже в сложившемся положении не разобрался?

\- А рыжий мне начинает нравиться, - шепнул Рану Фри, и тут фейри, наконец, сошел до нормального ответа.

\- Нападение виверн предсказать невозможно. Магическая защита мира ослабела настолько, что они могут прорваться в любом месте и уж точно не будут где-то ждать нашего, - он окатил Рана убийственным взглядом, - триумфального появления. В их же земли соваться я не советую от слова совсем, королева королев слишком сильна, а без Кроуфорда совладать с ней просто невозможно. Даже вам, - и снова этот тон, будто Ран в чем-то провинился. 

Тон Ран проигнорировал, но себе пометку сделал.

\- Критикуя - предлагай, - лаконично отозвался он. Слабость почти ушла, и Ран, дотянувшись, забрал у Фри с запястья шнур, принявшись заново переплетать косу. Слабо и без узлов, но хоть как-нибудь, лишь бы собрать пряди, ставшие, похоже, еще длиннее. 

\- Говорю же, повелитель, - фейри вновь едко выделил последнее слово голосом, - даже на Светоче до столицы не добраться, такого заметного всадника виверны атакуют точно. К тому же... - взгляд снова припечатал Фри, - вы будете не один. Но есть одно место, не очень далеко... Некоторым полукровкам так удается обрести полную силу, это может пригодиться.

\- Если ты хочешь на что-то намекнуть, говори прямо, - спокойно предложил Ран. - Сделать вид, что я не местный и понимаю ваш язык не до конца, я тоже могу, хотя и не люблю. Что касается вашего загадочного места… Если это правда, едем туда. Мою силу уже, похоже, не спрячешь в карман, и отрицать ее не удастся, потому - пусть приносит реальную пользу. 

\- Прямо так прямо, - скучающе отозвался фейри, а потом устремил на Рана пробирающий до кишок взгляд. - Я не желал бы видеть здесь твоего спутника, господин мой. Мы слишком любим нашего благословенного короля, чтобы без боли смотреть на того, с кем ты ему изменяешь.

\- Вот теперь понятно, благодарю, - кивнул Ран, не собираясь ни оправдываться, ни возмущаться. - Но это я буду обсуждать только с Кроуфордом, а не с любым из болеющих сердцем за своего короля фейри. Это всё? Тогда можем ехать.

Фри усмехнулся, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и даже сцепил руки, подставляя их Рану - чтобы тот сел в седло без стремени.

\- Моему повелителю... - хитро шепнул он, так чтобы фейри не услышал.

Ран только хмыкнул, постаравшись наступить легко и быстро, и вскочил в седло. Светоч довольно тряхнул гривой, приосанился, трогательно гордясь всадником, и Ран погладил его по шее. 

Фейри махнул рукой, зовя их за собой и проследовал к замерцавшей в воздухе двери. Чем были хороши эти фейриевские штуки, так это тем, что лестницы оказывались ненужными - чтобы спуститься с крепостной стены во внутренний двор хватило одного мига. А внизу их уже ждали.

У кованых ворот, таких же точно, что привели Рана в страну фейри, только из черного железа, а не лунного света, конечно, стоял оседланный серый жеребец с сизыми, точно у скального голубя крыльями, а еще один фейри вел лошадь для Фри - белокрылый соловый подозрительно косил глазом, но недолго: потом опустил голову, словно признаваясь, что на самом деле ему всё равно, кого нести. 

\- Его хозяин погиб пару дней назад, - почему-то виновато признался фейри и погладил безучастного солового по морде.

Фри аккуратно отодвинул фейри, а потом встал к жеребцу вплотную и посмотрел ему в глаза, коснувшись его носа своим.

\- Я сочувствую твоему горю, - без тени улыбки, совершенно серьезно произнес норманн. - Я не смогу заменить твоего хозяина и даже не буду пытаться этого делать. Но я могу стать твоим новым другом и беречь тебя так, как никто другой. Если ты мне это позволишь.

Фейри остолбенели. Ран тоже немного растерялся, не зная, как на такое реагировать, а соловый жеребец тихо фыркнул и легко толкнул Фри головой.

\- Красавец, - согласился норманн, с удовольствием погладив его по шее, и взлетел в седло, чтобы уже оттуда вопросительно посмотреть на застывших фейри. - Ну так что?

Рыжий что-то очень тихо сказал своему товарищу, будто отдал последнее распоряжение, а потом тоже сел верхом и, тронув своего серого коленями, кивнул, чтобы открыли ворота. На этот раз представшая за ними картина не стала неожиданностью - просто продолжение луга и широкая тропинка, вьющаяся в траве. Фейри поехал первым, Ран молча двинулся следом.

Он выдержал пару часов. Там, в человеческом мире, была уже глубокая ночь, минувший день они с Фри провели тоже в седле - и теперь тело налилось тяжестью и ломило нещадно. Голова начала болеть, а в глаза словно песка насыпали. Светоч, словно почувствовав хозяина, стал ступать мягче. Конечно, его легкий шаг был несравним с поступью простой лошади, но усталость все равно брала свое. Норманну тоже, наверное, приходилось несладко, но он не подавал вида. А фейри упорно ехал впереди, не спуская настороженного взгляда ни с небес, ни с долины, и даже не оборачивался.

Но потом рыжий свернул в овраг, и там солнце словно исчезло, вокруг поднялся сизый туман, а Ран ощутил нечто вроде дежавю. Светоч уверенно двигался за серым жеребцом, а Рану всё казалось, что под копытами вместо травы - полночная вересковая пустошь, а где-то за спиной остались звуки недавнего боя с вивернами и Кроуфорд, ради побега брошенный с тварью один на один. 

Он вздохнул, и что-то скатилось вниз по косе. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, и Ран без удивления понял, что серебристый шнур окончательно передумал держаться. Оставалось отбросить волосы за спину, морщась при мысли о том, как он теперь выглядит. Будь это дома или у синцев, он не повел бы и бровью, но на Западе таким вещам придавали до смешного большое значение. 

Через туман двигались в молчании, неспокойном и тревожном, но и в нем Ран умудрился слегка задремать - у Светоча оказалась ровной даже рысь, жеребец явно понимал, сколько сил потерял хозяин, и теперь стремился дать возможность их восполнить. Ран сомкнул веки, вроде бы, лишь на пару минут, но вздрогнул, встрепенувшись, когда Светоч замедлил бег. Серый жеребец стоял впереди, чутко передергивая ушами, и фейри, так и не пожелавший представиться, тихо обнажил меч - металл даже не зазвенел-не запел, высвобовождаясь из ножен. Светоч тоже что-то почувствовал, раз встал, как вкопанный, переступил ногами и оглянулся на седока. А вот норманн, замыкавший их маленький отряд, напрягаться не стал.

\- Волкодлаки, - сказал он негромко, проезжая мимо Рана вперед, - семь штук, полтораста шагов от нас.

\- Ты их видишь? - оглянулся на Фри фейри.

\- Мой прадед - болотный дух, - усмехнулся тот. - Или виверн, я не уточнял. Конечно, вижу, ясноглазка. 

Ран хмуро глянул на двух балбесов, препирающихся, как подростки.

\- Вы справитесь вдвоем или нужна будет помощь? - от короткого сна голова была тяжелой и гулкой. - Если нужна, то я на землю слезу, в седле не удержусь.

Фейри посмотрел на него с беспокойством, а потом повернул коня в обратную сторону.

\- Вернемся, попробуем обойти их другой дорогой, а потом сделаем привал. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

\- Их семь, - хмыкнул Фри и похлопал своего жеребца по крупу. - Давай, родной, не бойся!

Соловый прыгнул вперед, почти сразу переходя в галоп, Фри выхватил свои кинжалы, фейри что-то крикнул ему вслед, а дальше Ран мог только слышать: вой и визг волкодлаков, громкий голос Фри, конское ржание и ругательства фейри. Волосы только начали тяжелеть, как все резко закончилось.

\- Ты сумасшедший! - выкрикнул вернувшемуся норманну фейри, а Фри проследовал мимо него к Рану.

\- Гляди-ка, он только узнал, - весело сказал он Рану. От Фри пахло кровью:чужой, звериной, и Ран вновь почувствовал, как из него вытекают силы. Он еще открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как в голове окончательно помутилось.

Краем уха он еще услышал, как жалобно заржал Светоч, и Ран едва успел понять, что падает из седла, но Фри оказался совсем рядом, подхватывая Рана на руки, крепкие, сильные, теплые, - и окончательно наступила темнота. 

Он очнулся-проснулся от тихого спора над ухом - шепотом, но чрезвычайно ядовитого. Грудь под затылком тихо поднималась и опускалась, Фри неторопливо гладил перекинутую вперед косу.

\- Как ты вообще смеешь его лапать! - едва слышно шипел порядком заведенный фейри.

\- Ты бы видел, как он меня лапает, - совершенно не смущаясь, отвечал ему Фри. Но ручищи, не в пример словам, держали Рана нежно, согревая и оберегая. - И заметь - не спрашивая твоего разрешения!

\- Он всё равно с тобой не останется, - фейри фыркнул, и, будто отзываясь на его гнев, громко хрустнула ветка в костре - Ран ощущал это тепло боком. - Он был нам обещан, а Кроуфорд еще ни разу не ошибся в том, что видит. Пресветлый исцелит его... и тебе не станет места рядом с ним!

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, может, врут ваши легенды, - тихо пробасил Фри. - И что за манера - любовью душить, а? Не любовь это, а плен, удавка на шее. А силой удержать... Ну, можете попробовать, коли жизнь не дорога. Один раз от короля он уже сбежал - и у меня способа искал, как от вашего народа уберечься. Что-то не похоже это на "любовь с первого взгляда" да "венчание душами". А вот тьмы с кровью мы все огрести легко сможем, да еще и с головою. Оно вот надо вам?

Фейри молчал долго, и Ран уже решил, что тот не ответит.

\- В замке говорят, - едва слышно пробормотал он, - что венец Звездного его признал. Маленький Народец своими глазами видел. И про то, что сердце Звездного пополам разделено будет, тоже в легенде есть... но это же про полукровность...

\- Верить легендам - тухлое дело, скажу я тебе, - проронил Фри и нежно погладил Рану волосы. Почти как Кроуфорд. - Про ранение вашего короля там было? В человеческой версии - нет. То-то и оно.

Они бы, возможно, проговорили и дольше, но Ран проснулся окончательно - и по весьма прозаической причине. От долгого сидения полулежа банально затекла задница, а если он сейчас начнет ерзать, выйдет и вовсе непристойно. Ран шевельнулся и, открыв глаза, проморгался. Несказанно хотелось есть, и он сел, мягко высвободившись из рук Фри.

\- Долго я проспал?

\- Я бы сказал, был без сознания, - поправил его норманн и помог сесть удобнее. - Не очень. Эта земля тянет из тебя соки, Ран.

\- Эта земля просит о помощи, - возразил фейри. - Потому что без тебя - без вас обоих - она погибнет первой, а твари выплеснутся в мир людей. 

\- Нам нужно сделать привал. Глупо было выезжать из крепости, не отдохнув, - напомнил Фри. - В чистом поле мы у врага, как на ладони... но нужно рискнуть.

\- Если мы доберемся до Жемчужной поляны, магия священного места нас защитит, - словно нехотя вздохнул фейри. - Но туда мы можем добраться только к рассвету. Или... - он с сомнением посмотрел на Светоча. - Конь может отнести туда одного Пресветлого.

\- Чтобы он там вляпался в засаду со всего маху? - Фри фыркнул. 

Ран тяжело вздохнул, представив себе еще полночи дороги в ночном лесу, и напомнил:

\- Вообще-то я уже в сознании, - он отрицательно мотнул головой, - едем все вместе. Сейчас я встаю, гасите ваш костерок, и едем.

\- Это даже не костер, - вздохнул Фри, поднимая Рана на ноги и ласково проходясь по его заднице ладонями. - Сплошное магическое безобразие.

Ран подавил желание потереться еще - от прилива крови задницу начало покалывать, а ему еще ехать. Улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо, а то затекла. Не продолжай, потерпи до поляны, - он мягко отстранился, - и учти, тебя я к этому священному пню, алтарю или что там - отправлю тоже.

\- Только на нем не нагибай, - шепнул ему на ухо Фри и, похоже, не удержавшись, стиснул ему задницу. - А то я ж тебе отказать не смогу, и еще оскорбим святыню, чего доброго.

Ран ухмыльнулся от представившейся картины и фыркнул, отталкивая:

\- Теперь я буду думать об этом всю дорогу, бесстыжая ты морда.

Фейри смотрел на эту пантомиму с неимоверно кислым лицом.

\- Я ж теперь тоже, - ухмыльнулся Фри, опять сцепляя руки в замок, словно ему нравилось подбрасывать Рана в седло. Светоч фыркнул, вновь почувствовав на себе седока, а потом вдруг раскрыл свои прозрачные крылья и сложил их за спиной, заключая Рана в их надежные объятия. Фри аж ахнул.

\- Наконец-то додумался, - мрачно попенял Светочу фейри, усаживаясь в седло серого жеребца. - Эх, лошадиные мозги.

В этих призрачных объятиях Ран опять продремал всю дорогу. Его спутникам наконец надоело ругаться, и они вспомнили про здравый смысл, снова вытянувшись в цепочку: фейри поехал первым, в середину пустили Рана, а Фри остался замыкающим. 

Перед рассветом Ран проснулся сам. Поднял тяжелые веки, заметив, как Светоч тоже настороженно повел ушами. На самой грани слуха словно бы пели - или же это играла смутно знакомая музыка. Фейри так же молча спешился, заставил своего серого шагнуть в сторону с тропы и сделал знак следовать за ним. Они прошли сквозь арку, образованную переплетенными ветвями яблонь - и вышли у корней исполинского дуба. 

\- Все, - облегченно выдохнул фейри, и стало понятно, что он тоже на самом деле страшно устал, - раскладываемся и спать. Очаг, - он кивнул на прямоугольник из речных камней, промазанных между собой глиной, - здесь есть, можно пользоваться. Ключ с обратной стороны.

Место ощущалось благословенным: сквозь ветви лился нежный солнечный свет, согревающий, казалось, самую душу, трава стелилась под ноги мягчайшим ковром, и тихое журчание воды где-то рядом действительно напоминало музыку. Или это пело само место...

\- Ни алтаря, ни пня... как теперь обойдемся, не знаю - подмигнув Рану, сказал Фри и пошел разводить огонь, в то время, как фейри вытаскивал из седельной сумки нехитрый провиант - лепешки, сыр, какое-то мясо. И ведь Ран не заметил, когда фейри распорядился собрать их в дорогу. А еще он вдруг сообразил, что те фрукты, которыми его кормил Кроуфорд, даже и пищей-то толком называться не могли, и пробовать настоящую еду фейри он будет только сейчас.

На первый взгляд она показалась такой же, как человеческая, а может, Рану с голодухи было почти все равно. Волосы пришлось наскоро скрутить в узел и сунуть за шиворот, раз уж заплести их не представлялось возможным. Ран сунулся в свою суму и запоздало вспомнил, что и сам приехал сюда не с пустыми руками. На человеческую еду фейри глянул с интересом и без неприязни, больше всего заинтересовавшись кольцом кровяной колбасы. 

\- Угощайся, - Ран кивнул, - а я схожу воды наберу, во фляге давно на самом дне плещется.

\- Пойдем, покажу тебе родник, - поднялся вместе с ним Фри и взял походный котелок фейри, с тонкой кованной вязью у ободка. - И поймаю заодно, если ты опять на ходу заснешь.

Хотелось сказать, что это вряд ли, но, поразмыслив, Ран не стал зарекаться. Ручей оказался рядом, и тонкая упрямая струйка наполняла небольшую каменную чашу. 

\- Надо будет еще лошадей расседлать и напоить, - припомнил он. - Или хотя бы просто расседлать и пустить их, пусть бродят.

\- Я сделаю, - шепнул Фри и, подступив вплотную, обнял Рана, прижимая его к себе. - Расслабься... Я же вижу, как ты устал.

\- Держу пари, ты-то не сомкнул глаз всю ночь, - Ран виновато улыбнулся, с облегчением привалившись к груди Фри. - Это я по идее прыгать должен, единственный из вас спал же... но лягушка из меня сегодня исключительно вареная. 

Он сжал норманна в объятиях еще раз и отстранился, поднял флягу и котелок:

\- Пойду хоть шалфейный сбор заварю, пусть настаивается.

\- Ничего, мне много не надо, - хмыкнул Фри и, наклонясь к роднику, умылся. - Сейчас поспим немного, а потом и... Интересно, а где здесь этот алтарь или как его?

\- Я думаю, мы должны найти его сами, - задумчиво отозвался Ран. - Я вот что-то слышу такое, странное, на самой грани слуха - то ли песню, то ли просто мелодию. Думаю, как проснусь, попробую пойти на неё. Ну и ты жди чего-то в том же духе.

Фри задумчиво покивал, и Ран вернулся к костру, устроил котелок на кирпичах и присел напротив. 

Через какое-то время норманн снова оказался рядом. Он сидел молча, но то и дело подсовывая Рану еду. От такой заботы хотелось даже рассмеяться, но внутри согревалось и все больше клонило в сон. Ран так и заснул, поставив между колен деревянную чашку с недопитым отваром, положив голову норманну на плечо и чувствуя теплую руку на своей талии.

Ран проснулся, когда остальные еще спали; судя по солнцу, прошло едва ли часа четыре, но, видимо, он все-таки успел выспаться в дороге. А может, его разбудила музыка, сделавшаяся громче, яснее и звонче. Чуткий Фри, спавший рядом и согревавший грудью спину, даже не шелохнулся, когда Ран поднялся с места. При ярком свете дня стало ясно, откуда взялось такое название у поляны: и листья дуба, и само дерево, и корни, и все вокруг казалось вырезанным из драгоценного перламутра, а в воздухе дрожал певучий хрустальный звон.

Знакомый звон, на самом деле. Ран пошел на него почти бездумно и только потом сообразил, что дорога более чем знакома - его вело в направлении вчерашнего ключа над каменной чашей.

Стоило обойти дуб с другой стороны, как вокруг снова оказалась ночь. Черная, душная, беспросветная ночь из тех, какие случаются только в новолуние, когда на небе не найти ни серпика луны, ни тем более звезд. Но эта темнота не мешала Рану сравнительно сносно различать деревья вокруг, хотя ночное зрение оказалось ее единственным подарком, да и то будто бы кинутым нищему от своих щедрот. 

Странное сравнение. Впрочем, Ран никогда не был особенно поэтичен. Духота раздражала, по спине между лопаток потекла первая струйка пота, и Ран с облегчением наклонился над каменной чашей. Умылся с удовольствием, а затем, найдя рядом с ручьем деревянный черпак, сунул пылающую голову в воду и окатился по пояс. Откуда-то взявшийся ветер немедленно вцепился в кожу ледяными зубами, но Ран все черпал и черпал воду, словно пытаясь осушить чашу целиком.

Но без этого, он бы, возможно, и не заметил крохотную трепещущую искорку, лежащую на самом дне. Ран тронул ее пальцем, бережно перекатил на ладонь и вытащил из воды. На воздухе искра немедленно разгорелась - но холодным, далеким звездным светом, и Ран медленно раскрыл ладонь. Искорка рванулась наверх, прямо глухое мертвое небо - и оно вдруг просияло над головой сотнями, тысячами сотен звезд, будто Небесная дорога вдруг спустилась к самой земле. 

\- С ума сойти, как красиво, - сказал невесть когда подошедший Фри. Остановившись рядом, он задрал голову и посмотрел в небо. А потом, не глядя, приобнял Рана за плечи и притянул к себе. - Отдохнул хоть, мой повелитель? - шутя, спросил он.

\- Отдохнул. И даже, вон, видишь, похоже, что-то нашел, - Ран устроил голову у него на плече и прижался спиной. - Не надо меня так называть, ладно? Я понимаю, почему это делает фейри, но ты? 

\- А мне нравится смотреть, как ты злишься на эти слова, - Фри обнял его уже двумя руками и прошелся ладонями по груди и животу, гладя и растирая тело. - Ты сразу становишься собой. 

\- И вот мне даже возразить нечего, - пришлось признать с некоторым удивлением. Ран зажмурился, пережидая неожиданно сильный приступ желания - далеко заходить на природе не хотелось. - Фри... не дразни зря.

\- А кто сказал, что я дразню? - Фри прошелся губами по шее Рана, отмечая позвонки, и, дернув шнуровку на штанах, запустил руку внутрь, сразу накрывая член ладонью. 

Ран тихо застонал, подаваясь навстречу, облизнул успевшие высохнуть губы. Коротко, гортанно рассмеялся:

\- Да ты серьезно настроен. 

\- Думал об этом весь вчерашний день, - шепнул ему Фри и провел языком по краю ушной раковины. Погладил пальцами у основания члена и прижался бедрами, демонстрируя собственную заинтересованность. - Или ночь... Я уже запутался со временем. 

\- Сначала день, потом ночь, - низким голосом отозвался Ран, накрывая его руку своей. - Я посчитал примерно так. До сих пор вспоминаю твои меха добрым словом... 

Да, меха, легкое покачивание корабля, широкая спина в засосах и царапинах... 

\- Тебе только меха понравились? - выдохнул Фри, легко покусывая шею Рана, и двинул кулаком по члену. - Могу подарить их тебе, хочешь?

\- Тебя мне вспоминать не нужно, - это уже вышло со стоном. - Фри... ты действительно хочешь... здесь? 

Вдруг вспомнилось, что именно с ним впервые осознанно проснулась сила. Может, и здесь, сейчас получится так же? 

\- Если верить нашему... провожатому, - у Фри тоже слегка сбивался голос, особенно, когда он слегка потер головку члена большим пальцем, и Ран вздрогнул, - здесь безопасное место... Где мы еще такое найдем?

\- С нашего провожатого станется комментировать, - Ран потерся спиной и задницей, стараясь втереться, вплавиться в пах, ощутить чужое желание всем собой. - А так да... удачное место для экспериментов. 

\- Только ни алтаря, ни пня, - посетовал Фри, стаскивая с Рана штаны другой рукой. - Что и говорить, не подготовились они тут... 

\- Чаши достаточно, - Ран вцепился в каменные края, но в темном зеркале воды не было ни их лиц, ни фигур - только звездное небо.

Сила молчала, словно её и не было никогда. 

\- Масло... осталось в седельной сумке, - с явным сожалением шепнул Фри и провел пальцами между ягодиц Рана. - Но если ты согласен кончить два раза... 

Ран потерся задницей о руку, напрашиваясь на ласку.

\- Согласен... - спина гнулась, будто сама. - Более чем. 

\- С маслом я бы растягивал тебя так долго, что ты бы начал умолять, - зашептал Фри, быстро двигая кулаком по члену. Легкое сдавливание на головке переходило в прижим чуть сильнее к основанию, снова и снова... - Чтобы ты стал нежным там и таким влажным, чтобы масло текло по ногам... 

Поневоле вспомнился их с Кроуфордом секс в купальне - тогда масла было так много, что Ран готов был не то что умолять, а требовать, лишь бы распаленное тело получило свое. 

А закончилась ночь любви венцом, едва ли не упавшим в руки.

\- Умолять я предпочитаю там, где меня никто кроме тебя не услышит, - в ушах уже шумело, не позволяя слышать лес вокруг, и Ран не стал удерживать себя на грани. Еще одно движение, второе... третье.

\- Я же... запомню... - выдохнул Фри, когда Ран выплеснулся ему в ладонь, и удержал на месте, когда ослабевшие ноги подогнулись. - Ох, Один всемогущий, как же ты хорош... 

Сейчас, сбросив первое напряжение, уже удавалось связно мыслить. Сила... почему она не просыпается? Они что-то делают не так?

\- Запоминай, - Ран сглотнул и наклонился ближе к воде в чаше, на миг припав губами к зеркальной поверхности. 

\- Договорились... - Фри мазнул скользкими пальцами между ягодиц и сразу же надавил, вводя их внутрь.

Ран закусил губу, пытаясь расслабиться. Собственный нрав не раз толкал его на безрассудство, но в этот раз он и правда далеко зашел - решиться на подобное занятие в таком месте?

\- Фриии...

\- Здесь я, никуда не уйду, - жарко шепнул ему норманн и провернул пальцы внутри, нажимая на мышечные стенки и... действительно растягивая. - Ох, видел бы ты себя сейчас...

\- То еще... зрелище, - прохрипел Ран. От движения внутри подкашивались колени, его кидало то в жар, то в холод, но голова никак не желала выключиться. Присутствие рыжего фейри совсем рядом почти смущало, вспоминались его упреки, полные гнева, горечи и страха за своего владыку. Неудачное место, определенно.

\- Не думай ни о чем...- шептал Фри, едва касаясь чувствительного места внутри, - это место... Не только открывает секреты, но и прячет их.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Ран так изумился, что даже приподнялся на руках. - Разве ты был здесь раньше?

\- Я вижу, - прижался к нему еще сильнее Фри и мягким толчком добавил пальцев. - Магию здесь... и в тебе.

\- Ты видишь магию... - почему-то показалось намного важнее всего остального. - Я сейчас не уверен вообще, что она во мне есть... ничего не понимаю.

Фри внутри чуть двинул пальцами, и Ран напрочь забыл, что собирался сказать - хрупкий карточный домик мыслей рассыпался, словно на него дунули.

\- Так... так.. - повторял то же действие Фри. Ран вдруг ощутил, как вокруг него начала сворачиваться тугая и сверкающая, будто слепленная из звезд спираль, и он оказался в водовороте магических струй, собственных эмоций и голоса Фри. Казалось, кровь в жилах стала разогреваться, побежала быстрее и обернулась огнем, а когда пальцы сменились членом, пламя превратилось в свет.

Будто Небесная река, полная звезд, вдруг заполнила каждую частицу тела, и теперь их сияние текло под кожей. Небо обняло Рана за плечи, легло на спину бархатным покрывалом, и оставалось только двигаться навстречу толчкам, забыв про страх и надежду, гордыню и горечь. 

\- Фри... а ты?

Норманн лишь крепче прижал его к себе, туго стиснув поперек груди, и застонал, сильнее, жестче вбиваясь членом. И стон, словно ветер, сорвал со звездной реки пену, поднял ее океанским валом, и обрушил вниз, на Рана. Фри толкнулся бедрами в последний раз и снова стиснул его в объятиях, словно не сумев в одиночку справиться с наслаждением, и почему-то именно это столкнуло за край и самого Рана. В этот раз семя плеснуло на землю, и в блаженном безмыслии вдруг показалось, что он чувствует ее всю - до самых пределов, до грани миров к людям и нечисти. Прекрасная земля, оставшаяся без защиты… Он наполнил ее дыханием свою грудь, и звездное небо пролилось вниз сияющим дождем.

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, источник, поляна и окружающий лес снова выглядели так же, как прежде. И в то же время он ощущал их иначе, словно вплетенными куда-то в душу.

\- Ну что, возвращаемся к суровой действительности? - спросил Фри, целуя Рана напоследок. - Фейри уже проснулся, наверное.

Ран кивнул и тихо хмыкнул:

\- Своеобразное вышло посвящение, должен сказать. Дошутились, - он качнул бедрами и выпрямился, чувствуя, как изнутри подтекает. - Но мне понравилось.

Норманн засмеялся и на миг стиснул Рана в крепком объятии.

\- Значит, повторим, - он вновь подался к Рану и шепнул ему на ухо, - и я запомнил, что ты мне пообещал.

\- Даже если я забуду, ты напомнишь, - согласно промычал Ран, озаботившись наконец своим внешним видом. Вода в чаше, конечно, была холодновата, но, в целом, ничего страшного. К фейри у костерка они вышли вместе, уже вполне готовые продолжить путешествие.

Их провожатый сидел мрачнее тучи и даже не повернул головы в их сторону.

\- Мне иногда кажется, что он готов всадить нож мне в спину, - усмехнулся Фри и пошел к лошадям.

\- Я бы непременно попробовал, если бы это помогло, - немедленно огрызнулся тот, но в синих глазах читалась растерянность. - Я почувствовал, как ты вступил в силу, Пресветлый... Но неужели наша легенда настолько ошибочна?

\- Легенды хорошо читать, а не жить в них, - мягко ответил Ран. Радости в том, чтобы разрушить чужую веру, не было и не могло быть. - Но наши души редко готовы смириться с диктатом мертвых слов... и история вынуждена меняться.

Фейри продолжал потерянно смотреть на Рана, будто ждал, что тот ответит на все вопросы разом.

\- И ты совсем-совсем к нему равнодушен? - спросил он тихо. - Настолько, что бросишь все, и уйдешь с другим?

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Ран, - мне до сих пор сложно принять всю эту ересь с пророчеством и браком. Не будь ее, я бы мог влюбиться и при первой же встрече... Но когда на меня пытаются давить, я привык ломать давилку в ответ. Да и венец этот... - он невольно поморщился. - В любом случае, сначала нужно помочь вам с тварями и разбудить вашего спящего красавца. А там поглядим... Может, он действительно ошибся, и я не тот, кто вам нужен.

\- Но у тебя светятся глаза, как у Звездного... И волосы, - фейри неопределенно повел рукой, а потом бессильно уронил ее на колено. - Мы так ждали того дня, когда ты придешь... В пророчестве сказано, что только Звездный защитит миры от мрачных порождений тьмы.

\- Я могу быть его отцом, например, - неужели все фейри так юны разумом, задумался Ран. Он был уверен, что сидящий перед ним воин в два-три раза старше его годами, но сейчас его обида на мир выглядела настолько детской... - Или он может быть моим племянником - у меня ведь есть сестра.

Своими словами он явно разбивал мир фейри на кусочки.

\- Я и не знал, что ты можешь быть настолько жесток, - шепнул Фри, подходя сзади и вновь обнимая Рана за талию. - Мне его даже жаль стало. Как думаешь, он влюблен в короля или это любовь к родине так проявляется?

\- Если он влюблен в короля, то был бы счастлив, что я не рвусь предъявлять права, - так же беззвучно ответил Ран. - Боюсь, это и вовсе третье: он был влюблен в легенду, мираж, фата-моргану. А она рухнула.

\- Тогда ножа в спину стоит опасаться тебе, - тронул губами его мочку Фри и с явным удовольствием добавил вслух. - Мой повелитель.

\- Перестань, уж тебе-то я не владыка, - Ран фыркнул и отстранился, чтобы присесть у костра. Все эти разговоры вызывали просто-таки волчий голод. - Садись, поедим и поедем дальше.

Фейри скользнул по ним потерянным взглядом, а потом начал жевать хлеб, похоже, решая что-то для себя. Может, и правда - принимал для себя озвученные Раном вероятности?

Поели быстро, и Ран отметил себе, что надо будет попросить их провожатого заехать в какую-нибудь деревню по дороге, пополнить запасы, если дорога планируется долгой. 

\- Как мы двигаемся дальше? - спросил фейри Ран.

\- Относительно безопасный участок мы уже проехали, - пробормотал фейри и, подобрав с земли ветку, стал чертить на золе план. - Туманные дороги созданы магией, время на них течет иначе, и день с ночью могут поменяться местами, потому что расстояние, которое скрадывает туман, на самом деле гораздо больше, чем может показаться на дороге. Виверны как раз и нападают на короткие пути, блокируя нашу оборону. Мы захватим часть туманной дороги, выйдем раньше, чем нас заметят, через лес пройдем вот здесь и снова воспользуемся туманным путем.

\- Как мы действуем, если на нас нападут? - Ран кивнул фейри, поясняя, что принял к сведению. - Фри, что тебе дало это место, ты уже знаешь?

Фейри молчал, по всей видимости желая сначала тоже услышать ответ Фри, и норманн усмехнулся.

\- Я вижу, что твои клинки заговорены, а на кольце ясноглазки лежит заклинание убойной силы. И магию здесь, - он неопределенно мотнул головой, - я тоже наблюдаю весьма отчетливо. Раньше такого не было.

Фейри едва заметно кивнул, хотя лицо его чуть просветлело, будто он и не надеялся на такой ответ Фри.

\- Виверны, - посмотрел он потом на Рана, - нападают по двое-трое, но может быть и больше, как повезет. Спутник твой боя в воздухе не выдержит, - Фри скривился, а фейри добавил, - привычки нет, а значит, или я смогу вас прикрыть, или нам придется уносить ноги. 

Ран прислушался к себе, потом ответил:

\- Если виверны нападут ночью, это моя проблема. Не знаю, на какую территорию меня хватит сразу, но уже в радиусе видимости я смогу с ними что-то сделать, - под опущенными веками плыло звездное небо. Ран видел его колючий, тяжелый свет, который прижмет тварей к земле. - Так что я даже рассчитываю, что нападут - хочу узнать, что же у меня получится. 

\- Я бы не хотел рисковать, - ответный взгляд фейри сочился недоверием, если не сказать недоброжелательностью. - Прости, Пресветлый, но если с тобой что-то случится, Кроуфорд мне голову оторвет, и неважно, тот ты Звездный или не тот. Он любит тебя.

Ран напрягся. Вот только этого не хватало!

\- Вроде бы мы не вывешивали простыню с балкона, - резко напомнил он. - Все наши встречи были наедине. Это та летающая мелочь растрезвонила или Кроуфорд поделился своей бедой со всеми желающими? И мне теперь светит объясняться с каждым встречным по поводу своих отношений с вашим королем?

Фейри посмотрел на него с непониманием, а потом вдруг поднялся на ноги и выпрямился, отбрасывая за плечи свои длинные рыжие волосы. В чертах лица внезапно проявился возраст - сотни, а то и тысячи лет проступили совершенной красотой правильных линий, и плечи неуловимо стали тверже и шире, словно демонстрируя лежащие на них ответственность и власть. Ран вдруг понял, что тот, кого он чуть ли не в дети записал, на самом деле далеко не простой фейри.

\- Меня зовут Шул-Дих, я генерал Южной армии фейри, доверенное лицо короля и его правая рука, Пресветлый. И именно я обеспечивал безопасность, как ты выразился, вашей простыни.

Над Раном присвистнул Фри.

\- Таки он его любит, - негромко сказал он. - Один, все интереснее и интереснее! 

\- Вот и познакомились, - спокойно кивнул Ран. Повел плечами, освобождаясь от рук Фри. - Детский облик мне не нравился. Я благодарен тебе за безопасность и ценю твои усилия. Но на мой вопрос ты не ответил. Повторяю - мне придется оправдываться перед каждым встречным-поперечным, что я, бессердечная тварь, смею защищать свои интересы и не влюбился в вашего короля, как увидел, или он только тебе рассказал?

\- Мне не требовалось его слов, Пресветлый, - чуть склонил голову Шул-Дих, - я знаю Кроуфорда столько лет, что тебе и не снилось. Я видел это в его глазах, в каждом жесте, в каждом вздохе... В каждом его слове звучало твое имя. И поэтому да, я имею все основания называть тебя бессердечным, мой повелитель.

Накатывала тоска. Ран не имел ничего против истребления тварей, но жить вот так, в вечном прицеле чьих-то глаз, всегда виноватым, что чувствуешь меньше, чем должен? Но хотя бы честно.

\- И все эти нежные чувства ты наблюдал до или после нашей с ним встречи? - желчно спросил он. - Если до, то не печалься - пара месяцев тесного общения со мной, и твой король вылечится от своей навеянной видением влюбленности. Говорят, разбитое сердце лучше лечить прикладыванием другого, так что тебе осталось потерпеть совсем немного.

\- До вашей встречи он просто ждал, - ответил фейри, глядя на Рана, как на букашку, ползущую в траве. Ну еще бы, у такого... генерала заслужить уважение было бы, ой, как непросто. Если бы Ран захотел, конечно. - Настоящая любовь родилась потом - едва он увидел и понял, что ты в тысячи раз лучше бесплотных мечтаний. Я советовал бы тебе принять свою судьбу, Пресветлый.

Вот это попало в цель. Ран даже на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить взвившуюся ярость: старую, памятную, которую он считал давно истратившей яд и силу.

“Смирись, Ран, разве с этим можно что-то сделать? Оплачь и забудь”... “Прими свою судьбу, мальчик, есть семьи, чья участь взвешена и определена, и ваша канет в небытие”... - голоса закружились вокруг, обступили, словно живые, и Ран с трудом выдернул себя обратно.

Это прошлое. Прошлое. Я победил. Ая жива и замужем, я взял полную виру за смерть клана с Такатори.

...я не смирюсь.

\- Если бы я умел просто принимать свою судьбу, <b> фейри</b>, меня бы убили задолго до того, как я преодолел море между моей родиной и синцами, - тихо ответил он, намеренно не называя того по имени. - И мне до одного места, что о моем моральном облике думаешь и ты, и другие страдальцы по красивой легенде. Жить в ней - мне.

Шул-Дих отчетливо скрипнул зубами.

\- Тогда, может быть, сократим дорогу? Раз защита вновь стоит? - жестко сказал он. - Зачем тратить время на обходные пути? Рискнем прорваться напрямую, а, Пресветлый? 

\- Рискнем, - Ран кивнул, не очень понимая и не обращая внимания на чужой гнев. - Разберемся, что там с вашим драгоценным монархом, он проснется... и любите его сами!

Шул-Дих щелкнул языком, подзывая коней. Светоч тут же оказался рядом с Раном, заглядывая ему в глаза, словно мог понимать человеческий язык, и теперь переживал о новой разлуке.

\- А генерал-то не лыком шит, - усмехнулся Фри, усаживаясь в седло. - Решил нас с помощью виверн прикончить, не иначе. Ну, вот и повеселимся!

Ран только дернул плечом, не желая отвечать. Беспечность норманна неожиданно резанула; конечно, Фри не мог ничего о нем знать, и эта история оставалась для него всего лишь ожившей легендой с некоторыми приятными дополнениями, но все же Ран впервые почувствовал желание отстраниться. Он почти жаждал нападения - хотелось выплеснуть на врага эту горькую, застарелую ярость. Сизый туман Ран встретил, как желанного друга.

Теперь они неслись, как ветер, и стало ясно, как сильно берег их Шул-Дих накануне. Сейчас кони мчались, будто пытались обогнать ураган, с копыт Светоча сыпались искры, и туман сворачивался воронками, которые затем превращались в смерчи и исчезали прочь. Бешеной скачке не было видно конца, а потом жеребец под Раном вдруг заржал, и Шул-Дих выхватил меч.

\- Виверны! - только и успел крикнуть фейри, как все вокруг потемнело от крылатых тварей. 

Ран был им рад. Он задержал дыхание на мгновение, а потом выдохнул эту ярость из самой глубины души. Первую рванувшуюся к нему виверну разорвало в прах, развеяло по ветру, и высоко над собой Ран увидел небо - темное, глухое до черноты, оно сейчас зажигалось колючими огнями звезд. Рядом фейри срубил еще пару тварей, всадил свои кинжалы в чей-то бок Фри, выигрывая ему время, а небо над головой разрасталось, захватывая окоем, и обрадованно колыхался сизый туман, радуясь неожиданной помощи.

В какой-то момент Ран понял, что обращение к звездам больше не отнимает сил, что тяжесть, еще недавно почти невыносимая, стала привычна, как вес кольчуги или плаща. Земля, принявшая оброненное им семя, оказалась укрыта звездным небом до самого горизонта.

Виверн, оставшихся к этому моменту в воздухе, словно срубило невидимой косой. Скошенные ею, со сломанными крыльями и перерубленными шеями, они рухнули в туман, жадно сожравший врагов - Ран почти был готов услышать чавкание и хруст костей на дымных зубах, но звездное небо вновь раскололось чернильным мраком, и огромный дракон, иссиня-черный, будто истинная тьма, с единственным мерцающим между рогов зеленым камнем, рухнул на Рана сверху, исторгая пронзительный, пробирающий до нутра вой. Жуткий, выворачивающий наизнанку, сбивающий с мысли и давивший к земле так, что прочие беды Рана стали казаться детскими страшилками.

\- Королева королев! - донес до Рана голос Шул-Диха, который бросил коня наперерез виверне, закрывая собой Рана. - Беги, это о... - и стон захлебнулся кровью, когда фейри ударило тяжелой лапой и отшвырнуло прочь с дороги. 

...как ты смеешь, тварь! Ран не питал к тому ни грана теплых чувств, нанесенное оскорбление всё ещё царапалось где-то внутри сердитым ежом, но - если бы Ран хотел смерти рыжего генерала, он бы бросил вызов. Шул-Дих не раз и не два назвал его повелителем; пусть так, но тогда и смерти без позволения сейчас ему не видать!

Под обсидианово-черной броней кожи у драконицы гулко колотилось сердце; Ран чувствовал его сокращения так ясно, будто в ушах бился его собственный пульс. Рядом выругался Фри, прикрываясь локтем от колючего света, замерло время, и Ран слышал только ток крови и гул сокращающихся предсердий, толкавших её из вен и артерий в желудочки... эта кровь была совсем рядом, достаточно было протянуть руку.

\- Стой, - одними губами шепнул он. Предсердие сократилось снова, всухую, не умея понять, что кровь больше не движется в исполинском теле, уверенном в своей неуязвимости, и когда виверна начала падать, Светоч молнией взвился из-под её смыкающихся в последнем усилии крыльев, вынося хозяина на свободный простор.

Гигантский зверь падал к земле, беззвучно разевая острозубую пасть, а потом Рана вновь оглушил рёв - королева взметнулась ввысь.

\- На ней магия! Ран! - теперь уже Фри пытался преградить ей путь, но был смят так же, как и Шул-Дих. Исполинский дракон отшвырнул к земле последнюю помеху и устремился к Рану, несмотря на то, что звездный свет срезал черную чешую, как лезвиями, и кровь россыпью капель висела в воздухе, прожигая туман своей ядовитой моросью.

"Тебе не уйти!" - жутким утробным воем вломилось в голову. - "Ты ничего не сможешь сделать! Ты слишком слаб! Я сделала для этого все!" 

Ран покачнулся в седле и скользнул ладонью в полупустую суму, мимолетно вспоминая, как совсем недавно - и так давно! - сетовал, что припасы закончились, и собирался заехать в ближайшую деревушку. Сейчас мешочек с солью сунулся в ладонь сам: Ран сжал на нем пальцы, выпрямляясь, и, размахнувшись, швырнул его прямо в разверстую смрадную пасть. В полете шнурок развязался, и в глотку соль попала не твердым комком, а в ореоле разлетевшихся пылинок. Пылинок, просиявших тем же звездным светом. 

Соль человеческого мира - Ран не знал, какие свойства она обрела здесь, где магия светилась звездами и дышала в листьях леса, но дикий вопль королевы виверн оборвался, и меч, тот самый меч, притороченный к седлу Светоча и уже испробованный в бою, согрел руку. Ран перехватил его крепче и швырнул вперед - сверкающей серебряной молнией, прямо в распахнутую пасть. Всполохом света почти ослепило, и Ран закрылся рукой, а потом, неожиданно для себя, повел ладонью по воздуху, словно стирая виверну из мира фейри. Так же, как делал когда-то Кроуфорд. И виверна действительно пропала, подчиняясь его желанию. 

Черная кровь канула в туман, упала на землю и впиталась, растворяясь в ней без следа. Ран больше не медлил и направил жеребца к двум смятым, скорчившимся на земле телам. Фри повезло больше - стоило взять его за плечо, тронуть губами лоб, и кровь зашептала, что норманн жив, только оглушен и теперь уже приходит в себя. А вот фейри повезло меньше. Его серый жалобно ржал рядом с хозяином, но позволил подойти, и Ран осторожно пробежался ладонями по спине Шул-Диха. Позвоночник и ребра остались целыми, но лапа разорвала грудные мышцы и задела легкие. Будь Шул-Дих человеком, можно было бы уже хоронить, а так... фейри еще дышал. Ран покачал головой.

Даже не доверяя, не одобряя и злясь, Шул-Дих все равно встал между ним и врагом, принимая первый удар на себя. Ран вновь закрыл глаза, обращаясь к крови.

И остановился. Азарт боя отхлынул, заставляя взвешивать каждую каплю еще такой непривычной магии. Ран не знал, как долго еще продлится это обманчивое чувство могущества, но очень рассчитывал с помощью силы вытащить Кроуфорда. “А потом пускай он тут все разгребает”, сердито мелькнуло внутри. Велик был шанс, что если он сейчас исцелит фейри, на короля ему может и не хватить. Тогда что?

Компромисс - это искусство смириться с равно неприятным обеим сторонам вариантом; так, кажется, говорилось в “Наставлении посылаемым по воле императора к варварам”. 

Что ж, пусть так. Ран остановил кровь, затворил фейри рану и выпрямился.

\- Нужно везти его во дворец, - ответил он Фри, который смотрел на них с тревогой.

\- Дорогу знаешь? - тот тяжело поднялся с земли и, прихрамывая на левую ногу, подошел к Рану. - Сильно его приложило... Как он ей наперерез метнулся, а? Я даже сообразить не успел, а он уже... Думаешь, он выкарабкается?

\- Куда он денется, - Ран кивнул, - кровь я остановил, сосуды срастил, а остальное он сам. Ну, или я - во дворце, сейчас не буду.

Фри медленно моргнул, потряс головой. Неверяще повторил:

\- Ты не будешь его сейчас лечить? - он закашлялся, но в желтых рысьих глазах стояло изумление... и гнев. - Только потому, что вы успели не по разу поцапаться?

\- Что за бред, - Ран только дернул плечом, и лицо Фри просветлело. - Конечно, не поэтому. Я не уверен, что мне хватит сил на них обоих, потому я вынужден выбирать. Король важнее, а Шул-Дих первый, - как он сказал? - оторвет мне голову, если узнает, что я рисковал жизнью их обожаемого владыки.

\- Злопа-амятный, - вздохнул Фри и, уцепив Рана за плечо, потянул к себе и поцеловал в губы. - Жаль, я не видел, как ты с этой тварью совладал. Но ладно, давай думать... как попасть в столицу.

\- Я сам не понял, как, - признался Ран и указал подбородком на Светоча, - а как... на нем, конечно. Сядете на моего жеребца вдвоем, я возьму одного из ваших, и поедем. 

Светоч возмущенно заржал и боднул хозяина в плечо. Ран обернулся и обнял его за шею, погладил по гриве и ушам:

\- Ну-ну, мой хороший, не возмущайся так. Я из нас троих единственный здоровый, мне нужна свобода действий, если вдруг будет еще одно нападение, - жеребец слушал внимательно, кивая в такт словам, - их кони устали и долго двоих не увезут, а Шул-Диха надо держать. А вот я смогу пересаживаться, если их лошади устанут. 

Светоч посмотрел на фейри, которого Фри держал на руках, и укоризненно вздохнул.

\- Соглашайся сразу, красавец, - Фри сочувственно взглянул на Светоча, - он тебя все равно уговорит, а так хоть не настолько обидно: вроде как сам решил, а не уломали.

Жеребец тяжело вздохнул, покосился на хозяина и развернулся боком. Ран помог взобраться в седло обоим: сначала самому Фри, а потом аккуратно подал наверх бессознательного фейри. Фри устроил того перед собой поудобнее, перехватил за живот и взялся за повод.

Ран ободряюще похлопал Светоча по крупу, и жеребец, расправив свои прозрачные крылья, легко и осторожно прыгнул в воздух. Фри восторженно выдохнул, прижимая к себе раненого, а Ран вздохнул и пошел за оставшимися лошадьми, искренне надеясь, что Светоч действительно сможет найти дорогу в замок. 

Соловый Фри оказался цел, а вот серого тоже пришлось наспех подлатывать - обеспокоенный состоянием Шул-Диха, Ран и не заметил, что его лошади тоже досталось. Так что вопрос, на ком ехать, решился сам собой. Без седока и следом за Светочем, серый, впрочем тянулся вполне уверенно, так что Ран пристроился в хвосте санитарного каравана и всю дорогу настороженно смотрел то на небо, ожидая очередного нападения, то на Фри с Шул-Дихом, приглядывая, чтобы никто ниоткуда не сверзился.

Почему-то первым из сизого тумана показалось озеро, круглое, словно ручное зеркало, и только потом вокруг проступил сад, залитый вечерним солнцем. Светоч уверенно ступил на изумрудную траву, оглянулся, высматривая хозяина, а потом тряхнул гривой и громко заржал. Ран даже спешиться не успел, как к нему и Фри, по-прежнему держащего Шул-Диха в надежных объятиях, уже со всех сторон спешили фейри.

\- Звездный! Звездный вернулся! - то и дело слышал Ран, пока раненого генерала сгружали с седла и устраивали на носилках.

Похоже, Маленький Народец все-таки успел растрепать о его прошлом визите всем, кому ни попадя. Казалось бы, Ран даже из спальни не выходил, а складывалось такое чувство, будто его не успели представить разве что поваренку. 

Перед замковыми дверями, украшенных диковинными птицами с глазами из драгоценных камней, Ран на мгновение затормозил - показалось, что стоит войти, и первым, что он увидит, окажется проклятущий венец на алой бархатной подушке.

\- Что не так? - Фри неведомо как оказался вплотную, пристально вгляделся в лицо. - Ран? Чего ты боишься?

Оставалось только криво усмехнуться, и толкнуть двери самому.

Замок странным образом показался знакомым. Может быть, это именно его Ран видел в том запутанном сне, когда искал Кроуфорда - и сейчас все повторялось вновь, только коридоры и лестницы не были пусты, но фейри расступались, ни говоря ни слова, и в знак уважения склоняли головы, а Ран всё шел куда-то, куда его несли ноги. 

От мучительной неловкости он все сильнее стискивал зубы, выпрямлял спину и вздергивал подбородок. Чужие взгляды ощущались как нечто осязаемое, громкое: восхищение, надежда, недоумение, забота. Кто-то ахнул от потеков черной крови на куртке и разрезанной полы, кто-то упомянул волосы. А проклятых королевских покоев Ран так и не находил...

Сейчас даже Фри рядом не было - норманна как-то незаметно оттеснили, взяв в оборот с молчаливой заботой, и лишили Рана даже этой малой поддержки. Хотя в Замке не было ни единого взгляда на норманна, подобного тем, что бросал на Фри Шул-Дих. А может, здесь фейри и не знали о двойном дне их дурацкой легенды!

Он раздраженно толкнул очередную дверь, миновав большой, затянутый синим бархатом зал с белыми колоннами и звездами, вышитыми на стягах, и чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, понимая, что наконец-то нашел Кроуфорда. 

Сначала Ран услышал дыхание - прямо от порога - и замер, вслушиваясь и чувствуя, как от этого звука слабеет внутри туго затянутый узел. Шагнул вперед, позволяя дверям за спиной сомкнуться, и взгляд упал на потеки черной крови на куртке. 

“Ты слаб! Я все сделала для этого!” - эхо недавних криков снова отдалось в голове, и Ран прошел вплотную к стене к занавеси в купальню. Пожалуй, сначала он отмоется - мало ли, какую заразу притащил на себе из боя, а Кроуфорд спал несколько дней. Еще немного времени погоды не делало. 

В купальне обнаружились два фейри - девушка с грустным лицом, собиравшая в ком перепачканные в крови бинты, и мужчина с белыми, почти как у Фри, волосами и черной повязкой на глазу. Он что-то выговаривал девушке, но прервался сразу же, как увидел Рана. Повинуясь неуловимому движению пальцев, девушка с бинтами шмыгнула вон, а фейри-мужчина подошел к Рану.

\- Я надеялся, что познакомлюсь с тобой при других обстоятельствах, Звездный, - сказал он негромко. - Я -Фар-Арелло, главный лекарь. Если ты ранен, я постараюсь тебе помочь.

Ран отрицательно покачал головой и принялся раздеваться: этот лекарь как-нибудь потерпит чужую наготу, а тратить на него время Ран не собирался.

\- Я не ранен, но со мной таких двое - ваш Шул-Дих и мой спутник, Фри, - в этот раз вода в купальне оказалась обжигающе горячей - именно такой, как хотелось, - помощь нужна им. Но сначала расскажи мне, что именно ранило Кроуфорда, и что вы с этим успели сделать.

Мыло защипало многочисленные ссадины и царапины. Волосы пришлось промывать дважды, прежде чем они заскрипели от чистоты, и дослушивал Ран лекаря уже под прохладной струей водопада.

Как выяснилось со слов лекаря, на границе мира фейри произошел магический инцидент и потребовалось вмешательство Кроуфорда - как хранителя страны. Внезапно из-за грани миров напали виверны во главе с королевой, и той удалось нанести Кроуфорду магическое ранение. А королеву виверн Ран уже себе представлял.

\- Из него вытекает жизнь, кровь и магия, составляющая основу существования нашего мира. Без короля эта земля окажется беззащитна перед вивернами, поэтому виверны и пытались его убить. Та единственная, кому это подвластно, - поправился лекарь, не глядя на Рана. - Все, что мы смогли сделать, это направить оставшиеся ресурсы организма на создание поддерживающего сна. Хотя, возможно, что теперь, когда ты восстановил защиту, Кроуфорду будет немного проще восстановиться.

Выходит, он восстановил защиту. Шул-Дих тоже упоминал об этом. Но как это выглядело?

\- Королеву виверн я убил... если это была она, словом, спросите Шул-Диха, он видел, кто на нас напал. Как я понимаю, рядом со спальней короля должна быть моя, она готова?

Лекарь растерянно кивнул.

\- Тогда я прошу найти мне простую чистую льняную рубашку, - Ран поднял взгляд. - Простую - это значит простую. Без вышивки и украшений. Ну и куртку попросите зашить.

Ран в последний раз растер волосы полотенцем и наскоро расчесал, увязал первым попавшимся шнурком. Набросил на бедра полотенце и, прежде чем выйти, обернулся в последний раз:

\- Спасибо за то, что вы для него сделали и делаете. 

\- Конечно, Звездный, - склонил голову лекарь. - Не беспокойтесь. Но вряд ли королева мертва, возможно, вы просто вышвырнули ее за грань нашего мира.

Вот будто этого пояснения Рану сейчас и не хватало. Он кивнул и вышел из купальни.

Легкая полупрозрачная дымка, куполом укрывавшая кровать, пропустила его беспрепятственно. Кроуфорд лежал в самом центре постели - бледный, неподвижный, и чтобы добраться до него, пришлось сесть на покрывало рядом. Лоб под ладонью оказался холодным и липким. Значило ли это, что фейри метался в жару, пока лихорадка не спала? 

Ран неожиданно разозлился - куда смотрел этот лекарь, Кроуфорда не могли даже обтереть, что ли? 

Пришлось заставить себя разжать стиснутые зубы и, затаив дыхание, прислушаться к току крови. Сердце фейри билось ровно, но очень медленно, и хотя физические раны тело успело затянуть, Ран все равно почувствовал это - черный сгусток пустоты, который тянул в себя жизнь. Он дышал ядом и кислотой, и Ран ощущал тошноту даже сейчас, просто сидя рядом, а что чувствовал фейри? Даже думать об этом не хотелось. 

Трогать это руками без защиты явно не следовало, и Ран вновь закрыл глаза. Там, под веками, жило и дышало звездное небо - казалось, оно теперь навсегда останется рядом. И теперь на биение магии Ран отозвался всем телом: первыми уже привычно засветились волосы, потом, едва заметно, кожа. Но этого было мало. Требовалось ещё - больше силы, больше магии...

Вдруг вспомнилось, как по стенам каюты на ладье Фри ходили белые всполохи, и, словно воскрешая ту картину, сияние здесь начало нарастать. Самым тусклым и неуверенным оно, как и следовало ожидать, оказалось на той руке, которая лежала сейчас у Кроуфорда на лбу, и Ран напрягся, пытаясь сосредоточить его именно там. А когда ладонь заполыхала чистым белым пламенем, Ран накрыл ею отвратительный черный сгусток. 

Казалось, тьма вгрызлась в кожу тысячей острых игл - но всего лишь на миг, а потом стала выцветать - сначала в грязь, потом в серость, а потом и вовсе обратилась в белый пепел. Ран подул, тот разлетелся, тая в воздухе, как снег, и не успела последняя искорка погаснуть, как Кроуфорд вздохнул, впервые, полной грудью, и все вокруг словно налилось силой: замок, воздух, земля, которую теперь чувствовал Ран, и даже звездное небо, жившее в нем самом, - и то стало ярче и глубже.

Отпустить небо удалось не сразу, и предстоящий путь до собственной спальни виделся ничуть не меньшим, чем дорога сюда от Ямато. Там на приготовленной и даже наверняка согретой постели уже лежала рубашка, там был покой - казавшийся сейчас лживым и полным одиночества. Усталость улещивала, привлекала в помощь здравый смысл: мол, если ты твердо настроен уйти, какая разница, где спать?

Разница была. Не хватало ещё беспокоить едва начавшего выздоравливать раненого. Кроме того... Ран невольно оглянулся, боясь снова увидеть рядом подушку с собственным венцом. 

Фейри вздохнул еще раз и слабо пошевелился, открывая глаза. Увидел Рана - замер на секунду, узнавая, а потом... Рану показалось, что тот чуть ли не засиял изнутри, хотя, конечно, максимум, на что хватило сил Кроуфорда - на слабую улыбку. 

Ран улыбнулся в ответ, и даже собственная усталость отступила на пару секунд. 

\- Спи спокойно, - Ран поспешно накрыл его губы пальцами, чтобы фейри не пытался заговорить. - Заклятие разрушено, королеву я если не убил, то изгнал. Спи. 

Под его пальцами слабо шевельнулись губы. Не то фейри хотел что-то сказать, не то просто поцеловать. А потом Ран вновь услышал голос в собственной голове, только очень тихий, едва различимый, но это явно был голос фейри, собравшего все силы, чтобы сказать:

\- Я тебя люблю. 

Ран молча прикоснулся губами к потеплевшему лбу. Уверенно ответить "я тоже" значило солгать, а сил совладать с собственной нежностью не было, не говоря уже о том, что нечего было и думать о том, чтобы сказать что-то, что только встревожило бы Кроуфорда зря. Оставалось понять, как теперь заставить себя уйти.

"Как?" - едва слышно прозвучало в голове, и Ран догадался, что Кроуфорд хотел спросить все и сразу: и как Ран оказался здесь, и как принял силу - а король наверняка чувствовал пресловутую защиту, упомянутую лекарем. Ну и с королевой виверн тоже... вопрос явно стоял на повестке дня чуть ли не первым делом. Фейри, не отрываясь, смотрел на Рана, но было очевидно, каких усилий ему стоит такое простое действие. Веки дрожали, а на висках снова выступила испарина. Кроуфорд наверняка испытывал сильнейшее напряжение - но все равно смотрел, с любовью, нежностью и отчаянной потребностью во взгляде. 

Сейчас у фейри не было возможностей ни очаровывать, ни привлекать к себе как-то еще, и все равно Рана почти неодолимо тянуло к нему. Прикоснуться снова, взъерошить изрядно примявшиеся за время сна волосы, погладить по щеке. От влажного полотенца по спине тянуло холодом.

Ладно. Нужно ответить очень коротко, но внятно. Нечего было тут сидеть и мешать фейри отдыхать.

\- Ты перестал приходить, и я присоединился к человеку, получившему заказ на амулет, спрятанный на вашей территории. Там мы увидели, что сторожевой пункт атакован волкодлаками, пришлось помочь. Встретились с Шул-Дихом, и он, узнав, что я хочу тебя увидеть, вызвался проводить нас. Путь был проложен через Жемчужную поляну, где я обрел силу, и на выходе на нас напали - королева и её свора. Мы отбились, Шул-Дих и мой спутник ранены, я привез их сюда. Я цел и попытался тебе помочь. Вроде получилось. 

"Останешься?" - шелестом прошлогодней листвы всколыхнулось в голове. Кроуфорд шевельнул пальцами, словно хотел сам дотронуться до Рана, но не смог. Вместо ответа Ран, удержав тяжелый вздох, скользнул под покрывало рядом: даже если он сам уснет, то явно проснется раньше, чем Кроуфорд. Может, ему наконец хватит решимости уйти от спящего.

Сбежать, безжалостно перевело что-то внутри, и Ран мысленно согласился. Возразить было нечего, но перспектива остаться... ему хватило одного прохода по замку. Он сможет помогать фейри и из мира людей, если это будет необходимо.

Кроуфорд закрыл глаза и расслабился, задышав легче и медленнее, словно близкое присутствие Рана и впрямь давало ему силы - а потом и вовсе провалился в сон. Но не в то подобие смерти, что видел Ран, а в нормальный, хоть и глубокий, сон выздоравливающего существа. 

И Ран, едва поверив своим глазам, вдруг увидел, как рядом с кроватью медленно проявляется поставец с алой бархатной подушкой, на которой покоился венец. 

У замка есть разум, припомнил он, усилием воли не двинувшись с места. Кроуфорду даже в таком состоянии хватило сил на пару мысленных реплик, неужели не получится у него самого? 

"Убери", потребовал Ран, чувствуя легкое головокружение от попытки. "Убери, или я немедленно уйду отсюда, оставив его одного". 

Венец исчез немедленно, вместе с поставцом и подушкой, но Ран еще какое-то время чувствовал его присутствие, будто магия этого места ждала случайной оговорки, чтобы немедленно вернуть украшение. А Рана все еще захлестывало ужасом и паникой, такой, что было невозможно дышать. Его отвлек тихий стук в дверь - наверное, вернулся лекарь, а может, кто-то из слуг... 

Повод был так себе, но Ран воспользовался им, даже не думая прятать облегчение. Осторожно выскользнул из кровати, снова обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и приоткрыл дверь. Нахмурился, увидев Фри, торопливо спросил:

\- Что случилось? Шул-Диху стало хуже? Тебе? - и даже коснулся норманна силой. Получилось спонтанно и удивляться такой отзывчивости магии пришлось уже мгновением позже. Фри мотнул головой:

\- Нет, он в порядке. Просто здесь все так счастливы, что их Звездный наконец-то с ними, король выздоравливает, и виверны отброшены, что... Я не знаю, глупо как-то... - он посмотрел на Рана. - Я подумал, что стоит зайти попрощаться и только после этого уходить.

\- Так, стоп, - Ран поднял ладонь, останавливая, - только не в коридоре.

Он бросил взгляд на спящего фейри и, приложив палец к своим губам, втащил Фри за собой в комнату. Вторая дверь нашлась почти сразу, искусно спрятанная за драпировкой, и Ран кивнул на неё норманну, а потом вошел сам.

Фри сделал два шага и обернулся, вопросительно глядя на Рана. Будто на его лице должны были быть написаны какие-то ответы. 

\- Что? - резко спросил Ран, с облегчением избавляясь от полотенца и влезая в действительно оставленную на постели простую льняную рубашку. - Да, я тоже наблюдал это всеобщее счастье, пока шел сюда, на своей шкуре ощутил. Целая страна чокнутых фейри, начиная с короля и генерала, дружно поверивших в идиотскую сказку. Ну и в то, что по ней все будет сладко и гладко, с ордами кошмарных тварей - меня тут порадовали, кстати, что королеву я не убил, а только изгнал. И с этим проклятым венцом, - он зло зыркнул на снова появившийся и немедленно пропавший поставец, стоило упомянуть, - от которого у меня мороз по коже и который я в жизни не надену, как бы ни подсовывал его мне этот замок!

\- И что ты решил? - спросил Фри, даже не взглянув в сторону мелькнувшего поставца. Посмотрел, как Ран торопливо одевается, а потом, явно не выдержав, привлек его к себе. - Скажи, мне нужно знать. 

Такая честность требовала взаимности.

\- Мне тяжело от него уходить, - откровенно признался Ран. - Я допускаю, что при следующей встрече, когда он будет в полной силе, у меня снова выключится верхняя голова, и если опять будет прорыв - я приеду им помогать. Но жить в слащавой легенде я не хочу. И не буду. И потом, - он улыбнулся, - я остался тебе кое-что должен.

Фри стиснул его в объятии так, что ребра хрустнули у обоих.

\- Как меня радует твое решение - просто не передать! - прошептал он, сжимая Рану задницу своими лапищами. - Ты знаешь, что у фейри по всему пространству натыканы двери? Я когда их увидел, сначала не поверил... Но одна из них - как раз в той комнате, где спит король. 

\- Я тебе ничего не обещаю, - предупредил Ран, - и ничего не требую. А эту дверь, - он легко коснулся губами губ и отстранился, чтобы закончить одеваться, - я отлично знаю, именно ею я в прошлый раз и пользовался. Идем. Хоть я и не умею их открывать, замок не должен мне отказать в такой малости.

И действительно. С той ночи на морском берегу дверь никуда не делась и засветилась на том же месте, стоило мысленно обратиться к замку.. Ран погладил её кончиками пальцев, припомнив, что там, у сторожки, у них осталось еще одно незаконченное дело, и толкнул створку, без удивления увидев древний донжон. Пропустил вперёд Фри и всё-таки в последний раз обернулся на спальню, из которой уходил.

Кроуфорда под покрывалом и молочной пленкой защитного купола было почти не видно, но Ран слышал его ровное, спокойное дыхание глубоко спящего человека. Гораздо ближе, почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, над алой бархатной подушкой рассыпал серебряное сияние отвергнутый венец.

И его, в отличие от фейри, Ран оставил без сожаления. ****  
  



	2. Невенчанный

Замок пел. Звучание магической мелодии - ровное, мощное, струящееся от глубин земли и замкнувшееся куполом под самым небосводом, больше не обрывалось паузами и фальшивыми нотами. Кроуфорд, еще только пробуждаясь, уже знал: его земля - в безопасности, раненая, но больше не беззащитная. Теперь границы ощущались гораздо сильнее, чем когда Кроуфорд питал их только своей силой. Магия Звездного вплелась в его собственную и подняла охранные чары на заоблачную высоту. И это еще Пресветлый не ответил "да"...

Кроуфорд улыбнулся, просыпаясь окончательно, но тут же понял, что находящийся рядом с его постелью человек - не Ран.

\- ...и если бы я не знал того, что знаю, - шипел Шул-Дих, болезненно бледный даже в полумраке комнаты,  - я бы его убил! Как я это ему должен сказать? Прости, друг, но твой супруг предпочел тебе любовника? Ты это вообще представляешь?!

У Кроуфорда чуть сердце не остановилось.

\- Да, это было бы неразумно, - низкий голос своего лекаря Кроуфорд тоже узнал. - Не стоит волновать владыку, ему до полного выздоровления еще очень далеко...

\- А ведь он спросит, понимаешь? - опять зашептал Шул-Дих. - У меня все внутри вздрагивает, когда я этот вопрос представляю!

\- Дрожь тебе не к лицу, Лис, - голос оказался до отвращения слабым, но Шул-Дих всё равно вздрогнул и обернулся, зримо белея еще больше.

Неужели разговор с Раном Кроуфорду приснился? Пусть так, но кто тогда убрал заклятие?

\- Проклятье, Ворон! - Лис бросился к постели, схватил руку и сжал пальцы в ладони. - Ты все слышал!? Прости меня, я пытался... но...

\- Но так даже лучше, - вздохнул Фар-Арелло, звякая своими медицинскими инструментами. Кроуфорда обняло лентой магии, кожу тихонько защипало, потом также аккуратно согрело теплом, и прикосновение исчезло. - Теперь он все знает, и беспокоиться уже не о чем.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - пробормотал Шул-Дих, продолжая сжимать руку Кроуфорда.

Почему-то оба старательно обходили дальний угол, и, прищурившись, он понял, почему: там снова стоял уже знакомый поставец с Рановым венцом. Странно; обычно замок не выставлял его на всеобщее обозрение так надолго.

\- Теперь подробно, - тихо, но твердо потребовал Кроуфорд и очень медленно выдохнул. В груди не то что огнем горело, казалось, там в ядовитых клубах испарений кипит металл - от боли то и дело закрывались глаза, о том, чтобы дышать без усилий и думать не приходилось. Но струящаяся по телу лечебная магия мало-помалу делала эту боль тише. - И что ты видел... и что пытался сделать. Я уже всё услышал.

Тихие шаги обозначили уход лекаря, а негромкий шорох двери только подтвердил факт, что Кроуфорд и Шул-Дих остались одни.

\- Он тебе изменяет, Ворон, - произнес Шул-дих с болью в голосе. - Я видел собственными глазами, как он смотрел на этого... человека, - похоже, ему было сложно подбирать выражения. - Они целовались при мне, и, что скрывать, они спят вместе. Там, на Жемчужной поляне, этот варвар брал Звездного.

Кроуфорд на миг прикрыл глаза. Значит, всё же так… Он бы легко обменял еще десяток лет под заклятием королевы на то, чтобы упомянутого Лисом не случилось.

\- Лис, я же просил - с начала. По порядку, - Кроуфорд попытался сглотнуть горечь, но сухое горло только бессильно дернулось, и он поискал рядом с постелью кувшин. - И дай мне воды.

Шул-Дих немедленно подскочил, забеспокоился...Потом стало понятно, что тяжелый серебряный кубок Кроуфорд пока не удержит, и Олирри, причитая и радуясь одновременно, принесла тонкостенные фарфоровые чашки... суета. Утомительная, бесполезная.

Кроуфорд устал так, что чуть снова не потерял сознание.

\- Тише, тише… - Шул-Дих придерживал ему голову, осторожно поя из чашки. Вода живительным бальзамом текла по горлу, напитывая Кроуфорда силой. Фар-Арелло и сюда своих снадобий напихал! - Давай, вот так...

\- Ближе к теме, - Кроуфорд с облегчением уронил голову на подушку.

\- Они вошли через Южные врата, - начал Шул-дих, осторожно пристроившись на краю постели. - В момент волны из Огненного лога, и...  Ты бы видел, Ворон. Звездный тут же выпотрошил половину стаи. Гарнизон даже не дышал!

\- Лис, я тебя убью, - Кроуфорд сердито нахмурился - в меру сил, но даже боль в груди отошла на второй план. - Как убил, чем? Когда мы расстались, Ран едва касался своей силы... Ему и двое-трое были с трудом по плечу. Или ты предлагаешь мне самому лезть в прошлое... и смотреть? Я залезу и посмотрю, не сомневайся, но позже.

\- Власть крови, - ответил Шул-Дих с неожиданной горечью в голосе. - Волкодлаки попали как раз под обстрел, а он вскрыл их раны. Заставил истечь кровью - всех, даже тех, кого не коснулись стрелы. Правда, чуть не лишился сознания потом... Такая мощь. Я даже сам ощутил, как земля позвала его силу.

Власть над кровью. Кроуфорд вновь закрыл глаза, переводя дыхание: он давно спрашивал себя, какой второй дар получит Ран в довесок к натуре Звездного, но это... даже необученный, он был грозной силой.

\- Как это выглядело? - как же Кроуфорд хотел увидеть это сам! Пройти незримой тенью по прошлому, рассмотреть, убедиться. И восхититься. Но пока это было невозможно…

Нельзя. Слишком рано.

\- Звездного потянули к земле волосы. Они... с них словно текла кровь, Ворон! И волкодлаки... как будто раны открылись, все сразу, и хлынула кровь, рекой... впитывалась в землю, как в песок.

\- Сколько же крови он потерял? - тревога заглушила даже боль, и Кроуфорд вскинул на друга взгляд. Сразу вспомнилось возмущение Рана при попытке постричься, но кто тогда мог знать, что оно отразится именно так?

\- Это была иллюзия, - Лис отмахнулся; его, как всегда, волновали совершенно другие вещи. - А потом стало не до нее. Когда этот верзила едва ли не вынес его на плече, я не слишком напрягся, знаешь. Всякое бывает, в бою особенно, не хватало еще считаться этим. Но потом, - он развел руками, - извини, но поцелуи и объятия не спишешь на боевое братство.

Кроуфорд вновь ощутил ледяную пустоту в груди. Нет, даже ядовитое варево казалось предпочтительнее.

\- Ты уверен? - насколько он успел узнать Рана, тот был крайне свободолюбив, что немудрено для Звездного, и упрям, что уже являлось его собственным приобретением. - Может, ты видел демонстрацию независимости, а настоящие чувства?

Шул-Дих честно задумался, потом дернул плечом:

\- Уж прости, жалеть тебя не буду. Страсть была, трахались они будь здоров. Признаний в любви не слышал, но... - он вновь удрученно вздохнул, - кто ж мне их покажет после того, как я...

Он осекся, но было поздно, и Лис это понял.

\- Ладно! Ладно, я тоже высказался... не раз.

Звездный умудрился и Шул-Диха из равновесия вывести. На это Кроуфорд тоже посмотрит, как будет в силах, хотя при одной мысли о Ране с кем-то другим в жилах стыла кровь. Но он же был готов к такому варианту или нет?

\- Они занимались любовью при тебе? - и как голос получился таким спокойным? Кроуфорд отстраненно удивился, как будто это был единственный важный вопрос. - И расскажи про него, - а вот произнести "любовника Рана" он все же не смог, язык не повернулся.

Лис от этого “спокойного” тона явственно содрогнулся. Но тянуть не стал:

\- Нет, они целомудренно удалились к чаше, дабы не оскорблять мой взор, - рыкнул он. - Он норманн, зовут Фри. Судя по внешности, только она у него человеческой и осталась. И, похоже…. он - Лунный клинок. Может, я ошибаюсь, конечно. Но, во всяком случае, чувствовал он себя на нашей территории очень уверенно. Говорит, что видит магию - спорное утверждение пока... Но знаешь, его признал соловый Гэдвина.

\- И как на это отреагировал Гэдвин? - Кроуфорд попытался сесть, решив, что физическая боль предпочтительнее душевной. Лунный клинок, неужели?! А вдруг Звездный все же оказался прав, и пророчество не имело смысла? Но Кроуфорд полюбил бы Рана, даже не зная, кто он такой. Тогда, на пустоши, увидев его впервые... Нет, не стоило вспоминать об этом сейчас. - Помоги мне подняться, Лис.

\- Лежи, пожалуйста, - Шул-Дих глянул встревоженно, и попробовал удержать Кроуфорда на месте. - Лежи, или я вообще больше ничего не скажу! Нельзя тебе пока, даже сидеть нельзя.

\- Лис! - потребовал Кроуфорд, и тот сдался.

\- Я этому... бессердечному... все простил, - с болью произнес тот, помогая Кроуфорду приподняться. - Когда узнал, что он тебя все-таки вытащил, прежде чем уйти. А Гэдвин... - он отвел взгляд, - Гэдвин погиб, Ворон. За день до их появления на Южных Вратах. Виверны налетели… я пятерых потерял.

У Кроуфорда подломилась рука, на которую он пытался опереться. Что ж такое-то...

\- Сколько всего… пока я... - если бы Кроуфорд не был ранен, этого бы не случилось. И он мог бы вернуть души обратно в тела, но теперь время упущено. Сколько упущено времени! Королева королев знала, куда бить.

\- Много, Ворон, - прошептал Шул-Дих. - Но теперь будет немного легче. Виверны отброшены, а раненые… Теперь ты сможешь их удержать.

Кроуфорд очень хотел бы верить, что его сил хватит. И Ран...

\- Я видел его глаза, Лис, - едва слышно признался он другу. -  Там была нежность. Он не безразличен ко мне.

Шул-Дих выругался и уложил его на подушки практически насильно. И самое обидное, что ему практически не пришлось преодолевать сопротивление.

\- Про нежность - это ты сам решай, что ты там увидел... - проворчал он, как всегда скрывая тревогу и беспокойство за колкостью. - Пока ты ему это прощаешь, он по любовникам шастает направо и налево, так что если тебя устраивает венец Короля-Оленя вместо своего собственного...

\- Я посмотрю, - прошептал Кроуфорд, закрывая глаза. В груди снова горело огнем, но не только на месте раны. - И не только... поговорю. С ним. Если и правда... его любит. Будь проклято пророчество.

Лис подскочил с постели, выругался и бросился за дверь, призывая лекаря на весь коридор. Снова поднялась знакомая суета, ворвался Фар-Арелло с кем-то из своих помощниц...

Кроуфорд все-таки ухватил в полыхающем негодованием сознании Лиса короткий обмен ядовитыми репликами. И в “смирись, это пророчество”  Ран явно услышал: “все равно приползешь”. Да, знакомство у них не задалось...

Следующие несколько дней Кроуфорд провел под неусыпным вниманием лекаря и мрачным молчанием Шул-Диха, который не открывал рта даже на Совете. Оный, в силу обстоятельств, проводился в ограниченном составе и в королевской спальне. Кроуфорду даже позволили слегка приподняться - подложив под спину подушки. Правда, сначала Фар-Арелло высказал все, что думал по этому поводу, но Кроуфорд клятвенно пообещал просто слушать и ни в коем случае не касаться реки Времени - наверняка Лис пожаловался.

Но Совет в любом случае следовало провести как можно быстрее. Кроуфорду требовалось быстрее узнать о сложившемся раскладе сил, к тому же нового удара от виверн можно было ждать в любую минуту. Без всяких сомнений, королева королев должна была воспользоваться слабостью Кроуфорда - иначе потом у нее не будет никакой форы. Да и сейчас, с новой защитой Звездного, ее возможности сильно поуменьшились.

\- ...таким образом, основные переходы закрыты. Вивернам доступны лишь пути волкодлаков, но мы максимально усилили гарнизоны, - басовито гудел Кеннард, генерал Севера. - Хотя, похоже, только я еще не в курсе, как королеву вышибли обратно. Пользуясь случаем, Южный, я бы попросил тебя повторить, хотя бы коротко. Говорят, Звёздный воспользовался чем-то новым.

Кроуфорд опустил веки, скрывая алчное внимание. Лис, сволочь рыжая, так больше и не рассказал ничего - свято держал единожды данное слово. Вот и сейчас покосился на Кроуфорда с неудовольствием и тяжело вздохнул:

\- К сожалению, дело в том, что мне практически нечего сказать. Я почти не застал сам бой. Нам нужно спрашивать второго очевидца. Ну, или самого Звёздного.

Искушение было велико - пригласить сюда Рана, исключительно по делу. Кроуфорд даже чуть не поддался ему, на короткий миг: раз Звездный обещал защищать, он придет…

Но потом снова взял себя в руки.

\- Когда наш прославленный медик сочтет, что река Времени не снесет меня в небытие, - стараясь, чтобы голос не срывался от боли,  пошел на компромисс Кроуфорд и в ответ услышал недовольное ворчание Фар-Арелло, - я обязательно удовлетворю твое любопытство, Северный. Этот способ будет надежнее прочих пересказов, как ты понимаешь.

\- Но у нас нет этого времени, мой повелитель, - Кеннард упорствовал, и Кроуфорд даже понимал почему. Будь они в Малом зале, Гризли бы сейчас ходил бы кругами, выплескивая внутреннюю энергию, а здесь Северному явно не хватало места. Нэнна вон вообще забилась в угол и смотрела на остальных усталыми глазами мага, не спавшего уже несколько дней. - Если мы поймем, чем и как её приголубил Звёздный... - он вдруг замолчал, а потом продолжил, явно озаренный какой-то идеей. - Послушайте. Но если она оскорблена достаточно, следующий удар, который мне ждем… Он ведь будет направлен вовсе не против нас.

Мгновение молчания вдруг показалось удивительно гулким.

\- А против твоего супруга в мире людей, владыка.

У Кроуфорда словно сердце оборвалось в груди. И ведь Северный не спросил, а почему это Звездный снова к людям ушел? Нет. Берегли... на свой лад, но страховали, не понимая, что этим делают только хуже.

Он только на миг прикрыл глаза, а Фар-Арелло уже активировал свои лечащие ленты и теперь спорил с Гризли, выпроваживая Совет вон.

Нет, собственная слабость уже начинала откровенно раздражать, но помочь мог только Ран, а он...

\- Стойте, - вздохнул Кроуфорд, и Фар-Арелло немедленно отступил к изголовью кровати. - Ты прав, Северный, это самое вероятное направление удара. Я не смогу сейчас защитить Звездного, а потому королева постарается достать его. Нужно послать кого-то... - и можно уже было не продолжать.

Кеннард немедленно развернулся к Шул-Диху, тот поспешно вскинул руки:

\- Только не я! Вы издеваетесь! - не нашел понимания и повысил голос. - Да он меня пошлет, как увидит.

\- Зато ты представлен, - здраво указала Нэнна. - Ты единственный, кого он хотя бы выслушает. Ну, и посмотришь по ситуации. Либо убедишь вернуться, либо охраняй так.

Лис бросил на Кроуфорда яростный взгляд и замолчал, понимая, что вот тут он точно не найдет участия.

\- Ты хотя бы его предупредишь, - вновь вздохнул Кроуфорд, ощущая предательское дрожание в сердце. Проклятье, ему сейчас даже сны были недоступны, а увидеть Рана хотелось все сильнее с каждым часом. - Оставаться рядом с ним или нет, решишь сам.

Если бы Звездный пришел сам... но это вряд ли. И все-таки, почему Ран не остался? Ну не из-за едких же комментариев Лиса, в самом деле.

Шул-Дих, сдавшись, молча склонил голову, и тревога в сердце Кроуфорда чуть ослабла. Друг довел Рана сюда от Южных врат...  Он убережет его и там.

\- Нэнна, - вновь заговорил Кроуфорд, останавливая Восточную уже на выходе из комнаты. - Настрой все магические башни на отслеживание пограничных возмущений. Теперь можно будет засечь, если виверны попробуют пробиться сквозь нашу защиту. Гризли, возьми на себя патрулирование Южных пределов, Западный тебе поможет. Восстановлением туманных путей тоже следует заняться как можно быстрее. Завтра собираем Совет городов.

\- И на этом все, - прогудел из своего угла лекарь. Кроуфорд даже повернулся в его сторону, но не стал спорить. А вот Лис дождался, когда за последним из членов Совета закроется дверь, и снова присел на кровать. Тихо спросил:

\- Что ему передать?

Кроуфорд решил, что все же не выдержит. Сердце опять горячо дернулось в груди, потом, словно натолкнувшись на ледяную стену, замерло и медленно, с трудом, забилось вновь. Нет, королева королев отлично знала, как нанести удар, чтобы, даже пережив его, Кроуфорд не мог развернуться в полную силу. Будь супруг рядом, его магия излечила бы Кроуфорда в тот же миг, но Ран предпочел другого. Наверное, стоило все же войти в реку Времени и увидеть все собственными глазами.

В их будущее Кроуфорд зарекся смотреть еще тысячу лет назад, после того, как увидел Рана в сияющих белых одеждах и с венцом на волосах. Может, вмешательство виверн изменило пути судеб? Такое тоже могло быть...

\- Ничего, - прошептал Кроуфорд, стараясь не видеть боли в лице друга. - Кроме того, что ему угрожает опасность. И пусть будет счастлив... С тем, кого выбрал.

Горло снова сдавило.

\- Он не надел венца, но пришел спасать тебя, - Лис легко сжал пальцы на его ладони. - Он силен и не любит принимать дары, предпочитая то, что достается трудно, потом и кровью. Попробуй подумать о том, что ты бы смог взвалить на него - сейчас, пока у тебя есть время.

Кроуфорд вскинул на друга непонимающий взгляд, но тот только поднял ладонь, прося возможности договорить. И ухмыльнулся:

\- Когда он будет здесь, думать будет некогда, - и добавил с вечным своим ехидством. - Да тебе и особенно нечем в его присутствии.

Вскочил и унесся вон. Как всегда, не прощаясь.

Кроуфорд усмехнулся и сразу же пожалел об этом, переживая волну боли в потревоженной невольным движением груди.

Но Лис был прав, пока Ран даже не представлял себе, какую большую ответственность возлагало на него звание Звездного. Фейри нуждались в стратеге и наставнике. Тысячи лет замкнутые в своем волшебном мире, они начинали отставать от людей уже сейчас, а что будет еще через тысячу лет? Выросший среди людей Звездный, прошедший половину их мира пешком, видевший гений Запада и мудрость Востока - только он мог дать фейри надежду на развитие. Ну и, разумеется, уничтожить извечные рассадники тьмы фейри могли только с ним.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Он старался беречь и лелеять, но, похоже, его возлюбленного сильнее привлекали большие дела. Что ж, пусть Ран и дальше отказывается от короны - в конце концов, для земных правителей это только символ власти. Возможно, он судит лишь по тому, что знает сам. Но дела скажут за него яснее и громче.

От принятого решения стало легче - настолько, что боль в груди немного отступила, и Кроуфорд, угодивший в заботливые руки Фар-Арелло, уснул почти спокойно, погрузившись в обычный, неконтролируемый сон. Правда, там ему все равно снился Ран.

Слова Шул-Диха натолкнули Кроуфорда еще на одну мысль: если Ран ценил только то, что смог завоевать сам, то почему бы и Кроуфорду не принять правила этой игры? Он же видел нежность в этих светоносных глазах, ее невозможно было спутать ни с жалостью, ни с сочувствием - возможно, Звездный еще не знал сам, что любит. Так, может, стоило добавить к его нежности немного интереса? Того, что возникает, когда видишь кого-то совершенно с другой стороны?

Что можно показать Звездному для начала? Живую карту земель? Кроуфорд улыбнулся: играть в солдатики с собственным супругом ему как-то не приходило в голову.  Если сотворить образ военной карты на Совете… Это здорово бы помогло для общей оценки ситуации - оставалось только завлечь на Совет Рана.

Шул-Дих явился уже ближе к вечеру. Лис вошел бесшумно, но его почти подбрасывало от нетерпения и желания выговориться, и взгляд разбудил Кроуфорда быстрее любого прикосновения.

\- Что-то случилось? - уже привычно подняв руку, чтобы Шул-Дих помог ему сесть, спросил Кроуфорд. - Какие-то новости, о чем я еще не знаю?

\- Они не смогли вернуть заказчику амулет, - Лис давился смехом пополам со словами. - Как выяснилось, они не просто так оказались тогда у Южных врат. Там, в дупле старого дуба, кто-то оставил свой амулет, когда человеческое селение еще процветало, и не смог забрать до первого нападения волкодлаков. Вот его они должны были передать заказчику.

Кроуфорд мало что понял, но даже толика известий о Ране моментально заставила кровь бежать быстрее.

\- Давай по порядку, - улыбнулся он. - С самого начала, Лис, а не как ты обычно рассказываешь.

Лис глянул на отставленный в сторону и забытый поднос с завтраком и переставил его на специальный столик поверх покрывала - поближе к себе и Кроуфорду.

\- Ешь, - энергично кивнул он, - а я расскажу.

Он уволок с блюда свернутый конвертом блинчик, немедленно употребил его внутрь и принялся объяснять.

\- Я решил, что выйти к людям я всегда успею, но надо сначала понять, где искать твою зазнобу. Ну, и сообщить им обоим, чтобы приглядывали за своими спинами. К Звёздному в сон не пошел, уж прости. Мы расстались на ножах, пришлось бы благодарить, что фактически спас мне жизнь... - он скривился, потер место, куда пришелся удар когтями королевы, и взялся за второй блин, - не люблю я это. А вот полукровка - неважно, любовник он или напарник - должен был отнестись к предупреждению серьезней.

Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами, надеясь, что Шул-Дих не заметит, но от лишнего упоминания о любовнике Звездного моментально потемнело в глазах.

\- И ты когда-то успел на него так настроиться, что с легкостью вычленил в потоке снов? - вместо этого подметил он немаловажную деталь и с интересом посмотрел на друга. - Лис? Ты мне не все рассказываешь, да?

\- Ну, он после Жемчужной поляны настолько полыхал силой... - синие глаза светились такой кристальной честностью, что были понятны две вещи: что что-то есть, и что Лис не расскажет. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. - Не перебивай меня, я и так восстановил с его слов, как сумел. Короче говоря, из дупла они этот амулет достали. И даже поймали оставленных где-то там лошадей. Но отдать заказчику амулет так и не смогли - эта штука выглядит как подвеска из темно-зеленого плотного камня на длинной цепочке. Не малахит, а что-то восточное, Звёздный даже назвал его Фри, но я забыл. А потом у твоего супруга лопнул очередной шнурок на косе, - у Лиса от смеха прыгали губы, но он еще держался. - Дальше продолжать?

\- И он подвязал волосы амулетом, который тут же его признал? - усмехнулся Кроуфорд, пытаясь представить, как это выглядело. Ран наверняка разозлился, и растрепанные волосы, губы, яркие и приоткрытые... нет, лучше не думать об этом.

\- Не просто признал, - Шульдих все-таки расхохотался. - Амулет, похоже, ощутимо поиздержался, пока валялся в дупле. Так что Ран больше не пугает людей искрами в глазах и волосах, а амулет позволяет вязать себя поверх косы как угодно и даже отрастил пару лишних подвесок, но снять его больше нельзя. Звёздный еще надеется, что этот клоп отвалится, насосавшись, но Фри считает - и тут я склонен с ним согласиться, - что променять силу Звёздного на кровь заказчика амулет никогда не согласится.

\- Что еще тебе удалось узнать? - спросил Кроуфорд, заразившись хорошим настроением друга. - Как полукровка отнесся к твоему появлению? Или ты не афишировал свое присутствие, воспользовавшись дымкой сна?

\- Нет, мы поговорили вполне откровенно, - Шул-Дих мотнул головой. - Он серьезно отнесся к предупреждению, насколько я сумел понять, чего от Звёздного еще попробуй дождись. Кстати говоря, - он прищурился, одновременно ехидно и довольно, - как я понял, Ран весьма удивлен и встревожен твоим отсутствием... хотя и пытается не подавать виду.

\- Он сбежал от меня с любовником и теперь тревожится, что я не прихожу, - Кроуфорд засмеялся и, почувствовав прилив сил, испытал желание пройтись, ну, или хотя бы встать уже с постели, наконец. - В этом весь Звездный! А что же норманн? Зачем ему рассказывать такое тебе?

\- Как я понял, он буквально вынес Звёздного отсюда на себе: снятие с тебя заклятия тоже обошлось тому недешево, - Лис пожал плечами, потрепал волосы, собранные в хвост, и снова посмотрел на Кроуфорда. - И теперь осторожно выясняет, нет ли угрозы того, что Рана придется срочно возвращать обратно, поскольку работа выполнена не до конца. Вдруг ты тут умер? Ради ответных новостей он и не такое рассказал бы.

Все же Шул-Дих не напрасно стал когда-то его правой рукой: во многих вещах Лис не знал себе равных, и особенно - когда добивался какой-то цели. Странно представить, что он и Звездный не сошлись с первой минуты.

\- И что ты поведал в ответ? - усмехнулся Кроуфорд, утаскивая с подноса колобок из чего-то, чем усиленно пичкала его кухня последние дни: не то овощи, не то птица, а может и то, и другое, по настоятельному требованию Фар-Арелло.

\- Что ваши отношения - это ваше личное дело, а меня и Совет Звёздный интересует прежде всего как военный союзник, - невинно улыбнулся Лис в ответ. - И что они оба могут ждать на него приглашения в самое ближайшее время, если ситуация ухудшится. А ты, болезный, - Шул-Дих ткнул в него очередным блинчиком, - лежишь себе ровно и никакой угрозы не представляешь.

Кроуфорд не отказал себе в удовольствии поймать руку Южного за запястье, подтянуть к себе и откусить блинчик как раз до того места, где его держали пальцы Шул-Диха. Мазнув по ним губами. Молча и с улыбкой.

А потом посмотрел на друга и поднял бровь в немом вопросе: что не так?

\- Понял, ты не болезный, ты в засаде, - Лис смерил его демонстративно опасливым взглядом и сделал такое движение, будто собирался отодвинуться, но остался на месте. - Но я рад, что от этих новостей тебе стало лучше. Отличный стимул продолжить игру.

Лицо у него сделалось мечтательно-хищным, словно в конце ждал бесконечно сладкий, пьянящий приз. Не иначе как виноград.

\- Когда ты туда отправишься? - спросил Кроуфорд, отпуская его руку. - Ты же будешь извещать меня о том, что будет происходить? Раз уж я в засаде и даже, - он обреченно вздохнул, - не могу покинуть постель без посторонней помощи. Твоей, кстати, о чем ты можешь там словно невзначай упомянуть.

Лис вдруг склонил голову набок, присматриваясь.

\- Действительно не можешь? - тихо спросил он, поднимаясь. - Или все же попробуешь?

Шул-Дих оперативно переставил поднос с ножками снова на другую сторону кровати, откинул покрывало и протянул ладонь.

\- Если очень хочется, то давай. Я не скажу Фар-Арелло.

Кроуфорд невольно глянул на дверь, не явится ли вездесущий лекарь, чтобы пресечь безобразие на месте, а потом ухватился за руку друга.

\- Ты себе не... представляешь... - усилие оказалось неожиданно большим, чем ожидалось, но Кроуфорд все равно упрямо поднялся с постели. - Как мне это надоело! Ах ты ж! - ноги внезапно ослабели: все-таки яд виверны до сих пор точил кровь. Кроуфорд пошатнулся и, взмахнув рукой, был вынужден схватиться за ближайшую опору - за Шул-Диха, - уцепившись за его шею и чуть ли не уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо.

\- Спокойно, никто никуда не падает, - бурчал тот, - не пыхти в меня, мне щекотно. До двери и обратно, тихонечко…

Сделать несколько шагов оказалось едва ли не самым трудным, что Кроуфорд пробовал в жизни. Рыжий ворчал, ругался, но терпеливо помогал, и без него Кроуфорд точно бы не решился на подобную авантюру.

\- С каким удовольствием я сегодня поведаю об этом твоему горе-супругу! - капал Шул-Дих ядом. - В подробностях... нашел тоже ездового мула... пусть сам тебя таскает.

\- Нет бы... сказать, что мы обнимались, - даже стоять было очень тяжело, не зря, наверное, лекарь так настойчиво отговаривал от этой попытки. Но Кроуфорд уже больше не мог изображать из себя умирающего. - И что тебе... это очень понравилось... Давай в купальню? Разденешь... меня, заодно, - он усмехнулся и тут же схватился за Шул-Диха покрепче.

\- Ага... мечтай, - идею насчет купальни тот зарубил сразу, двинувшись от порога обратно к постели, - вот когда сможешь дойти до двери сам... попробуем купальню.

Последние пару шагов они буквально доползли. В глазах темнело, ноги давно сделались мягкими, словно из необожженой глины, и на покрывало Кроуфорд почти упал. Но - внутренне ликуя. Сердце не зашлось ни разу.

\- Фар-Арелло не говори, что это я тебе помогал, - сказал Шул-Дих, укладывая Кроуфорда обратно на подушки. - Пусть он сердится только на тебя.

\- Дого... ворились, - прошептал Кроуфорд, закрывая глаза. - Так когда ты отправляешься?

Шул-Дих шумно зашарил чем-то на подносе, поднес смешной чайничек-поильник носиком к губам Кроуфорда:

\- Пей, только медленно, - в горло полилось нечто вроде разбавленного яблочного сока, приятно-фруктовое. - Думаю, сегодня же, через часок, как соберусь. Пойду отсюда - через дверь в твоих покоях, которой они и воспользовались. А то, знаешь, буквально жажду услышать еще массу интересного о способах лечения разбитого сердца прикладыванием другого.

Кроуфорд даже глаза открыл.

\- Это ты о чем? Каких еще способах лечения?

\- Это твоя зазноба здраво оценивает всю сложность своего характера, - сообщил Шул-Дих с усмешкой. - Самокритичен, не отнять. И совершенно уверен в том, что поскольку навеянная видением вашего блестящего будущего влюбленность развеется, как дым, от столкновения с жестокой реальностью в его лице, то сразу предлагает мне лечить твое разбитое сердце контактным методом. Не иначе как, прикладывая мое, судя по контексту.

\- А-аа... - с пониманием протянул Кроуфорд и повозил головой по подушкам, устраиваясь удобнее. Такого Рана он уже насмотрелся тоже. - Так ты его не разубеждай, что ли... Пусть Звездный думает, что хочет. В конце концов, это он решил от судьбы бегать, а не я. Кстати, Лис... Норманн-то как, красивый?

Шул-Дих честно задумался, и у него на лице снова появилось это мечтательно-хищное выражение. Кроуфорд понимающе хмыкнул: так вот кто у нас виноград, оказывается. И не в этом ли причина резкого неприятия другом отношений Рана с кем-то еще?

\- Интересный, - наконец определился он, - прячет незаурядные мозги за всеми этими мускулами, но не очень успешно - слишком умные глаза. Желтые… как у лекаря нашего.

\- А с магией что, не прояснил? -  то, что у Кроуфорда появился союзник, причем лично заинтересованный, радовало. Но если этот Фри действительно Лунный клинок…

Не хотелось бы потерять такое неожиданное приобретение.

\- До того, как появятся руны… - Шул-Дих дернул плечами. - Трудно пока сказать. Словам я не верю, а человеческим тем более. - Теперь уже вздохнул Кроуфорд, вспоминая те сложные переговоры с гномами, которые не раз и не два вытаскивал на себе именно Лис. - Но я пригляжу за ним тоже.

\- Тогда не буду тебя задерживать, - согласился Кроуфорд и, когда Шул-Дих уже поднялся, вновь окликнул его. - Ты тоже будь осторожен. Там королева обладает большей властью, чем здесь.

Шул-Дих замер в дверях, а потом вздохнул и повернулся к Кроуфорду.

\- Ну, тогда я постараюсь стать для нее серьезной помехой, - без тени лукавства пообещал он, а потом его лицо вдруг изменилось:

\- Словом, не скучай, а я пошел, - и через полминуты Кроуфорд без удивления увидел входящего Фар-Арелло.

\- Посмею напомнить, мой повелитель, что чрезмерные нагрузки в вашем состоянии противопоказаны, - недобрым взглядом проводив Лиса, произнес он. - К коим я отношу и эмоциональное напряжение. Будь моя воля, я погрузил бы тебя в сон до полного выздоровления.

\- Вот нет бы что другое когда сказал, а? - тяжело вздохнул Кроуфорд и приготовился к еще одному сеансу лечения.

 

Собственный растительный образ жизни начинал утомлять. После возвращения от фейри Ран уже целую неделю вёл до тошноты спокойную и законопослушную жизнь практически рядового горожанина. Ладно, первые сутки после возвращения в Ливерпуль он отъедался и отсыпался. И хорошо еще, что не пришлось компенсировать Фри стоимость упущенного заказа: норманн только посмеялся, легонько дернул Рана за косу, на которой висел злосчастный амулет, и ушел разбираться с делами в одиночку.

Тоска подступила незаметно. Все заказчики, казалось, расползлись из города - Ливерпуль провонял жарой и рыбой, а напрягать Фри своей нежданно нагрянувшей хандрой не хотелось. Амулет копил силы, прибавляя по капле белого нефрита в сутки, а тренировки от плохого расположения духа не спасали. Ран чувствовал себя утопающим в беспросветной рутине.

Фейри... А, точнее, Кроуфорд - поскольку теперь Ран знал гораздо больше представителей этого народа - тоже не появлялся. Хотя тут Ран примерно догадывался, в чем дело: тот рыжий генерал наверняка со всех сторон осветил своему королю все моменты, очевидцем которых являлся, а стало быть, образ прекрасного верного супруга из пророчества рассыпался пеплом.

Туда ему и дорога.

Хотя сейчас Ран с радостью согласился бы на драку с вивернами или волкодлаками. Но идея вернуться к донжону попахивала сдачей в плен - собственному бессилию и тоске, хотя Ран упорно называл последнюю скукой.

После страны фейри человеческий мир казался тусклым и плоским. Ран несколько раз ловил на себе понимающий взгляд Фри, но все равно садился на корме его корабля и смотрел на закаты. Яркие краски, полыхающее зарей небо и блеск волн немного примиряли его с действительностью, и Ран искренне надеялся, что привыкнет.

В какой-то момент он даже задумался, не уплыть ли на зеленый остров Эрин - раз когда-то хотелось достичь самого западного моря, то не стоило теперь останавливаться в шаге от завершения. Но Фри только невыразительно хмыкнул, услышав озвученные Раном мысли, и ушел искать какого-то Ингвора, даже не объяснив, зачем. Ран даже на свой постоялый двор не стал возвращаться, так и заночевал на корабле, сквозь сон слыша, как ночью вернулся норманн. Лег рядом, как всегда обнял и тоже провалился в сон. Даже, наверное, хорошо, что Кроуфорд не приходил - Рану иногда становилось тошно от самого себя.

Но однажды утром Фри проснулся задумчив и неразговорчив.

Ран не стал выпытывать, хотя, пожалуй, впервые полностью осознал, что чувствовала тогда Мэри, просыпаясь рядом с ним. К обеду Фри подошел сам. Посмотрел, как Ран ставит отметки на карте Эрина, вздохнул, снова прошелся из угла в угол и только потом сказал:

\- Ко мне приходил фейри.

Кроуфорд! Ран усилием воли остановил себя от того, чтобы не припечатать карту к столу одним из ножей, постоянных спутников Фри.

Но всколыхнувшаяся ярость была столь сильной, что под веками опять загорелось звездное небо, а вплетенный в волосы амулет потяжелел еще больше.

\- И что он от тебя хотел? - процедил Ран, тщетно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Он предупредил, что на тебя может быть нападение, - вздохнул Фри. - Вроде как ты убил королеву виверн не до конца, и теперь она будет пытаться отомстить лично тебе.

\- Ко мне, значит, не захотел прийти, - тихо констатировал Ран. Амулет больно тянул косу к земле, и это немного отрезвляло.

\- Так вы и расстались... не очень-то, - покосился Фри, - кому же понравится в долгу быть, да еще и без возможности отдать?

\- Действительно, не очень, - Ран нахмурился и отодвинул карту, все равно сосредоточиться уже не получалось. - Позорное бегство теперь так называется, да. А я и не знал. И он может подавиться своим нравится-не нравится, я его вытаскивал не для того, чтобы он мне должен был.

\- Да, но я... Погоди, - Фри поднял голову, так удивившись, что даже забыл, что собирался сказать, - какое бегство? Ты же нас наоборот привез обоих, это он брался нас довести безопасно...

Он осекся, что-то поняв, и Ран впервые увидел, как человека изнутри распирает, грозя разорвать по швам, неостановимый смех. Фри удержал лицо, но смеху было наплевать: он нагло и беспардонно искрился в глазах, вспыхнув над чем-то понятным пока только норманну. Ран молча смотрел на Фри пару секунд, а потом вдруг осознал свою ошибку. Короткий миг потрясения - стала понятна и ее причина, и он, переживая мучительную неловкость и почувствовав, как жар заливает лицо, отвернулся.

Фри расхохотался в открытую и, подойдя к Рану со спины, крепко обнял его уже знакомым движением.

\- Все еще не желаешь себе признаться? - зашептал Фри на ухо Рану. - Или так боишься, что он тебе мстить будет за измену?

\- Мстить он не будет, - буркнул Ран, отчаянно желая вот прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь палубу и все переборки, ухнуть в холодную придонную воду - и остудить, наконец, в ней полыхающие уши. И щеки. И лоб. И всю голову целиком, а то ему светило просто сгореть от стыда. - Кто к тебе приходил, рыжий? А этому на кой сдалась моя безопасность?

Ран откинулся на плечо, прижался лбом к шее и закончил, будто признался:

\- Духи, какой я идиот.

\- Ты не идиот, - хмыкнул Фри, трогая губами его шею, но в этой ласке не было желания - только утешение. - Ты мой друг. И на твоем месте я бы предположил то же, что и ты. Но нет, король, как выяснилось, пока еще настолько слаб, что Совет в этот раз провели в его спальне.

От нахлынувших одновременно облегчения и тревоги голова пошла кругом.

\- Я едва не проворонил и это, - Ран прижался к Фри сильнее. - В погоне за гордостью я едва не лишился и друга. Спасибо. Кто бы мог подумать...

Оказывается, дружба, как и любовь, ходит разными путями, не всякому дураку они придут в голову.

\- Но я все равно хочу услышать, как ты будешь умолять меня в постели, - шепнул Фри, забираясь рукой Рану под одежду и царапнул сосок. - И желательно до того, как ты решишь надеть венец фейри.

Чужая душевная щедрость изумляла. Или, может быть, это он сам так привык к вечному странствию, что стал как перекати-поле, увиденное когда-то в степи? Вроде живительной воды чужих эмоций и достаточно было, чтобы уцепиться за землю и остаться на одном месте, но дорожный ветер нес и нес дальше, обрывая слабенькие еще корешки чувств?

Ран зажмурился, осознавая, что больше не будет один. И оставалось только вжаться задницей в пах и прошептать:

\- Да хоть сейчас.

У Фри сбилось дыхание, он сильнее сжал сосок пальцами и, развернув Рана к себе, горячо поцеловал в губы, раздвигая их языком. Обхватить его за шею, с удовольствием отвечая, чувствуя с радостным узнаванием, как привычно и знающе вскипает страстью кровь - простые действия, но Ран хрипло зашептал-засмеялся:

\- Не вздумай, - не позволяя опрокинуть себя на стол, сметая карты, лампу, чернильницу. - В постель. Сейчас, пока я еще помню.

Фри сорвал с него рубаху, разорвав ее на плече, но едва ли это кого бы остановило, потому что через миг Рана подхватили на руки и в три шага донесли до кровати.

\- Продолжай командовать, - подминая его под себя, выдохнул Фри и втерся бедрами в пах, заставляя Рана застонать. - Это с ума сойти, как заводит!

Из легких холщовых штанов нужно было только выдернуть ремень - и вывернуться из них, отбросить куда-то в сторону. Ослаб сам собой замок на амулете, и голова стала легкой-легкой, будто невесомой.

\- Раз ты просишь, - Ран улыбнулся, легко пробегая ладонями по груди и животу, - растяни меня.

Фри застонал, вновь навалившись на Рана и целуя его в губы, попутно шаря рукой по полу, пытаясь найти там забытый с прошлого раза флакон. А потом отодвинулся и, выдернув пробку, вылил на пальцы масло.

\- Это будет долго, держись, - жарко шепнул он и задвинул в Рана скользкие пальцы. По позвоночнику, казалось, пробежала молния. - Растяну так, что и рука войти сможет...

Ран качнул бедрами ему навстречу, застонал, откидываясь на спину, подхватывая себя под колени и раскрываясь сильнее.

Внутри растекался жар, туманивший зрение и заставлявший кусать губы от ярких ощущений, за которыми больше не стояла неопределенность чувств. Удовольствие тела - вот что они делили с Фри.

\- Посмотрим... - простонал Ран, - сколько ты протянешь... снаружи.

\- О, ты даже не представляешь... - Фри загнал пальцы на всю длину и нажал внутри, растягивая там мышцы, а потом наклонился и провел языком по члену Рана. - Сначала услышу, как ты умоляешь... - и он медленно вытащил пальцы, добавил на них масла и также плавно втолкнул обратно.

\- Фриии... - Ран снова дернулся навстречу. пытаясь добрать недостающее, чувствуя, как мышцы внутри поддаются, расходятся, пропуская глубже. Сегодня, словно по заказу, собственное желание горело зло и ярко, заставляя если не требовать, то просить. - Возьми в рот и растягивай хоть до Рагнарёка...

\- Ммм... - промычал Фри, наклоняясь и действительно забирая член в рот. Но просто беря - сомкнул губы, погружая плоть в горячее влажное тепло и больше ничего не делая при этом. Если не считать того, что продолжал творить своими пальцами, которые двигались, крутились, нажимали и терлись.

Ран цеплялся за простынь под собой, мотал головой - перед глазами плыли яркие разноцветные круги, и хотелось вывернуться из кожи, лишь бы получить больше.

\- Фри... ещё, - он сглатывал вязкую слюну и шептал. - Еще больше... хочу!

Но Фри продолжал его растягивать, сводя с ума настойчивым движением пальцев, а потом вдруг кивнул сам себе, отчего член слегка двинулся во рту, прижимаясь к языку, и, вытащив пальцы почти до конца, надавил снова. И Ран почувствовал, как его распирает, едва ли не раскрывает до предела. Но нет... Конечно, нет. Конечно - можно было еще. Хотелось еще.

Он, насколько смог осторожно, положил ладони на седую голову, надавил на затылок, заставляя забрать глубже, и потребовал срывающимся шепотом:

\- Двигайся же! - в голове всё перемешалось, он с трудом понимал уже, чего именно просит. - Фри, дай мне... хочу тебя...

Фри что-то простонал, сглотнув на члене, а потом как-то провернул руку так, что Ран вскрикнул. Внутри стало горячо, обжигающе много, и пальцы шевелились, мягко надавливая внутри. Он что... и правда... Ладонь?

Даже дышать получалось с трудом, а внутри медленно расступалось, привыкая к неподвижным пока пальцам, и Ран замер, боясь шевельнуться и слыша собственный тихий, скулящий стон. Несмотря на такое... проникновение, стояло колом, а от попытки представить, как оно там, Ран и вовсе едва не кончил, мгновенно.

\- Фри... пожалуйста... - ему не хватило совсем немного, - дай мне... кончить. Дай!

Основание члена сдавило - Фри явно прижал его пальцами, не позволяя освободиться от перевозбуждения, вместо этого посылая его на новый виток. Внутри вновь повернулись пальцы, и костяшки прошлись по растянутым, слишком чувствительным уже мышцам.

\- Я тебя убью, - слетело с губ удивительно внятно. В голове воцарилась хрусткая, морозная ясность. - Или спячу. Фри!

Густое, вязкое удовольствие, казалось, расплавило напрочь не только кожу, но и мышцы, и кости. Все еще сдавливая член у основания, Фри плотнее обхватил его губами и принялся то всасывать, то просто трогать ее языком. И рука... пальцы внутри Рана теперь уже точно двигались легче - и чуть быстрее - по растянутому до предела.

Ясность испарилась из головы, словно сметенная поднимающейся лавой. Лава поднялась к груди, затопила голову - и Ран не мог, никак не мог выплеснуть ее наружу, задыхаясь от жара, балансируя над полыхающей пропастью и не имея возможности наконец сорваться вниз. Кажется, из горла лились бессвязные, скулящие стоны, он не мог сказать точно - вспышки наслаждения на пару секунд словно вышибали из сознания. Небольшую паузу он даже не заметил - ее хватило только на то, чтобы хватануть воздуха ртом. Но потом к губам прижались губы Фри, Рана почти согнуло пополам, и в растянутое, нежное, судорожно пытающееся сжаться вошел член. Ран заскулил - его не хватало, совсем! - попытался обхватить его мышцами, и тут хрипло застонал Фри, резко ударил бедрами и... Да, да! Именно этого и не хватало!

Рана снесло с грани немедленно, резко, не позволив толком осознать сам оргазм, заставив выгнуться навстречу, сжаться, сколько было сил, вцепившись в плечи, закричать и вырубиться на несколько секунд. Он очнулся почти сразу, чувствуя внутри размеренные толчки, облизал искусанные губы и потянулся навстречу - поцеловать.

Сейчас, когда Фри хрипло дышал и целовал, почти кусая, губы Рана, стало заметно, что его кожа тоже светилась. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть, как будто вспыхивая изнутри рисунком вен - но это были не вены. С каждым движением бедер, с каждым выдохом, этот узор проступал все сильнее и складывался в нечто сложное, очень похожее на татуировку или, скорее, на какую-то руническую надпись, вроде тех, что Ран когда-то попытался скопировать на кожаный браслет. С каждым движением Фри она едва заметно пульсировала, вспыхивая все ярче, и Ран почти бездумно потянулся к любовнику своей силой. По чуть-чуть, едва касаясь, обнимая ею так, чтобы вытащить, выманить наружу эту, помочь ей раскрыться. В теле плыло томное довольство, и странным образом это помогало - Рану и в голову не пришло бы ограничивать чужие возможности, а вот, напротив, зажечь в собственном небе еще одну звезду - сколько угодно.

Фри задышал тяжелее, а потом накрыл губы Рана ртом, сминая лихорадочным поцелуем, ударил бедрами раз, другой - и вспыхнул весь: руки, лицо, грудь... Остального Ран не видел, но мог поручиться, узор охватывал норманна с головы до пят. Фри громко застонал, когда судорога удовольствия свела тело, и бессильно уронил голову Рану на плечо, замирая.

Очень тяжелый... но все равно было приятно. Ран неторопливо гладил мокрую спину и загривок, чувствуя на ключице горячее влажное дыхание: медленно выравнивающийся ритм вдохов и выдохов.

\- Полагаю, теперь идею о недостатке у тебя дара можно выкидывать в отхожее место, - сказал Ран, когда Фри попробовал осмысленно шевельнуться и сползти на бок.

\- Смотря какого дара, Пресветлый, - внезапно донесся от дверей голос, который Ран никак не рассчитывал сейчас услышать. - Хотя рунный рисунок очень красив, тут я спорить не буду. А вот тело... - фейри сделал многозначительную паузу и прошествовал от дверей к столу, совершенно невозмутимо устраиваясь на его краю. - Видели и лучше.

Приподнявшись было на звук чужого голоса, Ран с тяжелым вздохом уронил голову на постель. Фри снова шевельнулся, но ничего не сказал - видимо, силы после полного проявления дара у него кончились совсем, как у самого Рана после той встречи с волкодлаками.

\- И какого хрена ты приперся? - недружелюбно поинтересовался Ран, тут же закашлявшись - голос он не сорвал, но в горле пересохло. - Но раз уж пришел… Видишь на столе кувшин, плесни мне в кружку?

Он подумал и даже добавил:

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Я понимаю еще, когда приходится поить Кроуфорда, - Шул-Дих подошел к столу, поднял кувшин, покачал на руке и поставил обратно. - Но подносить воду после... - фейри скривился, - ваших постельных упражнений я считаю просто унизительным.

\- Погоди... - Фри приподнялся, тронул Рана в висок губами и слез с постели, даже не удосужившись прикрыться. Подошел к фейри, посмотрел на него в упор, а потом ухмыльнулся и, ухватив за шею, подтянул к себе. - Позавидовал, да? - почти коснувшись губами губ, громко прошептал он и, пока охреневший от таких подходов фейри - да и Ран тоже - вновь обретал дар речи, взял кувшин с водой и протянул его Рану.

Шул-Дих смотрел на них, не отводя тяжелого взгляда. При других обстоятельствах, Ран поступил бы иначе, но сейчас он благодарно кивнул Фри и сел, спустив ноги на пол. Плеснул на ладонь, смывая с лица пот, потом припал к горлышку губами и, сделав несколько хороших глотков, снова посмотрел на фейри:

\- Вопрос всё ещё в силе.

Фри, занятый поглощением разбавленного вина, в котором плавали кусочки яблок - Ран пил такое в Испании, а наступившая жара заставила припомнить рецепт, - только хмыкнул. Но фейри на удивление не повелся.

\- Совет... который ты так любезно пропустил, - бесцеремонно скользнув взглядом по обнаженному телу Рана, а потом и Фри, ответил он, - решил, что обрести Звездного и сразу же его потерять - непозволительная роскошь в наше смутное время. Королева королев обязательно попытается устранить тебя именно здесь, в мире, где ты беззащитен, а твой... - фейри выразительно хмыкнул, - спутник не представляет для нее угрозы. В общем, пока Кроуфорд не оправится от ранения, тебе придется терпеть мое присутствие.

\- Ну, допустим, на Совет меня никто не звал, - неспешно начал Ран. - Не говоря уже о том, что присягу я никому не приносил, и потому вашему Совету и там... королю не подотчетен. Так что вышибить тебя отсюда я могу в любой момент, - почти ласково закончил он, - охраняй с берега и ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Мучительно хотелось спросить про Кроуфорда, и, поколебавшись, Ран не стал себя удерживать.

\- Что касается вашего короля - вроде бы я снял заклятие, а его регенерацию я видел. В чем дело?

Фейри посмотрел на него, как на вылупившуюся из кокона новорожденную бабочку.

\- Ну ладно, ты ничего не знаешь о мире фейри, магии и силе, которой владеешь... но хоть спросить-то мог? - вздохнул он наконец, а потом маска заносчивого ублюдка постепенно сползла с его лица, и теперь на Рана смотрел генерал армии фейри. - Представь себе куриное яйцо, Ран. Его желток - это материальный мир, вещи, предметы и тела. Магия в таком случае - это белок, из которого родится все и в котором все растворяется. А скорлупа - это защита любого мира, такая неощутимая субстанция, чтобы ты понимал, которая завязана на тех, кто является основой мироздания. Для мира людей - это здешние духи, боги и все такое. Для мира фейри - это король и его супруг. Для мира виверн - это королева королев, ну и так далее, думаю, принцип ты уже понял, - он легкомысленно помахал рукой и продолжил. - Усилив защиту нашего мира, восстановив разбитую вивернами скорлупу, ты стал ее частью, живой и уязвимой, когда находишься вне охраняемого тобой мира.

\- Извини, Кроуфорд мне всего этого не сообщил, - желчно отозвался Ран, немедленно ощетинившись. - Да и у тебя в дороге, видимо, не нашлось времени.  Но по твоей логике, скорлупа восстановлена, заклятие снято, все танцуют. Но почему-то твой король при этом - лежит. Не хочешь объяснить, почему? Не говоря уже о том, что было бы неплохо, чтобы я узнавал об имеющих ко мне отношение заседания Совета все-таки до того, как они пройдут.

\- А никто и не предполагал, что ты с места в карьер окажешься в состоянии накрыть страну магическим колпаком, - немедленно парировал фейри. Фри что-то пробормотал, отвернулся и начал одеваться. Ран посмотрел на его широкую спину, где медленно гас светящийся узор, и снова перевел взгляд на Шул-Диха. - А с Кроуфордом получилось так же, как скорее всего получится с тобой, если до тебя доберется раненная королева. Ее удар, нанесенный в самое сердце Кроуфорда, нанес магическую рану, сквозь которую утекала сила, которую он копил тысячу лет. Это не говоря уже о яде виверны. Заклятие ты снял, но... Кроуфорд отравлен изнутри, и излечить его магию может только супруг, разделив свою силу на двоих. Ему нужен чистый поток, которого, как ты понимаешь, - Шул-Дих повернул голову, глядя на Фри, - у него нет.

Ран тяжело вздохнул. У двери на полу ползали и игрались друг с другом солнечные блики, а море, разнеженное жарой и штилем, тихо вздыхало, трогая борта ладьи. Ополоснуться захотелось с удвоенной силой.

\- Ну и что для этого потока требуется? - уточнил Ран. Бес противоречия заставлял ерничать без остановки. - Секс? Если учесть, что ты подаешь королю воду, то Кроуфорд будет напоминать в постели очень хрупкое бревно. Не то чтобы меня это привлекало, но ради дела... - он демонстративно прошелся взглядом по фигуре Фри, и добавил с точно рассчитанным сожалением в голосе. - Так и быть, я сделаю над собой усилие.

\- Ты уже выбрал, - ядовито напомнил фейри. - И Кроуфорд уважает твое решение, даже несмотря на то, что без тебя наш мир обречен на медленную деградацию и смерть. Но если ты возложишь на себя венец, магия короны сольет ваши с Кроуфордом силы воедино. Ты для него противоядие, как и он для тебя, Пресветлый.

От титула и упоминании о венце внутри снова заклокотало, и Ран сжал зубы, успокаиваясь.

\- А нельзя обойтись без... ритуальных предметов? - спросил он. - Я готов присутствовать, сколько потребуется, участвовать в рейдах против тварей и… Даже до нужника доведу, если что. Но венец я не надену. Во-первых, он меня бесит, во-вторых, этот символ не будет соответствовать истинному положению дел.

\- Ты спросил, - делано вздохнул фейри, - я ответил. Но именно поэтому я и должен тебя охранять. Без королевского венца ты смертен, а убив тебя, королева окончательно сокрушит защиту. Ну и, вероятнее всего, уничтожит Кроуфорда.

Ран постарался не принимать его слова всерьез. Перебросив на грудь волосы, он дотянулся до гребня и принялся расчесывать растрепавшиеся пряди. По крайней мере, это успокаивало достаточно, чтобы не хотеть вцепиться бессмертной твари в горло.

\- Почему нельзя убить королеву? - в очередной раз справившись с гневом, спросил он. - Это поможет?

\- Поможет. Но ее яд все равно останется в силе Кроуфорда, и к тому же в своем мире королева королев бессмертна...- протянул фейри и почему-то оскалился в злой усмешке. - Но есть предание, что она падет от руки Звездного, когда тот будет в полной силе. И венце.

\- Ты ведь это специально! - вдруг шагнул вперед Фри, прежде чем Ран успел громко выругаться. - Ты нарочно его злишь! Но зачем?!

Может, он хотел схватить Шул-Диха за грудки, стащить со стола, стереть эту усмешку с лица, кто знает... Но фейри успел первым. Соскользнув на пол, он выпрямился перед Фри и бесстрашно глянул в его негодующее лицо.

\- Потому что Звездный, в панике бегущий от собственной судьбы - это самое жалкое зрелище, что я когда-либо видел.

\- Не стоит, Фри, - Ран встал, скрепил получившуюся косу на затылке подвесками-шпильками от амулета, набросил рубаху и, отодвинув норманна от Шул-Диха, заговорил очень вежливо, поневоле сбиваясь на привычную родному языку интонацию. - Фри… Он может - и будет - говорить, что хочет. Потому что от этого, как они там все дружно считают, зависит судьба его мира и его сюзерена. По той же самой причине, поскольку я плевать хотел на чужой мир и чужого сюзерена, бесценное мнение генерала Юга останется при нём, а я, если он разозлит меня достаточно, увижу смерть и мира, и короля. Ну, или не увижу, если угроза королевы виверн реальна, и меня зароют раньше.

Потом он церемонно кивнул Шул-Диху и выскользнул из каюты. Сбросив на ближайшей к борту веревочной бухте рубаху, он перешагнул на опущенное весло и так же медленно, не позволяя себе взбеситься, сошел в воду.

Кожу немедленно защипало, но это здорово отвлекало от мыслей, и Ран поплыл дальше от берега. На скатах волн блестело солнце, а в прозрачной морской глубине скользили рыбы, и качались растущие на камнях водоросли.

Хотелось нырнуть, но Ран, поразмыслив, отказался от этой идеи. Это раньше можно было сунуть голову в бочку с водой, а сейчас отросшую гриву приходилось сначала мыть, а потом сушить и расчесывать. Лучше уж так.

Скоро на губах запеклась горько-соленая корка; Ран неосторожно слизнул ее и теперь морщился. Впрочем, она несказанно подходила к испоганенному настроению - надо же было этому фейри явиться и испортить настолько приятный день!

Да, насчет смерти мира и короля Ран высказался сгоряча, но... Шул-Дих предлагал ему добровольно и с охотой принести свою жизнь в жертву замшелому преданию. Смириться, сдаться, признать, что есть жребий, предначертанный изначально.

И почему из всех историй, которые случились с ним на западном краю мира, Ран вдруг встрял в нелепейшую легенду, готовую сломать его через колено, легенду, которая жаждет даже не крови, тела или жизни, а покорности? Что же теперь? Послушно надеть символ принадлежности, иначе заложниками свободы его духа станет целый народ? Андромеду, помнится, не спросили, но у него-то еще должен найтись хоть один, даже самый безумный шанс?

Солнце ударило в глаза, и Ран понял, что в гневе слишком увлекся - уплыл далеко и быстро, без меры натрудив мышцы, и теперь нужно было возвращаться.

Но внезапно оказалось, что море словно противится его возвращению на сушу - волны будто изменили направление, таща Рана прочь от берега. Вода, бывшая еще недавно прозрачной, вдруг потемнела и почти перестала держать тело. Ран увидел, как на корму корабля Фри выскочил фейри, что-то закричал, показывая в море, и норманн тоже заметался у борта.

Ран попробовал призвать силу, она даже качнулась внутри, отзываясь, но морская вода, захлестнув его с головой, поглотила все без остатка. Единственным, что Ран еще чувствовал, был амулет, державшийся на косе будто влитой. Ран зло стряхнул с волос воду, чувствуя полузнакомое, похожее упрямство, которое ощутил при контакте с магией Замка - так и сейчас что-то пыталось контролировать его вновь, любой ценой.

Сделав сильный гребок руками, Ран попробовал дотянуться до магии - но не внутри своего тела, а той, что спала в сердце белого нефрита. Амулет должен был накопить достаточно сил, чтобы суметь хоть как-то помочь хозяину.

От вернувшегося ответа Ран едва не ушел под воду. Ногу вдруг что-то обожгло, будто каленым железом, а в следующий миг Рана буквально вытолкнуло на поверхность, поднимая над гребнями волн. Ран в ошеломлении оглянулся и, увидев, как из глубины к нему скользит гигантская тень, больше не раздумывал ни мгновения. Чувствуя под собой неведомую твердь, он вскочил на ноги и, что есть силы, понесся к кораблю.

Позади раздался низкий, сотрясающий воздух рев, потом что-то с оглушительным плеском обрушилось в воду, спину окатило брызгами, но Ран не оглядывался. Корабль был все ближе, ближе, уже было слышно, как фейри кричит Фри: "Еще немного! Ну!", а еще через мгновение норманн размахнулся и кинул в Рана кинжал, засветившийся багровым светом. Ран чуть не споткнулся о застывшую под ногами волну, но оружие пронеслось над головой, и еще через миг позади словно ударила молния. Грохот, шипение, треск и вой, вода под ногами вновь стала жидкой, и Ран провалился в глубину, еще успевая увидеть, как по поверхности расплескалось пламя.

Он проплыл под водой, сколько смог, и вынырнул у дальнего весла. Сверху кинули веревку, и Ран поспешно вскарабкался наверх, перевалился через борт и только потом позволил себе оглянуться. Совсем рядом медленно всплывала брюхом кверху жуткая тварь, похожая разом на змею и виверну, но её уже сносило течением. С волос текло, и Ран чувствовал, как его колотит дрожь - не то от ветра, не от от пережитого.

Фри оттащил его подальше от борта, прислонил спиной к мачте и принялся ощупывать дрожащими руками.

\- Его зацепило, вот, - фейри, забывший всю свою спесь, уже поворачивал ногу Рана, показывая Фри содранную, вернее, чуть ли не срезанную сотней лезвий кожу на лодыжке. - Смотри, давай, - бормотал Шул-Дих, обращаясь к норманну, - что-нибудь видишь здесь?

\- Нет, - трясущимися пальцами Фри собрал выступившую кровь и поднес руку к глазам. - Похоже, чисто...

Фейри разом сел на палубу, будто его не держали ноги, и только потом посмотрел на Рана.

\- Наверное, чешуей задело, - пробормотал он и прикрыл глаза. - Повезло.

Ран сидел, дрожа и чувствуя себя несказанно глупо. Фри, спохватившись, сунул ему забытую на бухте одежду, но ткань немедленно прилипла к телу, а от узла волос по позвоночнику медленно потекла холодная струйка.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Ран, но норманн только махнул рукой, а фейри не отреагировал вовсе.

В отличие от воды, кровь остановилась почти сразу - теперь сила внутри отозвалась сразу же, стоило к ней потянуться. Но Фри все равно приволок из каюты вина и плеснул на заживающую ссадину в две ладони шириной. Ран вытащил из его пальцев кувшин и начал пить, отчаянно желая согреться. Несмотря на жаркий день, его по-прежнему бил озноб.

\- Давай, пойдем внутрь, - пробормотал Фри, тоже потом приложившись к вину. - Фейри надолго не хватит, он и так уже, вон смотри, без кровинки в лице.

Позабытый Шул-Дих и впрямь сидел бледный, будто на грани обморока. Со страха, что ли, его так накрыло?

\- Пошли, - кивнул Ран, но, шагнув, чуть не упал: нога почти не слушалась. И хотя рана затягивалась быстрее, чем положено, заживление шло медленней, чем в прошлый раз. Видимо, имело значение, кто наносил удар.

Фри только молча перекинул руку Рана через плечо и потащил внутрь.

\- Фригг милосердная, Ран, я такой твари даже в кошмаре не видел, - пробормотал он. - Виверны - и те красотками по сравнению с ней будут.

\- Как вы ее заметили? - Ран стучал зубами по краю фляги. - Я ведь довольно долго... плавал.

Как никогда хотелось чаю - горького, крепкого, с корицей и медом. Ран представил его себе с такой ясностью, что едва не бросил кувшин в стену, когда там оказалось холодное вино. Амулет наконец-то соизволил отцепиться и повис на шее причудливым ожерельем, и Ран, ругаясь, взялся неловко разматывать косу, сердито бормоча, как хотел бы их наконец обрезать.

\- Это фейри...- взял его за руки Фри и сжал пальцы, заставляя сесть смирно и успокоиться. - Я думал, у меня от злости в глазах темнеет, а это... магия, в общем. Он и про кинжал... Я бы не догадался, даже не решился бы, а он сказал: я должен, чтобы тебя спасти. Ну и, получается, я смог...

\- Похоже, про твою бесполезность - это тоже была подначка, - Ран вздрогнул снова и только теперь сообразил содрать мокрую рубашку. Выкинул ее на пол и натянул на плечи покрывало. - Лично я в этом никогда не сомневался.

\- Он вообще... - вздохнул Фри, взъерошив волосы и с какой-то непонятной печалью оглянувшись на палубу, где остался фейри. - Наверное, просто так командовать армиями же не начинают? Он... здесь же люди кругом на берегу, а пока к нам никто не прибежал, чтобы повесить на площади или объявить каким-нибудь божеством. Фейри всем взгляды отвел, понимаешь?

\- Да, - Рана снова передернуло - уже от понимания. - Иди сходи за этим... умником, тащи его сюда тоже. Покрывалом я, так и быть, поделюсь. Найду еще вина и, может, еды какой. Она нам тоже сейчас понадобится.

Фри с сомнением посмотрел на него, но кивнул и торопливо ушел.

И пропал. Ран подождал немного, но снаружи не доносилось ни шума, ни разговора, так что он поднялся на ноги и выглянул наружу. Фри стоял около борта, что-то тихо втолковывая фейри. Тот даже слабо усмехался в ответ, но ничего не говорил - а потом норманн покачал головой и вдруг подхватил Шул-Диха, перекинул его через плечо. Ран поспешно отступил от двери, удивляясь и почему-то радуясь тоже. Впрочем, когда Фри появился на пороге, фейри опирался на его плечо, пусть тяжело, но самостоятельно передвигая ноги.

\- Он говорит, что нам следует присутствовать на Совете, - бодро заявил Фри, не обращая внимания на то, что Шул-Дих отпихнул его в сторону и дальше пошел сам.

\- Надо поставить всех в известность, что виверны нашли новый путь в человеческий мир, - доковыляв до стола, Шул-Дих вновь устроился на краю и выпрямился, словно проглотил железный прут. - Вам обоим стоит присутствовать. А тебе, Фри, следует поговорить с Нэнной, она знает рунную магию лучше меня.

\- Когда нужно быть? - Ран откусил кусок хлеба с медом, переглянулся с Фри. Ладно, его он еще расспросит про эту пантомиму. - И как ты сюда добрался? Так же, через донжон? Как вы это называли... Южные врата.

Он зарылся пальцами в липкие после соленой воды пряди и поморщился. Неожиданно на Совете хотелось... выглядеть.

\- По вашему времени - рано утром, - фейри покосился на хлеб, явно испытывая голод, а потом отвернулся в другую сторону, уставившись в стену. Фри удрученно вздохнул, потянулся к столу сам и, отрезав от краюхи большой ломоть, намазал на него меда и сунул фейри в руки.

\- Рано утром, это как понять? - спросил потом Фри и устроился рядом с Раном.

\- Когда погаснут звезды, но солнце еще не взойдет. Я открою дверь в Замок, - вздохнув, посмотрел на хлеб в своей руке Шул-Дих и принялся есть.

\- С третьими петухами, выходит, - кивнул Ран. - Хорошо, я понял.

Он поднялся и с радостью понял, что оставленная без нагрузки лодыжка успела затянуться - не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы рану закрыло молодой кожей. Правда, скорее всего, шрам все-таки будет - такой же ребристый, как чешуя, которая его оставила.

\- Я вернусь к вечеру - мне нужно закончить в городе пару дел, да и к себе бы я не отказался заглянуть. За рубашкой, - он хмыкнул и непонимающе поднял голову, когда норманн не поддержал шутку.

Вместо Фри отозвался Шул-Дих.

\- Позволь сопровождать тебя, Пресветлый? - вновь заговорил на своем витиеватом языке он. - Если твои дела настолько неотложны, конечно, что не подождут до завтрашнего дня. Но если вопрос только в одежде... В Замке есть все необходимое для тебя и Лунного клинка, - он качнул головой в сторону Фри. Ран почему-то подумал, что так норманна еще не называли.

Фри смотрел в сторону, отчетливо не одобряя, но не желая лезть не в свое дело, и это выходило настолько демонстративно, что Ран улыбнулся.

\- Вы определенно сговорились, - вздохнул он. - Но я даже возмущаться не хочу, так наплавался. Шул-Дих...

Фейри поднял голову, настороженно свёл брови.

\- По вашему времени Совет когда?

\- В полдень, - ответил тот и заглянул Рану в глаза. - Я даю тебе слово, что никто не потревожит вас, если мы отправимся туда немедленно. Даже король. Но наш мир для тебя сейчас гораздо безопаснее этого.

Обложили со всех сторон - да так, что попытка возразить будет выглядеть не только странной, но и откровенно неумной.

\- Пошли, - Ран кивнул. Отпираться бессмысленно, особенно когда хочется одновременно есть и спать. То же самое он сможет и в замке.

И, может быть, ему сегодня всё-таки повезет с чаем?

\- Фри? - Ран перевел на норманна взгляд. - Что скажешь?

\- Если мы сможем уйти оттуда в любой момент, - напомнил еще одно условие Фри. Фейри снова кивнул, похоже, действительно обеспокоенный вероятностью очередного нападения.

\- Я оставлю дверь видимой, - сказал он и с сожалением положил недоеденный хлеб на стол. Посмотрел на него, подумал о чем-то, и забрав кусок, зажал его в руке. - Только при условии, что уходя, вы поставите меня в известность. И я уйду вместе с вами.

На этот раз кивнул Фри.

\- Ран?

\- Тогда можем идти, - Ран сунул руки в куртку, пристроил поверх перевязь с оружием. Замок или нет, а находиться там без оружия он не собирался. Поднял голову: - Я готов.

Фри, словно что-то вспомнив, выскочил за дверь. И очень скоро вернулся, запыхавшийся, но довольный. Охотно пояснил на недоуменные взгляды, быстро экипируясь:

\- Защитил ладью, как смог: от огня, воды и дурных глаз с загребущими лапами.

Фейри засмеялся - его лицо осветилось добродушной радостью, и Ран вновь подумал, как легко и естественно Шул-Дих меняет маски. А может, фейри весь был в этом - многоликий, изменчивый и всегда тот, каким выглядел.

Фейри тем временем сотворил в воздухе дверь - но не такую, что Ран видел в исполнении Кроуфорда. Вместо мерцающих искр и осыпающихся звезд сейчас в воздухе словно тлели, переливаясь от белого в алый, россыпи углей, и растекающаяся от них дымка казалась золотистой.

\- Прошу за мной, - церемонно сказал фейри, открывая проход в другой мир. - Это мои покои во дворце, здесь вас никто не потревожит.

Ран шагнул вперед первым. Прошел по полу, набранному из небольших дощечек в узорчатый ковер, наступил осторожно, ожидая в любой момент услышать скрип - “поющие полы” были ему знакомы. Здесь вообще пахло нагретым на солнце деревом - тепло и густо, несмотря на вечернее полыхание заката за окном. Небо светилось яркой синью, и Ран, чуть напрягшись, разглядел за этой красочной вуалью россыпь своих звезд.

Со спины тихо подошел Фри:

\- Что-то интересное увидел?

Он лишь качнул головой - не объяснять же, что видеть под веками и за окном одно и то же небо все еще казалось странным.

\- Где я могу упасть спать? - спросил он подошедшего Шул-Диха.

\- Постель в вашем распоряжении, - фейри откинул одну из занавесей, открывая вид на спальню с большой кроватью - почти такой же, как у Кроуфорда, внезапно осознал Ран. - Купальня справа от тебя, Фри. Я принесу ужин и одежду.

\- Пустишь меня первым? - тихо спросил у норманна Ран. - Честно говоря, я почти падаю после всех этих событий, даже ужин ждать не стану. А у вас, - он едва слышно хмыкнул, - будет возможность пообщаться без меня.

Фри кивнул - как показалось Рану, с едва заметным смущением - и охотно посторонился.

Занимать спальню Шул-Диха не хотелось, и Ран удовлетворенно кивнул, обнаружив из купальни еще один выход, в другую комнату. Эта спальня хотя и содержалась готовой и в чистоте, явно оставалась нежилой - наверное, в этом Замке все пустующие комнаты были одинаковыми, не неся того отчетливого ощущения обжитости, отпечатка личности, которое непременно остается после человека. Та спальня, что Фар-Арелло показывал Рану, как часть покоев Звездного, по крайней мере выглядела похоже. Может, только чуть побольше была, и постель застелена была алым, а не синим...

Он растер волосы полотенцем, в очередной раз расчесал и опустил полог. В сон он провалился мгновенно.

Вроде бы только закрыл глаза и сразу же их открыл, но ощущение отдохнувшего, избавившегося от нервного напряжения тела, пришло сразу же - даже мысль о том, что здесь, должно быть, уже позднее утро, возникла во вторую очередь. Ран с удовольствием поднялся, разминая мышцы, увидел стоявший на столике у кровати поднос с едой и одним из тех кубков, в которых напиток появляется сам, и вновь прошел в купальню. Горячий источник - совершенная роскошь по меркам человеческого мира - окончательно сделал утро волшебным, и Ран позволил себе время неги, сидя по грудь в воде и отпивая из кубка черный чай, в котором действительно чувствовалась корица и имбирь. Почти забытый, но оттого еще более драгоценный подарок. Так и тянуло добавить - судьбы, но Ран старательно избегал этого слова в последнее время.

Аромат черного чая и специй остался с ним и в спальне, напоминая о доме. Ран, задумавшись, распахнул дверцы узкого шкафа - и едва не отшатнулся, вывалившись из своих мыслей. Этого просто не могло быть!

Замок фейри действительно был волшебным местом - или же жаждал угодить Звёздному, надеясь убедить его остаться. Только этим можно было объяснить то, что сейчас Ран потрясенно смотрел на свои же одежды едва ли не десятилетней давности. Хаори пахло мелиссой и юзу, и второго было нельзя найти на Западе, вышивка на одном из рукавов осталась чуть неровной - эту часть делала сестра, едва не плача от злости, когда не получалось так же хорошо, как у домашних швей... Ран прижался лбом к прохладному полированному дереву створки, рассеянно отмахнулся от белой нефритовой подвески, упавшей на лоб, и вдруг замер, поймав её пальцами. Фейри на Совете всё равно будут на него смотреть, неважно, придет ли он в дорожной одежде, наденет ли местную или то, что на самом деле хочет.

Он медленно убрал руки со шкафа, закрыл дверцы - и как мог ясно представил то, что действительно хотел бы надеть. Попросил Замок, впервые не воспринимая его, не как врага, а больше друга, прощая за былую назойливость и благодаря за покой минувшей ночи и готовность угодить. Дерево под пальцами слабо дрогнуло, будто Замок вздохнул, в шкафу раздался едва слышный шорох, а потом все снова стихло.

Шкаф Ран открывал медленно, пальцы мелко подрагивали - и все равно не поверил сам себе, увидев то, что успел представил. Весь костюм скопировать - или переместить, кто знает? - не удалось, но хотя бы верхнее кимоно, пусть даже без хаори и хакама, у него теперь было. Смесь с местной рубашкой и штанами, конечно, получилась странная, но Ран был так ему рад, что его не смутило даже это. Амулет, словно проникшись важностью момента, послушно разделился на нужное количество шпилек с подвесками, и с прической Ран повоевал еще минут пятнадцать, прежде чем решился подойти к полированной бронзовой пластине зеркала.

Взглянул на себя - и едва узнал. Чужая этому месту одежда все равно выглядела так, словно Ран мог ходить здесь только в ней. Магия ли земли фейри или обретенная Раном внутренняя сила неуловимо изменила ткань, и теперь по лиловому, расшитому серебрянными хризантемами шелку то и дело прокатывался звездный блеск.

Он невольно усмехнулся и впервые подумал, что еще ни разу не видел Кроуфорда в его королевском величии, и к этому, наверное, стоило подготовиться. Ран провел по волосам, приглаживая их сильнее, и нахмурился, заметив, что отражение в зеркале замутилось, точно померкло. Он потянулся его протереть, но металл как будто расплавился, закружившись водоворотом, и снова застыл, показывая Рану купальню.

\- Я все равно не приветствую это решение, - этот голос Ран уже слышал. Спина Фар-Арелло на миг закрыла обзор. - Разумнее остаться в постели, владыка.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это невозможно, - а теперь Ран увидел и Кроуфорда, который снимал с себя одежду.

Честнее было бы отойти от зеркала: зрелище в нём явно не предназначалось для чужих глаз, но любопытство было слишком велико, и Ран сдался. Кроуфорд выглядел... плохо, и это заставляло предположить, что провокационные реплики фейри насчет "приходится таскать на себе и подавать воду" были не так уж далеки от истины, а если и приукрашали, то ненамного.

Почему? Неужели его присутствие так уж необходимо?

Кроуфорд тем временем отложил в сторону черную рубашку, в которой был, и Ран с удивлением увидел, что его грудь забинтована.

\- Повернитесь, владыка, - пробормотал лекарь, заходя к Кроуфорду со спины, и тот, тяжело вздохнув, повернулся к Рану лицом. Знай он, конечно, знал, что Ран незримо присутствует при этой сцене.

Если бы мог, Ран бы отвернулся, но взгляд словно прикипел к багровым пятнам, которые уродовали такую немыслимую для людей белизну бинтов на его груди.

Лекарь аккуратно срезал ссохшиеся бинты, но не стал их отмачивать - и скоро Ран понял, почему. Обнажившаяся кожа груди оказалась чистой и ровной, без малейших повреждений, невидимая рана казалась призрачной и почти ненастоящей - если бы из нее не вытекала кровь души, сама жизнь, суть и магия.

Ран машинально протянул руку, словно пытаясь коснуться Кроуфорда, но пальцы уперлись в зеркало. Фар-Арелло тем временем собрал использованные бинты и принялся накладывать новые - но теперь и на этих проступала кровь с каждым витком, ложившимся на кожу.

\- Я настоятельно рекомендую не делать резких движений и не напрягаться, - Кроуфорд стоял, низко опустив голову, и Ран не видел его лица. - Я не могу запретить вам ходить, государь, и тем более, возглавлять Совет, но вы должны помнить, что...

\- Я помню, старый друг, - пробормотал Кроуфорд и повернулся, подчинившись направляющим рукам. Теперь Ран видел и спину - с таким же проступающим пятном крови под левой лопаткой. - Но сейчас решается судьба наших миров... Мы должны защитить Звездного от королевы. А то, что она будет пытаться убить именно его, ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь. Он - наша общая надежда. Не только фейри, но и людей, которые даже не догадываются, что их мир висит на волоске.

Фар-Арелло поджал губы.

\- И ты веришь, что виверн можно победить? - спросил он. - Этот рассадник тьмы, который существовал с начала времен?

\- Я хочу в это верить, - прошептал Кроуфорд, но Ран расслышал каждый звук, слетевший с его губ. - И всегда буду в это верить.

По поверхности зеркала вдруг поползла капелька воды - будто тот пар, что был в купальне, осел здесь на холодном металле. А может, это Замок скорбел, переживая боль своего хозяина?

\- Убери, - одними губами велел Ран, не закрывая глаз, и зеркало погасло, снова отразив его самого.

До полудня, судя по гномону на подоконнике, оставалось не больше получаса, и следовало впихнуть в себя хотя бы то, что было незаслуженно забыто им подносе.

Хлеб остыл, масло нагрелось, но сам Ран едва заметил это. Он впихнул в себя еду за рекордно короткий срок, и оставшиеся несколько минут просидел, цедя из кубка черный чай. Запах дома всё ещё успокаивал, но его влияние становилось всё слабее.

Из-за двери купальни вдруг послышался шум.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я это надел?! - возмущенно рычал Фри. - Я тебе кто?!

Ран отвлекся с облегчением. Наскоро состроил невозмутимую мину и аккуратно отодвинул занавесь, заглядывая в купальню.

Полуобнаженный Фри с возмущением наступал на их гостеприимного хозяина, и Ран с весельем отметил, как еще не сошедшие ссадины от его ногтей переплетаются на спине и плечах с рунным узором.

\- Мне без разницы, если ты заявишься на Совет хоть в обносках, - отвечал Шул-Дих, держа в руках что-то темно-бронзовое, поблескивающее золотой нитью. - Но Маленький народец, услышав, что у фейри снова появился Лунный Клинок, очень хотел выказать свое уважение. Ты же не хочешь обидеть Олирри?

\- Стоп-стоп. Ещё никто ни у кого не появился, - Фри пытался защищаться, но его гневу не хватало праведного негодования, и фейри это чувствовал. - Я пришел вместе с вашим Звёздным, считайте, что я вообще только спутник. Что мне делать на этом вашем Совете?

\- Посидишь, послушаешь... Я тебе обещал, что найду того, кто объяснит принципы лучше меня? - фейри ткнул в него локтем с висящей на нем одеждой. - И вообще, одевайся уже, а то я подумаю, что тебе нравится передо мной голым торсом сверкать!

Ран искренне пожалел, что прихотью случая хайку об "извечном споре" здесь неуместно, поскольку говорит о луне и звёздах, а сам он не наделен даром стихосложения даже для того, чтобы изобразить убедительную адаптацию. Кто в ответе за игру ночных теней, ну да.

Кажется, он всё-таки хмыкнул, не сдержавшись, поскольку оба спорящих обернулись к нему.

У фейри просто округлились глаза. Фри сначала судорожно вдохнул, а потом, не отрывая от Рана взгляда, подошел к нему и прошептал.

\- Ты безумно красивый в этом наряде... - и добавил громче. - Можно я тебя поцелую?

\- Если ты меня поцелуешь, мы везде опоздаем, - резонно возразил Ран, инстинктивно кинув взгляд на его губы. - Зря я, что ли, полчаса мучился? Нет уж, терпи. И одевайся - я хочу посмотреть, что тебе прислали.

\- Как скажешь, мой повелитель, - выдохнул Фри, а потом все же прижал Рана к себе и напористо поцеловал, правда, почти сразу же отпустив.

\- Ладно, давай, - забрав у скривившегося фейри одежду, норманн вышел в соседнюю комнату и начал одеваться, тихо ругаясь себе под нос.

Ран неспешно поправил складки, облизнул губы - разбавленное вино, хлеб и сыр - и только потом поднял взгляд, заметил вполголоса и будто бы вскользь:

\- Если тебе есть что нового по этому поводу сказать, говори сейчас.

\- Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив, Пресветлый, - ядовито отозвался фейри, разом перечеркнув взаимопонимание минувшего дня. - И твоя совесть будет молчалива и покорна хозяйской воле.

\- Непременно буду, - с неожиданно нахлынувшей безмятежностью отозвался Ран, - ведь именно счастье неминуемо обещает мне легенда, которой ты так яро предлагаешь мне следовать. Кажется, там еще была смерть чьих-то врагов, любовь с первого взгляда и еще какая-то ересь типа короны, но дальше я не дослушал.

\- Безусловно, ересь, это я уже понял, - процедил Шул-Дих. - И искренне желаю тебе не пожалеть о своем выборе.

\- Что, опять? - спросил Фри, вновь заходя в купальню. И теперь уже Ран потерял дар речи. Обтянутые золоченой кожей широкие плечи, тугие ремни на груди, широкий пояс... Ниже Ран старался не смотреть, но в памяти моментально всплыло то, как Фри кричал под ним в постели. - Что?

\- Наш гостеприимный хозяин... - Ран подошел, ступая мягко и вкрадчиво, погладил ладонью широкий ремень перевязи, - искренне уверен, что я не в силах здраво... оценить предлагаемые мне... - к концу фразы голос съехал в откровенную хрипотцу, - варианты. Чрезвычайно, замечу, привлекательные.

Ран поднял взгляд и стремительно шагнул назад, ускользая из протянувшихся рук. Замер, глядя на обоих насмешливо и с интересом:

\- Разве мы никуда не опаздываем, Шул-Дих?

\- К вашему сожалению, да! Прошу за мной! - он зло развернулся тот и, проследовав через свои покои, с такой силой открыл дверь, что чуть не сорвал ее с петель. Но галерея была пуста, так что мгновение, когда генерал армии фейри потерял самообладание, осталось для обитателей замка тайной. А Ран посмеивался про себя всю дорогу до зала, которого Шул-Дих назвал Малым.

Фри поглядывал с едва заметной настороженностью - уж он-то в отличие от фейри заметил и ощутимую тень за непроницаемым фасадом, и то, сколько нарочитой, демонстративной игры было в этой пошлой провокации. На Шул-Диха норманн тоже косился, но иначе, и Ран не смог бы точно назвать то, что видел в глазах друга.

Как ни странно, они не опоздали. Стоило им войти, как Шул-Дих подхватил Фри под локоть, буквально волоком потащив куда-то влево, к невысокой и изумительно красивой девушке, задумчиво стоявшей у окна над каким-то тонким и очень хрупким на вид механизмом из цветного стекла. Девушка оживилась, явно впечатлившись видом Фри, а сам рыжий немедленно куда-то умчался, словно лис с подпаленным хвостом. Ран усмехнулся и, отойдя к огромному овальному столу, оперся на спинку придвинутого кресла и замер, наконец обратив внимание на пеструю скатерть перед собой.

Но перед ним лежала не скатерть, а карта! Живая карта земель, на которой двигался туман и тревожил леса ветер, вращались лопасти мельниц и буйно цвели сады. Разглядывая ее, Ран так увлекся, что едва не пропустил появление новых лиц.

И хватило единственного взгляда, чтобы забыть о присутствующих. Потому что сам король фейри, в черном бархатном костюме, с мерцавшей на груди огромной звездой из драгоценных камней, уверенным пружинящим шагом вошел в зал.

\- Представляю вам Звездного, который будет отныне присутствовать на наших Советах, - звучно произнес Кроуфорд, и Ран моментально почувствовал себя центром общего внимания, восхищенного и полного надежды. -  И, соответственно, Лунный Клинок, которого мы были так долго лишены. - Тут все посмотрели на опешившего Фри, и только Ран проследил, как Кроуфорд подошел к столу и сел в его главе. - Прошу занять свои места. У нас мало времени.

Это торопливое, ничуть не плавное движение в самом конце... Ран знал его. Так двигаются те, кто долго копит силы для самых простых действий, но и их приходится преодолевать рывком, едва ли не падая в финале.

Пока он предавался этим печальным наблюдениям, члены Совета расселись. Оставив, разумеется, незанятыми ровно два кресла: один строго напротив королевского и второй рядом. Шул-Дих, устроившийся по правую руку от хранящего молчание Кроуфорда, поднялся и, глядя на Рана, громко произнес:

\- Мы рады, что Звездный наконец займет свое, пустовавшее столько веков место, - и указал на кресло в другом конце стола. Фри, поняв намек, с сомнением опустился по левую руку от короля, но Кроуфорд и бровью не повел, ничем не выразив неудовольствие от такого соседства. - А пока я введу всех в курс дела. Королева королев была замечена в мире людей.

Ран вздохнул. Мелкая, но чувствительная месть рыжего в ответ на недавнее представление в купальне: уверенно чувствующий себя в роли голоса короля, Шул-Дих и не подумал представить присутствующих. Так что пресловутому Звездному - второму лицу здесь, как подчеркивалось постоянно - теперь оставалось только внимательно прислушиваться к обсуждению, пытаясь самостоятельно определиться с их именами и занятиями.

Ран откинулся на кресло, делая вид, что ему чрезвычайно интересно. Сидя в одиночестве во главе стола, он чувствовал себя неуместно, словно был задержавшимся, но желанным гостем, чуть ли не женихом, опоздавшим на собственную свадьбу. И то, что Кроуфорд сидел точно напротив, лишь усугубляло положение вещей. Взгляд невольно останавливался на его фигуре, от блестевшей на груди звезды едва ли не слезились глаза, но король смотрел куда угодно, только не на Рана.

\- Таким образом, виверны пробили новый проход в междумирье, - тем временем говорил Шул-Дих, и лица присутствующих фейри мрачнели все больше. - Путь, по которому прошла как минимум королева.

\- Нэнна, - подал голос Кроуфорд, и та фейри, с которой разговаривал Фри, немедленно обратила взгляд на короля. - Что там твои магические башни? - Кроуфорд повел ладонью над столом, и на карте немедленно возникли полупрозрачные, светящиеся теплым желтым светом фигурки башенок.

Шул-Дих немедленно наклонился к Кроуфорду и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Но тот лишь слабо отмахнулся.

\- Мои маги исследовали всю границу, владыка, - заговорила Нэнна, и башенки засветились сильнее, накрывая всю карту пересекающимися кругами света. - Два прокола здесь, - ее пальчик ткнул около какого-то стилизованного города, - и здесь, - вторая точка была у Южных врат, их Ран почему-то узнал сразу, - были обнаружены и закрыты.

\- А третий? - тихо спросил Ран, но к нему обернулись все. - Тот, который у Жемчужной поляны?

Он тоже опустил ладони на стол, и амулет в волосах потяжелел и словно встрепенулся, реагируя на влитую в карту магию.

\- Нэнна, - впервые посмотрев Рану в глаза, заговорил Кроуфорд. - Позволь, я немного объясню Звездному полную картину.

Он шевельнул пальцами, и карту накрыло радужной пленкой купола.

\- Это была наша защита до того, как виверны нарушили соглашение. Цельное и плотное полотно магии, Звездный. А вот то, что произошло позже.

В радужной пленке, словно в сухом листе бумаги, на который попали угольки, мгновенно появились расползающиеся дыры. Сотни, тысячи неровных прогоревших пятен, в которые устремились созданные королем фейри крылатые тени. Каждая не больше фаланги мизинца, но земля на карте заполыхала - огонь и лед, тьма и стылый камень язвами проступили на еще недавно зеленой земле. Города ощетинились иглами стрел, сады пожухли и опали, торговые караваны, которые Ран даже не успел рассмотреть, замерли раскрошившимся мусором.

\- Вот что представляла собой наша земля, когда ты пришел, Звездный. И вот, что ты сделал, - в голосе Кроуфорда проскользнули усилие и усталость, но над картой снова поднялся купол, которым мерцал звездным светом и время от времени освещался радугой. Земля вновь зазеленела, но проплешины смерти не исчезли. - Виверны не могут пробиться сюда, но пытаются проколоть поставленный тобой щит в граничных точках, именно так, как сказала хозяйка Востока. Потому что именно здесь есть выход в другие миры.

Кроуфорд закрыл глаза, и все двадцать или тридцать присутствующих на Совете задержали дыхание. Вокруг возникли призрачные миры - огромные, заполнившие собой немаленький зал, такие же четкие и детальные, только существующие лишь для взгляда. Мир гномов, уходящий куда-то под плиты пола, мир людей - континенты и острова, и моря, в которых плыли крохотные кораблики, страна под холмами и дивный народец, сплетающий из серебра живые цветы, зеленый мир дриад, поражавший своим цветным великолепием, и огромная, черная туча над головой, в которой кружился и многократно отражался знакомый Рану вой королевы.

\- С ума сошел?! - раздался в оглушительной тишине голос Шул-Диха.

Ран молча вдавил ладонь в карту сильнее. В этот раз магия отозвалась легко и охотно, амулет тоже не попытался перехватить себе ни капли, и на всякую ерунду вроде сияния волос или кожи Ран отвлекаться не стал. Он отправил силу напрямую Кроуфорду, сквозь натянутую между ними живую скатерть карты, будто ловя за ладонь утопающего или пытаясь вдохнув воздуха в того, кто едва не перестал дышать от усталости.

Сначала дивные картины стали осязаемы, по виску и щеке прикосновением скользнул неверяще-благодарный взгляд. Потом - Ран знал, тихо призванная кровь нашептала ему - успокоилось колотящееся в горле от перенапряжения сердце. На лицо короля вернулись краски, порозовели губы.

\- Таким образом, - продолжил Кроуфорд более ровно. Он открыл глаза и одним движением ладони убрал сотворенные им призрачные картины, - определяя проколы в магической защите нашего мира, Нэнна определяет прорывы в целостности соседних. Что, разумеется и означает существование там неучтенного перехода.

\- Совершенно верно, - кивнула Нэнна и посмотрела на Рана. - Наши маги постоянно отслеживают магическое напряжение в узловых точках, и в случае его ослабления, на место выдвигается отряд.

\- А усиление вы не отслеживаете! - перебил ее чей-то раздраженный голос. - Гномы закрыли переход на Лазурной гряде, повелитель! Об этом стало известно только утром.

За столом возбужденно зашептались.

\- У них нет достаточно сил для такого действия, - удивленно подняла брови Нэнна. - Они всегда обращались к нам за помощью в сотворении переходов.

\- Значит, теперь у них либо есть кто-то, кто обладает силой, либо они точно так же удивлены, - веско проговорил Кроуфорд. - Что с другими торговыми переходами к ним?

\- Я отправил выезды проверить, но они еще не добрались, - этот голос был почти детским, и Ран быстро нашел глазами говорившего. Все верно, фейри выглядел ребенком - тонкий, гибкий, похожий на ужика. - Как только станет ясна полная картина, отправлюсь к ним сам - выяснять.

Нэнна перевела взгляд на Кроуфорда:

\- Нам и без того не хватает возможностей для обзора, а если придется следить еще и за уплотнением фона... мы проморгаем прорыв.

Ран слушал, не ослабляя течение силы и вместе с тем тихо удивляясь - то ли его возможности действительно оказались настолько велики, то ли амулет накопил так много за прошедшую неделю.

\- Но до сих пор у нас не было Лунного Клинка, - вдруг напомнил Кроуфорд и посмотрел на Фри. Норманн спокойно встретил его взгляд. - Я прошу тебя поговорить с Нэнной, возможно, ты сможешь нам помочь.

\- Уже, владыка, - опять кивнула Нэнна и ее опять кто-то перебил.

\- Это все хорошо, но как быть с гномами? И от дриад до сих пор нет караванов, а семена нам нужны даже больше, чем металл!

\- Сколько у вас раненых? - Ран снова спросил тихо, но звучно. Говорить так, чтобы было слышно везде, но при этом не срываться на крик, он умел. На том конце стола поперхнулись возмущением, и гневная речь оборвалась. - Я спросил, сколько? И где они собраны?

Ран поднял взгляд от карты и нашел им собеседника. У того оказалось очень подвижное лицо и очень темные, почти черные глаза.

\- Я спросил что-то непосильное для понимания? - Ран поднял брови, так и не дождавшись ответа.

\- Около... Извини, Звездный, я не знаю точного числа, - запнулся тот при ответе, - но около пяти тысяч, полагаю. Это те, кого мы еще можем спасти. Главы городов могут собрать более точные сведения, если ты пожелаешь. Но спасти их мы просто обязаны! - он вновь обратился к королю.

\- Звездный? - Кроуфорд словно пытался понять его ответ до того, как будет произнесена просьба.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы они были собраны в как можно меньшем количестве мест, - негромко пояснил Ран, продолжая смотреть только на лекаря и удерживать его взгляд. Тот только мелко закивал, не смея отвернуться. - Собраны и разделены на группы по тяжести ранений, чтобы я знал, кому моя помощь необходима немедленно, а кто в состоянии протянуть еще сутки или двое. Здесь, в столице, есть такие?

Ран чуть опустил веки, позволяя скандалисту выдохнуть и заговорить. Как же его тут боялись, оказывается… Легенд с детства наслушались? Ран чувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость.

\- Да, Пресветлый, - срывающимся голосом сообщил фейри. - Около пяти сотен здесь или могут быть доставлены сюда туманными путями.Но я не понимаю, каким образом... Вы не лекарь, а воин...

\- Звездный обладает властью крови, - своим лучшим из всех ядовитых тонов вдруг сообщил Шул-Дих. Ран чуть было не простил его за все сразу.

\- Благодарю Южного за пояснение, - кивнул ему Ран и снова перевел взгляд на лекаря, - задача понятна? Собрать здесь, выяснить точное количество и тяжесть ранений, связаться со мной к вечеру. Или раньше - по готовности.

Лекарь поспешно кивнул, и Ран снова удивился:

\- Разве не вы возмущались, что этим раненым нужна срочная помощь? Или у вас есть другие, столь же неотложные вопросы?

\- Позволишь, мой государь? - с сомнением повернулся к Кроуфорду тот и получив молчаливый кивок, поднялся и поспешно вышел из зала.

Шул-Дих с непонятным выражением лица смотрел ему вслед.

\- Перебои со снабжением столицы устранены, - воспользовавшись паузой, заговорил один из сидевших рядом с Раном. - Мы потеряли половину стад, но завалы у хранилища уже разобраны. Запасы не пострадали. Пока не удается восстановить акведук, маги предполагают, камни отравлены. Не понимаю, как это возможно...

\- Я мог бы посмотреть, - тихо произнес Фри, и Кроуфорд, глянув на него, снова согласно кивнул.

Ран видел со своего места, как на лицо короля фейри возвращается бледность и как тяжелеет его дыхание. Шул-Дих тоже, похоже, это видел. Похоже, вот так, через карту, до Кроуфорда доходило все-таки не все, и Совет пора было заканчивать. Но не самому же это делать!

К счастью, на той стороне это тоже понимали, и поднявшегося Шул-Диха Ран встретил с облегчением.

\- Остальное будет рассматриваться на военном совете и совете городов, - сказал он, с тенью тревоги посмотрев на Кроуфорда. - Северный и Нао-Э курируют текущие вопросы, пока Звездный входит в курс общих дел.

\- Совет окончен, - хрипловато произнес Кроуфорд и поднялся первым. Ран физически почувствовал, каких усилий ему стоила показная легкость. - Лис, за мной.

Лис? Ладно, это можно обсудить позже. Сейчас Рана интересовало другое. Он поднялся со своего места как раз тогда, когда проходивший Кроуфорд оказался совсем рядом, а до дверей ему оставалось всего ничего. Заметив краем глаза резкий рывок, тот невольно притормозил - и Ран нагнал его в один шаг. Повезло, что Шул-Дих держался чуть позади, и удалось прижаться к Кроуфорду едва ли не вплотную, поймав за талию. Над головой уже нависала входная арка, и Ран тихо велел Замку:

\- В спальню! - подкрепляя приказ таким горячим желанием, что даже вспыхнуло лицо.

За порогом оказалась уже знакомая комната, и Ран торопливо закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы никто им уже не помешал.

Кроуфорд, от прикосновения выпрямившийся еще сильнее и побледневший, разумеется, еще больше, остановился и, оглянувшись на Рана, улыбнулся.

\- Я счастлив, что ты рад меня видеть, но в силу обстоятельств я не...- Нет, он еще улыбаться время нашел!

Ран крепко прижал ладонь к его рту.

\- В силу обстоятельств у тебя кровящие бинты под одеждой, и ты еле стоишь, - невыразительно оборвал эту браваду он. - Ложись немедленно.

До кровати его пришлось едва ли не нести на себе, и только усадив, Ран позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть: полдела сделано.

\- Я сам, дай посмотреть, - подрагивающую руку, попытавшуюся взяться за пуговицы, он осторожно, но решительно отвел в сторону, бережно снял с ворота "звезду" и принялся расстегивать уже знакомую черную куртку.

\- Кто тебе сказал? - прошептал фейри, накрывая его пальцы ладонью. - Шул-Дих? Фар-Арелло? Ран, там нет открытой раны...

Вот только страданий на тему "кто меня сдал" не хватало.

\- Никто мне не говорил, - Ран, вздохнув, сжимая пальцы поверх руки Кроуфорда. - Я захотел тебя увидеть - и замок показал мне. В зеркале, как ты собирался на этот Совет. Было не очень хорошо видно, но основное я углядел.

Он сдвинул с плеч Кроуфорда куртку, будто обнимая, погладил по спине... прямо поверх бинтов, пропитанных чем-то маслянисто-травяным, а потом спокойно опустился на одно колено, быстро расшнуровывая сапоги и не обращая внимания на удивленный возглас.

\- Ран, подожди, - снова зашептал Кроуфорд и, будто не удержавшись, вплел пальцы в волосы Рана. Своенравный амулет немедленно отцепился и упал на мягкий ковер, освобождая косу. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, будто только того и ждали. - Ран, послушай, ты вряд ли сможешь помочь...

\- Но я точно попробую, - отрезал он, отбросив второй сапог и мягко опрокидывая на постель - подняться фейри сейчас точно не сможет, так что придется стягивать штаны так, лёжа. - Приподнимись немного.

Шнуровка на ширинке распустилась с трудом: видимо, узлы были затянуты слишком туго, и Ран, справившись, провел по бедрам и ногами ладонями, снимая шоссы. Волосы лезли вперед, мешаясь, и он то и дело ругался, отбрасывая их с лица.

Кроуфорд тихо застонал и прижал запястье к губам, глуша звуки. Но Ран знал - чувствовал, - что не испытываемая боль была тому причиной. А потом фейри все же нашел в себе силы и заговорил:

\- Штаны-то уж тебе точно бы не помешали.

\- Мне вообще ничего не мешает, - буркнул Ран, - а вот тебе все, что мешает движению крови, сейчас неполезно. Мягко говоря.

Покрывало пришлось отбросить с изножья и утащить из вороха подушек ту, которая была потверже.

\- Залезай на кровать целиком и ложись на живот, - Ран осторожно тронул фейри за плечо, - головой на подушку - вот эту, маленькую, руки вдоль тела.

Кимоно пришлось сбросить на ручку кресла у стола, завернуть рукава рубашки вместе едва ли не до локтя, а косу сунуть за шиворот.

Фейри подчинился беспрекословно, и ведь, скорее всего, не знал, что задумал Ран. То ли так доверялся любому его желанию, то ли был изможден настолько, что спорить уже не мог.

Ран скользнул взглядом по спине, перетянутой окровавленными бинтами, по крепкой заднице - нет, штаны точно бы помешали - и накрыл бедра Кроуфорда краем покрывала. Бинты пришлось разрезать с двух сторон, оставив часть на груди, а из этих, снятых - выжать лекарство прямо на спину.

Оставалось вспомнить то, чему учили “просто так, на всякий случай”. Он потер ладони, разогревая, и принялся за дело. Сейчас нужно было попробовать напитать лекарство магией звездного света, сплести с кровью и пропустить её сквозь тело фейри, изгоняя яд.

Травяное масло засветилось на пальцах. Даже хорошо, что амулет отцепился сам, теперь сила, которую Ран был намерен влить в фейри, не будет ослаблена ничем. Как там говорил Шул-Дих? Венец сольет две магии воедино и исцелит раненного? Что ж, это можно проделать и без венца - было бы желание. А желания у Рана было в достатке.

Сердце даже сквозь клетку ребер и мышц фейри билось так близко, словно колотилось в ладонях. Под веками и в разуме, распахнутом навстречу, жило и сияло звездное небо, роняя свет, и Ран вливал его глубоко под кожу, разгоняя по венам вместе с кровью, пропитывая мышцы. Ладони наконец-то обожгло, и Ран прищурился: яд начал выходить. Там, под грудью, он пропитывал бинты вместо крови, а здесь его приходилось стирать обрывками бинтов. И, духи, как же его было много!

Масляно-черный и густой, как та кровь земли, что родится среди жарких песков Аравии, он проступал сквозь кожу в том месте, куда пришелся удар виверны, и тек, словно из открытой раны. Кроуфорд едва заметно дрожал и постанывал от боли, но с каждой минутой в голосе оставалось все меньше страдания. А вот чистые бинты у Рана кончились.

Пришлось взяться за шнурок, скреплявший рукав куртки с плечом, и сильно дернуть, отрывая. Потом повторить ту же самую процедуру с рубашкой и тем удовлетвориться - по крайней мере, лен хорошо впитывал эту дрянь, не оставляя на коже разводов и липкой пленки. Ран мотнул головой, вытирая лоб локтем, и в последний раз возложил руки на спину. Ну, то есть, строго говоря, на загривок и поясницу, направляя свою магию во всё тело, без исключения, заставляя её пробираться не только в кровь, но и в мышцы, и в кости, и остановился только тогда, когда последнее кровавое пятно со льна исчезло, оставив только вязкую черноту.

\- Поворачивайся на бок, - с трудом шевеля языком, велел Ран, а сам собрал обрывки и обрезки и бросил прямо в веселое, жадное пламя в камине.

Кроуфорд послушался и, перекатившись на бок, приподнялся на локте, позволяя Рану вытащить из-под себя насквозь пропитавшиеся обезвреженным ядом бинты. Рука фейри подрагивала, но вряд ли от усилий.

\- Никогда бы... не подумал, - признался Кроуфорд, не поднимая головы, - что твоя сила будет опьянять.

В этот раз пламя гневно взревело, словно сообразив, что именно пожирает, и Ран только слабо улыбнулся, садясь рядом и рассматривая это самое "опьянение" в подробностях.

\- Ну, теперь знаешь, - он ответил почти небрежно, а потом взял за плечо, заставляя перевернуться дальше на спину. Голова у фейри мотнулась почти безвольно, и Ран снова пристроил подушку под шею. А потом сполз ниже и накрыл ртом, видимо, давно уже поднявшийся член.

Фейри застонал так, словно сходил с ума. Его руки вздрогнули, но тело, обессиленное борьбой с ядом, явно не слушалось, и Ран улыбнулся, положив ладонь на живот Кроуфорда.

\- Лежи спокойно, - он на секунду отстранился, обдавая головку дыханием, а потом наклонился снова и принялся сосать: ровно, глубоко, позволяя установить комфортный неторопливый ритм, чтобы он не завёл фейри в лихорадку желания снова, а помог расслабиться. Надолго терпения Кроуфорда, разумеется, не хватило, но этого Ран и не ждал - огладил языком ещё сочащееся, приоткрытое устье, накрыл сверху покрывалом и под предлогом влажного полотенца ушел в купальню, чтобы отдышаться там - уже не задумываясь, почему сердце бьется, как ненормальное.

Когда он вернулся, Кроуфорд, судя по всему, всё ещё переживал последние отголоски.

\- Я... - фейри перевел дыхание и посмотрел на Рана в упор. - Должен поблагодарить тебя, Звездный. Ты не был обязан меня лечить... Ты дважды спас нашу страну, и я не знаю, как... Что я могу сделать для тебя в знак признательности.

\- Выжить, - коротко ответил Ран, снова откидывая покрывало и протирая кожу сначала влажным горячим полотенцем, а потом сухим. - И помочь мне уничтожить эту тварь.

Неожиданно это обращение - "Звездный" - больно резануло. У него, в конце концов, есть имя. А не местное... прозвище.

В дверь вдруг осторожно постучали.

\- Мой государь? - позвал тихо лекарь. - Могу я войти?

\- Тебе решать, - вздохнул Кроуфорд, позволяя Рану самому выбрать ответ. - А то там рядом наверняка еще Лис и твой... - он снова сделал глубокий вздох. - Лунный клинок.

Ран помедлил и молча поднялся, когда ручка двери уже повернулась. Фар-Арелло заглянул первым, но Ран положил ладонь ему на грудь и нажал, выталкивая в коридор. Замер в дверях сам, примерно представляя, как выглядит: с оторванным рукавом, встрепанными волосами, мрачный и уставший.

\- Чтоб я никого не видел до вечера, - шепотом велел он. - Я вытянул яд, но это было непросто, и мы оба устали. Постучите, когда явится этот... как его, с Совета. Который должен был собрать раненых.

\- Ди-Лейн, - подсказал Шул-Дих.

\- Да, он. До тех пор - чтоб ни носа, ни ноги вашей тут не было.

Ответов Ран слушать не стал, шагнув обратно в спальню. Пожалуй, Кроуфорд переживет его соседство - всё равно способа восстановиться эффективней, кроме как рядом друг с другом, у них нет.

\- Тебе нужно поесть, - Кроуфорд тем временем уже устроился в постели. Ему явно было гораздо лучше, Ран даже не предположил бы раньше, что изменение цвета кожи и лица будет так бросаться в глаза. И радовать, чего уж там. - Олирри, - произнес он громко, - пришли нам горячий обед на двоих.

\- Буду благодарен, - Ран огляделся вокруг и нашел поднос с ножками, приспособленный для того, чтобы есть на кровати. Поставил между ними и вернулся к столу, принялся раздеваться сам. Надевать парадное кимоно на голое тело, пускай даже поверх рубашки, было, конечно, кощунством, но больше вариантов не было: под давлением усталости хотелось упасть и лежать - ну или хотя бы удобно сесть, скрестив ноги.

Неожиданно запахло едой. Ран оглянулся и еще успел заметить, как над столом замерцал воздух, а потом буквально из ниоткуда возник горшок с дымящейся похлебкой, большое блюдо с - Ран не поверил своим глазам! - рисом, запеченные перепелки, жареная рыба, изо рта которой торчал пучок зелени, крошечные пирожки, тарелки, кубки и даже серебряные столовые приборы. И над этим великолепием витали умопомрачительные ароматы.

\- Что ты будешь? - не дождавшись ответа, Ран налил себе похлебки в глубокую тарелку и взялся за ложку, вдруг ужасно оголодав. Разломил хлеб и принялся есть, обжигаясь и закрывая от удовольствия - заставил себя отвлечься, только когда ложка царапнула дно тарелки, и виновато взглянул на Кроуфорда: - Прости, увлекся.

\- Ты потратил много сил на меня, - ответил тот и пригубил из кубка. Пахло медом и травами, наверное, король фейри пил один из взваров, которые быстро ставят на ноги после болезни. - Поэтому ешь, не смущайся. Я совсем не голоден, ты влил в меня очень много магии.

Ран только кивнул, снова возвращаясь к еде, и, закончив, с некоторым смущением оглядел нанесенный урон. В кубке на этот раз нашлось густое вино со специями, но после него еще сильнее потянуло в сон, и Ран забрался на постель. Прислонился к подушкам и зевнул.

\- Я не мог рисковать. Лучше один раз выложиться полностью, чем потом начинать с начала.

Кроуфорд кивнул, глядя на Рана с непонятным сожалением в глазах, а потом поднялся и ушел в купальню. Не мог смотреть на Рана в своей постели? Не хотел его там видеть? Или что? Ран медленно допил кубок и поставил на поднос, а потом откинулся на подушку, уставился в потолок и принялся ждать. Если дела обстояли таким образом, то проще было выяснить всё сразу - и, может быть, все-таки уйти потом и не морочить голову ни себе, ни ему.

\- Я думал, ты уже спишь… - проговорил Кроуфорд, показываясь из купальни, когда Ран уже начал беспокоиться. - Извини, что долго, но ты не представляешь, как это прекрасно, когда ничего не болит. Я просто мечтал самостоятельно вымыться...  - Фейри, подвязанный лишь полотенцем, прошел к кровати и остановился около, словно не решаясь сесть. - А вот тебе нужно отдохнуть, Звездный.

\- Ложись, - Ран поспешно сел и подвинулся, освобождая место - благо, на этой кровати можно было двигаться сколько угодно. - Я ждал тебя. Хотел спросить...

Он запнулся, ладони взмокли, и их пришлось переплести в замок, но он все-таки продолжил:

\- Если тебе спокойней спать одному, я уйду. Думаю, замок откроет мне дверь в ту спальню, в которой я спал сегодня.

Сердце колотилось в горле, и его все время хотелось сглотнуть - вернуть на место.

\- Останься, - но выражение лица фейри Рану снова ничего не говорило. - Если, конечно, тебя не ждет твой... - последовала едва заметная пауза, словно Кроуфорд подбирал, но так и не нашел нужного слова, - спутник.

Значит, фейри знал... Шул-Дих совершенно точно рассказал ему всё, до последней мелочи.

\- Я в него не влюблен, - Ран ответил на тот, другой, “правильный” вопрос. - И никогда не был. Просто он помогал мне держаться от тебя на расстоянии.

Он помолчал, а потом тихо продолжил, признавая давно уже известный самому себе факт:

\- А сейчас и этот способ перестал действовать, как ты мог заметить.

Фейри вдруг перестал быть королем и стал просто Кроуфордом. В его чертах проступила нежность и любовь, и Кроуфорд опустился на кровать, протягивая руку и касаясь пальцами лица Рана, так бережно, словно он был величайшей ценностью на свете.

\- Тогда останься в моей постели, - прошептал он. - Позволь налюбоваться тобой вдоволь и разделить воздух, которым ты дышишь.

Ран закрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к ладони, шепнул едва слышно:

\- Ты бы знал, как я ненавижу это... прозвище из вашей легенды. Больше, чем саму легенду. Особенно когда ты меня так зовешь. Я не претендую на нежные слова, но - хотя бы имя, Кроуфорд, - он открыл глаза и признался: - Прозвище - это слишком жестоко.

Облегчение было так велико, что сейчас он не мог замолчать. Может быть, это лужа черного яда, вытекшая из Кроуфорда, настолько напугала его сейчас, постфактум, когда все уже закончилось.

\- Я думал, хуже кошмара с венцом я уже ничего не увижу... но я ошибался.

Кроуфорд потянулся к нему, дотронулся до губ легким поцелуем, словно пробовал - не оттолкнет ли Ран, не передумает ли? А потом обнял за талию и, стащив с подушек и придвинув к себе вплотную, поцеловал, уже не сомневаясь ни в чем.

И Ран тоже позволил себе. Обнять - так, как хотелось, прижаться всем телом, сетуя на нелепость зачем-то оставленных остатков одежды - можно подумать, что здесь, сейчас помогла бы кольчуга или даже полный доспех! Вцепиться в плечи, требуя от поцелуя одновременно нежности и страсти, прикусить за губу - и сразу же зализать, извиняясь. Почувствовать, как уходит занудная, как комариный писк, неотступная, подспудная боль потери, мучительной нехватки. Просто - почувствовать себя живым.

Кроуфорд стиснул его, едва ли оставляя возможность дышать, накрыл собой и вжался между ног, раздвигая бедра в стороны. Теперь уже можно было не таить ответного желания, и фейри тихо застонал, втираясь твердым членом в такую же крепкую плоть.

\- Хочу тебя взять, - выдохнул Кроуфоду, на миг обрывая поцелуй. Просунул ладонь под задницу Рана и смял ягодицу. - Позволишь?

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь?! - Ран даже заморгал от изумления. - Или ты предполагаешь, что я могу развернуться и уйти?

Он обнял Кроуфорда коленями, стиснул бедра и, не стесняясь, скрестил лодыжки за спиной.

\- От тебя и такого можно ждать, - пробормотал Кроуфорд и впечатался горячими губами Рану в шею, прослеживая поцелуями жилу и прижимая ее зубами, отчего в теле вспыхнул короткий и острый всплеск боли.

Который совсем не охладил, нет - наоборот!

\- Не могу от тебя оторваться… Я так скучал по тебе, - хрипло признался фейри, тщетно пытаясь справиться с одеждой Рана, а потом перекатился на спину, устраивая его на себе. Раздался громкий треск, и разорванные по швам штаны полетели на пол. Ран дернул узел, скрепляющий пояс, и, сбросив с плеч кимоно, вывернулся из рубашки.

\- Растягивать будешь сам? - он  снова огладил ладонями грудь Кроуфорда, с наслаждением ощущая, как колотится под кожей сердце, и улыбнулся. - Или хочешь посмотреть?

\- Сам, - жадно обшарил его тело руками фейри, а потом накрыл ладонями ягодицы Рана и раздвинул их - пока еще просто развел в стороны, но сердце зашлось быстрее. - Иди сюда... - И он снова развернул их на кровати, укладывая Рана на живот и подсовывая ему под бедра подушку. Похоже, ту самую, и Ран с наслаждением потерся об неё пахом - медленно, обстоятельно двинувшись туда-сюда, хорошо представляя, какое именно зрелище представляет со стороны.

\- Может быть... - голос получился низким, просто-таки непристойным, - может быть, обойдемся как есть?

\- Если ты так просишь... - Кроуфорд, похоже, тоже еле сдерживался. Но все равно раздвинул ягодицы и провел между ними языком, сильно нажимая на мышцы, которые после последнего безудержного раза с Фри сразу мягко расслабились, уступая вторжению. Фейри, хвала духам, не стал спрашивать очевидного, только коротко рыкнул и, приставив член, буквально натянул Рана на него.

\- Двигайся, - во рту мгновенно пересохло. Без смазки, почти без растяжки член внутри ощущался немыслимо туго, Ран ощущал мышцами внутри, кажется, каждую вену - и сжался, не собираясь выпускать. - Двигайся! Я хочу почувствовать… больше.

Кроуфорд подхватил его рукой под живот, прижимая к себе плотнее, и плавно двинул бедрами, загоняя член, казалось, еще глубже. Потом также медленно и не говоря ни слова, почти вытащил - Ран даже застонал от потери, - и снова вставил, опять так глубоко, что даже дыхание перехватило. И еще раз. И еще.

Вместе с этим раскачиванием, казалось, повышалась температура. Горячо, необходимо, мышцы привыкали к ритмичному движению, удовольствие нарастало, но недостаточно, словно сорваться с грани Ран он больше не мог. Только вместе, только вдвоем.

Ожила сила - вылитая, отданная сегодня будто бы до самого дна, она кружила вокруг тела, не зная себе точки приложения, снова подсвечивая кожу, заставляя волосы сиять тысячами искр. Ран уперся в локоть мокрым лбом, утирая пот, и тихо застонал, пытаясь нарушить эту странную, почти ритуальную тишину.

\- Не молчи... - хрипло попросил вдруг Кроуфорд, целуя его плечи и раз за разом вгоняя член в самое нутро. Сильнее, и немного быстрее с каждым толчком. - Прошу, любовь моя, Ран...

Он поймал член Рана в ладонь, обернул пальцами, прошелся по стволу и легко сдавил нежную плоть ниже.

Казалось бы, что сложного - ответить на такую просьбу вслух, связной фразой или хотя бы словом? Ран пытался их собрать, но мысли разбегались, не складываясь в слова, не становясь понятней, так и не обретя смысл. Такого, который позволил бы ускорить неизбежный гребень волны, помочь сорваться с него... но нет. Ран выдыхал только стоны. Только тихие звуки: бессвязные, почти скулящие, тщетно пытающиеся выразить одно простое, короткое слово. "Ещё".

Кроуфорд вдавил его плечи в постель, крепче ухватил за бедро, и следующий удар членом чуть не вышиб из Рана вскрик. Светящиеся волосы рассыпались по постели, скрывая лицо, и так было даже лучше - если бы фейри увидел на глазах Рана влагу, он бы наверняка остановился. А Ран этого не хотел.

Кроуфорд в очередной раз двинул пальцами по члену, и в шаге от пика немота вдруг отступила:

\- Я сейчас... - он сглотнул, дернулся навстречу очередному движению, - я кончу... один. Без тебя... не хочу. Кроуфорд...

Почему-то к очень простой мысли прилагалось чудовищно сложное слово, но Ран с ним все-таки справился:

\- Переверни... - можно было гордиться собой. -  Позволь… видеть тебя.

Фейри застонал, отстраняясь, обнимая Рана и укладывая его на спину.

\- Люблю тебя, так тебя люблю, - прошептал он перед поцелуем - таким долгим, что закружилась голова. А потом согнул одну ногу Рана, прижимая ее к его груди, и вновь толкнулся членом внутрь. Сейчас это движение чувствовалось иначе - еще ярче, как будто мышцы стали чувствительными настолько, что ощущали каждый дюйм плоти, раздвинувшей их.

Ран зашептал что-то прямо в поцелуй, бессвязное, бессмысленное, самое важное. Обнял за спину, сильнее притягивая к себе, выгнулся навстречу - и всё-таки не выдержал первым. Понятное, знакомое чувство то ли падения, то ли полета в этот раз почти перекрывалось тем, что в этот раз его держали и нежили на ладонях, едва ли не укачивая и обещая, что земля не ударит в спину, а ветер так и будет держать. Это чувство было столь странным и непривычным, что, кажется, в короткое мгновенное беспамятство Рана так и вышвырнуло - с распахнутыми от изумления глазами.

Он даже не осознал момента, когда фейри догнал его в блаженном освобождении. Но теперь тот лежал рядом, с нежностью гладя Рана по груди, и смотрел, как он пытается прийти в себя.

\- Будь со мной, - попросил он, поняв, что Ран уже слышит его слова. - Прошу тебя, Ран, не уходи больше. Мне кажется, я не смогу пережить, если ты вновь оставишь меня.

\- Только попробуй не пережить, - перебил его Ран, - и я лично тебя убью. Я и без того устал терять любимых людей.

Он запнулся: вдруг осознал, что именно произнес - и, пожалуй, в сказанном было гораздо больше правды, чем шутки.

Кроуфорд погладил его по животу и уткнулся лбом в плечо.

\- Ты опять уйдешь, когда я усну? - спросил он тихо.

Ран потянул его на себя, обнял за плечи, наслаждаясь теплом.

\- Ди-Лейн придет, - вспомнил он, - так что я если и уйду, то недалеко, в город. Твоим людям нужна помощь.

\- Пусть будет так, - с долей смирения вздохнул Кроуфорд и, потянувшись на покрывалом, накрыл их обоих. - Спи, Ран. Ты устал, а дел предстоит много.

Светильники под потолком начали гаснуть, словно почувствовав настроение хозяина спальни.

\- Прости, - Ран улегся рядом и зашептал в наступившей полутьме, - я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени друг на друга. Может, позже… Вечером.

Он обнял Кроуфорда и вздохнул: тело приятно ныло, потихоньку восстанавливаясь, и если они не уснут прямо сейчас, Ран точно начнет бессовестно домогаться едва выздоровевшего человека. Даже сейчас теплое дыхание на плече ощущалось лаской, вкрадчивой и вроде бы незаметной.

\- То есть, ты останешься на ночь? - спросил фейри, медленно гладя Рана по руке кончиками пальцев. - Я могу на это надеяться?

\- Останусь, - Ран даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия, - даже если из лекарского дома меня принесут. Все равно, надеюсь, принесут сюда.

Кроуфорд ненадолго задумался.

\- Если бы ты надел королевский венец, все стало бы проще, - вдруг пробормотал он, а потом положил руку на грудь Рана. - Но можно и так. - Он приподнялся, ловя губы поцелуем, а в следующий миг хлынувшая в вены магия короля фейри затопила Рана целиком.

Собственная сила рванулась навстречу с целеустремленностью буйволиного стада. Волосы вспыхнули - краем глаза Ран заметил, как по пологу над кроватью пробежали лучи. Заметил и забыл: у него оказались более интересные объекты для интереса.

\- Это слишком много, - шепнул он в губы не успевшему отстраниться Кроуфорду, но ответить не дал: все-таки одного поцелуя оказывалось недостаточно.

\- Зато так у тебя точно хватит силы на всё, - усмехнулся Кроуфорд потом и привстал на локте, словно желая рассмотреть Рана целиком.

Он только улыбнулся в ответ на этот долгий взгляд. Вытянул за голову руки, потягиваясь, прогибаясь, чувствуя, как от чужого любования начинает мерцать кожа, и признал:

\- Да, полагаю, что хватит. На все. Если что-то предлагаешь, то я... - одними губами шепнул он у самого рта Кроуфорда, - готов к самым разнообразным экспериментам.

Заставлять себя действительно слышать и понимать чужие слова становилось все сложнее: тело снова наливалось жаром. Действительно, чужая сила опьяняла - и еще как!

Фейри насмешливо двинул бровями.

\- Предлагаю себя, - прошептал он, а потом языком погладил Рана по губам. - В качестве эксперимента.

Рану только представилось, как это будет, и в голове словно взорвалась синская шутиха. Окатила обжигающими искрами, огнем прошлась по спине...

Он еще секунду помедлил, глядя в эти насмешливые, лукавые глаза, чувствуя какой-то подвох, но потом отмахнулся от всегдашней паранойи. Слишком хотелось - почувствовать, как это тело отзывается под собой, вылить на него накопленную, удерживаемую в тисках здравого смысла страсть. Разрешить себе.

\- У меня нет сил отказаться от такого предложения, - признался он, поймав губами нижнюю губу и потянув, - ни сил, ни желания.

\- Тогда... - Кроуфорд многообещающе улыбнулся. - Растянешь меня сам или ... Хочешь посмотреть? - вернул он озвученное Раном не так давно, и вот теперь слова уже точно обожгли.

\- Начни сам, - Ран скользнул губами по щеке к уху, припал горячим, жадным поцелуем к шее. - Я присоединюсь... но хочу увидеть хоть немного, прежде чем перестану сдерживаться.

Кроуфорд усмехнулся и, перекатившись к столику у кровати, на котором все еще стояли отвары и снадобья лекаря, снял оттуда небольшую плошку.

\- Тогда конечно, - протянул он, запуская пальцы в травяное масло. - Не пропусти ни мгновения, - он развернулся перед Раном, встал на кровати, расставив колени и, оглянувшись через плечо, оттянул ягодицу одной рукой и тронул открывшееся место пальцами, растирая масло по коже.

Ран не выдержал почти сразу - прижался к Кроуфорду вплотную, прихватил зубами за плечо, лопатку и улыбнулся в ответ на чуть снисходительный, понимающий взгляд:

\- Ты растягивай, не отвлекайся.

Потом он провел ногтями по спине - едва касаясь, нажимая чуть сильнее - по ягодицам, и, с радостью услышав сбившееся дыхание Кроуфорда, не отказал себе в удовольствии скользнуть ладонями на внутреннюю сторону бедер, гладя кожу самыми кончиками пальцев.

\- Ра-ан… - Кроуфорд вздрогнул от прикосновения, а затем, чуть прикрыв глаза, надавил пальцами, раскрывая тесный вход в тело. Застонал едва слышно, как будто никогда не испытывал таких ощущений, и покачал пальцами, разминая и расслабляя мышцы внутри.

\- Да? - как можно было удержаться и не тронуть пальцами чуть ниже, размазывая масло там, где чувствительная мышца проходила совсем рядом к коже?

Ран улыбнулся длинной, изумленной дрожи фейри, прижался губами к его шее и коротко сжав зубы, заставил Кроуфорда покрыться мурашками. Тот протяжно выдохнул, будто силился справиться с ощущениями. Его пальцы двинулись глубже - Кроуфорду пришлось выгнуться, чтобы вложить их в себя почти на полную длину, - и фейри снова облизнул сохнущие губы.

\- Нравится то, что видишь? - прошептал он, глядя на Рана.

Вместо ответа Ран потянул Кроуфорда к краю кровати, а сам спустился на пол - и да, так уже можно было наклониться, трогая поцелуями живот фейри, а потом и вовсе накрыть губами головку поднявшегося члена. Кроуфорд тут же вздрогнул, невольно толкнулся бедрами вперед, и Ран принял член в рот, тут же прижимая его языком.

\- Так... не продержусь долго, - простонал Кроуфорд, замирая без движения. - Ран, прошу тебя...

\- Растягивай, не отвлекайся, - от такого фейри кружилась голова.

Мгновение хотелось длить бесконечно, и Ран на миг отстранился, накрыл ладонью руку Кроуфорда и, снова обняв губами головку, надавил, заставляя податься бедрами навстречу и вбирая член глубже. И опять повторил, затягивая Кроуфорда в это длинное, волнообразное, непрерывное движение.

Фейри била дрожь, Ран необъяснимо чувствовал ее сердцем, ощущения словно сами собой всплывали в голове: горячее, изматывающее и пьянящее тепло на члене, будоражащее жжение в растягиваемом проходе. Как будто Кроуфорда поймало между этими чувствами, и плавно раскачивало, как маятник, дурманя разум и усиливая желание. Его пальцы ослабли и почти не двигались там, внутри, и Рану приходилось помогать, надавливая сверху. “Добавишь еще один?” - мысленно, насколько мог ясно, спросил Ран и сглотнул, пропуская член в самое горло, почти касаясь носом волосков в паху. В качестве поощрения, так сказать.

Как он понял, что фейри выполнил его просьбу, он бы не смог бы ответить. Но ощущение большего жара внутри, горячечное желание и столь же сильное усилие, чтобы остаться балансировать на самой грани, почувствовал ясно.

\- Ран... - задыхаясь, звал его Кроуфорд. - Ран... Ран...

Намного приятнее, чем "Звёздный". Ран простонал свое одобрение, заставляя горло вокруг члена вибрировать от звука, и прикрыл глаза, когда Кроуфорд все-таки не выдержал. Неожиданно возникшее сродство позволило ощутить это почти что на себе. Оргазм рванулся по жилам расплавленной лавой или подожженной смолой, способной гореть долго и испепеляюще жарко. Ран в последний раз погладил опадающий член губами и мягко помог фейри вытащить пальцы. Чувство потери оказалось для него таким острым, таким всеобъемлющим, что он едва заметил, когда успел вновь устроиться на постели и притянуть Кроуфорда к себе на колени, усаживая верхом - опомнился лишь, когда фейри ахнул. Мягкие, расслабленные мышцы слабо сжались на члене, и Ран задержал дыхание, переживая этот момент.

\- Как... Хорошо... - прошептал Кроуфорд и двинул бедрами, качнувшись в сторону.

Ран двинул бедрами навстречу, придерживая за ягодицы и помогая насаживаться - глубоко, до самого корня, так, чтобы тянуло выгнуть спину от чувства наполненности.

Неодиночества.

\- Я... рад, - Ран длинно лизнул искусанные губы и принялся мягко, почти нежно посасывать. - Эксперимент удался... - И оказался чем-то большим.

Вторую часть он договаривал, кажется, не вслух, уже не слишком понимая, где начинается и заканчивается мысленная речь.

Стон Кроуфорда, прозвучавший так же, в голове, прошелся по телу сокрушающей волной жара. Ран инстинктивно стиснул сильнее дрожащее от удовольствия тело фейри, и тот в ответ сжался внутри. Почему-то именно это оказалось последней каплей - или же он сам слишком долго терпел и ждал, забыв про собственное желание. Рана хватило лишь на несколько толчков в мягкое, туго обнимающее нутро, а потом звезды под веками ослепительно вспыхнули, заставляя выплеснуться - и он стиснул Кроуфорда в объятиях, делясь наслаждением всеми доступными способами.

\- Признаться, - прошептал фейри, не делая никакой попытки отстраниться, - первый раз мне представлялся более темпераментным, - он слабо усмехнулся и вновь легко сжался. - В отместку за то, как я тебя домогался, - но Ран прекрасно чувствовал, что фейри шутит.

\- В следующий раз обещаю наверстать, - он поймал пальцами сосок Кроуфорда и легко потянул. - Слишком много событий за раз.

Кроуфорд шевельнулся, словно собираясь подняться, и Ран обнял его сильнее. Попросил:

\- Подожди. Хочу... насладиться ощущением.

\- Тебе никто не помешает насладиться им, когда захочешь, - ответил фейри.

Ран только хотел уточнить, что он имеет в виду, как разум окатило волной удовольствия. Однажды Кроуфорд уже проделывал такое, но сейчас ощущения были намного ярче и сильнее. Ран непонимающе заморгал, пытаясь осознать, откуда оно взялось.

\- Что... что это такое было? - изумился он. - Как ты это делаешь?

\- Так же, как это делаешь ты, - засмеялся фейри. - Тебе достаточно представить что-то и направить мне так же, как ты передавал силу. Эта дорога работает в обе стороны.

И Рана вновь наполнило теплом, счастьем и желанием. Подхватить их, слить с собственными чувствами и отправить в ответ показалось самым естественным, что только можно представить.

\- Буду пробовать, - Ран с демонстративной неохотой разжал объятия, - хорошее дополнение к основному блюду... но, сейчас, боюсь, мы рискуем прилипнуть друг к другу.

Усмехнувшись, Кроуфорд поднялся. Ран хорошо разглядел белый потек на внутренней части его бедра, и от этого  внутри почему-то стало немедленно тепло.

\- Ты уже знаешь, где здесь вода, -  Кроуфорд только обернулся и понимающе усмехнулся, но тут в дверь осторожно постучали, обрывая возможное заигрывание.

\- Полагаю, это за мной, - Ран бросил сожалеющий взгляд в сторону купальни и поднялся. Чем было хорошо кимоно: надетое на голое тело, оно выглядело, конечно, ужасающе непристойно - но только для тех, кто умел угадывать под тканью очертания. Среди фейри таковых, оставалось надеяться, не нашлось бы, судя по той одежде, которую они носили.

Ран запахнулся, наскоро завязал пояс и открыл дверь в коридор, желая увидеть, кого там принесло.

\- Ди-Лейн, Пресветлый, - почтительно склонил голову Фар-Арелло. - Ты пожелал, чтобы тебя известили о его приходе. Он ждет тебя в малом зале. Могу я увидеть короля?

\- Проходи, - Ран кивнул и даже немного посторонился, уступая дорогу. - Я сейчас соберусь. Олирри! - тихо позвал он, стараясь не смотреть на лекаря и разбросанную по полу одежду. - Собери мне что-нибудь простое, что найдется. Рубашку, куртку, штаны... все целиком. Без вышивки, без украшений.

Перед ним радостной голубой молнией пронеслась маленькая, с ладонь ростом, и тоненькая, как тростинка, девушка из Маленького Народца. Рассыпая с крыльев сверкающую пыльцу, она сделала вокруг Рана несколько кругов, а потом радостно вскрикнула и унеслась куда-то под потолок.

\- Ну все, теперь она расстарается, - засмеялся Кроуфорд, выходя из купальни, и посерьезнел, увидя своего врача.

\- Вижу, тебе гораздо лучше, владыка, - произнес тот, и Ран торопливо оставил их наедине.

Он ополоснулся настолько быстро, насколько мог, и лишь покачал головой, заметив, как быстро уходят с тела любовные отметины. Царапины и засосы выцветали на глазах, припухлость с губ пропадала, и, пожалуй, когда он выйдет из спальни, можно будет думать только о деле, а не о том, насколько окружающие осведомлены о его личной жизни.

Как Ран ни торопился, маленькая фея успела первой. Одежда действительно оказалась очень простой, хотя Олирри попыталась отыграться на качестве ткани. Но спорить с ней зря? Заботливая фея только обидится. Распущенные волосы вновь стали причинять неудобство, но амулет остался где-то рядом с постелью, и пришлось вернуться в спальню.

Кроуфорд, сидевший на краю кровати по-прежнему без одежды, в одном полотенце на бедрах, выглядел ужасно довольным, а вот его лекарь, напротив, был порядком чем-то озадачен. Он посмотрел на Рана, пожевал губы и спросил, похоже, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ:

\- Ты позволишь мне пойти с тобой, Пресветлый? Я бы очень хотел присутствовать при процессе лечения.

\- Присоединяйся, - Ран пожал плечами. Лишним лекарь все равно не будет, к тому же будет можно выспросить у него, что такого интересного он обнаружил, обследуя Кроуфорда.

Амулет нашелся рядом с ножкой кровати. Ран окинул постель рассеянным взглядом, закалывая волосы, и заметил задвинутый в угол между подушками серебряный кубок. На секунду обдало жаром: как он там оказался, Ран вообще не помнил.

Это была магия, определенно. Исключительно она.

\- Я пошел, - он подошел к Кроуфорду, наклонил к себе, оставляя на губах легкий поцелуй. - Надеюсь быть вечером.

А ведь еще стоило найти Фри. Норманн, наверное, уже в четырех стенах метался, не предполагая, куда подевался Ран. Хотя, возможно, ему составлял компанию Шул-Дих. Уже шагая рядом с Фар-Арелло и слушая звуки собственных шагов, с какой-то необъяснимой радостью разлетающихся по пустой галерее, Ран вдруг вспомнил, что так и не спросил Кроуфорда, почему генерал Юга - Лис.

Ди-Лейн при его появлении подскочил так, что в голову сама собой пришла мысль о страхе. Фейри его побаивался, но кто знает, может быть, с ним просто никто не разговаривал в таком тоне раньше.

\- П-прошу, Звездный... Хозяйка Востока зачаровала один из уцелевших туманных путей, мы выйдем точно к лазарету. А Фар-Арелло... Он что, идет с нами?

\- Идет, - согласился Ран, - а что, вы не ладите?

Ди-Лейн смешался и замолчал, но Ран успел заметить короткую веселую ухмылку, скользнувшую по губам Фар-Арелло.

Замок вывел их к уже знакомому озеру, окруженному пышно цветущим садом. Сюда Ран привез когда-то раненых, и здесь же теперь рядом с двумя другими лошадьми ждал Светоч. Жеребец всхрапнул и радостно ткнулся мордой в плечо, напрашиваясь на ласку, и Ран потрепал его по шее, запрыгивая в седло. А потом подождал, когда фейри последуют его примеру, и вопросительно глянул на Ди-Лейна:

\- Ведите.

Следуя за лекарями по туманной дороге, Ран постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что не отказался бы проехать по столице просто так. Даже то, что он видел в замке, поражало воображение, а ведь фейри могли построить не одно такое здание. Хотя если разрушения, виденные им на карте Кроуфорда, соответствовали действительности, зрелище могло получиться печальным.

Откуда-то потянуло горячей водой, и Ран непонимающе нахмурился. Впереди располагалось что-то вроде онсена?

Догадка оказалась правильной, но, вместе с тем, и недостаточно масштабной. В Кордове он видел развалины старых римских бань, слышал о том, что столичные были в несколько раз больше, но такого масштаба все-таки не ожидал.

Но становилось понятным, почему Ди-Лейн устроил сбор раненых здесь: вместить такое количество обычному госпиталю не под силу, а здесь... даже при размещении их в коридорах, уход становился намного проще.

Белый мрамор, украшенный золотыми цветами и листьями, оказался плохим фоном для картины страданий. Ожоги, ранения и отравления дымом и ядом усугублялись магией виверн... но Ран уже понимал, как это следует лечить. Кроуфорду, понятно, досталась особенная рана - и по силе, и по сложности плетения магии, а здесь кое-какие проклятия растекались на кляксы, стоило потянуться к ним звездным светом.

\- Как вы их разделили? - спросил Ран, двигаясь по возможности к точному центру здания. Если он не ошибался... ага, верно. Основной источник располагался именно здесь, и отсюда же шли трубы по всему зданию.

\- Кольцами вокруг источника, - признался Ди-Лейн. - Помещение изначально было поделено на сектора, так что этим оказалось удобно воспользоваться. Самые тяжелые из всех находятся к лекарскому посту ближе всего, обычно у них тяжелые сочетанные поражения, но всегда что-то преобладает...

Ран кивнул и ускорил шаг, но совсем без задержек дойти не удалось. Оказалось невозможным просто идти, когда взгляд цеплялся даже не за тела пострадавших - не за раны, а за черное и ядовитое, клубками смертоносных змей сплетавшееся в развороченной плоти. Усталые лекари встречались с Раном взглядами и одни лишь разводили руками, а другие качали головой и опускали взгляд.

Первого фейри, уже несколько дней как потерявшего сознание - он и дышал-то с помощью каких-то хитроумных приспособлений, закачивающих воздух в грудь - Ран вытащил из лап смерти, обратившись к власти крови. Сплетение черноты, устроившееся в легких воина - "он находился на оборонительной вышке, Пресветлый!" - послушно потянулось за пальцами Рана, покидая тело. Уродливый комок, выпустивший щупальца, Ран швырнул в чашу курильницы и выжег звездным светом, а потом заставил тончайшие сосуды потянуться обрывками друг к другу, срастаясь заново, и толкнул сердце, вновь запуская по ним кровь. Фейри судорожно вздохнул сам и раскрыл мутные глаза, медленно приходя в сознание, а вот Ди-Лейн оглушенно опустился на пол, явно не доверяясь больше ногам.

\- Это невозможно... - прошептал Фар-Арелло за спиной Рана. - Этого просто не может быть...

\- Почему? - обернулся к нему Ран.

\- Скверна виверн... - пробормотал тот, водя ладонями над вздымающейся грудью раненого. - Она излечима только их кровью.

\- Крови всё равно, - он дернул плечами, раздраженный словами лекаря, - она течет и у фейри, и у виверн. Мне без разницы.

Это и навело на мысль.

Когда оба лекаря нагнали его у основного источника, Ран уже неторопливо обходил обширный бассейн, прислушиваясь к себе и миру вокруг, чтобы понять, где лучше всего сделать опорную точку. Неожиданно отозвался амулет: белая нефритовая подвеска ощутимо шлепнула по шее, а когда Ран вытащил из узла шпильку, явно целеустремленно закачалась, под конец и вовсе потянув куда-то в сторону.

Вода стекала в бассейн по лепесткам причудливых каменных цветов, внешне совсем одинаковых, но сейчас с помощью амулета стало понятно, какой из них основной - подведенный к подземному источнику.  Ран сел на большой изогнутый лист цветка и сосредоточился, призывая звездное небо.

Солнечный свет, теплый и золотистый, моментально выгорел до холодного белого сияния, которое расцвело над головой Рана пылающей хризантемой и продолжало шириться, накрывая здание куполом. Отовсюду послышались болезненные стоны и вскрики - свет выжигал проклятья, которые глубоко вгрызлись в тела раненых. Купол достиг границ здания и замер, Ран закрыл глаза. Вода была совсем рядом, ею поили раненых и умирающих, умывали, обтирали... она была в каждом - и теперь оставалось только вдохнуть звездный свет еще и в её источник.

Вплести чистоту в саму суть воды, влить ее, как лекарство, в каждую каплю, потянуться через воду к крови, позвать ее - и замкнуть круг, не позволяя всему этому утекать в землю… Кто-то робко коснулся его руки, и Ран поднял веки, не сразу узнав Фар-Арелло.

\- Достаточно... - лекарь осторожно потряс Рана за плечо, заставляя очнуться от того прозрачного и застывшего состояния, похожего на транс или плен в окаменевшей смоле. - Пресветлый, хватит, или вы упадете без сил. Солнце уже садится, очнитесь, Звездный!

\- Я Ран, - раздельно сообщил он, снимая руку с плеча. - Что-нибудь получилось?

Взгляд у Фар-Арелло метнулся куда-то вбок, дернулся, и лекарь, вздохнув, признался:

\- Получилось все. Остались те, у кого были серьезные ранения, именно физические.

Ран поднялся рывком, качнулся и прислушался к себе - но нет, это просто затекли ноги. И задница.

\- Пойдем посмотрим.

С ранеными, попавшими под челюсти и когти виверн, пришлось повозиться. Послушная крови плоть закрывала самые тяжелые раны и почти стирала рубцы и шрамы. А вот сломанные кости Рану оказались не по зубам.

\- Не беспокойся, - Фар-Арелло, несмотря на свою внешнюю суровость, оказался очень чутким в отношении пациентов. Ран смотрел, как он бережно поддерживает голову воина, потерявшего сознание от боли. - Самое страшное для них уже позади, а кости мы срастим...

\- Как скажешь, - Ран потер лоб и позволил себе остановиться. - Тогда возвращаемся? Или ты останешься здесь, долечивать? А где Ди-Лейн?

Фар-Арелло мотнул головой, указывая подбородком на один из верхних ярусов.

\- Ладно, я сам вернусь, - Ран вдруг понял, что хочет есть. Ужасно. - Не буду никого из вас дергать, Светоч найдет дорогу. Жду посыльного завтра.

\- Если тебе будет нужна помощь, Пресветлый... - начал лекарь, и Ран нетерпеливо отмахнулся:

\- У вас и без того много работы.

Обратный путь понравился ему намного больше. Главным было быстро пронестись через все здание, чтобы никто не додумался или не посмел обратиться с благодарностью, а потом еще четверть часа гладить Светоча и извиняться перед ним. В обиженном ржании на редкость внятно слышалось “я тебя почти не вижу” и “а когда снова?”.

\- Завтра, мой хороший, в следующий раз завтра.

День клонился к вечеру. Мир вокруг все плотнее укутывала прозрачная синяя вуаль, а на небе зажигались первые звезды, которые сейчас казались крошечными и тусклыми по сравнению с теми, что ослепляли Рана несколько часов.

Но уже оказавшись в седле, он вдруг осознал, что не знает, как попасть на туманную дорогу. А Светоч, услышав команду "поехали домой", распахнул крылья и прыгнул в воздух. Так что желанное путешествие по столице оказалось несколько иным, чем Ран себе представлял.

Кое-где темные громады зданий под ногами были освещены, но в основном здесь правили бал сумерки и светлячки. Видимо, тем, кто внизу, такое освещение казалось более чем достаточным, а вот Ран с высоты видел только светлые и темные пятна в хороводе огоньков. А может, он просто невыносимо устал и ему было не до красот на земле.

Через какое-то время он вообще поймал себя на том, что засыпает, и на всякий случай привязал поводья на руке, полагая, что если и упадет, то не сразу. Светоч же немедленно начал спускаться, словно почувствовав состояние своего всадника. Нет, таких коней просто не могло быть!

Яркое зеркало озера вынырнуло из темноты - видимо, Ран не дотерпел совсем немного, и замок оказался ближе, чем он предполагал. Привычный рывок вниз, мягкое касание земли, и вот Ран уже спешивался, попутно пытаясь прийти в себя. Он немного постоял, обнимая жеребца за шею, и отстранился, лишь почувствовав, что ноги вновь обрели крепость.

Идти по галереям и залам, не зная дороги, Ран не хотел совершенно, поэтому воспользовался простым и верным способом, раз уж Замок был к нему так настроен.

\- Открой мне дверь к Кроуфорду, - попросил он и толкнул створку. Дверь открылась, и за порогом оказалось незнакомое Рану помещение: больше всего это напоминало кабинет.  Большой, роскошный, но полностью приспособленный для работы - со стеллажами книг и разложенными свитками, креслами и огромным прямоугольным столом, который с одного края был буквально завален бумагами, а вот на противоположном, стыдливо расчищенном, стояли пара подносов с едой. Сидевшая спиной к двери Нэнна внимательно слушала Фри и то и дело что-то утаскивала с ближайшего блюда.

\- ...но оно как как рыболовная сеть, насколько я увидел, - рассказывал Кроуфорду норманн, сидя в кресле и сцепляя-расцепляя руки. Тоже устал, понял Ран, тихо переступая порог. - Уплотнения заклятий висели на сигнальных нитках, тронешь одно - и все сольется воедино.

\- Поэтому наши инструменты ничего и не засекают, - кивнула Нэнна. - По одному узлы слишком малы, а связь и без того не распознаешь.

Хмурый, даже немного посеревший Кроуфорд посмотрел на Шул-Диха, нервно расхаживавшего вдоль окон.

\- Вот так это и было сделано, понимаешь? - отозвался тот на молчаливый вопрос. - Тебя просто заманили в ловушку! Ничего там не было, да как же! Висела такая же дрянь на границе и ждала своего часа! Потому ты и сделать ничего не успел, и королева явилась сразу же! Проблемы у нас, Ворон!

Ран стоял тихо, не желая пока прерывать их разговора.

\- Проблемы у нас в другом, - глухо отвечал Кроуфорд. - Если дела обстоят таким образом, значит, виверны как-то проникли сюда, в Замок. И давно.

Он наконец обернулся к дверям и, вдруг резко поднявшись из-за стола, шагнул Рану навстречу, бледнея ещё больше. Ран торопливо оглядел себя, не понимая, чем вызвана тревога Кроуфорда, а потом сообразил и успокаивающе вскинул ладони:

\- Спокойно, это не моя кровь, это раненых. Сам не заметил, как испачкался.

Кроуфорд подошел ближе, аккуратно обнял его и привлек к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Фри тихо присвистнул, совершенно не смущаясь, а вот Нэнна поднялась и засобиралась прочь.

\- Вы позволите, владыка? Мне нужно успеть в Башню, чтобы быстрее начать запланированные изменения.

Кроуфорд коротко кивнул и потянул Рана в сторону, похоже, не собираясь пока отстраняться. Нэнна прижала к себе папку с бумагами, стащила с блюда последнее пирожное с вишней на верхушке, и Ран ещё успел увидеть, как она быстро вышла, умудрившись коротко присесть едва ли не на бегу, а потом мир будто бы отодвинулся - на целый поцелуй.

\- Я предупреждал Олирри, что следует найти что-нибудь попроще, но разве её можно убедить? - слабо улыбнулся Ран, чувствуя уже знакомый прилив сил. - И теперь ты меня разбудил достаточно, чтобы я вспомнил, что хочу есть.

\- Олирри, сделай ужин на четверых, - вглядываясь в глаза Рана, попросил Кроуфорд. - Я чувствую, что ты в порядке, но лучше все же ответь сам.

За его спиной громко хмыкнул Шул-Дих.

\- Да вас, я смотрю, можно поздравить, - довольно произнес он. - Наконец-то!

\- Я в порядке, - кивнул Ран, не обращая внимание на его слова. Кроуфорд тихо хмыкнул и выпустил его из рук:

\- Мы тоже забыли про еду, - признался он. - Но на подносах что-то должно было остаться...

Комментарий Шул-Диха он тоже проигнорировал, и Южный таким положением дел явно не удовлетворился:

\- Нет, что за дела? - возмутился он, подходя ближе. - Это событие государственного масштаба! Где церемония? Где публичное объявление? На простыни, так и быть, не претендую, - фейри подошел вплотную, преувеличенно пристально всмотрелся, а вот спросил неожиданно серьезно и жестко:

\- И где, чтоб вас, венец?!

\- Лис, прекрати! - голос Кроуфорда был тихим, но резким, и волна ветра, рванувшаяся по комнате, появилась не просто так.

У Рана аж волосы заискрились от выплеснувшейся силы, а в ушах зашумело. Шул-Дих немного спал с лица, но все равно упрямо выпрямился и уставился в глаза Кроуфорду:

\- Беречь его будешь, да, Ворон?!

\- Да что, приснись вам Хель, здесь происходит! - поднялся из своего кресла Фри.

\- Не лезь к ним! - Шул-Дих окрысился и на него, а потом снова обернулся к Кроуфорду. - Ты не сказал! Ты ничего ему не сказал и теперь надеешься, что обойдется!

Порыв ветра едва не опрокинул его, но рыжий, покачнувшись, успел вцепиться в спинку массивного кресла и устоять на ногах.

\- В следующий раз снимать с него любовника будешь сам! - прошипел он.

Ран почувствовал, как внутри каменеет и замерзает, словно внутренности превращались в стылый лед.

\- Что ты мне не сказал? - посмотрел он на Кроуфорда, даже не пытаясь представить того, что мог утаить фейри. Какая разница? Скоро он все равно узнает.

Кроуфорд посмотрел на него с болью в глазах, а потом Рана накрыло теплом-беспокойством-нежностью.

\- Фактически мы супруги, - уронил фейри в наступившей тишине. “После того, как ты взял меня” - прозвучало в голове Рана уже только для него одного.

\- То есть для этого не требуется венец, - тихо проронил Ран, вздрогнув, когда проклятая штука возникла прямо посреди комнаты. Паника и отвращение снова затопили разум, и Ран стиснул зубы, не позволяя себе дернуться. - И теперь всё равно, надену я его или нет? Может быть, однажды я вообще проснусь в нем и не смогу снять?

\- Знаешь, надевать его я бы точно тебе не советовал, - странно напряженным тоном перебил Фри.

\- Да разумеется! - процедил Шул-Дих с нескрываемой злостью. - Уж кто бы был за!

\- Не все так просто, - Фри даже не повернул головы, вглядываясь украшение. - Не понимаю, должно ли так быть, но, Ран... Ты должен знать. На венце заклятие, влияющее на эмоции.

Всё-таки приворот? Вот это вот всё: лихорадочное желание, рвущая душу нежность, тоска и беспокойство при одной мысли, что не удастся увидеться - всего лишь приворот?

\- Дайте мне посмотреть поближе, - Фри поднялся с места и направился к подставке, на которой лежал венец. - Может, удастся снять.

Ран хотел остановить его, сказать, что это сейчас неважно, что обман уже все равно отравил доверие, и Кроуфорд, в чьих глазах была такая боль, что у Рана почти останавливалось сердце, мог делать с ней все, что угодно… В одиночку.

\- Ужин! Ужин! - вдруг заметалась между ними Олирри, и на столе, прямо на свитках и бумагах, стали появляться блюда и приборы. - Вино! Подогретое вино! - она сунула в руки обескураженному норманну кубок, отвлекая его от венца. - Сладости! - и на опустошенном Нэнной блюде возникли новые пирожки. - Ешьте!

\- Да подожди ты, не мешай, - отмахнулся от феечки Фри, подходя ближе к поставцу. - Знакомое плетение. Я уже видел сегодня такие.

Ран смотрел на него будто бы из-за пластины толстого стекла. Сквозь эту отстраненность пробилось только вялое изумление: какой же силы должно быть заклятие, если оно подействовало еще до того, как он надел венец?

\- Вино! Вино! - быстро-быстро заметалась перед Фри Олирри, едва не плача. - Надо же выпить вино!

Ран только моргнул, когда Кроуфорд, прервав их зрительный контакт, вдруг взмахом руки сбил феечку на пол и выкрикнул: "Лис!", а Шул-Дих так же без всякого предупреждения, подскочил к Фри, и вышиб из руки кубок. Серебро жалобно зазвенело, Кроуфорд бросился вперед, хватая заверещавшую Олирри, а Шул-Дих упал на колени, принюхиваясь в разлитому вину.

\- Ворон, это яд.

Фри только оглушенно моргнул.

\- Выходит, предположение о том, что в замке есть продавшиеся вивернам, верно, - Ран взял себя в руки, с неимоверным усилием отодвинув все эмоции подальше. - И как давно там заклятие, можешь сказать?

Сейчас, уже зная о его наличии, Ран с огромным трудом, но мог его угадать - эту едва заметную темную дымку вокруг рубина, сильнее оттенявшую густое кроваво-красное сияние.

\- Ну, то есть, это подарок персонально мне или же не имеет значения? Кому повезет, тот и наденет?

Фри осматривал венец, не касаясь, а фейри, напряженно следившие за этим, не делали попыток его остановить. Даже не дышали, похоже. Но чтобы в этом убедиться, Рану требовалось хотя бы посмотреть в сторону Кроуфорда, а он пока не был готов это сделать.

\- Очень давно, Ран... - пробормотал Фри, который теперь присел на корточки и всматривался в багровый камень. - Настолько давно, что всё въелось в самую суть металла... Я не могу сказать наверняка, но, похоже, чары здесь только на тебя.

От этих эмоциональных скачков снова нахлынула усталость.

\- Отойди, Фри, - Ран поднял руку, призывая свет, - я спалю эту дрянь к чертям, и мы закроем вопрос. Окончательно. А потом посмотрим, что получится.

\- Нет! Нет! - феечка вдруг бешено задергалась в руках у Кроуфорда. - Нельзя трогать венец! Нельзя трогать заклинание верности! Олирри много отдала за него! Олирри хотела...

\- Замолчите все! - от ледяного голоса Кроуфорда на предметах мебели, шторах и вырезанных из оникса стенных панелях появился иней. Не говоря уже про одежду и волосы присутствующих. Шул-Дих возмущенно фыркнул, но приказа своего короля не ослушался.

Кроуфорд первым делом посмотрел на Рана.

\- Я клянусь, - произнес он с убийственной серьезностью, - что не накладывал сам и не знаю ни о каких чарах, наложенных на венец.

Ран только промолчал, и фейри, так и не дождавшись ответа, посмотрел на феечку, бессильно рыдающую в его руках.

\- Олирри, хорошая моя, расскажи мне, что знаешь... Обещаю, я постараюсь помочь и ничем тебя не обижу, - гораздо более мягко, заговорил он, утешая фею.

\- Я видела его! - Олирри ткнула пальцем в Рана. - Когда ты впервые вошел в Реку, чтобы узнать, кто тебе назначен, я видела, как он сбегает! Как он отказывается! Тебе было легче ждать, прислушиваясь к будущему чувству, а я видела! Видела другой вариант! И я стала искать способ помочь!

\- Ну, зашибись... - пробормотал Шул-Дих, совершенно несерьезным жестом взъерошивая волосы. И тут, наконец, от своего созерцания венца, оторвался Фри.

\- Погодите, - пробормотал он, обращаясь к обоим фейри, - вы мне что, получается, жизнь, что ли, спасли?

\- И что же ты нашла? - не обращая внимания ни на кого, кроме феи в своих руках, спросил Кроуфорд, ласково поглаживая ее голубые волосы.

\- Мне помогли-и-и... - сильнее заревела Олирри. - Королева королев тогда только взошла на трон, она подписала перемирие, она согласилась помо-о-о-очь... Ты принимал её здесь, ей нужно было уважение других... она помогла! Она зачаровала венец!

\- Вот же... дерьмо, - выругался Шул-Дих, а Фри вдруг расхохотался взахлеб, будто услышал какую-то шутку.

\- Я чуть было не убил тебя... - потрясенно прошептал Кроуфорд, поднимая взгляд на Рана. - Что она еще вложила в этот венец... Проклятье! Почему я не почувствовал?!

\- Потому что оно не убивает, - отозвался Фри, снова рассматривая венец. - Это было бы слишком просто. И не привораживает, кстати. Мастерская работа. Оно... усиливает сомнение, превращая его в фобию на грани паники.

Фри коротко глянул на Рана.

\- И сильная воля тут не помеха. Скорее подспорье: заклятие не противится воле объекта, а напротив, будто бы помогает - подсовывает идеи, страхи... кошмары.

Кроуфорд выглядел так, словно не знал, что делать дальше: подойти и обнять или выйти из комнаты и уйти, чтобы больше никогда не попасться на глаза. Хуже всего было то, что Ран чувствовал отголоски того безумия эмоций, что испытывал фейри. Фейри, не сказавший, что супружеская магия начнет работать и без принесенных обетов!

Ран отвернулся, так ничего и не ответив. Кошмар он помнил прекрасно. Но выходило, что он создал его сам. Собственным сомнением, собственным неприятием... нет уж.

Ни одна летающая ящерица не заставит его сбежать.

\- Пропусти меня, Фри, - попросил он. Норманн глянул с сомнением, заговорил торопливо:

\- Его нельзя надевать, Ран! Послушай, я за вас рад, но сомнение убьет любое чувство вернее, чем что угодно еще, и...

Но до Рана его слова едва долетали. Чем ближе он подходил к венцу, тем ярче вспоминалось то, недавно привидевшееся: ледяной, обжигающий ветер, ободравший сначала доспех и одежду, а потом добравшийся и до кожи, мяса, костей... души. Голый остов, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение, скелет, образ, созданный легендой.

Большая часть тех фейри, кому Ран помог сегодня и поможет завтра, может, и не задумается о том, чтобы узнать даже его имя. Он так и останется... "Звёздным".

Пусть так. Но никому, ни любовнику, ни его врагу он не позволит манипулировать собственными чувствами!

Ран протянул руку, уже не собираясь прятать свою ярость, и ледяное звездное пламя охватило венец целиком. На миг показалось, что металл закричал, и в следующий миг внезапно рассыпался в пепел. Огромный рубин растекся в лужицу крови, и в кабинете снова воцарилась тишина. В ней были слышны только тихие всхлипывания Олирри, которую незаметно для себя поглаживал Кроуфорд, да звуки срывающихся со стен капель.

Иней все-таки растаял.

\- Вот и конец легенде, - устало пробормотал Кроуфорд и поднялся на ноги. - Прости, Ран.

Он вздохнул и поглядел на феечку в своих руках, которая смотрела на Рана с суеверным ужасом.

\- Пойдем, Олирри, тебе нужна помощь.

\- Олирри, - тихо позвал Фри, и феечка с трудом подняла голову. - Олирри, кроме моего кубка здесь есть ещё отравленная еда?

\- Нет! - малышка перепугалась. - Нет, нет, конечно! Вся остальная хорошая! Ты бы просто уснул! Там не яд! Олирри никого не хотела убить! - и снова истерически разрыдалась. Кроуфорд повел плечами, будто замерзнув, и поспешил уйти.

\- Спасибо, - Фри перевел взгляд на Рана. - Как я понял, ты сегодня весь день лечил раненых… Садись, поешь.

\- Располагайтесь, - хмуро пробормотал Шул-Дих и ушел вслед за своим королем.

\- Даже дверью не хлопнул, - вздохнул норманн.

Ран все еще силился понять, что же именно сейчас произошло, когда норманн обреченно вздохнул, взял его за руку и посадил в кресло, где раньше сидела Нэнна.

\- Ешь, - сунул ему в руки плошку с мясом. - Надеюсь, фейри ее вылечат... Мозги у этой крохи явно не в порядке. Жаль, если... - он не договорил и сунул в рот кусок пирога. - Мне она нравится. И как хозяйка она просто волшебна!

Ран машинально принялся жевать, даже не глядя, что именно сейчас ест. Фри подсовывал ему кусок за куском, влил едва ли не полкувшина вина - горячего, ароматного, - и с каждой опустошенной тарелкой тревога в его глазах все больше росла.

\- Что не так? - без особого интереса спросил Ран. Глянул на стол и, почти сразу забыв про едва произнесенный вопрос, спросил сам: - Как ты думаешь, достаточно?

Ответа он не получил и отставил миску, даже не запомнив, что именно ел.

\- Тогда будем считать, что хватит.

\- Так, - сказал норманн и решительно поднял Рана из кресла, чтобы прижать к себе, крепко и без возможности вырваться. - Слушай меня. Сейчас идем в комнаты Шул-Диха, и ты ложишься спать. И только потом, после того, как проснешься, ты будешь что-то решать, хорошо?

\- Поставь меня, - тихо попросил Ран, не сделав, впрочем, попытки освободиться. - И не обнимай пока больше, мне и так жарко.

Фри молча ждал ответа, и Ран заставил себя кивнуть. Голова была тяжелой и горячей, и движение показалось немыслимо медленным, старательным: подбородок до упора вниз, почти коснуться ключиц, но не отводить взгляда, потом вверх.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал Фри, отпуская его из рук, - а теперь пошли. Покажу тебе замок, кстати, а то ты так, наверное, его и не видел пока.

У замка на эту тему, впрочем, было своё мнение: дверь из кабинета открылась сразу в комнаты Шул-Диха, и Фри тихо выругался, попытавшись, впрочем, сразу же сделать уверенное лицо. В спальне пахло чуть иначе - холодом и свежестью, - словно замок пытался помочь Рану успокоиться. А когда Фри попытался взяться за ворот куртки, Ран осторожно отвел его руку, покачав головой. Сам разделся, бросил на пол одежду и как был, нагой, забрался на прохладные простыни, сразу же закрывая глаза.

Фри ушел, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а Ран лежал без сна, в каком-то оцепенении, слыша, как норманн плескал на себя воду в купальне за стеной, как потом в комнату заглянул Шул-Дих и сразу же выругался, почти беззвучно. Как тихо закрылась дверь и как скрипнула оконная рама, приоткрываясь от порыва ветра.

Простыни нагрелись очень быстро, и Ран промучился на горячем ещё некоторое время, прежде чем сообразил переползти на другую сторону. А затем ещё раз и ещё, пока постель не заполыхала, казалось, вся - незримым раздражающим пламенем, не жгущим, но больно царапающим, раздражающим кожу.  Когда это стало невыносимо терпеть, Ран встал с постели, ощущая тело одновременно слишком тяжелым и словно бы не имеющим границ. Но главное, теперь он хотя бы понимал, куда ему нужно.

Купальня за занавесью осталась той же самой, а вот двери в ту комнату, где Ран спал накануне, почему-то не оказалось. Ран непонимающе глянул по сторонам - сейчас он не был в состоянии спокойно воспринимать собственные идеи замка. Он не пускал Рана к своему хозяину? Или что?

Вода в каменной лохани оказалась горячей, и Рана передернуло. Он отдернул руку и отступил - шаг за шагом, пока легкая шелковая занавесь прохладой не скользнула по лопаткам и бокам, и только потом Ран смог развернуться.

Но теперь это была не спальня Шул-Диха. Королевскую кровать Ран узнал бы с закрытыми глазами, да и пахло здесь иначе, чем в комнатах генерала Юга. Немного-то восточными пряностями, немного вереском и почему-то черным чаем - дорогим и крепким ароматом, который словно обнимал за плечи и вселял надежду.

И еще здесь был Кроуфорд. Он сидел на краю постели, упершись локтями в колени и обхватив голову руками, будто та оказалась слишком тяжела, чтобы держать ее на плечах.

\- У тебя болит голова? - тихо спросил Ран, встревожившись, на сколько хватило сил. Забытый узел из косы вдруг сильно надавил на темя.

Кроуфорд тут же вскинулся, выпрямился и, увидев Рана, снова опустил плечи.

\- Нет. Не беспокойся, я абсолютно здоров.

\- Ты сильно расстроился из-за венца, да? - Ран подошел ближе, с тоской взглянул на покрывало, но укладываться в постель без разрешения хозяина посчитал невежливым, так что пришлось спросить. - Можно мне лечь у тебя?

\- Конечно, - потерянно оглянулся на постель фейри, а потом поднялся с нее, как будто уступая Рану место, и отошел к темному окну, которое даже занавеси не обрамляли. - Расстроился? - переспросил он, глядя в ночное небо. - Можно и так сказать, Ран. Я увидел смерть того, во что верил всю свою жизнь.

Как ни странно, утреннее кимоно так и осталось висеть на спинке кресла. Ран запахнулся в него с облегчением, едва не застонав от облегчения: ткань оказалась прохладной. Мелькнула мысль снять амулет, но стоило лишь представить, как тяжелые волосы лягут на спину, как под ними немедленно взмокнет шея, и пот потечет по позвоночнику... нет.

\- Во что ты верил, Кроуфорд?

\- В то, что мы предназначены друг другу, Ран, - глухо ответил тот. - В то, что ты разделишь со мной жизнь и корону. В то, чего явно никогда не будет...

\- Ты перестал меня любить, теперь, когда у меня нет венца? - почему-то, стоило начать говорить, и жар сделался чуть меньше. А может, это кимоно помогло, Ран не знал. Он больше хотел понять другое. - Я не достоин?

Фейри засмеялся.

\- Разве можно перестать дышать, захотев? - спросил он, посмотрев на Рана. - Нет, любовь моя. Но дело не во мне. Это тебя томили мои чувства, это тебе была ненавистна судьба стать моим супругом... Теперь ты волен поступать так, как пожелаешь. Та связь между нами, что родилась сегодня, не будет вечной, и если ты уйдешь, то однажды перестанешь чувствовать меня.

\- Разве ты хотел бы, чтобы нас держала рядом друг с другом эта связь, а не любовь? - непонимающе переспросил Ран. - Моя, твоя - наша. То, что навязано, не берегут; то, что может исчезнуть, делается только ценнее. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел сейчас, раз я могу уйти когда-нибудь?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты не уходил никогда, - качнул головой фейри. - Но я не буду тебя неволить. Если ты не любишь меня… Не допускаешь этой мысли… - он замолчал и вновь отвернулся.

Ран поднялся с кресла, в которое успел присесть - когда? неважно, - запахнул плотнее полы кимоно, а пояс он так и не нашел, просто забыв про него. И подошел к Кроуфорду почти вплотную, обнимая со спины и прижимаясь лицом к благословенно прохладному плечу.

\- Я никуда не собираюсь, - внятно произнес он. - Мне кажется, я перестал сопротивляться своему чувству еще тогда, когда позвал тебя сам, у дуба. Хотя бравада вышла весьма убедительной. Если бы венец не сгорел сегодня... я бы надел его.

Кроуфорд обернулся и обнял его. Прижал к груди и накрыл затылок ладонью, словно защищая от неведомой угрозы.

\- Ты весь горишь, - с тревогой прошептал он. - Я пошлю за лекарем.

\- Не надо, - в Кроуфорда хотелось вжаться и больше не отпускать, хотя бы на эту ночь. - Не надо, мне уже лучше. Здесь, с тобой. Там я заснуть не мог, да и дышать толком...

Он понимал, что говорит все быстрее и быстрее, но прямо сейчас остановиться не мог. Просто не было сил; последние крохи уходили на то, чтобы удерживать себя вертикально, и фейри, наверное, почувствовав это, подхватил его на руки и, крепко прижимая к себе, перенес на постель. А потом быстро раздел Рана и наклонился, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза.

\- Пусть мы и не принесли друг другу клятв, и нам доступна лишь мизерная часть того, что могло бы быть нашим... Глупо не воспользоваться хотя бы этим, правда? - он прижал ладонь к груди Рана, и словно освежающий ветер побежал по венам вместо крови, всё быстрее и быстрее, наполняя тело легкостью.

Облегчение было таким сокрушительным, что стон удовольствия слетел с губ сам собой. А уж обнять Кроуфорда коленями, чтобы затем потянуть на себя, и вовсе показалось самым естественным, что только могло быть. Тело все еще переполняла слабость, но на то, чтобы дотянуться до губ, Рана все-таки хватило. “Сними амулет?” - шепнул он беззвучно, находя новое удовольствие в таком способе общения.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся, приподнял ему голову, и своенравный талисман сам упал в его руку.

\- Спи, мой Звездный, - шепнул фейри, - я буду петь тебе. Спи...

Ран с облегчением смежил веки. “Как мне нравится твой голос”, - еще успел подумать он, прежде чем окончательно отключиться.

Ему снилось что-то легкое и приятное. Сон касался его мыслей, как пыльца с крыльев Олирри, и таял так же неуловимо. Когда Ран открыл глаза, за окном спальни уже брезжил рассвет. Кроуфорд спал рядом, придвинув Рана к себе и переплетя с ним руки. Можно было встать, но так не хотелось... Этот миг полного довольства Ран стремился длить и длить - хотелось прижаться сильнее, прикоснуться всеми доступными способами и остаться так, сберегая в памяти драгоценное мгновение.

Сейчас, когда тело отдохнуло и успокоился разум, стало возможным оценить вчерашние эмоции. Весь этот гнев, страх, ужас, тревога и вновь страх, что испытываемое может оказаться ложью. Но проклятый венец сгорел, не оставив следа, и сейчас при мысли остаться в этом замке, среди фейри и рядом с Кроуфордом, в сердце рождались совсем другие чувства: любви, нежности и удивительно ясного чувства дома, в котором пахнет черным чаем и специями. Но для этого... Ран тихо вздохнул.

У него осталось еще одно дело. Если легенда поможет в этом - хорошо. Если нет, то хоть не мешала бы. Ран не любил оставаться должен, а с королевой виверн получался уже перебор - она оказывалась впереди еще до его рождения.

\- Спи, - прошептал Кроуфорд ему в волосы, - я слышу, как ты думаешь.

Ран погладил его по руке и задумчиво шепнул:

\- Прости, я не хотел тебя будить... - он зевнул и прикрыл рот кулаком. - Просто проснулся.

\- Ты меня не разбудил, - фыркнул фейри и опустил руку ниже, накрывая ею живот Рана. - Еще нет.

\- Но ты не будешь против, если да? – Ран не мешал руке лежать там, где она лежала, только подвинулся ближе к Кроуфорду, прикоснувшись к нему спиной и задницей.

\- У тебя ничего не выйдет, - сонно усмехнулся фейри, - потому что я действительно сплю.

Ран почувствовал, что улыбается. Вчерашнее напряжение отпустило, дышать действительно стало легче и не только потому, что проклятый венец больше не омрачал будущее.

Ран ощущал себя свободным.

\- Я не думал, что венец действительно тебя пугает, - пробормотал фейри, который, похоже, думал в том же направлении. - Бедняжка Олирри… И когда она попала под влияние королевы королев? Выходит, это я не досмотрел.

Ран повернул к нему голову, но Кроуфорд лежал с закрытыми глазами.

\- Что она вообще такое? – спросил Ран и развернулся уже всем телом. – Я слышу одни упоминания, но ничего по существу. То есть, я видел её в небе, но...

Фейри вздохнул, напряг руки, на миг прижимая его к себе плотнее, и лишь потом открыл совершенно ясные глаза.

\- Мне не хотелось бы начинать утро с таких разговоров, - сказал он, пропустив сквозь пальцы несколько прядей. А Ран только сейчас осознал, что волосы, наконец, перестали расти, хотя теперь этот факт уже не имел значения. – Но чем раньше ты поймешь, кто тебе противостоит, тем быстрее мы придумаем, как с этим справиться.

Рану захотелось поцеловать эти сухие губы, и, чтобы не сбить наметившийся разговор, он на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше и сел на краю постели, укрыв ноги покрывалом.

\- Иначе мне сложно сосредоточиться на словах, - коротко пояснил он и улыбнулся. - А вот так намного проще. Так что я слушаю. Как ее имя, для начала?

Кроуфорд нахмурился и покачал головой:

\- Мы не знаем ее имени. - Ран, наверное, удивился слишком сильно, раз фейри добавил. - Вернее, то, как оно звучит на языке виверн, повторить не сможем ни ты, ни я, ни кто-либо другой. Это нам попросту недоступно.

\- А как же тогда вы вели переговоры? Ведь она же была здесь, в замке? Олирри упоминала вчера... - нахмурился Ран и вновь отчетливо вспомнил: "Ты слаб! Я сделала все для этого!".

\- Королеве не нужно знать чужой язык, - вздохнул Кроуфорд. - Свои мысли она вкладывает прямо в голову тому, с кем говорит. А если собеседник окажется не в состоянии сопротивляться ее воле, то он будет подчинен. Что и случилось с Олирри. Бедняжка верит, что она сама решила помочь.

\- Она будет в порядке? - Ран нахмурился. - Что говорят лекари?

\- Нескоро. Чувство вины не вылечишь ни травами, ни магией, - Кроуфорд отвел взгляд. - Иногда не помогает даже время.

\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься им терзаться? - с подозрением поинтересовался Ран.

\- Я пока не знаю, как ответить тебе на этот вопрос, Звездный, - вздохнул фейри, и Ран вспомнил, что они вчера толком ничего не решили. А потом Кроуфорд вновь вернулся к теме разговора. - Против королевы могут устоять немногие, но на наше счастье, она не может долго присутствовать в мире фейри. По крайней мере, пока есть тот, кому предназначено быть хранителем, кто может почувствовать нашу землю и защитить ее своей магией.

\- Ты или я? - спросил Ран. Кроуфорд просто кивнул.

\- Другие миры защищаются похожим образом. У гномов есть Сердце гор, древнейший артефакт, который они берегут больше жизни. У людей... - он пожал плечами. - Человеческая земля сама противится присутствию королевы, Пресветлый.

Ран поморщился, как от скрипа ногтем по стеклу, и решил спросить в лоб:

\- Чем я успел тебя обидеть, что ты опять титулуешь меня, Кроуфорд? - он поежился и натянул на плечи край покрывала. - Что не так?

\- Ты Звездный этой страны, - уклончиво ответил Кроуфорд, - этого уже не изменить, вне зависимости, являешься ли ты моим супругом или нет. Земля признала тебя своим защитником.

\- Я не отказываюсь ни защищать, ни лечить, так что мне не нужно напоминать об этом, - Ран не собирался сворачивать с темы. - Ты звал меня по имени. Что вдруг произошло?

Кроуфорд выдернул из-под головы подушку, притиснул ее к изголовью и тоже сел, глядя на Рана через разделившее их пространство постели.

\- Я обратился к тебе, как к человеку, который останется Звездным на века, - сказал он. - В то время, как моим возлюбленным ты можешь перестать быть в любую минуту. И вина, в таком случае, будет лежать на мне столько, сколько я буду существовать.

\- Так, подожди, - Ран потер висок, приводя мысли в порядок. - Здесь два разных вопроса. Сначала про вину. Вообще-то скорее я виноват перед тобой. В конце концов, это я воспользовался твоими чувствами, чтобы изменить условия нашего союза, и в результате легенда, которая составляла основу твоего мира несколько сотен лет, рухнула. Я не прав?

\- И это подводит нас к тому, что будущее стало зыбким, как песок, - ответил Кроуфорд, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая слов Рана. - Вмешательство королевы изменило ход истории, и я не знаю, что увижу, когда войду в реку Времени.

\- Добро пожаловать в мой мир, фейри, - серьезно кивнул Ран. - В мир, в котором нет вечной, предсказанной заранее любви... Но этой ночью я едва не сгорел от тоски, стоило мне представить и поверить, что больше нас друг у друга не будет. Вернее, что у меня не будет тебя - только потому, что я разорвал в клочья ту самую сказку, что помогала тебе ждать столько лет. Прости меня. Я люблю тебя человеческой любовью, и другой у меня нет.

Фейри молча кивнул, но его плечи расслабились, а глаза посветлели.

\- Меня делают счастливым твои слова, - сдержанно произнес он. - Хотя будь ты моим супругом, часть будущих возможных проблем с королевой удалось бы избежать.

Ран дотянулся до его руки, сжимавшей покрывало, осторожно накрыл ладонью - и остановился, не торопясь сближаться больше.

\- Что это за проблемы? - спросил он. - Расскажи мне. Ты силен и привык решать их в одиночку, но вместе мы действуем лучше. Вспомни наш первый бой: у меня не было напарника лучше. Ты говоришь, этот мир стал зыбок, но человеческий мир таков всегда, и потому я умею выживать. Поделись со мной - и мы победим.

\- Королевский венец, рожденный в реке времени, дал бы тебе бессмертие, Ран, - и в голосе фейри теперь было слышно самую затаенную боль и самый глубокий страх. - Теперь его нет, и королева постарается тебя убить, поскольку предсказано, что именно Звездный уничтожит её.

\- Бессмертие в каком смысле? - Ран удивленно потряс головой. - Меня было бы нельзя убить, как ни старайся? То есть, тебя тоже нельзя, поэтому твои подданные ждали, пока ты очнешься? И королеву нельзя убить, но я каким-то образом должен?

Он посмотрел на Кроуфорда с сомнением:

\- Или речь о том, что мне больше не грозила бы старость?

\- Тебе уже не грозит старость, - поправил его Кроуфорд. - Сила Звездного не даст твоему телу одряхлеть. Но ты смертен... в отличие от меня и королевы.

Ран кивнул, не собираясь отрицать.

\- Я всегда был смертен, - он взглянул в ответ с неожиданной даже для самого себя нежностью, проскользнул пальцами в раскрывшийся кулак и погладил тыльную сторону ладони. - И не боюсь этого. Я рожден и воспитан людьми, а мы знаем, что ветер времени безжалостен, и даже самое дорогое он либо вырвет из рук, либо заставит песком и прахом стечь на землю. Но всё же мы любим, легко разменивая десятилетия невзгод на часы счастья. Я не оставлю тебя, пока ты будешь меня помнить.

\- Срок твоей жизни уже безмерен, любовь моя, - прошептал Кроуфорд, беря его за руку и притягивая к себе. - Но от удара королевы тебя ничто не спасет.

Ран с облегчением перебрался ближе, радуясь, что дистанция забыта.

\- Но ты снова не прав, - он вдруг поднял голову. Криво, но вполне искренне усмехнулся, чувствуя, как захлестывает азарт. - Строго говоря, если с бессмертием я пролетел, то убить меня может кто угодно, не только королева... Не сидеть же мне теперь в замке безвылазно. Так что, и хотел бы свести счеты, потому что остался ей должен как минимум один удар - и твой сегодняшний страх. А из меня неважный заемщик, увы. Предпочитаю платить и долг, и набежавшие проценты хорошей сталью.

\- Но я предпочту, чтобы ты был максимально подготовленным и защищенным в этот момент, - вполне резонно ответил фейри и усадил Рана себе на бедра. - А пока все же стоит быть осторожными. Королева ранена и потерпела поражение, поэтому она может на какое-то время затаиться.

\- Так ты обещаешь мне тренировки? - понимающе улыбнулся Ран, обнимая его за шею и ероша волосы на затылке. - Будешь гонять меня изо всех своих бессмертных сил? Я за. Только после того, как я закончу с ранеными, ладно?

Кроуфорд кивнул, а Ран снова не мог отвести от него глаз: фейри слишком привык, что мир вокруг предсказуем, логичен и расписан на сотни лет вперед. Река времени сделала ему один из самых опасных даров: убедила, что все под контролем, что у него достаточно сил и времени, чтобы справиться с любой напастью, которая будет предсказана и оттого станет вполовину менее опасна. Сам Ран не удивился бы, если, наплевав на все планы, виверны рванули на приступ в самое ближайшее время. И это знание порождало странную печаль: он не хотел быть тем, кто принесет в страну фейри хаос человеческой жизни, но этого, видимо, избежать уже было невозможно.

\- Да, любовь моя, - засмеялся меж тем фейри. - Тебе очень многому предстоит научиться. Например, владение оружием и магией. Пройдут годы, прежде чем они покорятся тебе. Хотя... - он усмехнулся и погладил Рана по ягодице, - верхом ты держался очень хорошо.

От удовольствия Ран даже глаза прикрыл. Такое яркое оказалось ощущение: теплая, чуть шершавая тяжелая ладонь, скользящая по нежной коже... он едва не забыл, что от него ждут ответа.

\- Мне повезло с жеребцом, - улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. - Твоя заслуга.

\- Понравилось? - усмехнулся Кроуфорд, начиная разминать задницу Рана ладонями. - А ты не верил!

\- Неправда, - Ран чуть приподнялся, облегчая доступ, - в том, что нам с... жеребцом будет очень хорошо, я не сомневался. Я не мог поверить, что это действительно мой конь, а не разовая скачка.

Он поднял голову, пристально взглянул Кроуфорду в глаза и добавил:

\- У людей ведь таких не бывает.

\- Жеребец тоже счастлив иметь такого всадника, - напомнил фейри, забираясь пальцами между ягодиц. Рана даже дрожью пробрало. - Ему другой никогда и не был нужен.

\- А мне так не хотелось переходить реку и расставаться с ним, - почти беззвучно ответил Ран, качнув бедрами навстречу ласке. - Я почувствовал себя предателем, когда умудрился найти рядом с границей другую лошадь.

\- Что не мешало тебе получать удовольствие в чужом седле, - парировал фейри, чуть грубее двинув пальцами. Он ревновал до сих пор?

Ран улыбнулся и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как пальцы фейри раздвигают сжатые мышцы.

\- Я должен был проверить, не занесет ли меня прямиком в омут, как обещают каждому, кто додумается оседлать келпи, - признал он и прошептал. - Но понял только, что омут давно перестал пугать меня.

\- А, может, зря? - на миг задержал дыхание Кроуфорд, и растягивающих Рана пальцев стало больше. Теперь фейри ласкал его с маслом, непонятно когда зачерпнув его из знакомой плошки. А может, это Ран слишком отвлекся? - Вдруг там таятся новые кошмары?

Ран невольно вспомнил волкодлаков у Южных врат, едва не проигранную королеве виверн схватку, и, почувствовав в добавок к удовольствию еще и азарт, ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь к губам фейри.

\- А это мы посмотрим, кто страшнее.

\- Смелый какой, - выдохнул Кроуфорд, глядя ему в глаза, и нажал пальцами внутри. По позвоночнику как маленькие молнии пробежали. Чтобы не опустить веки и не застонать, Рану потребовалось усилие. А Кроуфорд добавил, согревая словами его губы. - Люблю таких.

Ран выдохнул и накрыл его рот поцелуем, горячим и жадным, раздвинул губы языком, ворвался в рот - Кроуфорд ответил с той же страстью и, чуть приподняв Рана, усадил себе на член. Спина выгнулась будто сама, Ран повел бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее и резче, распахнул глаза, сжался, пытаясь удержать член внутри, в себе, и, с трудом прервав поцелуй, хрипло шепнул:

\- Разве можно отказаться от части себя? У меня так и не получилось.

А потом жесткое, сильное движение члена внутри заставило вскрикнуть, и Кроуфорд вновь прижался к Рану губами, воруя дыхание, и вдруг нажал пальцами на растянутые мышцы входа, осторожно запуская их внутрь.

Ран всхлипнул, задохнувшись, и замер, чувствуя, как растягивается и расступается кольцо мышц. Он только уперся лбом в лоб Кроуфорду, вцепился в плечи и застыл, не в силах предположить, что будет дальше. Стояло просто до звона в яйцах.

\- Шагом поедем?- хрипло предположил Кроуфорд, мягко перебирая пальцами внутри и позволяя, похоже, Рану привыкнуть к ощущениям.

\- Что?.. - они были настолько острыми, что он даже не пытаться осознать, что ему говорят. Сердце колотилось в горле.

\- Или... рысью? - уточнил фейри, на пробу двинув бедрами. Перехватил взгляд Рана и поцеловал снова, не давая толком вздохнуть.

Не останавливайся, билось в голове - в крови, словно сам сердечный ритм отстукивал этот мысленный шепот, горячечный, задыхающийся и жадный. Ран попытался двинуть бедрами навстречу, но толком не получилось. Кроуфорд придержал его еще на мгновенье, а потом обхватил член свободной рукой, и Рана словно поглотила горячая вода.

Ощущения смазались, растеклись по телу, и оттого отстраниться от них, сбежать, хотя бы вдохнув воздуха, стало невозможно. А пальцы Кроуфорда все надавливали внутри, растягивая вокруг члена, и Ран тщетно сжимался, не понимая, что только сильнее разжигает возбуждение. Кажется, он и дышал-то лишь тем, что попадало в легкие вместе с поцелуем, и всего этого было мало, так мало!

И это жгучее, ласкающее, наполняющее лилось через край, беззвучно тянулось к Кроуфорду, заставляя магию звучать не то мольбой, не то требованием. В голове мутилось от желания, и Ран, даже если бы захотел сосредоточиться, все равно бы не смог - пока его так ласкали внутри, покачивая на члене и будоража рукой.

\- Сейчас, сейчас... - шептал Кроуфорд, а потом сделал что-то рукой, соскользнув пальцами по члену, прижимая сильнее и резче, и Рана накрыло мгновенно и с головой. В этот раз глухая черная волна, полная звезд, швырнула к алому небу, перебивая дыхание и не позволяя даже кричать. Ран смог разлепить веки только через спустя какое-то время, оставшись так же: уткнувшись носом в ключицу, с намокшими от слез ресницами и высушенными, будто пергаментными губами. Кроуфорд уже высвободил руку и теперь просто держал Рана на члене, трогая губами мокрый от пота висок.

\- Ты станешь моим супругом? - тихо спросил фейри.

Ран попытался поднять голову, но та оказалась слишком тяжелой, и он снова уронил обратно.

\- Стану, - он сглотнул, но горло было сухим, - но, если можно, не прямо сейчас. Стану. В горе и в радости, в болезни и... забыл, как там дальше. Неужели у тебя еще остались сомнения?

\- Теперь нет, - прошептал Кроуфорд, тепло усмехнувшись. - Уже нет.

 

С появлением в стране фейри Звёздного Шул-Диха всё чаще посещало неприятное чувство собственного идиотизма. Периодически оно органично дополнялось ещё и красочным ощущением расползающегося по швам мира, еще недавно казавшегося прочным и устойчивым. Однако минувший вечер переплюнул остальные, украсив весь этот букет ужасом едва не случившейся беды, коснувшейся их лишь краем крыла. Причем виверны. Поэтому, заглянув в последний раз в спальню к Звёздному и успокоившись от едва заметного сияния волос поверх одеяла, Шул-Дих плотно прикрыл дверь, повернул ключ и в сердцах выдохнул, не подумав, что Фри тоже в комнате:

\- Мне надо выпить.

\- Выпей, - согласился тот, даже не оторвавшись от изучения картографа, который Шул-Дих в свое время привез от гномов. Редкая и очень полезная вещица, и то, как осторожно держал ее в своих пальцах этот гигант, настроение не улучшало. Даже напротив! Шул-Дих сразу вспомнил виденную на корабле сцену, что опять качнуло маятник чувств - еще дальше в черную зону.

\- Ты будешь? - неприветливо буркнул Шул-Дих. Даже для его мерзкого настроения не предложить присоединиться было все-таки чересчур.

\- Составлю тебе компанию, - кивнул Фри, аккуратно ставя картограф обратно и усаживаясь напротив. - Но взамен ты расскажешь, отчего вы оба, как в воду опущенные.

Нет, мало того, что одолжение делал, так еще и спрашивал, а!

\- Я не заметил что-то, ты головой нигде не бился? Может, зрение отказало? - не выдержал Шул-Дих и прошелся по комнате туда-сюда, но нервное состояние лучше не стало.

Плюнув на то, как он может выглядеть в глазах полукровки, пусть и с редким магическим даром - ха! - Шул-Дих открыл сундук и вытащил любимое дриадское: крепчайший напиток, который лесной народ делал из виноградных гроздей и по полвека держал потом в дубовых бочках. Выдернув пробку и втянул в нос запах - дыхание знакомо перехватило, - Шул-Дих хлебнул бы прямо из горлышка, но потом перехватил понимающую усмешку на Фри и достал кубки резного стекла.

\- Я присутствовал, как ты помнишь, - неторопливо кивнул Лунный клинок, с любопытством наблюдая за приготовлениями. - Но мне хотелось бы понять, что же такого ужасного случилось? Ран жив, хотя и несколько... эмоционально опустошен, опасности для него нет. В чем беда-то?

\- Во всем! - огрызнулся Шул-Дих. В ушах шумело, словно океанскими волнами било в берег. Он, не вымеряя, плеснул в кубки вина, тут же хватанул свой и отхлебнул побольше. Язык обожгло, по внутренностям растеклось тепло, но прибой вроде как начал утихать. - Ты не понимаешь, что ли, что Звездный для фейри - всё?! На самом деле, всё - последний рубеж? И этот рубеж... - перед глазами вновь встала эта картина, и Шул-Дих чуть не взвыл.

Норманн тем временем с интересом попробовал содержимое кубка и, закашлявшись, одобрительно хмыкнул. Немое одобрение Фри воспринялось молчаливой поддержкой, а может, Шул-Диха наконец-то начало отпускать, и он вспомнил о еще одном деле. Дриадский напиток обязательно следовало употреблять с едой, а иначе он слишком быстро валил с ног. Но заведующая хозяйством Замка Олирри находилась в руках лекарей, и кто теперь взял на себя ее обязанности - поди найди!

Шул-Дих вздохнул и вытащил из сундука вяленые фрукты. Обычно он брал их в долгие переходы, они здорово поддерживали силы, но сейчас идти на замковую кухню совершенно не было настроения.

\- Держи, - пробормотал он, швыряя на стол полотняный мешочек. - Не забывай есть, дриадское - очень коварное.

Фри неторопливо развязал шнурок, запустил лапищу внутрь и, выудив наружу сморщенную сушеную сливу, сунул ее в рот.

\- Ты тоже не забывай, - и, дождавшись, пока Шул-Дих последует его примеру, продолжил. - Да, я не понимаю. Мне - и Рану, кстати - никто ничего толком не объяснил про этого вашего Звездного. Так что сядь и рассказывай, заодно выговоришься.

Как он легко это говорил, как будто проводил черту между собой и Раном - и всем остальным, включая силу и магию, должную оберегать целые миры! Шул-Дих вновь почувствовал, как на языке словно змея сворачивается, так и хотелось ужалить в ответ.

\- Иногда мне хочется тебя назвать варваром, - растягивая слова, произнес он и оперся задницей на край стола, глядя на Фри сверху вниз. - И чем дольше я над этим думаю, тем больше склоняюсь к этой мысли.

Фри окатил его задумчивым взглядом: Шул-Дих чуть ли не физически почувствовал - задница, изгиб спины и плеча, открытая кожа ключиц в вороте рубашки, шея, губы - и лишь потом, наконец, взглянул в глаза.

\- Называй, - проговорил он, - если это облегчит твои душевные муки. Я бы, правда, предпочел бы, чтобы ты это шептал, задыхаясь, но пока потерплю. И всё ещё жду ответ.

Шул-Дих даже не сразу с ответом нашелся. Нет, каков наглец...

\- Что? - наклонившись к Фри, задушевно прошептал ему в губы он. - Одного Звездного уже мало, да?

\- Снова ревнуешь? Не терпится на его место? - а тот и не подумал отодвинуться. - То, что Ран останется с вашим королем, было понятно с самого начала. Он, конечно, не терпит, когда его заставляют, но, если уж любит, как-нибудь справится и с тем, что хочет этого сам.

\- А ты не привередлив, надо же! - сердце в груди Шул-Диха забилось чаще, щеки потеплели, но причину можно было списать на дриадский напиток. - Плохо лежал - подобрал, вернулся владелец - без слова лишнего отдал? Как удобно, и правда!

Фри вздернул брови и демонстративно округлил глаза:

\- Когда предлагает такой, как Ран, пусть даже он решает свои вопросы, какой смысл отказываться? - он усмехнулся. С нахальством, решил Шул-Дих, неважно, что Фри эта улыбка очень шла. - Мне некому хранить верность, а он красив и полон страсти. Или ты захочешь, чтобы я хранил её тебе?

Норманн словно специально давил на больное место.

\- А ты думаешь, за тысячу лет я не нашел того, кто будет хранить мне верность? - с пониманием протянул Шул-Дих и отодвинулся. Отсалютовал Фри кубком и натянул на губы презрительную ухмылку, так нелюбимую Нэнной. - Да ты еще более жалок, чем я думал... - А потом, словно виверна за язык дернула, добавил с придыханием. - Варвар.

\- Зелен виноград, сказал лис, - медленно облизнувшись, усмехнулся Фри и, не позволяя возразить, вернулся к вопросу: - Расскажи мне про легенду всё же. Варвар хочет понять.

На влажные губы норманна можно было смотреть вечно, поэтому Шул-Дих раздраженно повернулся к столу, запуская руку в мешок с фруктами.

\- У мира фейри два источника силы, - торопливо пробормотал фейри. - Король, олицетворяющий прошлое - саму основу мироздания, - на отполированное до блеска дерево лег кусок сушеной груши, - и Звездный, олицетворяющий будущее, надежду и развитие. - К груше добавился инжир. - Без этих двух начал фейри не смогут выстоять перед вивернами, королева которых - есть порождение хаоса. Убери одно из начал... - он подхватил инжир и торопливо зажевал его. - И всё.

Фри вытащил из мешка вяленое яблоко, предварительно вымоченное в меду - Шул-Дих сам очень любил такое, - с удовольствием откусил от него, снова облизнул губы и глотнул дриадского:

\- Но Ран только появился, - протянул он. - Что вы, жили без будущего? Бред какой-то.

\- Так и людей раньше не было, - парировал Шул-Дих, не понимая, всерьез Фри не догоняет расклада или лишь притворяется. - А сейчас виверны тянут из вас страхи, с каждым годом становясь все сильнее! По легенде Звездный придет новым мечом, чтобы встать на страже миров и победить королеву. Бесконечная война будет закончена, земли устоят перед тьмой! А теперь что?

\- Погоди, - заморгал Фри, даже отставил кубок, - что значит: людей не было? А сейчас откуда взялись? Ваш король своего Звездного, как вы говорите, тысячу лет ждет. И потом - ну и что изменилось? Ран есть, королеву он убьет, а мы поможем... и земли устоят перед тьмой, все такое. Нет?

\- Раньше миры не соприкасались! - Шул-Дих от нетерпения даже ладонью по столу ударил. Нет, норманн точно варвар, такие элементарные вещи приходилось объяснять. - Изначально существовала лишь река Времени в извечной Тьме, но потом из вод ее поднялись, как пузыри, несколько миров. Они росли и ширились, некоторые, не выдержав столкновений с другими, гибли, а один, погибая, каким-то образом сумел поглотить второй и уцелел. Так родилось племя виверн, которое жаждет уничтожить все остальное и ищет для этого пути. Понял теперь?

\- Это я понял, - неторопливо кивнул Фри, - выходит, виверны должны были погибнуть, но не погибли, а захватили какой-то из миров под свои нужды и теперь атакуют другие... пузыри? И что не так с Раном?

\- Королевские венцы, - вновь повернулся к нему Шул-Дих, - были рождены в реке Времени вместе с мирами. Венец воплощает саму суть мира и делает своего владельца бессмертным. А теперь, когда Звездный уничтожил свой венец... - горечь вновь подступила к горлу, и ее вновь пришлось залить жидким огнем из кубка. - Когда королева зачаровала его... Проклятье! - слова никак не подбирались. - Ей достаточно только выждать подходящего момента.

Что будет дальше, Шул-Дих предпочел бы не озвучивать. Под кожей до сих пор ощущался ужас того мига, когда Кроуфорд упал на траву и защита, которая до того воспринималась надежными стенами, стала истончаться, пропуская сквозь себя полчища крылатых тварей. Даже счастливое воспоминание другого мгновения, вернувшего надежду и проявившегося звездным, сияющим щитом магии, который ощутил любой фейри - не могло изгладить страха испытать это вновь.

\- Вы боитесь, что он остался смертен, а значит, может быть убит. - Шул-Дих вдруг заметил, с каким неожиданным участием смотрит на него Фри. - Тогда вы останетесь не только без защиты, но и без того, кто знает и понимает людей и кто сможет построить будущее в контакте с ними. Поэтому ты плевался ядом, язвил - но сберег его.

В этих рысьих, сводящих с ума глазах светилось понимание, и Шул-Дих почувствовал безмерную усталость и одновременно благодарность, такую огромную, что на глаза сами собой навернулись слезы.

\- Да, - выдавил он, отворачиваясь. - Пока он здесь, земля будет хранить его. Пусть без венца, но он будет. Невенчанный - лучше, чем мертвый.

Он не выдержал, отлепился от края стола и отошел к окну. Распахнул створку, позволяя ночному ветру остудить голову, и запрокинул голову, отчаянно желая, чтобы злая влага закатилась обратно. Он не хотел, до безумия не хотел, чтобы проклятый полукровка видел его таким.

Когда его обняли со спины, Шул-Дих сначала вздрогнул, не понимая, а потом дернулся ещё раз почти всерьез. И замер, когда Фри прижался губами к макушке и зашептал:

\- Тихо, тихо, лисенок, я тебя не жалею. И презирать не начну, спокойно.

У Шул-Диха потемнело в глазах. Он сам не отследил, когда развернулся и ударил - жестко, точно в грудь, вышибая дыхание, так же, как бил волкодлаков, если оставался без оружия. И норманн отлетел через всю комнату, к столу, сбивая стулья и чудом умудрившись удержаться на ногах. А Шульдих все пытался совладать со звоном в ушах и бешеной, жгучей яростью.

\- Я тебе... - процедил он, выпрямляясь, - не лисенок!

\- Сколько страсти... - Фри пытался отдышаться, стоял нетвердо, но улыбался. - Я задел больное место? Прости, я не хотел обидеть. Только посочувствовать. Ну и полапать, не без того. Заслужил ли я второй удар за такую откровенность?

Шул-Дих тряхнул рукой. Ладонь саднило, словно он врезался ею в камень, и это Фри еще очень повезло. Даже в бешенстве Шул-Дих не хотел его убить или ранить, а потому ударил открытой ладонью, а не кулаком. Но теперь лицо горело не только от злости, но и от слов... этого варвара.

\- Любишь, когда тебя бьют? - презрительно процедил он, а потом с деланным безразличием проследовал к столу и от души налил в свой кубок дриадского.

Фри, наконец отдышался, подошел и, встав рядом, оперся ладонями о стол:

\- Бьешь ты крепко, - он потянулся за своим кубком и подставил его Шул-Диху. Подумав немного, фейри туда плеснул тоже. - В постели, наверное, тоже огонь, - тяжело вздохнул Лунный клинок, и фейри поймал на себе доброжелательный, но оттого не становящийся безразличным взгляд.

\- Хочешь сравнить со Звездным? - ухмыльнулся Шул-Дих, на миг ощутив, как тело становится легче, а потом резко вернул себя с небес на землю. - Забудь.

Фри единым духом опрокинул в себя свой кубок, зажевал половинкой персика и вдруг поднял голову.

\- Я могу, - спокойно согласился он и серьезно взглянул на Шул-Диха. - Не то, чтобы я настроен вот так сразу перестать предлагать тому, кто мне действительно нравится, но всё же... Самолюбие порой болит намного сильнее ребер и исцеляется дольше. Ты уверен, что хочешь забыть сам?

На этот раз Фри смотрел только в глаза, даже не думая соскользнуть взглядом на губы.

В соседней комнате спал Звездный, расстроенные происшедшим с Олирри феи еще, наверное, не убрали в королевском кабинете оставшийся от зачарованного венца пепел... Ворон тоже, скорее всего, ходил из угла в угол в собственной спальне, а Шул-Диху вот задавали такие вопросы.

\- Сейчас не то время, - произнес он вслух, глядя на Фри,  - чтобы на такое отвечать.

\- Как скажешь, - кивнул Фри и больше не сказал на эту тему ни слова.

До рассвета они успели уговорить еще пару кувшинов дриадского и отрубиться, а к обеду Шул-Дих узнал, что Ворон успел помириться со Звёздным. Фри, которому совместная попойка далась тяжелее, только проворчал что-то похожее на "наконец-то", перекочевал с подушкой в спальню и устроился досыпать там. Шул-Дих посмотрел на это с довольной усмешкой и ушел на Совет - в полдень приехали командиры с дальних застав и требовалось согласовать планы по скорейшему восстановлению обороны.

Переходы на гномьих перевалах по-прежнему стояли закрытыми. Разведчики, которые ушли туда накануне, еще не успели вернуться, и Северный рвал и метал, докладывая о состоянии запасов. Кроуфорд только слушал - обсудить, о чем они со Звездным договорились, Шул-Дих не успел, а потом поднялась Нэнна, и следующие два часа все ломали голову уже над проблемами магов.

К себе Шул-Дих вернулся вымотанным, как после схватки с волкодлаками. Фри уже куда-то ушел, может, к той же хозяйке Востока, и, подавив короткую вспышку раздражения, Шул-Дих ополоснулся в купальне и отправился к своим командирам, чтобы засесть с ними над картами уже до самой ночи. До своей постели он добрался окончательно уставшим, и сил на то, чтобы удивиться, что на другом её краю забыл Фри, просто не осталось.

Второй день прошел в похожем ключе, за исключением того, что Лунный клинок откуда-то приволок вырезанного из солнечного опала лиса и с улыбкой оставил его на столе перед Шул-Дихом, после чего опять куда-то уехал с Нэнной.

У лиса оказались черные обсидиановые глазки и нос, точно гномья работа...

Шул-Дих поймал себя на желании погладить игриво выгнутый хвост, бросил карты и сбежал в казармы, где, как оказалось, начали собираться вылеченные Звездным вчерашние раненые.

И вот тут уж пришлось наслушаться. К счастью, Шул-Дих уже знал, что Звездный ответил Ворону взаимностью, а потому откровенные байки не так резали слух.

Вечером Фри ни словом не обмолвился, что безымянная каменная поделка гномов делает на столике в спальне, а Шул-Дих, в свою очередь, не стал удивляться, почему Лунный Клинок снова спит в его постели.

А на утро Кроуфорд "обрадовал" его известием, что нужно ехать в Вил-Альнскую крепость, куда со всей границы свезли раненых. Шул-Дих попробовал отказаться, ссылаясь на завал в делах на Юге. Но одна фраза:"ты же понимаешь, безопасность Рана я могу доверить только тебе" - и теперь фейри первым ехал по туманной дороге, слушая, как за спиной Фри вполголоса обсуждает что-то со Звёздным.

Шул-Дих чувствовал себя идиотом, едва перевалившим порог совершеннолетия, но все-таки смирился с собственной ревностью, непонятно только, кого к кому - Звездного к Лунному клинку в рамках, так сказать, дружеского долга, или Лунного клинка к Звездному. По всему выходило, что оба варианты могли оказаться правдой. Во всяком случае, он вытерпел всего минут пять, прежде чем сплести обостряющее слух заклинание - подслушивающее не решился, вовремя вспомнив, что Фри видит магию.

\- ...зато хотя бы волосы перестали расти, - усмешка в голосе Звездного явно относилась к чему-то знакомому только им двоим, и Шул-Дих только тихо вздохнул, ощущая уже привычный укол ревности.

\- Не жалеешь? - спросил Фри, и Шул-Дих, скрипнул зубами. Вот он уже жалел, что поддался сумасбродной идее, теперь вот приходилось слушать, похоже, неприятное. Но хотя бы не смотреть...

\- Было хорошо, ты же знаешь, - помолчав, ответил тот, - но смысл продолжать, если мы оба смотрим в другую сторону? Ему понравился кицунэ? Впрочем, нет. - Звездный оборвал себя, - Разумеется, он не признается. Но все же, впору спросить, не жалеешь ли ты, что я затащил тебя сюда?

Шул-Дих не понял ровным счетом ничего. В чем не признается Ворон? И почему "было"? Что, Кроуфорд и Звездный опять переиграли свои отношения? Голова пошла кругом.

\- Ты же меня не бросаешь, - засмеялся Фри, и фейри немедленно убедился в справедливости своих подозрений. - К тому же, где еще я бы нашел столько веселья? А тоскливо точно не будет, к тому же война с вивернами на носу.

\- И мне предстоит ее выиграть, - согласно протянул Звездный, - впрочем, этому я почти рад. Дело считается слишком сложным, даже невыполнимым, а без такого вызова мне скучно жить, раз уж ты не пустил меня на остров Эрин.

\- Вообще-то я не... - начал Фри, и Звездный перебил его смешком:

\- Брось, это было очевидно; кроме того, ты же оказался прав.

Фейри развеял заклинание и пришпорил коня, вырываясь вперед. Настроение испортилось, и на память пришло данное себе обещание не думать о словах Фри. Он быстро найдет замену Звездному... а может, даже и искать не придется.

Не верилось, что Ворон мог настолько отчаяться; но, если у Кроуфорда чувство долга взяло верх над сердцем, сколько продержится это хрупкое равновесие? А сколько продержится мир, если сам король, плоть от ее плоти, будет несчастен? Кто знает, может им всем грозит голод от оскудевшей, переставшей принимать семя земли. Шул-Дих вздохнул. Хорошего решения здесь не было, и оставалось только наблюдать.

Позади послышался топот; его нагоняли, но, к счастью, в тумане уже проступали ворота крепости.

Распорядившись, чтобы Звездному приготовили комнату, и оставив его на попечении Фри - все равно Лунному клинку нечего было особо делать, местные маги его найдут сами, пока Звездный будет заниматься целительством, Шул-Дих ушел искать Кеннарда, раз уж попал в эти края.

Через полчаса над крепостью развернулся звездный купол, и Шул-Дих только передернул плечами, не желая признаваться, насколько осязаемо-приятным было возникшее ощущение безопасности. Потом из импровизированного лазарета потянулись первые излеченные: видимо, самые легкие, кому прилетело только проклятием.

Шул-Дих смотрел на эти восторженно-изумленные лица и понимал, что хочет Звездный или нет, а его будут любить в войсках - уже любят. А если он не ограничится только лечением и проявит к ним хоть немного внимания, то будут обожать. Учитывая, что Звездный даже венец отказался надеть, такое внимание могло бы стать в дальнейшем очередной проблемой.

Шул-Дих не знал, как он сам сможет сработаться со Звездным. Конечно, в личном счете по  части спасения жизни друг друга они шли вровень. Но Шул-Дих не понимал отношения Звездного к ситуации в целом, а потому и не мог принять толком… В итоге в душе как проклятье какое сидело, ни вздохнуть толком, ни выдохнуть - как ни повернись, везде колет.

В таких мыслях его и застал Фри. Только Шул-Дих устроился  на ступенях лестницы, ведущей во внутренний двор, только подставил лицо вечернему солнцу и подумал, как его так угораздило, когда сверху упала тень.

Пришлось приоткрыть один глаз, и Фри понятливо сдвинулся так, чтобы тень накрыла глаза целиком.

\- Я кое-что интересное нашел, - без околичностей начал он, - пойдешь со мной? Если что, Ран отдыхает, и вокруг него целая крепость народу. Костьми лягут, но устерегут.

Шул-Дих чуть заторможенно кивнул; действительно, он мог бы и не ставить бойцам такую задачу - после исцеления они и сами дали бы себя нарезать на ленточки, если бы Звездному это понадобилось.

\- А тебя-то кто одного отпустил? - следовало сразу найти этого умника.

В лесу, расположенном в долине ниже, могли таиться волкодлаки, и не то чтобы Шул-Дих не видел, как норман может расправиться со стаей...

Он зябко поежился.

\- Кто же со мной кроме тебя сладит? - Фри двинул бровями и ухмыльнулся, а Шул-Дих с неловкостью понял, что опять поддается обаянию его личности. Фри был теплым, как то солнце, на котором только что грелся фейри, и мог быть таким же ласковым. Это Шул-Дих видел на корабле. Не каждый сможет внезапно подхватить на плечо так, чтобы другой не почувствовал себя униженным.

Шул-Дих тогда и растаял - стремительно, как кусок льда в кипятке. А сейчас Лунный клинок снова взялся заигрывать... и фейри ничего не мог с собой поделать, так это было желанно. Так что сейчас он вздохнул для вида, а потом поднялся на ноги.

\- Куда идти? Если к лесу, то отряд собрать нужно - нечего рисковать по-пустому, - напомнил он.

Фри отрицательно качнул головой:

\- Нет, это по нашу сторону... и это-то и странно, - он действительно зашагал по направлению к внутренним воротам.

Шул-Дих пристроился рядом, почти плечом к плечу. Солнце ласково гладило затылок, и он вдруг подумал, как давно не распускал волосы - руки сами бездумно собирали походный хвост по утрам или в купальне.

\- Не отставай, - оглянулся Фри, и Шул-Дих немедленно сделал непонимающее выражение лица.

Очень не хотелось, чтобы найденное Фри оказалось серьезным. Фейри отчаянно нуждались в передышке, чтобы зализать раны, раз уж новое столкновение с вивернами было все же неминуемо.

Идти пришлось довольно далеко. Уже закончилась полоса без леса, кольцом окружавшая крепость, и началась роща, а Фри всё ступал по ковру из слежавшихся листьев и прошлогодних сосновых иголок, мягко и бесшумно, и отводил в сторону свисающие ветки. Полумрак под деревьями скрадывал мощную фигуру, превращая норманна едва ли не в лесовика, и Шул-Дих так увлекся этой игрой теней, что чуть не врезался в спину Фри, когда тот замер.

Выглянул из-за плеча и с трудом удержался от изумленного возгласа: впереди, на просторной поляне, перегородив небольшой ручей, лежал поваленный вилейн - редкое гигантское дерево, которые когда-то встречались в этих краях. Мелкие ветви давно обломились, кору объели жуки и звери, и теперь голый остов возвышался над цветущей травой и образовавшимся озерцом, образуя причудливый грот, увитый цветущим плющом.

Фри усмехнулся, заметив произведенный эффект.

\- Нравится? - спросил он.

Шул-Дих не сразу ответил: увиденное не нуждалось в пустых словах. Цветы, вода, солнце, травы и белая, как молоко, древесина вилейна, видимая сейчас во всей красе - он редко встречал более живописный пейзаж.

\- А здесь есть еще кое-что, - Фри добрался до грота и выудил на свет большую корзину. - Ты ведь тоже умираешь с голоду, верно?

Шул-Дих понял, что его развели, как мальчишку.

\- Да, - засмеялся он и пнул вилейна-предателя носком сапога. - Тоже.

Фри улыбнулся в ответ - не мельком, а спокойно, будто бы делясь бесконечно длящейся радостью, ласковой и нежной, - и открыл корзину, принимаясь вытаскивать оттуда разнообразную снедь. Шул-Дих замер на месте, не в силах оторваться от созерцания скупых, точных движений рук. Фри вообще вписывался в картину, словно необходимая и самая важная деталь. Возможно, Шул-Дих еще бы так стоял и просто смотрел, но тут ноздрей  коснулся соблазнительный запах, а в животе заурчало. Фри тихо засмеялся, услышав столь громкое одобрение своей идее, и протянул руку:

\- Не стой там, как бедный родственник, иди сюда. Не съем же.

Взять его за руку Шул-Дих не смог, справедливо полагая, что норманн поймет все и сразу. Но от улыбки не удержался.

\- Я тебе не по зубам, - парировал он и, легко перескочив через лежащий на земле сук, встал рядом с опустевшей корзиной.

\- А я только понадкусываю, - белозубо улыбнулся Фри, устраиваясь на бревне.

Даже в шаге от мяса, хлеба и сыра эти слова вызвали легкий внутренний трепет, и Шул-Дих поспешил отвлечься на еду, благо она действительно стоила внимания.

Хлеб оказался еще теплым - норманн что, бегом бежал туда-обратно? Мясо истекало соком, мягкий сыр обжигал язык острым вкусом, а сладкое молодое вино пахло фруктами и медом. Шул-Дих с удовольствием съел свою часть и, облизнув губы, усмехнулся, ловя направленный на него взгляд Фри.

\- Что, все еще хочешь сравнить со Звездным? Да? - беззлобно спросил он и, поддавшись внезапному желанию, стянул с волос стягивающий их шнурок.

\- Нет, - Фри завороженно потянул за ближайшую рыжую прядь, пропустил между пальцами, и Шул-Дих даже дыхание на миг задержал. От неожиданности, никак иначе. - Сравнивать я не стану. Даже в голову не придет.

Он накрутил волосы на пальцы, подбираясь всё ближе, потом погладил подушечками висок, и осторожно, словно боялся спугнуть дикого зверя, прошелся по краю уха, чуть царапая нежную кожу. Почему Шул-Дих это ему позволял, он не понимал и сам. Мысли вдруг стали путаться, особенно, когда Фри надавил пальцами чуть сильнее, массируя кожу и отводя в сторону привыкшие к хвосту пряди. От прилившей крови сладко заныли корни волос. А потом ладонь легла на затылок, и Шул-Дих опустил веки.

\- Целуй уже, - шепнул он, чувствуя, как замирает сердце. - Пока я не передумал.

Немыслимо долгое мгновение ничего не происходило. Шул-Дих уже собрался открыть глаза и дернуться в сторону, решив, что его разыграли, но тут на кожу сначала лег жаркий, дразнящий выдох, а потом губ все-таки коснулись губы. Шул-Дих ответил на поцелуй - ничего не доказывая и не пытаясь завлечь, он позволил себе просто насладиться моментом. Вряд ли Фри действительно хотел того же, что и сам фейри, поэтому оказалось так просто на миг отпустить себя. Так же легко, как и ударить тогда.

Никто никому ничего не был должен. А Шул-Дих еще и не ждал, благо перед глазами маячили куда более яркие примеры. С тем же Фри, к тому же.

Для случайной одноразовой страсти поцелуй оказался слишком нежным. Почти деликатным. Шул-Дих даже бровями двинул, мол, это всё? Но Фри углубил поцелуй и теперь пил фейри, не отрываясь, не позволяя отвлечься, но при этом дразнил нежностью там, где Шул-Дих ждал мимолетной жадности.

В голове затуманилось, и когда поцелуй прервался, фейри не сразу открыл глаза. А открыв, увидел, что Фри так и не отодвинулся. Его дыхание по-прежнему ласкало Шул-Диху губы.

\- Со Звездным ты был более...энергичен, - протянул Шул-Дих, даже не подумав отстраниться.

\- Не хотел тебя напугать, - прошептал тот с улыбкой. - Но ты, я смотрю, не робкого десятка.

Внутри у Шул-Диха уже все сводило от желания, но поцелуя все не было.

\- А ты, похоже, нет, - срывающимся шепотом произнес он, провоцируя Фри сделать уже что-нибудь.

\- Ты еще не разрешил мне поцеловать тебя еще раз, - напомнил тот.

Шул-Дих чуть не застонал. Вместо этого он крепче ухватился за гладкое дерево под ладонью и выдохнул.

\- А если я скажу "нет"?

Фри погладил его по затылку, пальцы скользнули на шею, пробрались за ворот и нажали на мышцы загривка. Шул-Дих вздрогнул и незаметно сглотнул.

\- А ты скажешь "нет"? - тихо спросил Фри и медленно убрал руку. - Тогда я, безусловно, подчинюсь.

Шул-Диха разрывало противоречивыми желаниями. Но норманн, похоже, был слишком уверен в положительном ответе.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Шул-Дих, уверенный, что Фри поступит наперекор, как тогда, на корабле.

И чуть не застонал вслух, когда тот отодвинулся и вернулся на свое место.

\- Еще вина? - самодовольно спросил тот.

Что ж. Так даже лучше.

\- Наливай, - кивнул Шул-Дих и провел языком по влажным от поцелуя губам, отметив про себя, как на это смотрит Фри.

\- Любое твое желание, - полукровка, впрочем, позволил себе задержать взгляд, а потом склонил голову, наливая вино в невесомый берестяной кубок, скрученный обычным конусом. На лоб ему упала седая прядь, и Фри сердито сдул ее с глаз. А потом оказалось, что на мех кто-то наложил чары охлаждения, и Шул-Дих с радостью глотнул холодный напиток, желая остудить пожар смятения в груди.

\- Так понравилось вино? - в глазах Фри светилась ирония, нежность и что-то еще, сильно смахивающее на откровенное любование.

Вряд ли человек говорил только о медовом настое.

\- Возможно, я не распробовал, - ответил Шульдих, стараясь держаться нейтрального тона. - С молодым вином не знаешь наперед, когда оно ударит тебе в голову.

Фри понимающе кивнул.

\- Предпочтешь перебить вкус чем-то другим... - он кивнул на корзину, - или хочешь продолжить приятное знакомство?

Золотые глаза искрились лукавством, мягким и не обидным.

\- Пожалуй, - Шул-Дих на миг подумал, что мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь в крепости. Сейчас там находился не только гарнизон, но и приезжие со всей округи... Но только на миг. Не хотелось никого другого, только этого гиганта с желтыми нечеловеческими глазами. - Я продолжу, - смиряясь, сказал он, а потом поднес Фри наполовину пустой кубок и все же спросил. - Почему твои глаза такого цвета?

Фри повел плечом и, наполнив берестяной кубок до краев, с интересом посмотрел на Шул-Диха.

\- Подарок одного из предков, - вкрадчиво ответил он, - может, даже виверны, - и усмехнулся, заметив удивление. - Мать что-то такое упоминала, с крыльями, - он засмеялся, а Шул-Дих во все глаза смотрел на этого невероятного человека. - Хотя, может, это мое нынешнее прозвище так с детства оправдывалось?

\- Твои волосы... - слегка охрипшим голосом начал Шул-Дих и кашлянул, желая обрести привычный тембр. Холодное вино всегда отличалось коварством. - Лунные клинки - это легендарные воины нашего народа, лучшие из лучших, обладавшие редкой магией. Их волосы всегда становились белыми, когда воин входил в стадию обретения силы. Это не прозвище, варвар.

Фри посерьезнел.

\- Я действительно ценю это, поверь, - он даже церемонно склонил голову, - но сразу принять столь кардинальные изменения в своей судьбе непросто. Обнаружить, что кто-то нуждается в тебе так сильно и при этом вас свел только слепой случай... Мне казалось, что Нэнна преувеличивала по извечной женской привычке, но ты к этому вроде бы не склонен.

Бывшее таким хорошим настроение мгновенно испортилось. Мало того, что Фри говорил словами Звездного, который вывернул Кроуфорда чуть ли не наизнанку, прежде чем ответил на его чувства! Так он еще и Нэнну приплел!

\- В отличие от Звездного, тебя легенда не держала никогда, - желчно напомнил Шул-Дих и поднялся на ноги. Хотелось пройтись, хотя бы по берегу разлившегося рядом ручья. - И не держит.

\- Подожди, - Фри вскочил следом, но дальновидно не стал хватать даже за локоть. - Я - не Ран. Я не пытаюсь отрицать то, что меня привлекает. И в отличие от Рана я рад оказаться здесь, - твердо закончил он.

С одной стороны, Шул-Диха успокаивали его слова. С другой - только становилось только горше. Фри вновь ткнул в больное место, и портить день очередными мыслями о том, что дальше предпримет Звездный, не хотелось. Как и озадачиваться вопросом, когда Фри успел заполучить столько власти над самим Шул-Дихом?

Нет, определенно, стоило кого-то найти на сегодняшнюю ночь. Шул-Дих мотнул головой, едва не пропустив следующей тихой фразы Фри:

\- Не сбегай и ты, очень тебя прошу.

Он подавил тяжелый вздох.

\- Ладно, - согласился он, не совсем понимая, с чем именно соглашается. Хотя Фри был прав, бегство ничего не решало. Лунный клинок мог найти себе новый интерес в любой момент. А в свете того, что в его жилах текла кровь виверн... Власть над разумом, может, и не захватывал, как королева королев, но и уговаривать умел неплохо. С душой.

Шул-Дих опустился обратно на свое место и, подобрав с травы полупустой мех, собрался было плеснуть себе еще вина, да передумал.

\- А почему ты Лис? - отвлекая его от мыслей, спросил Фри.

\- У каждого фейри есть второе имя, - ответил Шул-Дих, глядя, как по клеверному листу ползет черная в желтую крапинку гусеница. - Его выбирают маги на седьмой день после рождения ребенка. У нашего народа очень редко появляются дети, - вздохнул он, вдруг желая пояснить. - Обретение второго имени это целый ритуал, праздник для всех. Второе имя дает магия нашей земли, оно всплывает из колодца, в который иногда попадает капля из реки Времени.

\- Не знал, что магия умеет писать, - пробормотал Фри.

Шул-Дих снова вздохнул, только на этот раз слабо улыбнулся.

\- Оно появляется в виде образа, определяет характер и способности и всегда связано с природой, - пояснил он. - Это только Ворон у нас сразу с двумя именами проснулся.

Фри вновь придвинулся почти вплотную, сел рядом, касаясь плеча Шул-Диха своим плечом, и какое-то время молчал, всматриваясь, как роща качает ветвями и пускает солнечных зайчиков серебристыми листьями осин.

\- Значит ли это, что мне еще предстоит услышать свое второе имя?

Шул-Дих улыбнулся. За грудиной опять становилось тепло.

\- Тебе мало Лунного клинка? - спросил он, с усмешкой скосив взгляд на человека. - А ты жадный, оказывается... - Фри усмехнулся.- Люди, что с вас взять? Звездный вот разрушил древнюю легенду, от парного королевского венца ничего не осталось. Мне страшно предположить, что сделаешь с нашими традициями ты.

Фри засмеялся, а потом вдруг накрыл своей лапищей руку Шул-Диха.

\- Ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось, - пальцы нежно втерлись между пальцами, ладони соприкоснулись плотнее, и фейри на миг закрыл глаза, вспоминая поцелуй.

\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - напомнил он и себе, и Фри.

\- Но узнаю, если ты позволишь, - гладя его пальцы, возразил тот.

\- Ты меня сегодня уже спрашивал, - прошептал Шул-Дих. - Хочешь рискнуть снова?

Фри поднес пойманную руку к губам, и Шул-Дих не сопротивлялся, уже смирившись с поражением.

\- Ты стоишь риска, - шепнул Фри убежденно и коснулся поцелуем кончиков пальцев Шул-Диха. - Ты - стоишь.

Губы его раскрылись, и Фри медленно провел языком по подушечкам, обрисовывая контур пальцев. А потом втянул их в рот и взглянул Шул-Диху в глаза.

\- Нэнну...- горло перехватило, а от нежных прикосновений и вовсе пробирала дрожь, - ты так же соблазняешь?

\- Нэнну... - Фри выпустил кончики пальцев изо рта, - мне ни разу не пришло в голову соблазнить. А на тебя я не могу перестать любоваться, Лис.

Второе имя прозвучало на этих губах сокровенной лаской. Шул-Дих и опомниться не успел, как по пальцам вновь прошелся язык, и в одежде стало жарко.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - тихо спросил он, прекрасно понимая, что его возбуждение не осталось секретом.

Фри прижался щекой к ладони, позволяя пальцам скользнуть по виску и скуле, и прикрыл от удовольствия глаза:

\- Я не знаю, Шул-Дих... Наверное, схожу с ума. Хочу, чтобы ты стал моим. И мне нравится, что ты не сдаешься сразу.

\- Тогда ты, наверное, не ждешь, что я... - но солгать не получилось. Фри опустил их сцепленные руки прямо на пах фейри и слегка прижал, давая понять, что нет смысла что-то говорить. Шул-Дих закрыл глаза.

\- Если ты скажешь"нет"... - переплетенные пальцы терлись по стиснутому в штанах члену. - Я послушаюсь. Но прошу тебя... Не говори "нет".

Шул-Дих застонал, не в силах этого вынести. Крепкая шнуровка на ширинке стала мучением: в паху тяжко тянуло, а ткань защищала от прикосновений слишком хорошо, чтобы их было достаточно, и слишком плохо, чтобы не чувствовать их вообще. Рядом послышался шорох и возникло движение воздуха, а потом Фри очутился совсем близко, вплотную. Горячее дыхание обожгло кожу шее, а когда к ней прижались показавшиеся раскаленными губы, Шул-Дих снова застонал.

\- Фри-ии...- ухватившись за его плечо, фейри не понимал, чего хочет больше: дернуть человека к себе ближе или оттолкнуть. В голове мутилось. Желаемое находилось так близко, и можно было принять его, отведать страсть Фри на вкус, здесь, на поляне, где травы пахли молодым медовым вином... Но за рощей, в крепости, полукровку ждал Звездный, и Шул-Дих не мог, просто не мог позволить себе слабости взять то, чего так хотелось, и не узнать, какую цену за это придется платить и кому.

\- Я...Не... Ран, - прошептал он, собрав волю в кулак. - Нет.

Фри чуть сильнее сжал губы на шее, а потом медленно - невыносимо медленно! Преступно быстро! - отстранился. Там, где он переставал касаться, тело словно прижигали льдом, и Шул-Дих едва удержал за зубами полный разочарования стон.

\- Как скажешь, Лис, - нежно сказал Фри, - воля твоя.

Он поднялся с бревна и принялся собирать несъеденное в корзину, стараясь не смотреть на Шул-Диха.

Фейри сорвался с места. Воздух жег грудь, перед глазами плыло, все тело горело, как в огне. Ему нужно было остыть, охладиться... Выбросить из памяти все... Шул-Дих запнулся, тяжело дыша, и повернул голову в сторону запруженного ручья.

Спокойная вода поблескивала в кружевной тени, и он бездумно рванул на груди шнуровку, стаскивая с себя сначала кожаные наплечники, а потом и все остальное. Только штаны оставил - все равно озерцо, скорее всего, неглубокое.

Ступая по траве, устилавшей дно, он зашел в ледяную, явно родниковую воду по колено и, набрав полные ладони, плеснул себе в лицо. Почти сразу стало легче, и он еще сделал глоток, а потом пил, пока не заломило зубы. Ноги покалывало от ледяной воды, но в голове прояснилось. Лихорадочное желание улеглось, и, окончательно успокоившись, Шул-Дих решился обернуться. Фри давно закончил с корзиной и теперь сидел на стволе вилейна, неотрывно глядя на Шул-Диха. И с такого расстояния фейри не мог рассмотреть, что было в этом взгляде - развлечение? Печаль? Что? Он отбросил за плечи намокшие волосы и связал их в узел, а потом вышел из воды и принялся одеваться, не глядя на своего спутника.

\- Если тебе было неприятно, я могу извиниться, - негромко произнес Фри и соскользнул по стволу вниз, едва Шул-Дих подошел. - Если я тебя обидел...

Нет, фейри прекрасно понимал, как Звездный сошелся с этим человеком! Полукровка, казалось, видел не только магию, но и читал в душах.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Шул-Дих. - Пустое. Забудь.

Фри пристально взглянул на него, помолчал, а потом наклонился и поднял почти пустую корзину с земли.

\- Я не хочу забывать, Лис, - спокойно сказал он и первым тронулся с места. - Тебе придется с этим смириться.

Шул-Дих шел за ним следом и пытался понять, что чувствовал Ворон, раз за разом натыкаясь на отказ. И что почувствовал Звездный, когда услышал, что Кроуфорд ранен.

Задумавшись, он отвел ветку, преградившую дорогу, снял с лица прилипшую паутинку и уже наклонился, чтобы пройти между двух молоденьких осин, склонившихся друг к другу аркой, как Фри, незаметно оказавшийся по левую руку, вдруг вскрикнул:

\- Стой! Погоди-ка, - и удержал Шул-Диха за плечо, крепко уцепившись пальцами, словно боялся, что тот начнет отбиваться. - Смотри! - он подобрал сосновую шишку и швырнул её в просвет между деревьями.

За полшага до импровизированной арки шишка вдруг замедлилась в воздухе, а потом Шул-Дих с изумлением увидел, как прямо в воздухе она покрылась перьями, посерела, и по траве поскакал самый обычный воробей, что-то поклевывая между прелых листьев.

\- Тоже паутина, - не отрывая взгляда от деревьев, прошептал Фри и сунул корзину в руки фейри. - Стой здесь.

Шул-Дих и не думал двинуться. Он даже не спрашивал - только смотрел, как из воздуха появляются и тянутся к рукам Лунного клинка словно вылепленные из дыма щупальца.

Фри глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, и по коже его вдруг пробежали тонкие светящиеся линии. Их становилось все больше, они складывались во все более сложную вязь... а потом он бессильно уронил руку и открыл глаза. Устало улыбнулся:

\- Нет, одному мне не хватает опыта. Надо привести сюда Нэнну, может, она разберется. Обойдем аккуратно?

\- Это магия виверн? - Шул-Дих предпочел бы уволочь Фри отсюда подальше, но тот рассмеялся, заметив его тревогу, и вдруг порывисто обнял, на мгновение прижав к своей широченной груди.

\- Нет, что ты! - шепнул он на ухо. - Это магия леса. Ты же видел птицу... Прошел бы ты под деревьями, может, раз - и, правда, лисом бы стал? -  А затем поднял лицо Шул-Диха к себе и крепко поцеловал в губы.

Тот ответил сразу же - едва не застонал, почувствовав жадную, горячую ласку, и первым забрался языком в рот Фри. Недавнее сумасшедшее желание вернулось снова, и когда Шул-Диха подхватили под задницу и припечатали спиной к дубу, он не возражал. О нет, уже нет!

Фри прижимался всем телом, тянул к себе, и Шул-Дих, даже пожелав, не смог бы отстраниться. Он лишь держался за плечи Фри, цеплял его волосы, не позволяя оторваться и на миг, и про себя твердил, как заклинание - еще, еще!

\- Я хочу... взять тебя на постели, - простонал Фри, вряд ли не догадываясь о том, что делает с Шул-Дихом этими словами. - Видеть тебя всего... Долго, слышишь?

\- Да... - губы Фри словно ставили клеймо везде, где прикасались, и все горело - кожа, сердце, душа... Шул-Дих задыхался и тонул, выдыхая лишь. - Да, да...

\- Я приду к тебе ночью, ты... Ты позволишь?

К вивернам всё, кого он обманывал?!

\- Да, - прохрипел он.

Фри заткнул его поцелуем - губы засаднило еще сильнее - и крепче прижал Шул-Диха к дереву. А в следующий момент дернул шнуровку на штанах, и тесьма, словно оживленная магией, распустилась под его рукой так охотно, будто у нее был собственный разум.

Когда на члене сжались пальцы, Шул-Дих вскрикнул - в мозг, казалось, плеснуло жидким пламенем, но Фри в ответ только застонал, и оставалось вслепую нашарить его член и прижать его ладонью.

\- Жадный, огненный Лис... - шептал ему в рот Фри, то и дело срываясь на рык от каждого особенно удачного прикосновения, - хочу тебя... Хочу увидеть настоящего - нагого, без хвоста... не сдерживайся больше, Лис, так тяжело останавливаться, так тяжело!

Шул-Дих вдруг ясно понял, что всё - спасения не будет. Человеческая страсть оказалась тем, от чего он не сможет отказаться. Как и Ворон, он попался в ту же ловушку.

Пальцы Фри нажимали под головкой члена, вызывая волны дрожи - одну за другой, ослабевшие ноги едва держали, и Шул-Дих пытался ответить тем же, выстанывая имя и сходя с ума от скольжения чужой плоти в кулаке.

Так он и кончил - как умер, до темноты в глазах и в разуме, но с именем Фри на губах. А когда немного пришел в себя, понял, что упирается лбом в шею Фри, а тот касается губами его виска и выглаживает поясницу.

\- Не представляю, как тебя теперь отпустить, - признался Фри. - Все время кажется, что стоит тебе выскользнуть из рук - и больше ничего не будет.

\- Вернемся... - в руке все еще подрагивала возбужденная плоть, и Шул-Дих, плотнее сжав пальцы, медленно двинул кулаком. Как еще Фри держался? Шул-Дих потер подушечкой пальца нежную головку. - Увидишь Пресветлого... передумаешь, - готовя себя к самому вероятному развитию событий, напомнил он.

Фри глухо зарычал в волосы и подавался в ладонь:

\- Даже не надейся... - он тяжело сглотнул, - устроить сцену ревности и сбежать. Я все равно приду ночью... и мы поговорим. Столько... ох... сколько будет нужно.

Он застонал, когда Шул-Дих настойчивее провел ладонью по члену, от головки до самого корня, и навалился сильнее, впечатывая в дуб. На руку плеснула влага.

Бегал у них только Звездный и то... Стоило еще посмотреть, чем закончится дело. К тому же Шул-Дих сильно сомневался, что Фри придет только разговаривать. Если вообще придет. Поэтому Лис сделал то, что не требовало пояснений. Он поднес испачканную руку ко рту и широко лизнул пальцы.

\- Да?

Глаза у Фри вспыхнули золотом, голодным и жарким; так горели глаза виверн, но сейчас от этого голода обмирало внутри.

\- Ты играешь с огнем, Лис, - глухо пророкотал он, аккуратно взяв Шул-Диха за костяшки и вдвинув пальцы, перемазанные семенем, глубже в рот. А потом велел, не отводя взгляда: - Если уж начал - вылижи все.

Пальцы шевельнулись, и один из них мягко нажал на уголок рта, погружаясь в рот вместе с его собственными. Шул-Дих содрогнулся, язык невольно тронул этот новый палец, а низ живота судорожно сжался, завязываясь тугим узлом.

\- Сколько пальцев ты сможешь принять, когда я буду готовить тебя для себя, Лис? - голос втек в ухо раскаленным медом. - Насколько широко ты для меня откроешься?

Остался только этот голос, и Шул-Дих почувствовал, как неумолимо тяжелеют веки.

\- Открой глаза, Лис, - велел голос, - я хочу знать, что ты видишь меня.

Это была магия или гипноз, чары подчинения, которые достались норманну от виверны, и Шул-Дих, которого не сломила даже воля королевы королев, не смог им сопротивляться. Он открыл глаза, позволяя Фри увидеть туманившее их желание, слегка прижал зубами пальцы и обласкал их языком.

Колени ослабели. Не вминай Фри его в дерево, которое жесткой и корявой корой впивалось Шул-Диху в лопатки, он бы не смог стоять без опоры.

И, похоже, Фри это понял - между ног въехало колено, надавливая на пах, но позволяя Шул-Диху удержаться на месте. Только от этого едва ли стало легче. Пальцы во рту шевельнулись, гладя изнутри нёбо и щеку, и Фри почти беззвучно спросил:

\- Здесь? Сейчас?

Шул-Дих шумно сглотнул, не слишком понимая, о чем именно его спросили: в голове не было ни единой мысли, только пронзительный золотой взгляд, пришпиливший его к дубу, словно бабочку-огневку.

Со Звездным он был таким же? Перед глазами вдруг встала исцарапанная Пресветлым спина, с рунными узорами, которые, светясь, распустились под кожей - так же, как сейчас... В вороте рубахи Фри Шул-Дих видел наливающийся голубым светом завиток древней "Аих", и руна небесного дара, знака судьбы, вдруг подействовала на него, как ледяная вода.

В голове прояснилось, и Шул-Дих, не позволяя себе ужаснуться тому, что чуть было не сделал, мотнул головой. Нет.

\- Я буду ждать вечера, - Фри медленно потянул на себя руку, пальцы которой облизывал Шул-Дих, и тот заставил себя отпустить их. - А чтобы ты не сомневался в том, как сильно я буду ждать ночи...

Фри задрал на себе куртку, обнажая клин смуглой кожи, виднеющийся в распахнутой ширинке, скользнул мокрыми пальцами над самым пахом, и, повинуясь этим движениям, под подушечками медленно проступил золотой контур еще одной руны. “Элес”, звучащей одновременно как “лис” и “лес”.

\- Ни с кем, кроме тебя, я в следующий раз не лягу, - тихо, но веско пояснил Фри, позволив увидеть, как руна тускнеет и впитывается в кожу, а потом спокойно опустил край куртки.

Шул-Дих торопливо отвел взгляд от обнаженной кожи.

\- Интересно получается... - он дернулся, отлипая от дуба за спиной, и мотнул головой, стряхивая с волос древесный мусор. Вокруг шумел лес, деревья сплетались ветвями, перекликались певчие птицы, готовясь к вечерней заре, а над нагретой травой кружились мушки, водя хороводы с золотистыми от солнечных лучей пылинками. Шул-Дих же увидел все это только сейчас, как будто до того Фри закрыл собой целый мир - и большего уже не требовалось.

Нет. Идея бегства становилась все более привлекательной.

\- Получается, я теперь хранитель верности Звездного? Пока я с тобой не лягу, он Ворону изменить не сможет.

Фри весело ухмыльнулся, почти оскалился. Но ответил мягко, отводя у Шул-Диха со лба мешающую прядь и заправляя её за ухо:

\- Со мной - не сможет, - согласился он, - но это же не значит, что при желании Ран не найдет себе кого-то еще. Кроме того, - он заговорщицки понизил голос, придвигаясь чуть ближе, - обрадовать собой Нэнну я тоже уже не смогу, такая жалость.

\- Да, опрометчивое решение, - согласился Шул-Дих и нахмурился. Слова Фри о Пресветлом отозвались внутри неприятным тянущим чувством, будто он в чем-то испачкался и теперь не мог отмыться. - Вдруг так и придется теперь... Одному.

\- Я подожду, пока ты не дашь мне шанс, - серьезно ответил Фри, словно не заметив этого приступа мрачности. И напомнил: - Я ведь говорил, что ради тебя стоит и ждать, и рисковать. А пока... - он вздохнул, будто и правда привыкал к этой мысли, - буду жить со своей правой рукой, что делать.

Шул-Дих дошел до позабытой корзины, подхватил ее и пошел вперед, не оглядываясь на полукровку. Нет, человека - в том-то все и было дело. Люди, как представители самого молодого и жестокого мира, были совершеннее - более опасные и непредсказуемые. Ворон был прав. Да и легенда тоже... Если у фейри не будет моста к ним, все пойдет прахом.

И теперь Шул-Дих чувствовал себя уставшим, как будто Фри переиграл его в непонятной игре и победил в схватке, к которой он оказался не готов. Наверное, что-то похожее ощущал Звездный... то есть,Ран, когда оказался один на один с легендой. Но Ран победил, хотя победа дорого обошлась и ему, и Ворону, и всем фейри. Сможет ли победить он сам - и какой именно победы хочет?

Под эти сумрачные мысли дорога до крепости оказалась очень короткой. Шул-Дих коротко кивнул страже на воротах - и едва не споткнулся, увидев Звёздного, выходящего из дверей донжона. Видимо, в каминном зале собрали основное количество раненых, но неужели Ран успел устать настолько, чтобы позволять открывать себе двери? И кому - Ди-Лейну, еще вчера белевшему, как сметана, от одной только мысли, что взгляд Звёздного задержится на нём дольше необходимого!

Шул-Дих постарался незаметно ускорить шаг, но Фри успел первым. Он в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Пресветлым и оттер Ди-Лейна в сторону.

\- Вот, видите, - внезапно заявил Ран, обращаясь к главному лекарю столицы. - Я же говорил, опекать меня есть кому.

Фри недоуменно повернулся к немного расслабившемуся Ди-Лейну, а Шул-Дих только глаза к небу завел, предполагая очередную сцену всеобщей любви.

\- Проследи, чтобы он поел и немедленно лег отдыхать, - настоятельно ткнул гиганта в грудь лекарь. - Южный, к тебе это тоже относится.

\- Всех привяжу к постелям, обещаю, - проворчал Шул-Дих. - Пресветлый, прошу за мной, наши комнаты в левой башне, сюда.

\- И травяной отвар с шалфеем и медом! - крикнул им вслед Ди-Лейн.

\- Как он мне надоел за день, кто бы знал, - Звездный вроде и шипел со своим обычным ядом, но и вполовину не с той же силой, так что, видимо, опасения Ди-Лейна были если не справедливы, то имели под собой весомое основание. - Да и теперь пристал, как клещ. Я могу сам себе открыть двери, в конце концов!

\- Лекари все такие, - вздохнул Шул-Дих, пересекая двор. - Ты бы видел, как Фар-Арелло Кроуфорда опекал. Куда уж там двери...

\- И правда, может, тебя на руках понести? - пробасил Фри.

Звездный полыхнул взглядом, потом процедил уже вслух:

\- А в глаз ты не хочешь? А то за мной не заржавеет! И вообще... - он вдруг отвернулся, - я сейчас поем и сам спать лягу. Для этого мне никто не требуется. А тебя, носильщик, искала Нэнна, обещалась вскорости быть.

Кроуфорд придет к нему в сон, понял Шул-Дих, едва удержав глупейшую улыбку. Он ждет Ворона... и хочет этой встречи.

\- Да, и про паутину ту ей расскажи, - напомнил он Фри, а потом повернулся к Звездному. - Пойдем, Ран. Я распоряжусь насчет ужина, но тут маленького народца нет, фейри готовят сами, без магии. Но если захочешь чего-то особенного, придется подождать. А тут осторожно, ступени разной величины.

\- Я вижу, - пробурчал Ран и на прощание кивнул Фри, который отправлялся на поиски Нэнны, - я устал, а не ослеп, прекрати хоть ты со мной нянькаться. Лучше уж язви, так у меня будет хотя бы приятная иллюзия, что мир прочен и неизменен.

Шул-Дих промолчал. Он мог бы поддержать нарочито легкий тон взаимной пикировки, но заходящее солнце давало достаточно света, чтобы вблизи можно было разглядеть подлинную усталость, оставившую на лице Звездного свою безжалостную печать.

\- Я же не зверь, - улыбнулся Шул-Дих, пропуская его вперед, чтобы незаметно подстраховать, если Ран оступится, - чтобы тебя цеплять понапрасну, когда ты ответить не в состоянии. Это, как Фри говорит, далеко не так весело.

За ужином посылать не пришлось: ответственный Ди-Лейн задался вопросом еще до того, как сумел выпихать Рана из лазарета. Так что оставалось только пристроить у порога корзину с “пикника”, сесть напротив и спрятаться за кубком с травяным отваром, глядя, как Звездный ужинает, а потом едва ли не засыпает в кресле. Ран даже позволил отвести себя до кровати - и отключился, похоже, как только откинулся на покрывало. Почти сразу его лицо разгладилось, и Шул-Дих только вздохнул, глядя на наполнившееся безмятежной нежностью лицо, а потом принялся раздевать этого упрямца. За ночь, проведенную в одежде и сапогах, Звездный ему утром спасибо не скажет.

Остаток вечера Шул-Дих провел с гарнизоном. Сначала выверял с Барсом туманные маршруты, оставшиеся невредимыми после нападения виверн, потом присутствовал при обсуждении запасов и ходе восстановительных работ: город Кал-Тэр, лежащий в полудне пути к северу, был почти разрушен. То, что не сожгли виверны, прикончила вода - запруду на горном озере эти твари уничтожили почти сразу. Но гномы из Неболд-Горна, крошечного поселения на десяток семей, устроенного ими в недрах этой же гряды - что они там для себя присмотрели, Шул-Диха интересовало всегда, - уже обещались помочь, хотя им тоже не повезло - вода затопила несколько тоннелей.

Первые звезды застали Шул-Диха на стенах. Он как раз слушал, как дозорные обсуждают потери в урожае и Звездного, оказавшегося еще сильнее, чем они думали.

Посоветовав им лучше смотреть за границей, Шул-Дих хмыкнул и, ощущая некоторое волнение, спустился вниз. Наскоро вымылся у источников и поднялся к себе.

Что делать с Фри и его настойчивым вниманием, он никак не мог решить - полагая, что того влечет простое любопытство, сложно было понять, как лучше поступить.

Удовлетворить интерес и отпустить Фри на все четыре стороны, или подогревать его, надеясь на что-то большее, и потом разочароваться еще сильнее?

Но все оказалось куда проще. Душевные метания вышли напрасными - человек попросту не пришел. Ни сразу, ни к полуночи.

Хорошо ещё, умение засыпать по желанию не оставило Шул-Диха и в этой ситуации, хотя сон был мутным и тяжелым, и раздавшемуся под утро тихому стуку в дверь Шул-Дих даже обрадовался, с облегчением вырвавшись из глухой изматывающей дремоты.

\- Южный, это Нэнна, - послышалось из коридора, и он, недоумевая, распахнул дверь. Хозяйка Востока выглядела удивительно растрепанной: строгий узел-ракушка перекосился на одну сторону, из него свисали шпильки, и еще она, кажется, была в том же комбинезоне, что и вчера - для щепетильной Нэнны и вовсе невиданное дело. - Слушай, у нас небольшая проблема.

Шул-Дих испытал желание немедленно возвратиться в постель, накрыться подушкой и перевернуться на другой бок, чтобы не принимать участия в этом фарсе.

\- Он храпит, и ты не выспалась? Или оказался слишком хорош, и теперь ты не знаешь, как удержать его у себя? - он потер глаза и все-таки открыл дверь шире, пропуская даму внутрь и отмахиваясь от недоуменного взгляда Восточной.

\- Не пытайся строить из себя дурака, даже за час до рассвета, - Нэнна плотно прикрыла за собой дверь, - Лунный клинок говорил, ты в курсе. Он показывал тебе ту аномалию, смотреть на которую потащил меня? Ту, с преобразованием материи?

Шул-Дих молча кивнул, во рту стало горько. Выходит, теперь это называлось “смотреть аномалию”.

\- Словом, она оказалась двухслойной, и... - Нэнна беспокойно сцепила пальцы в замок, - Лунный клинок провалился куда-то к людям. Не знаю куда, но я не смогла определить в лесу, а в зеркале я это место не узнаю, я почти не бываю в человеческом мире. Идем, посмотришь?

\- Погоди... - Шул-Дих, наверное, что-то не понял, или Нэнна объясняла как-то путанно. - Что значит, провалился? Там спонтанный переход, что ли, образовался? Это как?

Он потряс головой, но большего порядка в мыслях не появилось. Нэнна раздраженно выдохнула.

\- Лис, проснись уже, - она прошла в комнату, сбросила со стула одежду Шул-Диха ему на кровать и села. - Спонтанная магия, как в старые времена. Я уж и забыла почти, что такое бывает. А тут, видимо, Звездный пришел, произошло обновление стихий... Да и роща тут. Я росток вилейна нашла, можешь себе представить?!

Ну, вилейном Шул-Диха было уже не удивить.

\- И что же случилось? Лунный клинок полез, куда не нужно? - проворчал он, испытывая досаду и злость. Почему, впрочем, и сам не отдавал себе отчета.

\- Да намешано там всего было. Я только тронула - всё как крутанулось! Вуаль преобразования ты видел, как я поняла, а под ней еще и воронка перехода оказалась, нестабильная в зачатке. Она и развернулась.

\- Ты отскочить успела, а он нет, - подытожил Шул-Дих мрачно, уже вполне представляя проблему.

\- Он меня оттолкнул, - недовольно поправила его Нэнна. - За что я ему еще выскажу все, что думаю по этому поводу!

Как же, не думал он ее соблазнять! Шул-Дих обреченно вздохнул.

\- Проблема в том, что переход схлопнулся, - Нэнна недовольно постучала ладонью по ручке кресла. - Точку выхода я рассчитала, но это человеческие земли, от наших выходов далеко...

\- И что, Лунный Клинок сам дорогу не найдет обратно?

Нэнна посмотрела на него, как на идиота. Шул-Дих поднял руки, мол, ладно, ты сегодня умнее меня.

\- Спонтанные переходы всегда дезориентируют, - веско напомнила Нэнна. - Кроме того у него с собой ни денег, ни лошади, и к нам оттуда ему добираться неделю, а он нужен мне здесь! А ты, Южный, умеешь открывать двери, так, может, уже сходишь и заберешь его?!

\- Ладно, - скрепя сердце, согласился он, чувствуя одновременно и облегчение, и досаду. - Схожу. Только дай мне умыться и позавтракать, и будет тебе твой Лунный, у людей как раз рассветет, если я не ошибаюсь. И Звездного поставлю в известность обо всех ваших... - на язык просилось "шашнях", но Шул-Дих взял в себя в руки и добавил "изысканиях".

Нэнна только рукой ему вслед махнула, давай уже, не задерживайся.

\- Я с тобой, - первым делом сказал Ран, едва выслушав рассказ о ночном происшествии. - Один ты не пойдешь. К тому же, я так понимаю, что это место мне знакомо... - он вновь посмотрел на карту, где Нэнна отметила несколько возможных точек выброса, и все они располагались в границах круга на окраине небольшого городка. - Только вот Фри, скорее всего, на месте сидеть не будет... А ближайший знакомый ему вход - это тот донжон, через который мы пришли в первый раз.

\- Да он выведет его на другом конце страны! - Шул-Дих был близок к тому, чтобы бросить все эти дела с людьми и уехать куда-нибудь на дальнюю заставу. Но Ворон же не отпустит... - Ран, я тоже могу входить в сны. Всё просто: я его засеку и открою дверь. Вышел - вошел, дело сделано.

\- Я. С тобой, - надавил Звездный. Да кто б сомневался!

Успевшего прибежать на завтрак Ди-Лейна Ран обрадовал перерывом в кипучей деятельности: у лекаря появилась возможность разобраться в результатах вчерашнего лечения, осмотреть пациентов и определить, кто из них уже не нуждается в помощи, а кому достаточно усилий армейского лекаря.

После всех сборов они вышли где-то на побережье, у старого дуба, нависающего над водой, и у Звёздного немедленно сделалось странное лицо: нечто среднее между неверием и обреченностью.

\- Знакомое место? - спросил Шул-Дих, которого совершенно не радовала человеческая одежда. Но Нэнна настаивала именно на ней, и свою удобную куртку фейри пришлось оставить в крепости, а в простой льняной рубахе он чувствовал себя голым. Особенно, если Фри... снова начнет.

Ран улыбнулся криво и смущенно:

\- Я тут купался несколько раз... и впервые дозвался Кроуфорда, даже без имени, - он отвел взгляд. - Сюда вела та дверь из его спальни.

Шул-Дих только пожал плечами.

Вот у Звездного проблем с человеческой одеждой не было, даже напротив. Если не считать того представления на Совете, он оказался удивительно скромен в одежде, один раз Шул-Дих даже застукал его спорящим с феей, заменившей Олирри - бедняжка пыталась добиться, чем нехороша ее вышивка.

Шул-Дих вздохнул.

\- Я, наверное, должен принести тебе свои извинения, - пробормотал он и добавил, заправив за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. - Хотя не буду. А то ты решишь, что я ищу у тебя расположения и все такое.

\- Не надо. - Ран мотнул головой, - Достаточно, если ты спросишь меня, сплю ли я с Фри, собираюсь ли делать это в будущем, и услышишь "нет" на оба вопроса. Это будет нам обоим намного более полезно, чем любые извинения.

Шул-Дих почувствовал, что губы сами собой складываются в улыбку, и ничего не смог с этим поделать.

\- А почему, можешь ответить? - попросил он. - Я не про полезность имею в виду.

Ран помолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. Потом ответил с явной неохотой:

\- Мы сошлись, когда я пытался решить для себя, связался ли я с чокнутой нечистью, повернутой на супружеских узах и готовой ради этого пользоваться приворотными чарами, оголодал ли по сексу с мужчиной или действительно влюблен и теперь с этим придется жить. Первые два варианта со временем отпали, а третий мне помог принять именно Фри, потому что с ним было горячо, но... не то.

Такая откровенность дорого стоила. Шул-Дих решил ответить тем же.

\- Как думаешь, он мне тоже что-то понять помогает? - и чуть ли не сразу пожалел, что спросил.

\- Вообще-то я за вами не слежу, а ко мне он с душевными излияниями не приходил, - покосился в его сторону Ран, - так что никто кроме тебя на этот вопрос не ответит. Хотя, знаешь… Иногда очень помогает просто поверить тому, что говорит любовник. Вот прямо дословно, не достраивая в голове до якобы очевидных умозаключений.

\- Он мне не любовник, - по инерции огрызнулся Шул-Дих и, наклонившись, отцепил от штанов сухую колючку. - Прости. У фейри все иначе и... сложно с людьми.

\- Да нет никаких сложностей с людьми, - Ран пожал плечами. - За любым "всё сложно" скрывается обман или самообман. Либо ты любишь и хочешь, чтобы тебя любили в ответ, либо нет.

Говорить такое мог лишь человек, который не имел за плечами веков жизни. А вот когда каждый встретившийся тебе - знакомый, с каждым связана какая-то история, и не одна, и будут связаны новые, вне зависимости от того, останешься с ним или нет - ситуация выглядела иначе.

\- Вас, людей, слишком много, - пробормотал Шул-Дих. - Вы привыкли бросаться в отношения, как в воду, не думая, есть там твердое дно или нет. Не получилось - не беда, попробуете заново, с другим человеком - с самого начала. А свою прошлую страсть можете не встретить никогда. Ваш мир огромен и будет становиться еще больше. И ваша жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы думать о последствиях.

\- А ваш мир сделал фейри слишком медленными и осторожными, - Ран кивнул, - ты осуждал меня, что я бегу от легенды и вообще плевать на нее хотел, а что можешь ты без предсказанной судьбы? Ревновать Фри на расстоянии ко мне, Нэнне и каждому, кто появится рядом с ним, не решаясь приблизиться и влюбиться всерьез? Смешно, Южный. Даже мне смешно.

Они вышли на широкую дорогу, и до самых городских ворот Шул-Дих молчал, переваривая его слова. А потом, когда пыльные и грязные улицы набережной, так не похожие на городские дороги фейри, остались позади, все-таки признался:

\- Он сводит меня с ума. Я забываю, кто я есть. Это пугает.

\- Видимо, у вас ещё ничего серьезного не было, - коротко усмехнулся Ран. И пояснил на немое изумление: - Как раз поэтому ты пока не знаешь, кто ты и что ты рядом с ним. И хочешь ли ты меняться дальше. Перестань бегать, и сможешь определиться - нравится ли тебе тот новый человек, которым ты становишься рядом с ним? Или не нравится, и все это нужно прекращать раз и навсегда? Определишься - и сразу станет ясно, что со этим всем делать. И нужно ли делать вообще.

\- Совет человека? - усмехнулся Шул-Дих, которому даже дышать почему-то стало легче.

\- Совет друга, - вернул ему ухмылку Ран и, повернувшись к горизонту, указал рукой на крошечные домики вдали. - Там начинаются фермы. Если Нэнна не ошиблась в расчетах, Фри выбросило где-то на лугах. Правда, местные называют это болотом. Но, в любом случае, Фри пришел бы сюда первым делом. Поспрашиваем людей, может, он еще здесь.

\- А потом я до него дотянусь и узнаем точно, - кивнул фейри.

Им повезло почти сразу: солнце едва поднялось к зениту, как им встретилось целое стадо овец, которых гнал на луга пастушок. Болота или нет, а сочная трава всегда ценилась вне зависимости от дурной славы. Ран вынул из кошеля медную монетку и, встретившись взглядом с мальчишкой, выразительно ее подбросил на ладони. Лицо у парня сделалось сосредоточенным и хищным, и он двинулся к ним, пробираясь едва ли не через всё стадо и ловко лавируя между белых спин. Подходил, впрочем, опасливо поглядывая то на Рана, то на Шул-Диха.

\- Чего изволят господа? - неожиданно грубым голосом спросил он, постукивая по колену хворостиной.

\- Мы ищем друга, - Ран ещё раз подбросил на ладони монетку, а Шул-Дих слегка нахмурил брови, для придания большей убедительности образу. - Он должен был оказаться здесь вчера вечером. Высоченный норманн, седой, в шрамах - но, возможно, пьяный или показался таким. Его накачали дурной брагой в Ливерпуле, а он того, слегка с приветом - будет бредить, пока не проблюется.

Да, лгать люди умели почти как гномы.

\- А тебе с чего он нужон? - мальчишка ревниво отслеживал взглядом полет монеты и то и дело тер нос рукавом. - Тут норманнов отродясь не было, места гиблые. Утоп твой дружок, может... на болотах, там, - он неопределенно махнул в сторону. - Да и кабаков у нас нету, только до города идти если…

Нет, так Звездный ничего не узнает!

\- А я тебе говорил, зря мы сюда приперлись! - удерживая Рана от нового вопроса, Шул-Дих шагнул вперед. - А ты заладил все, сюда он пойдет, сюда. Вон и пацан говорит, гнилое тут. Да и нечисть водится, как пить дать! Только знающие по болоту и пройдут, - малец ожидаемое приосанился, и Шул-Дих повернулся к нему. - Говорят, тут по ночам чудное бывает… только есть ли вера бродягам? Может, пустое болтают?

Пастух вновь почесал нос, степенно осматривая Шул-Диха, как товар на базаре.

\- Правду, - понизив голос, потом пробормотал он. - Ночью, я слыхал, мужики с города ехали - зачарованного нашли. Он прямо с неба на них упал - болотные духи, видать, к себе тащили. Волосы зеленые, глаза желтые, во! - он показал на себе. - Здоровенный, как бык! Может, и хвост есть! Мужики его и приложили, чем под руку подвернулось.

Описание не сходилось, но Шул-Дих все равно показательно удивился.

\- И что? Насмерть?

\- Да какой там, - польщенный вниманием, ответил пастух и ударом ладони пришиб на шее слепня. - Только с ног и свалили, а там и разглядели на нем охранные амулеты всякие. Дорогущие, что рыцарский конь! Потому он и не по зубам болотникам оказался. В тине, видать, был!

\- А потом куда дели-то? - монетка снова подпрыгнула у Рана на ладони, будто живая. - Зачарованного этого? В канаве бросили?

\- Так на дальнюю ферму к знахарке Мэри и отвезли, - пожал плечами тот. - Только она тут и лечит.

Ран сосредоточенно кивнул и кинул мальчишке монетку.

\- Благодарю.

Пастушок жадно общупал взглядом кошель у Рана на поясе, независимо утер нос и погнал отару дальше.

\- Пошли, - Ран вздохнул, - можно было не спрашивать. Из всех мест, куда мог загреметь Фри... я даже не удивлен.

\- Почему? Ты знаешь эту Мэри? - Шул-Дих обернулся на блеющих овец.

\- И весьма близко, - с изрядным сарказмом согласился Ран. - Видишь ли, после первой встречи с Кроуфордом я искал у нее средства против фейри. Перепробовал, так сказать, все варианты. Как ты мог заметить - без особого толку.

\- Фри был вторым вариантом? Не в обиду тебе, Ран, - Шул-Диху стало так весело, что он расхохотался. - Мы с тобой, оказывается, похожи?

\- Второй попыткой, - поправил Ран, тоже посмеиваясь. - Как говорится, не бегай от лучника, умрешь уставшим.

Шул-Дих покивал, и возникшая тишина впервые не была натужной, а осталась такой же легкой, какой только что была беседа. Шлось под неё удивительно споро, и на появившуюся за очередным пригорком косую крышу Шул-Дих посмотрел с любопытством. На удивление, их приближение не встретили захлебывающимся лаем: фейри услышал за высоким забором только глухое угрожающее рычание, быстро сменившееся радостным повизгиванием.

\- Эгей, хозяйка! - позвал Ран, входя. - Мэри!

\- Ран! - из дома выскочила молодая еще женщина и кинулась Звездному на шею. - Ран! Ты вернулся! А волосы-то какие отрастил, это с ним, да? - ну, про Кроуфорда, значит, она знает. Шул-Дих ухмыльнулся и, обойдя их, зашел во двор. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы собаки, рванувшие было в его сторону, жалобно скуля, попрятались в будки.

\- Привет, девочка, - Ран подхватил ее и крутанул вокруг себя, вызвав восторженный писк, - как ты здесь?

Но поставил не вплотную, зорко подметил Шул-Дих: не позволил сползти по себе, прижимаясь всем телом, чтобы потом перейти к поцелую. Определенно, при всей своей прямолинейности, доходящей порой до откровенной грубости, Звездный не был чужд этикетных заморочек.

\- Мне сказали, у тебя особый пациент.

\- Ты не поверишь! - а женщина все равно выглядела счастливой. - Его на болоте нашли, он с неба упал!

Шул-Дих тихо засмеялся снова и, обернувшись по сторонам, заметил глазеющих на них работников - подростка да мужика в летах, укладывавших сено под навес.

\- Почему же, верю. Надеюсь, он не слишком ушибся, пока падал. Покажешь его мне, Мэри? - Ран предложил ей локоть. - А потом поговорим о наших делах.

Шул-Дих только покачал головой. Кто бы сомневался, что у Звездного найдутся тут свои интересы кроме, собственно, Фри.

Странно, что на него самого отреагировали только собаки. Шул-Дих даже удивился подобному отношению к незнакомцам и только тут вспомнил, что по привычке отвел от себя взгляды, едва заслышав собачий лай.

\- Рана не очень серьезная, но на голове, - Мэри нахмурилась, - я сделала, что смогла, но в себя твой друг так и не пришел. Если ты серьезно настроен его забрать, твое право, но я бы не советовала переносить его, пока он не очнется.

Знахарка невольно ускорила шаг, почти взбежала по лестнице и наконец открыла дверь в комнату, оказавшуюся удивительно большой для очевидно нежилой.

\- Я оставила ее для тебя, - тихо пояснила она, опуская взгляд. - Ты хозяин, и это твое право.

Шул-Дих, следовавший за ними по пятам, заглянул через порог и только сейчас понял очевидную вещь.

\- Это твой дом! - он посмотрел на Звездного другими глазами. - Ты собирался здесь жить с ней, - фейри тихо засмеялся и легко похлопал Рана по плечу. Нет, Ворону он об этом говорить не будет, зачем портить Рану удовольствие признаться в таком самому. - Ну, у меня до такого не дойдет, я надеюсь. Ты же его вылечишь?

Фри, который лежал на грубо сколоченной постели, действительно с зелеными волосами, бледный до синевы, и вправду выглядел плохо, у Шул-Диха даже сердце на миг сжалось. Зелень, правда, при ближнем рассмотрении оказалась не тиной, а травяным соком - воронка перехода, похоже, захватила не только норманна, но и листву, а может, и траву... Но одна горячая ванна должна была исправить положение. А вот рана на голове... Чем же его так приложили? Поленом? Кочергой? Обухом топора?

\- Вылечу, - Ран коротко кивнул, не обернувшись, - подопри дверь. Мэри, закрой ставни, раз здесь нет занавесей.

\- А... свет? - растерянно переспросила женщина и захлопала глазами на Шул-Диха, которого увидела сразу, едва рассеялись отводящие взгляд чары. - Подожди, я хоть огарок найду, я сплю в соседней...

Действительно, в дальней стене виднелась еще одна сквозная дверь.

\- Она у тебя непуганная, - ухмыльнулся Шул-Дих. Не каждая женщина бы сохранила самообладание, увидев, как из воздуха появляется человек. Ну, или не человек, вернее. Он отошел к стене, уступая Рану место у постели.

\- Извините, что не закричала, но покой больного важнее, - Мэри смешно задрала нос, - я сейчас.

Она юркнула в другую комнату и почти сразу вернулась с небольшой свечой в деревянной плошке с ручкой. Замерла, прижавшись к стене, когда от присевшего на край кровати Рана рассыпались по стенам первые лучи.

Звездного, взывавшего к крови, Шул-Дих видел впервые, и здесь было на что посмотреть. В его волосах, собранных в уже привычный для фейри узел, ровным звездным сиянием разгорелись искры - головки шпилек амулета. Сейчас Ран будто все-таки надел погибший венец, если бы тот собран из самых крупных звезд типа Полярной.

\- Заклятий нет, - прозвучало в полутьме гулкой пустой комнаты неестественно громко, - так что только рана...

Он говорил отстраненно, будто сам себе, но это успокаивало: даже жавшаяся к Рану Мэри отлипла от него и замерла, жадно разглядывая раненого.

\- Ничего серьезного, только спазм, - продолжил Ран, - он бы выкарабкался сам, но не так быстро. Я думаю, очнется к вечеру... но ночь я бы предпочел провести здесь, пусть спокойно поспит.

Шул-Дих и сам видел, ссадина на голове Фри затянулась, не оставив кровавой корочки, да и лицо порозовело, перестав напоминать восковую маску. К тому же, с этими волосами...

\- Ран, ты теперь и так можешь? А может, и лошадь посмотришь, она вчера ногу подвернула, - от простодушного восхищения Мэри сводило зубы. Звездный, стало быть, настолько недооценивал Ворона, что думал, будто эта женщина сможет его удержать? Нет уж, "вторая попытка" была удачнее. Он вновь тихо рассмеялся.

Ран кинул в его сторону острый взгляд и неожиданно мягко объяснил:

\- Я не буду показывать никому свой дар, Мэри, - он задумчиво оглядел женщину, - тебе помогу еще... но и все.

Травница охнула и залилась краской, переспросила, запинаясь:

\- Так ты... знаешь?

\- Теперь знаю, - коротко кивнул Ран.

Фейри смотрел на Звездного с его женщиной и видел перед собой детей. Зрелище умиляло. Он даже погладил Фри по зеленым волосам, только чтобы выплеснуть куда-нибудь это теплое чувство.

\- Ран, где у вас можно раздобыть воды? - спросил он, прерывая разговор. - Пока вы будете заняты, я хочу вернуть варвару его привычный цвет.

\- Натаскай воды из бочки на улице, если тебе нечем заняться, - немедленно ощетинился Ран. - По желанию могу еще предложить нагреть ее в котле на очаге.

\- Если надо, - тихо поддержала Мэри, - на задний двор отведен рукав от ручья, пользуйтесь.

\- Да мне и ведра хватит, - ухмыльнулся фейри и выскользнул из комнаты, давя смех. И правда, не таскать же бессознательного норманна на руках. Хотя задача и не представляла сложности, он старался не демонстрировать силу фейри без соответствующего повода. Особенно людям.

На лестнице Шул-Дих услышал, как Ран спрашивал знахарку про каких-то коров, и развеселился еще больше.

Через полчаса фейри счел, что теперь у него достаточно горячей воды, чтобы ею можно было воспользоваться. Нагреть ее он мог и без помощи огня, а вот набирать и таскать пришлось самому. Полыхающая щеками Мэри принесла глиняный кувшинчик с мылким месивом, тихо спросила, не нужна ли помощь, но Шул-Дих только покачал головой. Это удовольствие он не собирался уступать никому.

Затылок Фри удобно лег в ладонь, мягкие волосы защекотали кожу, и Шул-Дих почувствовал, как в сердце потеплело.

\- И чего только люди не придумают, чтобы на свидание не прийти, - пробормотал он и усмехнулся. Звездный сказал, что Фри очнется к утру, так что волноваться о том, что его застигнут за его достаточно личным занятием, не стоило. Зачарованная вода смывала с волос зелень, и пряди, избавленные от травяного сока и пыли земного мира становились под руками не седыми, а белыми с серебром. Как и положено шевелюре Лунного клинка.

Потом в комнату вновь зашел Ран, и слово за слово, фейри обнаружил себя во дворе, ремонтирующим стену сарая. Генерал армии фейри - и меняет гнилые доски! Ситуация выглядела забавной, но от сваленного за дырявой стеной свежего сена удивительно мирно пахло сухими травами, да и до вечера надо было чем-то заниматься, так что Шул-Дих лишь посмеялся и занялся делом.

На ужин Мэри приготовила сытную похлебку и, сидя за столом рядом со Звездным и его женщиной, фейри крошил в свою миску хлеб и потом вычерпывал его ложкой, ловя себя на приятных отзвуках усталости в собственном теле.

А потом сумерки втекли в дом знакомым сизым туманом, от которого пахло влажной травой.

\- Я заходил к Фри, - сказал Ран, когда Мэри поднялась из-за стола и, погремев плошками у очага, поднялась наверх. - На мой взгляд, все идет, как надо, и к утру он очнется.

\- Но ты не лекарь, - беззлобно парировал Шул-Дих, вымазывая миску хлебной коркой. - Вернулись бы в замок или крепость, через переход... Уж до нормальной кровати мы бы Фри дотащили с тобой. Не понимаю, чего тебя здесь держит, уж не Мэри ли?

Ран усмехнулся и кивнул. На его правой ладони Шул-Дих заметил пару чернильных пятен: видимо, Звездный что-то долго писал. Снова бросилось в глаза, насколько он тут неуместен: случайный гость, самая большая удача этой девочки. Слишком весомая для того, чтобы она могла ее удержать - что тогда, что сейчас.

\- Хочу проверить утром, как прошло лечение. Я ей многим обязан... а оставаться в долгу я не люблю, - тем временем пояснил Ран и улыбнулся с некоторой ностальгией, почти мечтательно. - Или ты снова взялся переживать, что я свалю?

\- Я уже видел достаточно, чтобы понять, что нет, - Шул-Дих еще не до конца был уверен, позволено ли ему шутить на тему личного Рана, но решил рискнуть. - Но погулять на стороне напоследок - вполне в твоем духе.

Но Звездный все понял правильно. Он засмеялся и, хлопнув фейри по плечу, вылез из-за стола.

\- Посмотришь ночью за Фри? Я уж вас беспокоить не буду, мало ли… - сравнял счет он, но Шул-Диху нравилось, что в итоге получалось у него со Звездным.

\- Ага, он в надежных руках, - мстительно пообещал он и облизал ложку. - Глаз с него не спущу.

И, разумеется, уснул практически сразу, стоило улечься под теплый бок к Фри и закрыть глаза.

К полночи ближе разволновались собаки - Шул-Диха натренированно выдернуло из сна, едва низкое, едва слышимое утробное рычание растеклось в воздухе. В первый момент он не понял, когда бастионные стены успели покрыть крышей, и как гарнизон допустил волкодлаков во внутренний двор - но тихое дыхание Фри рядом быстро восстановило память. Но псы Звездного продолжали выть - на грани слышимости даже для уха фейри, как будто что-то или кто-то грозило опасностью дому. Шул-Дих бесшумно поднялся с постели, нашарил в вещах меч, привычно сотворил отводящие взгляд чары и тихо вышел из комнаты.

Внизу было тихо, только похрапывал кто-то из работников да потрескивала масляная лампа, стоявшая на столе у очага. Шул-Дих отпер дверь и выскользнул во двор.

Ночная прохлада обняла его, как плащом, и звездное небо сделало взгляд острее. Псы, почувствовав фейри рядом, успокоились и, подметая хвостами землю, потрусили к нему, просяще заглядывая в глаза. И никакого намека на опасность...

Он постоял еще какое-то время, чутко вслушиваясь в темноту, потом, для очистки совести, навесил несколько сторожевых чар, в том числе и над заснувшими вновь псами, и так же тихо вернулся в дом. Запер дверь, потом, поднявшись на хозяйский этаж, недолго постоял у комнаты, где спал Звездный, вслушиваясь в его спокойное дыхание, и лишь затем вернулся к себе. И тут же чуть не вскрикнул, когда чужая ладонь зажала ему рот, а сильное тело прижало к стене, не давая двинуться.

\- Тише, это я, - прошептал Фри. - Что там случилось, ты понял? Вооружаемся?

Фри спрашивал совершенно серьезно, а вот Шул-Диха от его присутствия вдруг повело. Наверное, от облегчения - норманн проспал целый день, глубоко, беспробудно, и хотя Звездный утверждал, что это нормально, все равно хотелось убедиться в том, что тот не пострадал.

\- Нет, все в порядке, - прошептал фейри, едва Фри отнял руку. - Показалось, что псы что-то почуяли. Но там все тихо.

\- Где мы? - оглядываясь по сторонам, поинтересовался Фри напряженным голосом.

\- У жены Рана, - насмешливо прошептал Шул-Дих. - И в его доме.

\- Вроде вчера жены у него не было, - теперь Фри обратил на него все свое внимание. Губы у Шул-Диха немедленно закололо от жаркого взгляда. - Или я провел в беспамятстве много больше времени, и они с королем опять расплевались?

\- Нет, - шало улыбнулся фейри, - все в порядке. И ты можешь меня уже отпустить.

\- Отпустить? - норманн к чему-то прислушался, а потом усмехнулся и выдохнул: - Да ни за что!

Напористый поцелуй смял губы, сердце моментально пустилось вскачь, и Шул-Дих не обнял человека в ответ только по одной причине - в руке был меч, и выпустить его из рук значило наделать шума. Удовольствовался тем, что поймал Фри свободной рукой за талию, прижимая к себе крепче и ничуть не возражая против того, что между ног вдвинулось колено, втискивая в стену.

\- Только не… шуми, -  оборвав поцелуй, сбивчиво озвучил Фри ту же самую мысль и, ухватив Шул-Диха за плечо, потащил к постели.

Меч удалось бросить на лежавшее у кровати тряпье. Глухой стук отпечатался в памяти и тут же стерся жадными ладонями Фри, оказавшимися под рубашкой. Человек сдернул ее прочь - Шул-Дих едва успел ответил тем же, как Фри завалил его на кровать, прижимая всем телом и вновь не давая шевельнуться.

\- Штаны… тоже! - оглушенный ощущениями, Шул-Дих чуть не застонал в голос. Но Фри вовремя заткнул его поцелуем и, чуть приподнявшись, зашарил ладонью по животу в поисках завязок. Но нашел сначала не их, и Шул-Дих все же тихо застонал, когда пальцы человека стиснули член.

Про штаны он тут же забыл: каждое движение прошибало насквозь, и хотелось сильнее втереться в эту ладонь, получить больше и сейчас.

\- Не... ерзай, Лис, - с явным трудом выдохнул Фри, - иначе я сложу тебя пополам и поимею прямо так!

\- Прямо так... и придется, - Шул-Дих действительно был готов на все и ни о чем толком думать уже не мог. Его вело даже от запаха кожи Фри, от его горячего шепота на ухо, от тяжести его тела... - Я не... готовился.

\- Я взял с собой флакон, - зашептал Фри, - взял, потому что я собирался быстро осмотреться на месте с Нэнной и вернуться к тебе. И его не украли, когда мне прилетело по голове, представляешь? Так что нет, Лис... - пальцы грубо прошлись по члену, и Шул-Диха аж выгнуло от этой ласки, - я буду тебя готовить и буду смотреть на это. И буду слушать, как ты просишь поторопиться. Ты же будешь просить, мой Лис?

\- Проверь, - выдохнул ему в губы фейри, ухватил за волосы и поцеловал, уже не сдерживаясь, так, что даже в глазах потемнело - вкладывая в поцелуй всего себя, свою суть и свою магию.

Сила Фри отозвалась моментально, расчертила тело над Шул-Дихом вязью рун, и густая темнота в комнате отступила. Фри воспользовался этим немедленно: его руки наконец нашарили злополучную завязку и дернули штаны вниз.

Шул-Дих вскинул бедра, помогая стащить их, а ладони Фри уже сжимали задницу, стискивая и растирая.

\- Где... Твой флакон? - сердце чуть не выскакивало из груди, и впору было всерьез опасаться, что человек лишит Шул-Диха рассудка.

Фри стиснул зубы, но все-таки заставил себя оторваться на мгновение, и ту пару мгновений, которые он потратил, шаря в брошенной на пол одежде, Шул-Дих пытался хотя бы немного прийти в себя.

Но потом Фри навис над ним снова, целуя и почти насилуя языком, и фейри сдался.

\- Давай, - зашептал он, хватая Фри за руку и направляя его пальцы вниз, в себя. - Иначе я сойду с ума...

\- Сойдешь, непременно сойдешь, - Фри сильно нажал пальцами на вход, насухую, дразня, но не проникая. - Ради этого все и затевалось, мой Лис. Ты слишком много думаешь... и это мешает нам.

Фри прижался губами к шее, и Шул-Дих только хватанул ртом воздух, когда горячая мимолетная боль обожгла кожу, вышибая из головы возможные возражения.

А он ведь не Ворон и не Звездный, чтобы исцеляться к утру... Понимание того, каким расписанным вернется в крепость, словно плеснуло масла в огонь лихорадочного желания.

\- Еще! - прижимаясь к Фри бедрами, притираясь к его члену членом, Шул-Дих отвернул голову в сторону, подставляясь горячим губам. - Ну же!

Фри прошелся по его шее поцелуями-укусами, а потом, внезапно сев у Шул-Диха между ног, затащил его бедра себе на колени. Фейри спешно прижал ко рту запястье и почти сразу же вскрикнул, когда Фри плеснул из флакона прямо на пах. Масло вылилось на член, на живот, потекло по коже дразнящей, возбуждающей лаской, и Фри принялся растирать его ладонью. Мозолистые от меча пальцы нагревали масло - и Шул-Дих начал задыхаться от жара, рожденного ими. Живот, бедра, член... вязкие струйки затекли между ягодиц, Фри поймал ускользающее масло пальцами - и одним движением втолкнул внутрь.

Шул-Дих дернулся, вонзая зубы в собственную руку. В ушах оглушительно билась кровь, тело горело в лихорадке желания, а Фри медленно вытаскивал пальцы, чтобы вновь налить на них масла.

\- Вар... вар! - выдохнул Шул-Дих, не думая, слышит его Фри или нет.

\- Это я, - согласился Фри, потерся напряженным членом о задницу, - слушаю тебя. Очень... - он снова скользнул пальцами внутрь и развел их, растягивая отверстие, - очень внимательно.

Он наклонился ниже, шепнул что-то почти беззвучно, и из Шул-Диха словно вышибли дух - основание члена что-то сдавило, мягко, но надежно, и, похоже, больше можно было не пытаться кончить без позволения норманна.

Шул-Дих понял, что или ему придется пожертвовать рукой, или на его стоны и вскрики сбежится весь дом. Поэтому, пока он еще мог осмысленно действовать, он нашарил рукой какую-то тряпку - что-то из одежды, его или Фри, понять уже было сложно, - и, смяв кусок ткани в комок, прикусил его зубами.

Фри снова поднял голову. В этот раз его голос был почти оглушающе громким, но из сказанной-пропетой фразы Шульдих не понял ровным счетом ничего, и только потом заметил, что звуки за окном как будто отодвинулись. А потом норманн мягко ущипнул его за сосок и потянул кляп изо рта:

\- Нечестно, Лис, - выдохнул он, - хочешь лишить меня возможности слышать твой голос? Не получится.

Фейри застонал от того, сколько желания и жажды обладания прозвучало в голосе Фри.

\- Бери... уже, - прохрипел Шул-Дих, сгорая в этой потребности, как сухой лист в костре. - Я весь твой, бери же!

Кажется, это помогло. Потому что Фри добавил третий, растягивая сильнее, а потом вытащил пальцы.

\- На один раз? - Фри потерся головкой о вход, придерживая бедра рукой. - Ты уйдешь после этого, да, Лис? Одна ночь - или я могу надеяться на продолжение?

Шул-Дих закусил губу и выгнулся, пытаясь получить больше прикосновений. Член стоял, как каменный, низ живота тянуло, в растянутом проходе зудела пустота, и фейри сжимал мышцы, тщетно пытаясь ее заполнить. Вопросы Фри он понимал через слово, слишком взбудораженный, слишком возбужденный.

\- Фри... Фри! Прошу тебя... - он едва помнил себя.

Кажется, норманн что-то сказал, там, наверху, немыслимо высоко. Сказал - и всё-таки внял мольбе. Под бедра легла сложенная вдвое подушка, а потом член Фри начал медленно погружаться внутрь. Облегчение было таким сильным, что вытолкнуло на грань моментально, но руна держала надежно, и Шул-Дих замер - застрял, словно муравей в янтаре, на мучительно острой грани оргазма. Потянул человека к себе, заставляя навалиться сверху, обхватил ногами и, застонав, сжался внутри так крепко, словно хотел прочувствовать каждую вену на члене внутри себя.

\- Да...вай, - едва ли разборчиво, непослушными губами прошептал он и вскинул голову, целуя Фри, жадно, не таясь больше. - Да...вай...

Тот не стал больше мучить их обоих: размеренно толкнулся пару раз, а потом задвигался, понемногу наращивая темп, и скоро приноровился, каждым ударом члена задевая внутри нужное, самое чувствительное место. Шул-Дих с запозданием понял, что стонет - непрерывно, срываясь на тихие всхлипы. К сожалению, на выдержку Фри не жаловался, и скоро Шул-Дих взмок и действительно почти сошел с ума, балансируя на грани желанной бездны. Так близко - и так невозможно далеко. Он просто умирал от потребности кончить - и выключиться, наконец, напрочь, с концами.

\- Фри... - задыхаясь, прохрипел он. - Фри.. умо...ляю...

Тот накрыл губами его рот, слизывая, сглатывая эти слова, и, наверное, именно они помогли им обоим:

\- Мой Лис, мой... - лихорадочный шепот скатился в самый низ, - больше не могу терпеть, прости...

Шул-Дих вскрикнул от резкого толчка членом, и Фри рухнул сверху, придавливая своим весом, но это было уже неважно, неважно: их общая сила наконец оборвала запрет, погасила закрывающую руну и отправила фейри в густую тьму, распаханную лучами тысяч звезд.

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, тело ощущалось тяжелым и безвольным, как будто он был медузой, выброшенной на камни штормом. Из задницы текло, в голове царила блаженная пустота, а голосу Шул-Дих решил пока не доверять, опасаясь, что тот его подведет. Фри с явным трудом приподнялся на локтях, чуть сполз на бок, позволяя дышать, но голову - тяжелую, лохматую, упоительно осязаемую - всё равно пристроил на плече.

\- Прости, Лис, - легло на кожу невесомым дуновением, - я замучил тебя, да? Но эта ночь кажется мне слишком короткой, и я тороплюсь успеть... если ты все-таки решишь не приходить снова.

Шул-Дих немного удивился. Немного - потому что на большее сил просто не хватило. Он попытался поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на этого глупого человека, но потом плюнул на это дело и уставился в темный потолок.

\- А я-то я считал тебя умным... - прошептал он. Голос оказался непристойно хриплым, почти сорванным - горло отозвалось призраком боли.

\- Прости, не сейчас. - Фри потерся щекой. - У меня едва остались мозги, чтобы связно говорить. Что ты имеешь в виду?

Шул-Дих тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Ну невозможно же, чтобы Фри был настолько слепым.

\- Я влюблен в тебя, дурья башка. Это ты ко мне не придешь больше.

\- Тогда даже не надейся от меня избавиться, - Фри обнял его сильнее и продолжил, словно ничего не услышав, - ничего не выйдет. Потому что это взаимно. Можешь возмущаться, язвить... но это уже есть.

В сказанное очень хотелось верить, но Шул-Дих очень давно расстался со способностью верить словам. После первого же посещения гномьего города, если не подводила память.

\- Рану тоже это говорил? - поинтересовался он негромко.

Фри рядом тяжело вздохнул, стиснул за плечи сильнее, и перевернулся на спину, устраивая Шул-Диха на себе.

\- И кто из нас дурья башка? - мягко спросил он. - Нет, не говорил. Даже мысли не возникло. При всей страстности натуры Ран удивительно внятно умеет бывать... не вместе. Когда понимаешь: что бы у вас ни было, а он думает о ком-то другом.

\- А...- протянул Шул-дих с горечью и, пользуясь тем, что Фри не видит, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул запах его тела, позволяя ему заполнить все существо. Напоследок. - Так я замена Звездному, вон оно что... Ран выбрал Ворона, а ты не можешь это принять так просто.

\- Я благодарен Рану, что он привел меня сюда, - тихо отозвался Фри, неторопливо гладя по спине. Шул-Диху хотелось сбросить эти руки, но пошевелиться он не мог. - И пусть я не смогу убедить тебя за один раз... но ведь он не последний? Не убегай от меня, Лис. Я хочу повторить... и больше всего я хочу сделать это в замке. Там, в твоих покоях, на той огромной кровати, на которой я боялся однажды не найти тебя.

\- Это моя кровать, и она не такая большая, чтобы на ней потеряться, - проворчал Шул-Дих, вздыхая и испытывая странное умиротворение. Может быть, если дать Фри шанс...

Ладонь зарылась в волосы на затылке, и он вновь глубоко вздохнул, тайком млея от ласки.

\- Тогда ты больше не будешь отодвигаться от меня на другой край? - снова спросил Фри.

\- Ты меня, видимо, с кем-то спутал, - хмыкнул Шул-Дих. Отстраняться не хотелось, и чем дальше, тем больше. Но если они сейчас уснут, и утром придет Ран или его бывшая женушка... Светить своей искусанной шеей и синяками на бедрах - а они уже чувствовались - Шул-Дих не хотел бы, намереваясь сохранить это все только для себя. - Надо хоть штаны надеть... - пробормотал он, не пошевелив и пальцем.

Звёздный, зараза, изменил все судьбы сразу - вывернул наизнанку, да так, что все еще останутся ему благодарны.

\- Полежи ещё, - Фри накрыл ладонью ягодицы, согревая успевшую остыть кожу, - так хорошо... никуда не хочу.

Это прикосновение, вряд ли имевшее какой-то интимный смысл, заставило вдруг понять - Шул-Диху не хватило. Той концентрированной страсти и безумства эмоций, испытанных им совсем недавно - их оказалось мало для того, чтобы утолить внутренний голод. Стоило бы догадаться заранее...

Фейри вздохнул, признавая власть новой реальности, а потом поднял голову и, найдя губами сосок Фри, накрыл его ртом, целуя и прижимая языком. Ладонь на заднице сжалась сильнее, грудь под губами дрогнула от сказанного в полный голос:

\- Лис, если ты продолжишь... - Фри запнулся, тихо шепнул что-то, и уже знакомые руны просияли на двух дверях и окне. - Ты играешь с огнем, учти.

\- Видел я твой огонь, - пробормотал фейри, прижимая и покручивая второй сосок пальцами. - Не напугаешь уже, - и слегка укусил горошину плоти, уже влажную от слюны.

Фри тихо ахнул, дернувшись навстречу, вторая ладонь накрыла затылок, сильнее прижимая к груди. А потом спросил:

\- Ты хочешь меня сам, отважный Лис? - фраза вышла долгой, тягучей. - Или предпочтешь снова... - пальцы, стискивавшие ягодицу, наконец ожили - и скользнули внутрь через саднящий, растянутый вход, неглубоко, но сразу шевельнулись там, гладя чувствительные мышцы. - Скажем, сядешь сверху? Ты будешь дивно смотреться на мне, Ли-ис...

\- Тебя я возьму дома, на кровати, что тебе так понравилась, - прошептал Шул-Дих и оттянул сосок зубами. От пальцев Фри по позвоночнику растекался жар, и фейри вполне отдавал себе отчет, что думать вот-вот станет сложно. Поэтому он перекинул через Фри ногу и немного сполз ниже, чтобы почувствовать задницей наливающийся кровью член.

\- Договорились… - Фри согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы его плоть улеглась точно в ложбинку между ягодиц, и погрузил пальцы глубже. Нажал внутри - Шул-Дих тихо вскрикнул - и принялся ритмично надавливать и массировать так, что снова принялось тянуть в паху. Шул-Дих сглотнул и широко лизнул кожу, на которой уже проступала светящаяся рунная вязь.

\- Я достаточно растянут, - прошептал он, - чтобы обойтись без вступительной части. - Но руку Фри убирать не стал, слишком приятна была даримая пальцами ласка.

\- Мне нравится, как ты ерзаешь, - без стеснения признался полукровка. - Как тебе мало. Очень нравится, Лис. Прости мне выходку с запирающей руной, но ведь вышло неплохо?

К двум пальцам добавился третий, и Фри широко развел их внутри, натягивая кожу.

\- Будешь извиняться за все, что будет... Ах ты ж... в постели? - Шул-Дих не выдержал и приподнял задницу, чтобы Фри было удобнее. Так члены касались друг друга легкими поцелуями, и фейри обхватил их рукой, прижимая друг к другу. - Напомню, что... Ты вряд ли меня чем удивишь.

\- Я всё равно попробую, - Фри тихо усмехнулся в ответ и снова что-то едва различимо прошептал. - Это, можно сказать, вызов для меня как для мага.

В следующий миг Шул-Дих слепо хватанул ртом воздух: по позвоночнику, по члену, по всему телу вдруг словно искра проскользнула, оставляя после себя дрожь и покалывание в раздразненной плоти.

\- Решил... - облизнул враз пересохшие губы Шул-Дих, - показать все, что можешь?

\- Конечно, - искренне признался Фри, - мне хочется перед тобой выпендриваться изо всех сил. Поражать воображение и всё такое. Это тебе тысячу лет в обед, а я человек.

Словно бы в подкрепление этих слов он снова двинул пальцами внутри.

От его слов и накатившей нежности в груди Шул-Диха сжалось сердце. Захотелось поцеловать Фри, обнять и просто держать в руках, признавая, что ничего уже не нужно. Фри уже был настолько лучше всего, виденного фейри за сотни лет, что остальное стиралось в памяти. Хотя это желание грело, чего уж.

\- Я... уже поражен, - прошептал Шул-Дих, гладя член Фри рукой.

\- Лис... - Фри шумно выдохнул, немного отстраняясь и все-таки пристраивая член ко входу, - ты невероятный...

Он скользнул внутрь легко, по растянутому, скользкому проходу, в котором смазка смешалась с семенем. Шул-Дих сразу же сжался, ловя головку мышцами и, не позволил члену скользнуть глубже.

\- Должен же я получить компенсацию за твою выходку, - с удовольствием выдохнул он, расслабившись и снова сжавшись. Потом наклонился и взял в рот сосок, продолжая то и дело обхватывать головку члена задницей.

\- Ах ты... зараза, - у Фри то и дело срывалось дыхание, его руки беспорядочно скользили по спине. - И кто теперь... кого пытается впечатлить, а?

Фри двинул бедрами сильнее, словно не выдержав, и зашептал снова:

\- Впусти меня внутрь, Лис, пусти, не зажимайся... Прошу тебя!

Шул-Дих усмехнулся, уперся ладонями ему в грудь, прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, и, продолжая мягко сжимая член, начал опускаться. Было так хорошо, что непонятно, как сердце еще не разорвалось в груди. Волосы упали на лицо, и Шул-Дих откинул их за спину, запрокинул голову и опустился до конца, садясь Фри на бедра.

Тот мягко подался навстречу, и Шул-Дих охнул, так глубоко в него погрузился член, достав как будто до самого сердца. Неужели так и будет всегда: эта мучительная, лихорадочная жажда, чувство неполноты себя, угасающее только в мгновения безусловного слияния?

Фри смотрел снизу, не собираясь даже скрывать, что откровенно любуется и ему нравится то, что он видит. Его кожа сияла извивами рунических поясов, заставляя задыхаться от такой красоты. Шул-Дих наклонился ее поцеловать - член почти выскользнул, но тем приятнее было вернуться обратно.

Он сел на члене, чуть откинувшись назад, и взял собственный в кулак, неторопливо лаская себя под жадным взглядом и продолжая стискивать Фри внутри. Сейчас, после лихорадочной агонии первого раза было чуть проще: жажда обладания отступила на второй план, и теперь оба хотели насладиться друг другом. Движения выходили едва ли не синхронными, но это лишь подстегивало удовольствие. Стоило Шул-Диху приподняться, и члену покинуть его тело почти полностью, вновь возвращая в ощущение тянущей пустоты, как Фри вскидывал бедра. Перед глазами вспыхивало, фейри сжимался, и теперь уже стонал Фри. Раз за разом, снова и снова.

Но скоро этого стало мало, знакомый огонь опять разгорался внутри, и Шул-Дих начал двигаться резче, сильнее, подкручивая бедрами на излете движения. Фри не собирался возражать; напротив, он, казалось, охотно встречал каждый толчок навстречу, а после очередного, особенно удавшегося, и вовсе жарко зашептал:

\- Хочешь и дальше маяться наверху, Лис? Держу пари, это будет долго - гораздо дольше, чем ты сейчас мечтаешь, - словно убеждая, руки Фри поймали его за запястья, отводя ладони от прижавшегося к животу члена. - Только задницей, которой ты сейчас так умело вертишь... Или, - ещё один толчок, - я переверну нас, и на спине это будет быстрее, обещаю...

Шепот Фри влился в уши и протек по венам прямо в член. Возбуждение, похожее до этого мгновения на ровное пламя костра, стало пожарищем. Фейри дернул руками, но человек держал крепко, и оставалось только застонать, беспомощно признавая поражение.

\- Хорошо, - от желания вновь ощутить напор Фри пересохло во рту. - Давай... как ты хочешь.

\- Спас-сибо, Лис, - в шепоте Фри прорезались свистящие нотки, и Шул-Дих невольно распахнул глаза. Содрогнулся: глаза у норманна снова горели змеиным золотом, и показалось даже, что огромный в темноте зрачок заострился по краям. - Но тебе придется помочь мне...

Фри так и не отпустил его рук; напротив, крепко переплетя пальцы, положил ладони Шул-Диху на ягодицы и принялся сильно массировать, заставляя конвульсивно сжиматься на члене. Похоже, слова насчет "только задницей" были обещанием, а не фигурой речи. Держать слово полукровка умел. И, похоже, любил.

Шул-Дих взвыл, дернувшись и заставляя член Фри буквально врезаться внутрь. Собственный член шлепнул по животу, но прикосновения было так мало, что фейри застонал от бессилия.

\- Фри... ах, что ты... - смотреть в глаза цвета полной луны Шул-Дих не мог. Взгляд Лунного клинка подчинял, заставляя терять волю, но это не была магия, нет... - А-аах... Фри!

\- Двигайся, Лис, - велел тот, стискивая мякоть ягодиц и бедра с такой силой, что Шул-Дих буквально чувствовал, как наливаются синяки, - я немного занят... Зато ты совершенно свободен в движениях.

Он опустил ладони чуть ниже, и Шул-Диху пришлось выгнуться сильнее, чтобы переплетенные пальцы коснулись члена Фри, движущегося между ягодиц и влажного от масла и семени. От необъяснимого желания ощутить его на языке у фейри даже зубы свело. Он выругался и качнул бедрами сильнее, еще, еще - уже мало понимая, что делает.

\- Фри!

Он сам толком не знал, чего просит - но тот, кажется, понимал его без дополнительного перевода.

\- Раз ты так просишь, Лис... - низкий, рокочущий голос волной прошелся по телу, - я помогу... немного.

В этот раз искра взорвалась внутри, будто соскользнула с плоти Фри, жгучая, нестерпимо жаркая, она вонзилась в самое нутро, крошечными молниями ударяя в мошонку и член, и Шул-Дих вскрикнул в голос, чувствуя, как оргазмом его просто вышибает из сознания.

На этот раз он приходил в себя дольше. Наверное, это становилось традицией - заниматься любовью до беспамятства. Ворон будет смеяться до слез, точно. А вот Фри может собой гордиться - фейри не помнил, когда постель доставляла бы ему столько удовольствия. Причем не только в процессе, но и, так сказать, после - сейчас он снова лежал сверху, обессиленно выдыхая в шею Фри, и не собирался двигаться вообще. Ну, или до утра, по крайней мере.

\- Второй вариант попробуем в другой раз, - в голосе Фри слышалась мягкая улыбка, но пока его руки продолжали гладить по спине, Шул-Диху было наплевать. - Надеюсь, отметины на тебе не исчезнут к утру: мечтаю рассмотреть при солнечном свете, насколько хорошо я поработал.

\- Я тебе не Ран, - беззлобно напомнил фейри, борясь с подступающим сном. - Ты их на мне еще пару дней увидишь...

\- Я чрезвычайно этому рад, - Фри тихо засмеялся, и Шул-Дих улыбнулся в ответ, а потом зевнул. Пожалуй, он будет спать так, очень удобно, вот только...

\- Ты куда? - слабо возмутился он, когда Фри вылез из постели.

\- Кажется, это ты хотел утром предстать перед хозяйкой в приличном виде, - на грудь фейри упали его штаны. Прекрасно, даже вставать не придется. Шул-Дих натянул их на задницу, даже не открывая глаз, и не пошевелился, когда Фри завалился рядом. Должно быть, уже спал.

Сколько прошло времени, он не знал: обычный сон сменился наполненной странным напряжением темнотой, и Шул-Дих пытался высмотреть в ней кого-то, кто ходил по самому краю тайного мира.

\- Покажись, покажись...- шептал фейри, озираясь по сторонам и чувствуя все нарастающую тревогу. – Ну, где же ты?

А потом во мраке блеснула зеленая искра, совсем рядом захлебнулись лаем и воем псы, и, перекрывая их голоса, в сон Шул-Диха вонзился набатный гул, рожденный следящей магией. Враг на пороге!

Шул-Дих слетел с постели моментально. Даже не подвязывая штанов, схватил из кучи одежды меч и, высадив окно, прыгнул во двор, где бесновались собаки. Мгновение, другое - он пытался сориентироваться, откуда будет нападение, - в доме за его спиной поднялся шум, люди заметались, кто-то из работников тоже выскочил наружу, прихватив с собой дубину. Шул-Дих еще подумал, куда запропастился Фри, как раздался истошный женский крик.

Ран!

\- Лис, сюда! - Шул-Дих оттолкнул с дороги мешавшего человека и бросился обратно в дом. - Быстрее!

Он взлетел по лестнице в тот момент, когда Фри выбил дверь в хозяйскую спальню. Хлипкая дощатая преграда рухнула с таким грохотом, будто была сделана из цельного дуба, но фейри уже встречал такое и почти знал, что увидит внутри.

Ран крепко держал, за горло прижимая к кровати, простушку Мэри, а та, хрипя, билась под ним с неожиданной силой и цеплялась скрюченными пальцами за руки, за плечи, ногтями раздирая кожу везде, где могла дотянуться. На ее миловидном лице, искаженном яростью, отчетливо проступали звериные черты.

\- Это она! Фри! - выкрикнул Ран, и Лунный клинок, сообразив, бросился к нему на помощь. Рунный рисунок на коже Фри вновь вспыхнул, Шул-Дих набросил на них отводящие чары, и тут Мэри захрипела в подобии смеха.

\- Что... - но женщина уже обмякла, и на нее, будто лишившись разом всех костей, упал Звездный.

В ужасе Шул-Дих бросился к нему, но Фри уже стащил Рана на пол, наклонился над ним, и…

От плеснувшейся в комнате магии затрещали и встали дыбом волосы.

\- Ран! - возникший рядом Кроуфорд упал на колени, прижимая ладони к груди Звездного. От разлитой в воздухе силы по лезвию меча побежали огненные искры. - Что с ним?

\- Дышит, - ответил Фри, и Шул-Дих облегченно выдохнул. - Дышит, но, похоже, спит и не может проснуться.

Мэри! Шул-дих метнулся к знахарке, но Фри и тут успел первым.

\- Спокойно, Лис... - Женщина лежала без движения, будто выпотрошенная рыба, и только грудь едва поднималась от дыхания. Но прикосновения Фри все равно были очень осторожными, он будто дотрагивался до ядовитой змеи, и Шул-Дих его очень понимал.

Магическое биение в комнате тем временем зазвучало громче - Кроуфорд явно пытался пробиться в сон Звездного, и судя по всему, сделать этого пока не получалось. Помочь ему Шул-Дих пока не мог, да и Фри тоже... Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным!

Лунный клинок как раз аккуратно поднял лицо Мэри за подбородок и пристально всматриваясь во что-то, видимое только ему.

\- И снова знакомый стиль... - протянул он наконец. - Паутина почти истаяла, но это виверна... - Шул-Дих заметил, как Фри сжал медленно кулак, будто пытаясь совладать с собственной яростью, и, несмотря на тревогу и недавно прозвучавшие слова, снова вернулась ревность. - Мэри, похоже, подчинили во сне и заставили напасть. А Ран огрызнулся силой - и из-под управляющего заклинания вырвалось другое, которое взамен затянуло в сон его.

\- Лис! - резко окликнул его Ворон, и Шул-Дих торопливо повернулся к другу. - Это королева - я не могу пройти, она будто поймала его в клетку и пытается сломать.

На это предположение Шул-Дих невольно усмехнулся.

\- Не получится, - пробормотал он, видя, как Кроуфорд бережно проводит по волосам Рана.

\- Надеюсь... - прошептал Ворон и вскинул голову. Шул-Дих поразился, сколько решимости сейчас было в его глазах. - Нам нужно ему помочь. Мы не можем оставить его здесь, беззащитным, но и в нашем мире его нахождение будет опасным - кто знает, может быть, королева ждет только этого...

\- Пограничные земли, - тут же выдохнул Шул-Дих, моментально домысливая логическую цепочку до конца. - Ворон, это лучший вариант.

Фри стоял рядом, не вмешиваясь с вопросами, и Шул-Дих был ему очень за это благодарен.

\- Я доверяю его тебе, - с явной неохотой выпустив Рана из рук, Ворон поднялся на ноги и взмахом руки открыл дверь в замок.

\- А ты куда? - вырвалось у Шул-Диха.

\- Собирать армию, - бросил Кроуфорд и исчез.

Шул-Дих только и мог, что ошарашенно моргнуть ему вслед.

\- Если королева плотно занята Раном, значит ли это, что мир виверн намного более уязвим? - у Фри был острый, сосредоточенный взгляд.

Шул-Дих машинально кивнул и только потом выругался:

\- Да, Кроуфорд воспользуется этим, чтобы нанести удар...

\- И королева королев будет вынуждена отвлечься на атаку, - мягко продолжил Фри.

\- Что либо выдернет Рана из его наведенного сна, либо поможет ему... так или иначе, - пробормотал Шул-Дих.

Звездный лежал на полу, напряженный, как струна, и судя по выражению его лица, сладко ему не приходилось. И королеве королев, значит, тоже.

\- Нам нужна какая-то повозка, - пробормотал Шул-Дих, не глядя на Фри. - Лошади и... Придется добираться своим ходом, рисковать Звездным, пользуясь сокрытыми путями, мы не будем.

\- Имеет значение, куда? - уточнил Фри. - Просто если достаточно будет вернуться к Южным вратам, то мы довезем его туда за полдня, посажу перед собой, и всё. Если в телеге, то это шагом, дня два убьем, не меньше.

\- Нет, - буркнул Шул-Дих. Все Фри со Звездным пообниматься... Он вдруг почувствовал, как сильно устал. - Не имеет.

\- Ты более опытен как боец, - Фри смотрел с пониманием во взгляде. - Если виверна снова попробует напасть, твои шансы понять это выше. Кроме того, я просто крупнее, и мне удобнее будет держать Рана. Хотя, конечно, я бы предпочел посадить перед собой тебя... - он прищурился, оглядывая Шул-Диха, - и бессовестно домогаться всю дорогу.

Отличные отговорки, Шул-Дих даже отдал им должное.

\- Несомненно, - процедил он, - я даже не сомневался, что ты так скажешь.

Мэри застонала, заметалась на кровати, и это вернуло его в реальность.

\- Надо уходить, - сказал он. - Бери Звездного, я попробую привести Светоча, его крыльев в человеческом мире видно не будет.

Фри стремительно шагнул ближе. Впечатал в стену, прижался вплотную, раздвигая коленом ноги - и в паху жадно, голодно заныло, словно и не было этой ночи, словно не случилась беда.

\- Я знал, что ты взовьешься, - низко шепнул он на ухо Шул-Диху, - так что не обессудь, но и методы борьбы у меня с этим будут радикальные.

Прежде чем Шул-Дих успел что-то сказать: возмутиться, рассмеяться, сыронизировать - Фри сунул ладонь к самому паху, накрыл сложенными “лодочкой” пальцами член, а потом кожу обожгло прикосновением его магии. Руна легла на бедро раскаленным тавро, смешав в немыслимо долгом мгновении боль и страсть, словно норманн снова одним толчком вломился в тело.

\- Эта руна даст тебе удачу и защиту, - пояснил Фри, не отводя пронзительного взгляда, и Шул-Дих едва не сполз по стене, когда он отстранился.

\- Рассудок потерял? Другого места не нашел? - сердце колотилось, а тело горело так, что впору было вновь искать ледяной источник. - Ты что творишь? - Противоречивые желания рвали душу, и смотреть на Фри, оставаясь безучастным, просто не было сил. - Жду тебя во дворе, - выдохнул он, попросту сбегая из комнаты.

Лошади... Им были нужны лошади!

Но едва он выскочил из дома, как заметил молочно-белого жеребца, который нетерпеливо рыл землю копытом и заржал, едва увидев Шул-Диха.

Светоч! Ворон и про это успел подумать!

\- Ладно, - пробормотал Шул-Дих, - нам нужна одна лошадь!

\- Штаны для начала не потеряй, - окликнул его из дома Фри, и Шул-Дих с неловкостью осознал, что стоит во дворе босиком и держит руками штаны. Так что да, неплохо бы одеться и хотя бы ополоснуть ноги, прежде чем натягивать сапоги. Но идти в комнату с кроватью, на которой они занимались любовью - и рисковать снова остаться там с норманном наедине? Нет уж.

Дом все еще спал - Шул-Дих с удивлением понял, что навел слишком сильные чары. Он поднялся по заскрипевшей под ногами лестнице и, поколебавшись, свернул в хозяйскую спальню. Рана здесь не оказалось - ну разумеется, Фри забрал его с собой, чтобы приглядывать за другом. Шул-Дих скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как внизу живота словно теплом плеснуло. Вот же... Лунный клинок!

На кровати всхлипывала пришедшая в себя Мэри. Услышав Шул-Диха, она приподнялась на локте и вытерла слезы рукой.

\- Он в порядке? - едва не разрыдавшись снова, проговорила она.

\- Будет, - хмуро глянул на нее Шул-Дих, больше озабоченный собственной одеждой, а потом сообразил, что Мэри может стать отличным прикрытием. - Нам нужно уехать, сейчас же. Собери что-нибудь из еды и... дай мне какую-нибудь одежду? - он не был уверен, что собственная не пострадала в процессе раздевания.

\- У меня остались его вещи, - тихо призналась Мэри, послушно поднимаясь. - Ран оставлял зачинить и постирать. Принести, господин? Они вам будут впору.

Шул-Дих представил, как на это отреагирует Фри, а потом вздохнул и махнул рукой:

\- Давай, - Мэри вышла, а он сел на постель и стал думать, что делать с проблемой: возбуждение уходило слишком медленно и тревожило кровь. А уж спрятавшуюся под кожу руну хотелось накрыть ладонью и впитывать, наслаждаясь отзвуком тепла. Что он будет делать, когда все закончится?

Проведенная вместе ночь только раздразнила чувства еще больше. Желание, влечение... Не только они стали сильнее. Шул-Диха отнюдь не приводили в восторг раздражение и ревность, поднимавшаяся внутри при одной мысли о том, как кинулся к Рану Лунный Клинок. Нет, сам он тоже, конечно, бросился к нему, забыв обо всем, но всё же!

Он снова чувствовал себя идиотом — и этого, похоже, уже было не изменить.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ран и не ожидал, что осуществить задуманное получится так быстро. Едва он услышал про переделку, в которую попал Фри, как план моментально нарисовался в голове, и достаточно было лишь сделать угрюмое лицо, чтобы фейри купились. В глазах Шул-Диха его решение выглядело еще одним доказательством неравнодушия к норманну - и это несмотря на то, что Ран еще сильно сглаживал углы, памятуя про растущее влечение своего друга к Южному.

Южный вообще оказался вещью в себе, с острым языком и явно хорошей памятью, так что усугублять его подозрительность в отношении друга не хотелось. Фри здорово запал на этого вспыльчивого, но умного и удивительно честного в своих эмоциях фейри, и теперь временами приходилось думать, как говорилось, за себя и за того парня. Но это и сыграло на руку в данном случае: ревность и беспокойство за Фри у Шул-Диха заслонили зловещую тень королевы виверн. Ну, или фейри по какой-то причине не упоминал о ней вслух, что Рана тоже устраивало.

А вот к разговору по душам, на который неожиданно пошел Южный, Ран оказался почти не готов. Он чуть ли не впервые физически прочувствовал огромную пропасть, лежащую между фейри и людьми. Это понимание на миг даже испугало, но в итоге нужные слова все-таки нашлись, и Шул-Дих как будто повернулся к Рану другой стороной. Как там Фри говорил? Непредсказуем как ветер, но надежен, как скала? Рану понравилось. Он даже вдруг ясно осознал, что однажды они с Шул-Дихом станут друзьями.

Напрягало, хоть и слегка, другое. Место, куда выбросило Фри, берег, куда открылась дверь, дом, в который привезли норманна - интересно все же, как он пропустил тот удар? - всё словно замыкало круг. Как будто сломанное пророчество сопротивлялось, загоняя Рана на новый круг, и он чувствовал той магией, что с недавних пор жила светом под кожей, что всё должно разрешиться именно здесь.

Чтобы увидеть еще один невыплаченный долг, хватило одного взгляда на Мэри. Травница заметно похорошела за время его отсутствия - и кто знает, что сказалось сильнее: переезд и приятные хлопоты по обустройству большого хозяйства или, может, те несколько дней, что она провела рядом с Раном, когда начала просыпаться его сила? Но сейчас Ран лишь посмотрел на нее и сразу увидел капли гнилой крови, застоявшейся в лоне. Вот, значит, почему травница с такой тоской смотрела на чужих детей...

Не то, чтобы он беспокоился, конечно, но особых проблем с Мэри не возникло. Умная женщина, она поняла о сделанном Раном выборе без слов - в течение дня он не один раз замечал, как она нет-нет, да утирает глаза. Но уже только в постели осторожно, словно Ран мог ее ударить, прижалась к плечу.

\- Ты больше не вернешься? - голос прозвучал едва слышно.

Что Ран мог на такое ответить? Только правду.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он. И хотя в виду имелась больше королева королев, Мэри вздохнула, почему-то успокоившись, погладила его по груди и заснула.

А Ран, закрывая глаза, улыбался: эта женщина снова лежала рядом, а он вновь с опаской и предвкушением ждал сновидения. И Кроуфорда.

Решение остаться на ночь в человеческом мире могло бы привлечь внимание фейри, и, вполне вероятно, он мог бы догадаться о том, почему Ран тянет с возвращением. Знай они друг друга чуть дольше, так наверняка и случилось бы. Уже засыпая, Ран подумал, что не станет отпираться, если Ворон поймет. А если нет... Тогда это будет значить, что какая-то сила в их всерьез потрепанной легенде все же осталась.

\- Всего лишь вторая ночь без меня, а ты уже спишь не один? - голос фейри прозвучал в ушах почти сразу, и знакомые пальцы нежно погладили по губам. - Тебе определенно нравится мысль, что я ревную.

Ран улыбнулся, целуя эти кончики пальцев, и поднял взгляд:

\- Это был единственный способ уложить твоего Южного вместе с Фри, уж прости, - он вздохнул и улыбнулся. - Я устал смотреть на их танцы вокруг друг друга.

Кроуфорд тихо засмеялся. Сон привел Рана на ту самую вересковую пустошь, с которой все началось. И пусть сейчас здесь был вечер, и закатное солнце расписало травы и камни всеми оттенками золота и пурпура - это все равно было еще одно проявление магии легенды.

Трава под спиной немного кололась, а под шеей оказался камушек. Но фейри, каким-то образом почувствовав его, вытащил и отбросил его прочь, уложив Рана на свою руку.

Стало совсем хорошо.

\- Лис бывает очень упрямым порой, - с теплом сообщил Кроуфорд. - Хотя ты, конечно, можешь дать ему огромную фору. И, кстати, я не уверен, что Лунный клинок сможет уговорить его сразу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переубедить.

\- Ну, во всяком случае, им будет чем заняться рядом друг с другом, - Ран засмеялся. Легкая, светлая радость затопила душу, и он только вздохнул от удовольствия, чувствуя, как Кроуфорд перебирает волосы на затылке. - А ты сам? Мне есть к кому ревновать или ты отлыниваешь?

\- Я ждал тебя тысячу лет, - насмешливо возмутился фейри. - Думаешь, два дня разлуки заставят меня искать утешения на стороне? Хотя... Ты можешь ревновать к государственным делам, если хочешь.

Кроуфорд поднял руку, и к нему на пальцы села синяя бабочка с сизым подкрыльем. Переступила тоненькими лапками и перешла на нос Рана, когда фейри поднес к нему руку.

\- Пришли новости из подгорной страны. В Глубинном Холле смута.

\- Что они не поделили, власть? - Ран шепнул почти беззвучно, не желая спугнуть бабочку. - И я не хочу тебя ревновать, ты не расстроишься?

Закатное солнце заливало глаза алым.

\- Разведчики принесли только слухи, - теперь в голосе фейри звучала нежность. - Вроде бы как один из хранителей Сердца Гор потерял рассудок и попытался уничтожить защиту талисмана. Ничего не напоминает?

Бабочка раскрыла крылья и замерла, впитывая теплые солнечные лучи, а Кроуфорд улыбнулся шире:

\- И я не представляю твою ревность, поэтому даже не знаю, от чего отказываюсь, да?

\- Я не Лис, красиво ревновать не умею, - признался Ран. - Так что никакого удовольствия ни мы с тобой, ни окружающие не получим.

Он помолчал, переключаясь с неприятной темы и чувствуя, как бабочка, потоптавшись по лбу, перебралась на волосы.

\- А сошел с ума и попытался уничтожить - это и, правда, знакомо. У кого еще тогда гостила королева?

\- С вивернами пытались договориться все миры, - вздохнул Кроуфорд и положил Рану ладонь на грудь, туда, где билось сердце. - Я беспокоюсь за тебя, любовь моя. Тебе стоит вернуться, как только Лунный клинок придет в себя.

Он вдруг усмехнулся.

\- И ты прав, Лис может такую сцену ревности закатить, о которой потом песни слагать будут.

\- Я об этом и говорю. - Ран чуть заметно кивнул. - Лично я не умею ждать, подозревать и закатывать истерики. Предпочитаю спросить сразу. А виверны... Если вы пытались договориться, значит ли это, что до этой королевы у них был более... мирный правитель? С которым были обычные отношения, раз вы ожидали таких же от нее?

От движения бабочка спорхнула с волос и, сделав над Раном круг, улетела. Кроуфорд посмотрел ей вслед, а потом вновь вернулся к разговору.

\- На заре времен миром виверн правил совет матриархов. А иначе откуда, ты думаешь, возник такой титул - королева королев? Мы не знаем, что именно случилось, и почему мать одного рода подчинила себе всех остальных. Или же появилась другая? История их мира укрыта тайнами, Ран, разведчиков туда не пошлешь, а в реке Времени видно лишь тьму. Я знаю точно, что изначальный мир виверн мертв, и теперь они живут на той земле, что до них принадлежала феям.

\- И некого спросить... - Ран накрыл его ладонь у сердца своей, сжал. - Мы скоро вернемся, не беспокойся.

Безмятежный покой этого места удивлял - а ведь Ран покидал его совсем с другим чувством. Или же дело наконец-то было в том, с кем он тут находился?

\- Тебя жду не только я, но и Ди-Лейн, - вздохнул фейри. На его красивое лицо набежала тень. - Сегодня я возвратил тех, кто не дождался тебя на Севере, но многие очень плохи, Ран. Даже я не удержу их надолго.

Ран сжал зубы. Да, он мог вылечить раненых... но какой смысл в том, если виверны придут снова? Требовалось решать эту проблему раз и навсегда.

\- Им повезло, что у них есть ты, - с жаром отозвался он, пряча за ним решимость другого рода. - Что есть тот, кто вернет души в тело... Может, мне попросить Южного открыть дверь сразу в Северную крепость?

\- Думаю, он тебе не откажет, раз уж ты пока не умеешь, - ответил Кроуфорд и вновь усмехнулся.

\- Ты бы видел сегодня, как Лис отмывал от зелени волосы Фри, - поделился Ран. - Он сам, похоже, не отдавал себе отчета, как это выглядело со стороны.

\- Лис ни за что ни в чем не признается, - усмехнулся фейри, а потом поднял голову, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, и посерьезнел. - Так, похоже, что-то опять стряслось, - он привстал и наклонился, целуя Рана в губы. - Мне надо идти, любовь моя. А ты отдыхай, хорошо?

Ран на мгновение удержал его за затылок, целуя от души, и только потом отстранился. Улыбнулся чуть пьяно:

\- Я скоро вернусь, - он жарко выдохнул, - пожелай мне удачи, Ворон.

В глазах Кроуфорда мелькнула настороженность, но фейри уже таял туманом, и спустя мгновение Ран остался один. Вздохнул полной грудью, глотая аромат вереска, а потом горло вдруг перехватило.

Он сделал судорожный вдох, захрипел, хватаясь за грудь, и вскинулся было, просыпаясь, но мир застило искаженное злобой лицо Мэри. Ее руки надавили сильнее, пережимая Рану горло - в груди уже жгло огнем, а перед глазами темнело - и Ран ударил в ответ магией, пытаясь содрать с себя обезумевшую женщину.

Мэри, а вернее, тварь в ее теле испустила истошный вопль, и тиски на миг ослабели. Ран хлебнул живительного воздуха и тут же стремительно перевернулся, прижимая женщину к постели. Всего лишь миг передышки, и та рванулась снова, с нечеловеческой скоростью метя вновь вцепиться в горло. С грохотом рухнула на пол выбитая дверь, в комнату ворвался едва одетый Фри. Лис наметился за его спиной и Ран еще успел крикнуть, что это королева, а потом призвал звездный свет, вливая его в Мэри, как недавно в Кроуфорда.

Это и стало ошибкой. Напитанное его же силой заклятье королевы шарахнуло в упор, подобно арбалету, у которого сбили прицел. Длинная черная плеть захлестнула шею, обвивая ее хвостом, как удавкой, рванула - и Рана вышвырнуло на жутко изменившуюся Пустошь.

Шею снова сдавливало, но теперь огромная тварь с будто бы рваными крыльями оказалась перед глазами. Ран схватился руками за удавку, едва сообразив, что это хвост - длинный и тонкий на конце, точно кнут, и вновь ударил силой – пустил выжигающий звездный свет по черной броне твари. Из-под пальцев посыпалась чешуя, королева взревела и отбросила Рана прочь. Он рухнул на землю и тут же вскочил на ноги, глядя на виверну, разинувшую пасть и несущуюся прямо на него. Огромное чудовище, от которого к Рану тянулась тончайшая световая нить.

\- Пришла, значит… Думаешь, поймала меня? - Ран не думал о смерти – только о том, что виверну удалось выманить. А затащив его в сон , она подставилась сама, оказавшись запертой вместе с ним. – Нет, это я тебя поймал!

И дернул за световой луч, тут же ставший звездной цепью.

Виверна взревела, земля под ногами Рана вздыбилась и сбросила его с себя. Черные сталактиты взметнулись вверх прямо под ногами, точно каменные шипы, Рана зажало между ними, и клубящаяся тьма, которую выдохнула виверна вместо пламени, обрушилась сверху. Боль, отчаяние, ужас - то, что раньше он испытывал при взгляде на венец, сейчас представлялось легкой тревогой. Виверна чуть не вывернула его наизнанку собственными эмоциями, и Ран крепко ухватился за ледяную каменюку рядом - пытаясь привести себя в чувство холодом. Вздох, другой - и у него получилось. Он шумно выдохнул, вскидывая взгляд на очухавшуюся от ожога тварь, что рвала цепь когтями, пытаясь освободиться.

\- Не так быстро...

"Ты умрешь! Ты умрешь!!!" - заголосило в голове, и Ран ухватился за идею, пришедшую в голову и сильно отдававшую безумием. Он видел страх, который светился в глазах у Кроуфорда и Южного, когда сгорел венец и когда их Звездный остался смертным.

\- И ты… вместе со мной! – он раскрылся для магии, что жила внутри, позволяя ей пропитать каждую частицу смертного тела, каждую мысль, каждый отголосок боли. Как человек, что дарил смерть и принимал ее, глядя в стекленеющие глаза близких, он напитывал сейчас свою магию смертным дыханием.

Стоило узнать, выдержит ли взгляд убийцы бессмертная тварь?

Магия словно загудела в нем, и камни вокруг Рана отозвались тоже - затряслись, с хрустом покрываясь трещинами, а потом мир словно вывернулся, растягиваясь и дробясь в бесконечности. Небо с землей крутанулись, поменялись местами, обломки камней рухнули вниз, прямо на королеву, потом всё снова содрогнулось, и Рана словно смяло пространством вновь.

«Ты слаб, слаб, слаб!» - билось в ушах эхо, однако он, собираясь с силами, резко дернул к себе цепь и набросил на черную шею новую петлю. Но и королева не осталась в долгу, она разом оказалась везде и острые зубы вонзились сначала в бедро, раздирая плоть, а потом и в плечо. В Ране запела кровь. Подхватывая звучание магии и повинуясь воле хозяина, она закрыла раны, а капли, рассыпавшиеся в воздухе, свились и затянулись на шее виверны – второй, уже багровой петлей.

«Тебе не победить!» - взвыло вокруг на разные голоса, но кровь Рана уже просачивалась сквозь чешую, впитываясь в тело, и там, внутри, сдавливала сосуды, истончала жилы, шептала о смерти, забвении и пустоте. Сердце виверны дрогнуло, сбиваясь с такта, и накатившая в ответ ненависть придавила, будто мельничный жернов. Вновь стало тяжело дышать, а потом все вокруг словно застыло - замерло, будто вмерзнув в лед - подернулось туманом и исчезло. Ран обнаружил, что лежит на траве, и серый муравей тащит перед его носом дохлую букашку.

Неподалеку стояли фейри. Оживленно споря, они показывали что-то Кроуфорду, и Ран ощутил прилив сил, услышав его голос. Но вдруг Южный выкрикнул что-то, а затем небо будто раскололось пополам. Из зева тьмы выскользнула огромная виверна, мелькнула черная молния и брызнула кровь. Шул-Дих закричал, Кроуфорд упал навзничь, а капельки крови остались висеть в воздухе - больше, больше... Они заполонили собой все небо, а потом дрогнули и понеслись к земле кровавым ливнем.

\- Плохо… стараешься! – Ран нашарил в траве невидимую цепь и рванул ее к себе. Душу не царапало, не дергало болью, а значит, Кроуфорд был жив, и все это являлось гнилой фальшивкой.

Цепь натянулась. Ран запрокинул лицо навстречу дождю и, чувствуя, как рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы поднимаются вверх, направил каждую каплю крови обратно к виверне.

Иллюзия с треском разорвалась на куски, осыпаясь клочьями сизого тумана. Ран висел в темноте - ни неба, ни земли... здесь существовала лишь виверна, растворенная где-то рядом во мраке. Они могли остаться здесь на годы, на века, и рано или поздно время добьет Рана, а королеве останется только дождаться этой минуты, чтобы победить собственную судьбу...

Как бы не так!

Он потянул к себе звездную цепь, тронул кровавую петлю, нажимая сильнее и чувствуя отчаянное сопротивление в ответ. Но Ран тащил виверну к себе из мрака – звено за звеном, пядь за пядью. Годы текли мимо, но из тьмы, медленно, с хрипом и утробным воем, все равно проступала королева - все четче и четче.

\- Кошмар, говоришь? – выдохнул Ран, впервые чувствуя магию внутри как пылающую звезду. – Я покажу тебе, что такое кошмар.

Сила уже искрилась на кончиках волос, растекалась в воздухе мерцающей дымкой, и он, удержав перед глазами картину разорванного на части тела, страдание которого не прервется со смертью, а будет длиться – и длиться, и длиться… - потянулся к разуму виверны. Но та, собрав последние силы, рванулась прочь. Темнота раскололась, и в мире снова полыхнул солнечный свет.

Цепь в руке дрогнула, рассыпаясь искрами, и Ран едва успел заметить гигантскую тень, скользнувшую в облако.

\- Ран! – выкрикнул из-за спины Фри, но он едва расслышал оклик. Звездные искры еще не успели растаять в воздухе, как он сдернул их в сторону, как помеху на пути, убирая реальность, как занавесь, загородившую проход, и прыгнул в черный провал перед собой, едва понимая, что мелькнувшая рядом сияющая тень – это Светоч, рванувшийся вслед за хозяином в чужой мир..

Первый же глоток воздуха обжег грудь льдом, в ушах засвистел ветер, Рана на миг оглушило – он понял, что падает с огромной высоты, падает на землю виверн. Теперь пронзительные, резкие крики раздавались со всех сторон, и королева королев, теперь не черная, а с полыхавшим на чешуе зеленым огнем, развернулась в воздухе, готовясь нанести новый удар. За ее спиной стремительно собирались крылатые полчища, и Ран даже не успел сообразить, что будет делать дальше, как под него поднырнул Светоч, дернул гривой и грозно заржал прямо в морду королеве.

От ее удара они ушли. Рана сильно мотнуло, рука сама собой легла на знакомый меч у седла – тот самый, которым он уже бился с вивернами!

Сердце захлестнула радость, глаза нашли в небе гигантскую черно-зеленую тварь, и Ран закричал, вызывая ее на бой. Но его крик вдруг усилился, подхваченный множеством голосом, и из-за спины ослепительно просиял свет.

\- Успели, - жестко выдохнул Кроуфорд, чей черный жеребец подлетел по правую сторону от Светоча. – Ты как?

На Рана он не смотрел, но этого и не требовалось.

\- Живой, - процедил Ран, адресуя слова королеве, и бросил Светоча вперед.

Две армии столкнулись друг с другом в круговерти тьмы, смрада и крови. Но Рана интересовала только королева, он рвался к ней, не обращая внимания на остальных виверн, и бойцы фейри расчищали ему дорогу, жертвуя собой. Ран потерял из виду Кроуфорда, только мельком заметил Южного рядом с Фри – и тут же потерял обоих. Виверна рвалась ввысь, она поднялась уже так высоко, что шум битвы остался далеко внизу, и Ран вдруг понял – она боится. Королева королев действительно его боится.

И горячка боя мгновенно улеглась. Ран вдохнул полной грудью и на миг прикрыл глаза, где под веками дышало звездное небо. Светоч раскрыл крылья, неподвижно паря в ледяном воздухе – Ран так же раскинул руки и выдохнул, когда в непроглядной темноте начали загораться первые звезды. Слабые, медленно крепнущие огоньки – небосклон просыпался, тонкими, похожими на иглы лучами прокалывая тьму на земле. Воодушевленный крик фейри слился с воплем королевы. Виверна рванула к Рану, раскрыла пасть, нацелила когти, уже готовая умереть – но умереть вместе с врагом, и Светоч одним рывком вскинулся на дыбы, ударяя копытами в бронированную грудь твари. Королева захлестнула их обоих крыльями, обвила Рана хвостом, вцепилась зубами – Ран вонзил в нее меч, и к земле они рухнули вместе.

Удар о камни оказался так силен, что их разметало в стороны. Какое-то время Ран просто пытался дышать, а потом, с трудом поднявшись на колено, глянул на оглушенную королеву, потерявшую свое изумрудное свечение. Тронувшись с места, он почти упал, и пришлось опереться на землю, чтобы вновь встать на ноги. Под ладонь попало что-то острое, резануло болью – Ран отдернул руку и тут разглядел на земле светящийся зеленым камень.

\- А это твоя суть, да? – пробормотал Ран, поднимая с земли черный венец. Когти виверны скрежетнули по камням, с хрустом и жалобным звоном переломился вонзенный в ее тело меч – королева пыталась подняться и продолжить бой. – Тогда, значит, надо уничтожить суть.

Виверна опомнилась и поползла напрямую к нему - быстрее, быстрее! - а Ран вдруг вспомнил жгучие, маслянистые капли черного яда, которые вытянул из Кроуфорда, и увидел их в камне, в самой его глубине. Ярость, удивившая его самого, затопила сердце, и Ран, подчиняясь ей, отдал последний приказ: гори!

Камень вспыхнул и погас. Но внутри виверны уже будто всходило солнце... нет, десятки солнц! Свет залил равнину, на миг открывая взгляду бесплодную степь и горы, высохшие остовы деревьев, мертвое русло реки. Королева билась в агонии, ее нужно было добить, Ран шагнул к ней и, чтобы освободить вторую руку для последнего удара Звездным светом, бездумно надел выжженый венец на себя.

\- Счет равный, - сказал Ран и ударил в последний раз.

Мир содрогнулся и замер.

В голову вклинились чьи-то испуганные голоса – мужчин, женщин, он не мог разобрать, кого… В общем шуме все отчетливее различалась надежда, переходящая в радость. Тело ощущалось совсем по-другому, и даже воздух… Воздух вдруг стал теплее, до этого мига резкий и пронзительный ветер стих, а потом небо просияло в полную силу, рождая созвездия и молочные облака.

Горы и равнину залил нежный, ласкающий свет. Голая земля, будто ждавшая этой минуты, вдруг замерцала и ожила – Ран не поверил своим глазам, когда вокруг проклюнулись, стремительно наливаясь соком, травы и распустились первые цветы. Над огромными белыми лепестками поплыли золотые искры, а трещины речного дна вдруг заблестели от поднимавшейся из недр воды.

Он еще даже не видел, но знал: виверны отхлынули от фейри сами, разорвав дистанцию боя, и теперь неслись сюда, но пока рядом с телом королевы королев он оставался один.

Ран подошел, опустился рядом с уродливой башкой, обезображенной рогами и наростами, накрыл ладонями рану на лбу, куда врастал когда-то исполинский изумруд из венца. Туша под руками вздрогнула, кто-то выругался совсем рядом, снова не успевая, но Ран знал, что ничего опасного в королеве королев уже не было.

От его прикосновения туша начала таять, превращаясь в грязный зловонный дым, пока все наносное не исчезло окончательно. Виверны всё падали с неба, сложив крылья, но не разбивались, а с удивительной грацией приземлялись на камни, создавая странный, но тем не менее завораживающий строй. И весь этот строй издал слитный полустон-полувыдох, когда Ран осторожно перевернул мертвую на спину.

Она могла бы быть близнецом Рана: по земле расплескался алый ручей растрепанной косы, но на высокие скулы уже легла меловая бледность, а миндалевидные глаза остановившимся взглядом смотрели на упрямую былинку, что старательно выкарабкивалась из-под спекшейся глиняной корки речного берега. Ран мог бы поставить что угодно на то, что при жизни эти глаза были ярко-зелеными, как изумруд.

Он поднял женщину на руки - за спиной вновь поперхнулись воздухом, и кого-то чрезвычайно вовремя заткнули - и зашагал к сомкнувшему ряды крылатому строю.

Он подходил, и разрозненные голоса в голове смолкли, а потом виверны разом ударили по воздуху крыльями и взревели. Вот только Ран услышал не рев, а мощный, сокрушающий хор голосов, в едином порыве выдохнувшем:

\- Хвала небесам! Сияющий в небе с нами!

Он подошел вплотную и начал вполголоса, боясь, что сорвется на хрип от слов, что ложились на язык сами собой.

\- Небо будет любить вас и эту землю. Будет полночь, и будет рассвет, и будет день, и звезды станут светить вам. То, чего вы жаждали в чужом мире, теперь вернулось в ваш. Больше не будет войны, и кровь не будет кормить собой землю, чтобы она кормила вас. - Ран помолчал, переводя дух, но его никто не посмел перебить и он продолжил: - Будут плоды и дети, и звезды будут ласкать их чешую.

Он поискал взглядом главных, но пока виверны еще казались ему лишенными индивидуальности, как воины, прячущие знаки различия, чтобы сберечь командира. Но это пройдет.

\- Я прошу совет королев, - матриархов, поправило что-то внутри, - похоронить вашу прежнюю владычицу с почестями. Дурно или нет, а она сберегла вас до моего прихода.

Строй неуловимо расступился, и Ран увидел виверну с седой - другое слово не поворачивалось на языке, чешуей. В желтых глазах светился разум, и когда Ран встретился с этим взглядом, виверна склонила голову в поклоне. Ран ответил тем же, выказывая уважение Одной из Совета, а потом виверна заговорила, и ее гулкий голос эхом отдался в голове.

\- Это была наша вина, Звездный... Легенда гласила, что когда магия мира угаснет, из мира людей придет повелитель, который вдохнет жизнь в нашу землю и снова разбудит звезды. Но Совет решил не ждать страшного часа, и мы нашли человека, которого увидели в водах реки Времени. Но мы ошиблись. Едва венец коснулся волос Избранной, тьма вошла в ее сердце - вошла и, не найдя света, исказила всё. И мы пали перед ее волей.

Ран понимающе кивнул.

\- Мы исправим последствия вместе. Теперь слушайте. Нужно время, чтобы магия вернулась в мир, залечила все раны, превратила надежду в уверенность. Мне лучше не мешать этому: восстанавливаемые связи хрупки, а я не хочу, чтобы они исказились. Возвращайтесь в свои дома, исцелите душу тем, что гнезда не разорены, а их стены крепки и неприступны, - он улыбнулся. - А потом я приду вновь, и мы начнем все заново.

\- Теперь ты услышишь наш Зов, Сияющий в небе, если мы будем нуждаться в тебе, и мы услышим тебя, где бы ты ни был, - произнесла виверна, а потом ее крылья ударили по воздуху, и строй разом взметнулся в небо, словно дождавшись ее команды.

\- Мир! Это мир! - крикнул кто-то из фейри за спиной у Рана, и ликующие крики полетели к небесам, делясь с ними радостью и надеждой.

\- Отходим! - Ран смотрел вслед вивернам, уносившим мертвое тело, но голос Кроуфорда не мог не узнать. - Открывающие, к порталам!

Ран наконец оторвал взгляд от летящих виверн и встревожился, прислушавшись к шепоту крови: уходящие фейри готовились уносить с собой раненых. И если черноту проклятий из них вымыло потоками звездного света, то раны все равно остались.

Но теперь это было совсем легко, под куполом-небосводом кровь отзывалась ради исцеления едва ли не в десяток раз охотней. Из столпившихся у порталов отрядов послышались первые изумленные и радостные крики, и Кроуфорд, поняв все первым, резко обернулся.

\- Я обещал тебе вернуться к раненым на Севере, - зная, что будет услышан, несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, произнес Ран. А потом пошел вперед, остановившись почти вплотную. Запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в застывшее, неподвижное лицо. - Спасибо тебе за удачу, мое сердце.

\- Я рад, что тебе удалось осуществить задуманное, Звездный... - холодно ответил Кроуфорд, не отрывая от Рана тяжелого взгляда. - Вернее, я должен был сказать: король королев. Благодарю тебя за готовность помочь народу фейри с ранеными - тебя все еще ждут в наших крепостях, и некоторых держит только надежда. Но больше всего благодарю за мир и надеюсь, что он продлится долго. Мы пришлем послов при первой же возможности. А сейчас прошу извинить меня, я обязан вернуться к войскам, - он коротко склонил голову, демонстрируя уважение, отвернулся и пошел прочь, отдавая по ходу тихие распоряжения. Южный, когда-то успевший оказаться рядом с Раном, посмотрел на него с жалостью и еще каким-то непонятным чувством.

\- Ну и наворотил ты дел, - качнул он головой, а потом заторопился вслед за другом, странно баюкая левую руку.

\- Да он ранен! - потрясенно выдохнул Фри. Вот его Ран минутой раньше точно не видел... Или, может быть, смотрел не на него.

Норманн беспомощно оглянулся, и Ран ободряюще, мол, не тормози, кивнул в ответ и отделив от потока едва заметную нить магии, коснулся ею раны Южного. Тот еще успел непонимающе оглянуться, но тут к нему подлетел Фри, и Шул-Дих вдруг вскинул здоровую руку, упираясь Фри в грудь и не позволяя к себе приблизиться. Норманн что-то спросил, Южный, похоже, резко ответил, а потом его окружили фейри, наверное, его командиры, и Шул-Дих ушел с ними. Раздосадованного Фри, впрочем, тут же взяла в оборот Нэнна, подхватила под руку и увела, не замечая, насколько оглушен ее спутник.

Ран дождался, пока все фейри не покинут мир виверн, исцеленные настолько, насколько хватило его сил. Кроуфорд прошел через портал последним, ведя в поводу обоих жеребцов, и когда Светоч повернул морду назад, Рану даже показалось, что король задержался перед вратами дольше, чем это было нужно. Но потом призрачные двери сомкнулись за его спиной и исчезли из этого мира.

Только теперь Ран позволил себе привалиться к остову дерева и немного опустить плечи. Сколько он так простоял, он не смог бы сказать - наверное, очень долго. Силы восстанавливались очень медленно, словно что-то препятствовало их возвращению. Наконец Ран, наплевав на усталость, которая, казалось, только росла, заставил себя оттолкнуться от гостеприимного ствола и шагнул сквозь звездную занавесь к Северной крепости. День, что обещался растянуться на мучительно долгое время, требовалось занять чем-то нужным - чем-то, что отвлечет и отодвинет до вечера всякие мысли о том, что же он “успел наворотить”.

Но на земле фейри Ран неожиданно почувствовал такой прилив сил, что даже споткнулся от облегчения.

Он вообще не представлял себе Северный край. Только слышал про него, ну, может, видел мельком на карте в зале Совета... Однако теперь в голове жило ясное знание направлений и мест, что-то в корне новое, так что заблудиться теперь точно не вышло бы.

Бастион предстал перед Раном громадой монолитного города, в котором угадывалась работа рук гномов и дриад. Ну и вилейны, о которых тогда говорил Ди-Лейн - огромные, от корней до листьев напитанные магией деревья возвышались над стенами, подпирая небеса. Рана увидели сразу, он не успел и шагу сделать, как вездесущий лекарь уже спешил к нему от ворот.

Сам процесс помощи раненым не изменился: звездный купол над крепостью да призванная кровь - хотя теперь яд виверн покидал плоть фейри по одному лишь слову, истаивая в воздухе, и не приходилось прилагать дополнительные усилия к тому, чтобы выжигать его.

Ди-Лейн облегченно вздохнул, когда Ран закончил в крепости, и искренне опешил в ответ на желание посетить остальные две. Сегодня же, не откладывая.

Насколько Ран сумел уяснить из потрясенного лепетания, препятствий к этому не было... кроме угрозы здоровью их обожаемому Звездному. Так что оставалось только покрепче перехватить лекаря за локоть и шагнуть дальше: Ран прекрасно понимал, что, спасая его жизнь, Кроуфорд привел на бой с вивернами целую армию... и не собирался позволить этому долгу встать между ними даже призрачной тенью, когда он сам придет извиняться.

А просить прощения было за что.

В Западном краю пахло сладким яблочным цветом и соленым морским ветром. Яблоки Авал-Лона, как вполголоса рассказал Ди-Лейн, считались целебными для фейри, а людям и вовсе приносили вечную молодость и настолько долгую жизнь, что она считалась чуть ли не бессмертием, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что лагерь раненых именно здесь оказался самым большим.

Пострадавших укладывали прямо в священных рощах - тут Ран впервые увидел детей фейри, и запах крови и страданий словно отравлял медовый яблочный дух. Над Западом властвовал Змей, Нао-Э - Ран мельком видел его на совете, но только теперь с изумлением признал в мальчишке соотечественника. Нао-Э, правда, повел себя настолько неприветливо, что Ди-Лейн рядом побледнел от тревоги, и Рану пришлось потратить часть силы на то, чтобы вопросов "узнавания" больше не возникало. Магия подсветила кожу и волосы, и даже позабытый венец снова сдавил виски, хотя Ран сомневался, что вид выжженной, искореженной бронзы может впечатлить хоть кого-то. Однако Нао-Э хватило, и увидеть полузабытый поклон со сложенными у груди ладонями было до странности приятно.

Еще одной неожиданностью было встретить в лазарете Фри. Норманн, до удивления хмурый, о чем-то до хрипоты спорил с Нэнной и то и дело тыкал в пустую стену пальцем.

\- ... и не пройдет! - почти рычал он на хозяйку Востока, которая сейчас гораздо больше выглядела женщиной, чем в любой другой раз, когда ее видел Ран. - Ну и что, что традиции? Надо о будущем думать, а не за прошлое цепляться!

Появлению Рана они обрадовались оба. Фри подошел первым, а вот Нэнна притормозила у одного из лекарей, что-то тихо сказала, и стройный, как тростинка, фейри торопливо выскользнул за дверь.

\- Ран, ну хоть ты ей скажи! - норманн хмуро ударил по ладони. - Нет смысла восстанавливать туманные пути по-старому, а потом снова браться за их стыковку с Вратами. Нужно делать это сейчас, пока часть все равно разрушена!

Нэнна молча смотрела на Рана, пытаясь прочитать по его лицу что-то, известное только ей, а потом покачала головой.

\- У нас уже готовы и карты, и способные Открывающие, - наконец возразила Восточная. - Это позволит восстановить коммуникации намного быстрее, чем если соединять их с дверями. К тому же фиксация стабильности перехода все еще под большим вопросом.

Фри только удрученно махнул рукой и прислонился к стене. Выглядел он неважно - будто ушел обычный азарт, свойственный его натуре.

Ран поднял ладонь, останавливая дальнейшие объяснения Нэнны:

\- При всем уважении, я понятия не имею пока, о чем вы говорите. К тому же, такие решения следует принимать не мне, а Совету. И я не стану рисковать зря, подталкивая вас к какому-то варианту. Могу лишь предложить собрать воедино достоинства и недостатки обоих решений.

\- Я не возражаю, - первой согласилась Нэнна и положила ладонь на плечо норманна. - Фри, давай посидим сегодня и просчитаем все по твоему предложению.

Фри бросил на нее косой взгляд, но руку сбрасывать не стал и кивнул, так что Ран с облегчением перевел дух.

\- Я ненадолго оставлю вас, - правильно расценив наступившее молчание, произнесла Нэнна. - Звездный, Лунный клинок, - она церемонно склонила голову и отошла, благо в другом конце галереи уже топтался посланный ею с поручением лекарь. Они снова о чем-то переговорили, посланник с явным облегчением перевел дух на одобрительный кивок и

опасливо покосился в их сторону.

\- Ты ей нравишься, похоже, - подавив тяжелый вздох, проговорил Ран, видя, как Нэнна снова направляется к ним.

\- Это я уже понял, - мрачно ответил Фри. - Я тут всем нравлюсь, это и ты о себе сказать можешь.

Ран много что мог добавить, но тут подошла Нэнна, и мысли пришлось оставить при себе.

-Стол вам накрыли стол в соседней комнате, и я настоятельно рекомендую воспользоваться возможностью пообедать пообедать, особенно тебе, Фри, - она чуть понизила голос. - Если мы собираемся бодрствовать всю ночь, тебе понадобятся силы, - она тонко усмехнулась и только теперь ушла окончательно, на ходу покачивая бедрами.

\- Как ладья по волнам, - подытожил Фри ей вслед и целеустремленно потащил Рана в указанном направлении. - А ты наверняка опять ничего не жрал, морда. И где два дня пропадал?

Ран только виновато развел руками: мол, было не до того, и уточнил:

\- Какие два дня? Битва же была утром?

Фри посмотрел на него с опаской и сомнением.

\- Войска вернулись вчера ночью. Ладно, не два дня, а полтора, но… Надо будет у Нэнны спросить. А чего это ты не во всей красе ходишь? - спросил он, немного веселея при виде накрытого стола.

\- В смысле? - Не сразу переварив мысль, что с момента расставания с Кроуфордом прошло больше суток, Ран сел за стол, а потом с неожиданным удовольствием принюхался к аппетитным запахам. Фейри явно хотели произвести впечатление, судя по количеству еды, или, может, Нэнна вполне представляла, сколько сил потратил Ран? - А, ты про венец и прочее... - он бездумно поднес руку к волосам, и пальцы, конечно же, ничего не ощутили. - Эта искореженная железяка то пропадает, то появляется. А я постоянно забываю, надо бы снять уже... глупо вышло, конечно, - Фри удивленно поднял брови и потянулся за запеченным перепелом. - Расскажи мне, как там Мэри? А то я выключился раньше, чем она очнулась.

\- С Мэри-то хорошо, - пробормотал он, разрывая тушку пополам, - а вот ты, видимо, нет... Ты как себя чувствуешь? Венец-то свой видел?

Ран зажевал раздражение куском ветчины и ответил почти мирно:

\- Это уже третья крепость за сегодня. Мне поесть было некогда, а ты хочешь, чтобы я зеркала искал? Мне было не до того. А что?

Фри вздохнул и положил кусок сыра на здоровенный ломоть хлеба.

\- Ну, вот сейчас, пока не видит никто, можешь его снять с себя?

Ран пожал плечами и, вытерев руки влажным полотенцем, потянул обруч с головы. Снял и замер, изумленный увиденным: искалеченная боем корона изменилась до неузнаваемости. Нет, она не стала серебряной, как он подсознательно боялся, хорошо помня тот, первый венец. Этот был другим: обруч вился вокруг головы черным змеиным телом, и мелкие чешуи сияли звездным светом. Во лбу крохотные головы виверн с двух сторон держали пастями ограненный в виде шара густо-лиловый камень с яркой белой искрой внутри. Она не была дефектом, испортившим прозрачную глубину, а намекала на бьющуюся внутри силу.

\- Красивый, - Ран вздохнул и снова пристроил его на голову. Показалось даже, что венец обрадовала похвала, и он будто погладил виски, прежде чем исчезнуть. - Но какой смысл тут расхаживать при полном параде? Раненым не станет легче, если я буду дополнительно сиять. А вот ты где занозу рыжую потерял?

Он снова набросился на еду, вопросительно поглядывая на друга.

\- А меня, понимаешь ли, отпустили на вольные хлеба, - в сердцах произнес Фри и раздраженно плеснул в кубок вина. - Попастись, так сказать, вволю, раз теперь ты полностью свободен... Эх, - он до дна выпил кубок и, не глядя на Рана, налил до краев снова. - Ты бы знал, какой он... - шепотом признался потом. - Вот прямо по мне, а уж в постели... Но упрямый какой!

\- Кроуфорд тоже об упрямстве говорил, - Ран тяжело вздохнул. - А я, выходит, полностью свободен по мнению двух друзей…

Еда разом потеряла вкус. Неужели Кроуфорд был обижен настолько глубоко? В любом случае, все это Рану следовало узнать лично, и тогда уже определяться, светила ли ему личная жизнь в ближайшее время или же разрушенная легенда отомстила ему, оставив лишь работу.

\- Я бы не хотел быть на месте Ворона, Ран, - вновь устало заговорил Фри, а затем решительно принялся за еду, будто заставляя себя отвлечься. - У него было такое лицо, когда ты лишился чувств! Да и потом... А Лис... Нет, разумеется, я и не надеялся, что все будет просто. Ну, а ты что? - поднял он взгляд на Рана. - Будешь обживаться среди виверн? И как тебе вообще в голову мысль пришла, этот венец надеть? Он, как я слышал между фейри, убивает любого кроме Избранного им.

\- Что убивает, я как раз не слышал, - Ран вздохнул, чувствуя некоторую... неловкость. Похоже, Ворон действительно был зол - в основном от необходимости преодолевать страх за него. - Он мне мешал, показалось, что выбрасывать нельзя, я и надел.

Показалось, ха. Готовность убить королеву виверн вела его, и Ран доверился ей, как доверялся всегда. Но все это придется теперь объяснять. И не Фри.

\- В общем, Лис ушел со своими на рубежи, королю, по слухам, под горячую руку лучше не попадаться, а мы с тобой... Что, получается, к вивернам? Речь ты толкнул знатную, я и не знал, что ты так можешь, - тот доел перепелку и налил себе вина снова.

Ран криво усмехнулся. Это почти не болело, так почему не рассказать?

\- Я еще и не так умею, меня учили. Домашнее образование, несостоявшийся даймё, князь по-вашему - это все про меня. Я же изгнанник, Фри: герб разбит, род пресекся - осталась только сестра, но она не наследует имя. Так что... - он пожал плечами. - Что касается тебя - определяйся сам. Я еще не знаю, что найду и увижу у виверн. Срывать тебя отсюда, где нужна твоя помощь, как минимум неразумно.

\- Ну, так там у тебя хоть одно знакомое лицо будет, - напомнил Фри и осушил кубок. Судя по настроению норманна, Южный его зацепил всерьез. - Не говоря уже про надежное плечо. Если ты не планируешь перерождаться в виверну, разумеется. Я уже много чего тут видел, но когда королева в женщину превратилась... Я за тебя испугался, если честно. Вдруг ты следующий?

\- Мы ничего о них не знаем, - напомнил Ран, усилием воли отодвигая мысли о Кроуфорде. - Может, они все на самом деле люди и после смерти в своем мире обращаются обратно. Кроме того, я не уверен, что они откроют мне в твоем присутствии столько же, сколько мне одному. Нет, - он покачал головой, - давай так: оставайся пока здесь. Чини туманные пути, лови Южного... Если ты мне понадобишься, я найду тебя.

\- Поймаешь его, - проворчал Фри. - Я буквально чувствую, как время утекает из пальцев! Чем дольше Лис убеждает себя, что обойдется без моего внимания, тем больше шансов, что так и случится, - он посмотрел в миску с кусками сладких кореньев и решительно отодвинул ее от себя. - А Нэнна просто напрашивается!

\- Продержись одну ночь, - Ран хлопнул его по плечу, с трудом скрывая улыбку, - заставь даму работать, а не флиртовать, а на Совете вы с Шул-Дихом точно встретитесь.

Он утащил из миски один кусочек и решительно поднялся.

\- Ладно, я пошел. Здесь надо закончить и успеть хоть немного отдохнуть - у меня будет непростой вечер, судя по твоим наблюдениям.

\- У меня тоже, - пробормотал Фри и побултыхал бурдюк с вином, пытаясь понять, много ли там еще осталось. - Удачи нам обоим!

Ран только кивнул и отправился искать Ди-Лейна.

К моменту, когда солнце село, основная работа осталась позади. Ран сделал все, что смог, и теперь никому из пациентов не грозило уйти за грань. Ди-Лейн, впечатленный таким энтузиазмом Звездного, даже спросил, правда ли, что это последний жест доброй воли, и теперь Ран уходит к вивернам, которых тоже, получается, спас. Пришлось ответить, что все зависит от того, что именно решит король фейри - вполне могло статься, что чрезмерная помощь короля виверн покажется ему неуместной. Лекарь поник, словно в нем задули свечу, и сокрушенно покивал, но к выделенным комнатам проводил, а потом долго держал на пороге, рассыпаясь в благодарностях и убеждая, что сделает все возможное, чтобы следующая встреча Рана с пациентами все-таки состоялась. Ран терпеливо выслушал и облегченно вздохнул только тогда, когда запер дверь.

Покосился на стол с ужином, бездумно сунул в рот веточку мяты, которой было украшено нарезанное мясо, и решил, что ночевать тут не будет. Искушение струсить и никуда не идти росло с каждой минутой, стоило лишь вспомнить ледяное, неподвижное лицо Ворона там, на поле боя. Нет уж.

Ран стиснул зубы, прихватил со стола поднос с ужином и шагнул в собственную спальню в замке. Даже если ничего не выйдет, он останется здесь.

В спальне все оставалось на своих местах. Комната выглядела так же, как в прошлый раз - чисто убранной и нежилой, если бы не отсутствие пыли и подноса с завтраком, который Ран ел перед Советом, он бы решил, что сюда никто не заходил. Интересно, что стало с Олирри? Теперь, когда на голове Рана лежал венец виверн, возможно, помочь маленькой феечке было бы проще. И еще неплохо было бы перестать тормозить и прятаться за мелочами.

Он оставил поднос на столе и сбросил куртку. Мелькнула мысль пройти через купальню, но потом Ран отогнал её - не хватало ещё осторожно выглядывать из-за занавеси, определяясь, уместно ли войти. Поэтому он повернул ручку двери, соединяющей их спальни, и коротко, но звучно постучал по доске, привлекая к себе внимание.

Ему никто не ответил. Ран потратил пару мгновений, решая, мог ли Ворон разозлиться настолько, чтобы даже перестать с ним разговаривать, и пришел к выводу, что вряд ли. А потому толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату - пустую, как оказалось. Не то, чтобы он не был готов к такому варианту... Но на мгновение всё же застыл в растерянности, гадая, что делать теперь: ждать или вернуться к себе и попробовать удачи позже? В желудке немедленно заурчало, будто убеждая сбежать, но Ран, скорее из чувства противоречия, дошел до того огромного кресла, в котором однажды чуть не уснул, и сел, настраиваясь на долгое ожидание.

Удивительно, но кресло пахло Кроуфордом - едва уловимый запах, описать который Ран затруднялся. Но сейчас этот легкий аромат обнимал Рана за плечи, и очень хотелось верить, что Ворон всё поймет. И простит.

Наконец за дверью, ведущей в коридор послышались приглушенные голоса:

\- ...маловероятно, Повелитель. - Рун узнал голос королевского лекаря. - Такого рода трансформация происходит сразу. Звездный бы уже изменил облик, едва соприкоснувшись с магией королевского венца. Вы напрасно тревожитесь.

Все-таки опыт в таких вещах нельзя переоценить. Ран печально усмехнулся - если бы он всё это знал, он не стал бы слушать чутье... и что осталось бы от шанса быстро закончить дело? Но все-таки обрывок беседы согрел: Кроуфорд раздражен не настолько, чтобы не беспокоиться о его судьбе. Это согревало куда лучше призрачного запаха и вина, к которому он так и не притронулся ни за обедом, ни за ужином.

\- Но пребывание в их мире, возможно, изменит... - дверь открылась, и Кроуфорд застопорился, увидев Рана. Замолчал, и лицо вновь сделалось холодно-непроницаемым: именно таких фейри боялись в человеческом мире, приписывая им бездушность и безжалостность. Если бы Ран который день не проводил в лазаретах, сталкиваясь с обратным, он бы даже поверил - на какой-то миг.

\- Что случи... - Фар-Арелло выглянул из-за плеча Кроуфорда и тоже осекся. - Думаю, я должен оставить вас.

\- Да, - ответил Кроуфорд, не повернув и головы. - Продолжим разговор в другое время.

\- Зачем же? - Ран поднялся с кресла, с трудом выпрямившись: показалось, что внутренности завязались узлом - и вежливо склонил голову на миг, чувствуя, как в волосах налился темнотой венец. - Приветствую. Фар-Арелло, учитывая ваш несомненный опыт, мне тоже хотелось бы услышать... диагноз. Если, конечно, мой царственный собрат не возражает против такой консультации.

Гладкие фразы текли с языка словно сами. Как неглубоко, оказывается, это было похоронено и как быстро пробудилось!

...и как удобно было спрятать за ними неожиданный страх остаться наедине.

Кроуфорд слегка прищурил глаза, но и только.

\- Прошу меня простить, король королев, я не был предупрежден об этом визите, - он отступил на шаг и быстро, не глядя, застегнул до конца застежки на походной куртке, которую, получается, так и не снял после битвы. А Фри говорил, прошло больше суток… - Но эта комната не приспособлена для ведения переговоров, в отличие от моего кабинета. Предлагаю перейти туда.

\- Он неофициальный, - Ран улыбнулся в ответ с безмятежностью, которой не чувствовал, - собственно говоря, личный. Поэтому я здесь, а не в кабинете, и если Фар-Арелло все-таки удостоит меня пары слов на интересующую всех нас тему...

Тоже очень хотелось позволить себе застегнуться - но свою куртку Ран сознательно оставил в спальне, именно для того, чтобы не поддаться искушению.

Кроуфорд молча отошел в сторону, оставляя Фар-Арелло перед Раном.

\- Что вы хотите узнать, Повелитель? - у того на лице не дрогнул и мускул. Ран вдруг подумал, что не видел ни единого мига, когда седой фейри был бы взволнован.

\- Уровень опасности, - лаконично отозвался Ран и все-таки добавил. - Что подсказывает вам ваше чутье, Фар-Арелло? Каковы мои шансы не превратиться в чешуйчатую тварь - точно такую же, которая едва не убила вашего короля?

О таком раскладе фейри не думали - это стало ясно по неожиданно жесткому взгляду Фар-Арелло. Его единственный глаз пожелтел сильнее, а зрачок вдруг вытянулся и заострился на концах. Перед Раном стоял фейри, в чьих жилах тоже текла кровь виверны.

\- Попытаться убить нашего короля вы можете и без превращения, - хлестко сказал он и встал так, чтобы преградить Рану дорогу.

\- Да, - а Ран, напротив, не двинулся с места. - Но спрашивал я не об этом. Я спрашивал, насколько велика угроза того, что длительное пребывание среди виверн заставит меня захотеть это сделать. Есть ли мнение медика по этому поводу?

\- Я допускаю мысль, что с течением времени ваш разум изменится, - лекарь не стал ходить вокруг да около. - Виверны слышат друг друга иначе, чем фейри или люди. Их образ мыслей и жизни слишком отличается от нашего, а королевский венец, насколько я понимаю, позволяет владельцу обращаться ко всем вивернам сразу. Но если вы устояли в слиянии с венцом, вы должны выдержать и испытание привычкой.

\- Словом, никаких гарантий, но скорее нет, чем да, - подытожил Ран. И улыбнулся: - Благодарю за честный ответ.

Фар-Арелло молча поклонился, но Ран еще не закончил:

\- Так что, рискнете оставить меня наедине с королем?

\- Брось, - прерывая лекаря, уже открывшего рот для возражений, отрезал Кроуфорд. - Хотел бы он повторить коронный королевский удар, пришел бы ночью. Иди, я могу за себя постоять.

Фар-Арелло взглянул еще раз, пристально и настороженно, но потом вздохнул, снова коротко поклонился и вышел. Дверь за ним закрылась бесшумно, но Рану показалось, что она проскрежетала по полу и напоследок с отвратительным шумом впилилась в стену.

Он собрался с духом и посмотрел Кроуфорду в глаза.

\- Выгонишь меня сразу или попробуем поговорить? - вышло непривычно тихо, и, кажется, с венец с головы тоже успел когда-то пропасть.

\- Мой царственный собрат желает провести переговоры? - ледяным тоном уточнил фейри и вопросительно поднял брови, будто удивляясь предложению.

Что ж, придется начинать с того, что есть. Ран вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Я не раз слышал от тебя про реку времени... - начал он и перебил сам себя. - Нет, не так. Ты знаешь, кем я был до встречи с тобой, Кроуфорд?

Показалось, или в глазах фейри на миг мелькнула растерянность?

\- Я был наемным убийцей, Ворон. Охотником на человеческую дичь. Не знаю, в какую сторону это качнет твое мнение обо мне, но хочется думать, что поможет понять. Так вот, - Ран потер лоб, - по сравнению с разнообразнейшими тварями эта - самая изворотливая. Мне пришлось стать таким. Сначала я истребил тех, кто уничтожил мой род, а потом…. Фейри чисты, они даже не представляют, какими отвратительными чудовищами могут быть люди. Отцеубийцами, насильниками детей…. Многие получают удовольствие, причиняя страдания другим. Я убивал их, получая золотом за быструю смерть, которую они не заслуживали. И убил достаточно, чтобы развить... чутье охотника, если хочешь. Понимаешь, о чем я?

\- О том, что ты был сыт по горло навязанной тебе судьбой так, что предпочел разделаться с ней голыми руками? О том, что ты выбрал целью королеву королев, - размеренно начал перечислять фейри, глядя на Рана в упор, - которая отравила твою жизнь своим вмешательством еще до твоего рождения? О том, что ты не мог успокоиться, пока не разделался с ней и не занял ее место? О том, что использовал для этого все средства, включая меня? Я знаю, кем ты был, Звездный, - проговорил он, а потом хлестко добавил, как будто ударил по лицу. - Я не знаю, кем ты стал.

Щеки под этим взглядом загорелись так, словно пощечина была настоящей, но отступать Ран не собирался.

\- Разве венец так изменил меня? Я остался тем же, но... - он развел руками, - не знаю, как убедить тебя в этом. Надо было, конечно, или возвращаться вместе с тобой, или уж подождать хотя бы дня три. Но я не выдержал и пришел, как только смог набраться достаточно храбрости.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил тебе, владыка виверн? - заговорил Кроуфорд, и от его голоса, казалось, даже воздух стал холоднее. - Что едва не перестал дышать, когда увидел тебя в магическом забытье? Что мое сердце едва не разорвалось, когда я понял, как ты обманул меня? Или, может быть, ты хочешь узнать, что я чувствовал, собирая армию и ведя ее на смерть? Или нет! Тебе интересно, как я смотрел на тебя, надевшего королевский убор вражеского рода? Как слушал твой обет вивернам, твою клятву вернуться, чтобы хранить их и защищать? Чего ты ждешь от меня теперь, Звездный король? Ты уже убил меня - своими руками, и ты хотел этого. Мне остается лишь поздравить тебя с победой.

\- Ты обещал мне, что ты выживешь, - холод ложился разгоряченные щеки, и это было почти приятно. - Ты собирался долго учить меня, чтобы я выдержал схватку с королевой королев без этих крайних мер. Но ты терпеливей меня… Мудрее и милосердней. Ты смог простить ей тот удар, яд которого я вытягивал из тебя, содрогаясь при мысли, что у меня недостаточно сил и что я опоздал, пока ехал к тебе. А я... Я так и не смог с ним смириться. С тем, что тебя чуть не отняли у меня. Так что ты прав, Кроуфорд, мне нечего тебе возразить. Но если ты вспомнишь, ради чего ты вел на смерть армию и чем ради победы рискнул я, то не сможешь возразить, что в ярости и страхе за любимых мы с тобой, как минимум, равны.

\- В таком случае, - фейри вдруг слегка поклонился, - мы квиты. Чего вы еще от меня хотите, повелитель небес?

\- Прости меня, - извивы аргументов наконец осыпались пеплом. Странно было еще, что так долго продержались. Ран шагнул вперед, чувствуя как в груди будто рвется что-то на части. - Мне пришлось рискнуть всем, лишь бы не ждать больше удара, который поставит целью тебя или меня… Я понимаю, что просить об этом совсем поздно, но не могу не попробовать. Прости меня, Кроуфорд. Я люблю тебя. Позволь мне вернуться.

\- Это не я выгонял тебя в другой мир, Звездный, - с хорошо различимой болью в голосе ответил Кроуфорд. - Куда ты собираешься возвращаться, если отныне тебя ждут там?

\- Не ваша ли легенда обещала, что я избавлю фейри от угрозы уничтожения? - Ран почти усмехнулся, опасаясь пока надеяться всерьез. - Кажется, с вивернами я справился. А люди говорят так, - он накрыл ладонью грудь Кроуфорда и даже через куртку почувствовал успокаивающее, бесценное биение, - где сокровище ваше, там и сердце ваше. А мое сердце навсегда здесь.

Кроуфорд стиснул пальцами запястье Рана, не то собираясь прижать руку к себе крепче, не то желая оторвать ее от своей груди. И ничего не ответил - только смотрел.

Ран переплел с ним пальцы, глубоко вздохнул:

\- В конце концов, у меня теперь есть достойный тебя свадебный дар, - он чуть улыбнулся. - Достаточно ли радует тебя мир с вивернами, любовь моя, чтобы ответить согласием на предложение наконец связать наши судьбы? Теперь нас обоих не ведет легенда - я вычерпал ее до дна. Хочешь ли ты этого так же, как я?

Фейри вновь не проронил ни слова, но прижал к себе Рана так крепко и так резко, что у него закружилась голова. Или это жадный поцелуй и стон Кроуфорда заставили Рана пошатнуться?

\- Прости, мне показалось, что ты не оценишь голову королевы в тронном зале, - зашептал он, едва ли в силах оторваться от поцелуя. Нечеловеческое облегчение пьянило хуже сакэ, и от радости хотелось смеяться и говорить глупости. - Помнишь, ты говорил, что я принесу клятвы добровольно и охотно? Ты опять оказался прав.

\- Я тебя люблю, - вслух прошептал Кроуфорд, лихорадочно гладя Рана по спине и по плечам. - Ты моя жизнь, Ран. Я хочу... как я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, всегда!

\- Я буду! Я тоже этого хочу, - Ран толком не успевал за этими руками, торопясь высказать все, что накопилось. - Я никуда не исчезну, обещаю. Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе...

Сейчас больше всего он досадовал на то, что додумался скинуть в спальне только куртку! Ну что стоило забыть там же и сапоги, а?!

\- А человеческие головы в тронном зале нам не нужны... - Кроуфорд обжигающими поцелуями расцвечивал Рану шею, торопливо избавляя его от одежды. Ткань трещала и рвалась под сильными руками, но Ран едва ли обращал на это внимание. - Я чуть с ума не сошел... когда увидел ее... Так похожа на тебя...

\- Кто знает... - Ран задыхался от этих прикосновений, но рвался навстречу, подставляясь и едва понимая, что говорит. - Кто знает, кто она мне на самом деле... та самая прапра... любившая императора, потомка богини Солнца? Посмевшая понести от него?

\- Ее больше нет, - подхватывая Рана под задницу, выдохнул Кроуфорд. - А ты здесь, со мной, - несколько шагов до кровати, и Рана вмяло в постель тяжелое тело. - Церемония будет официальной, учти... - и фейри вновь заткнул Рана поцелуем.

\- Да хоть на оба мира сразу, - Ран обнял его руками и ногами, притискивая к себе сильнее. - Если хочешь, пусть! Надеюсь только, перед ней не предусмотрено воздержание.

\- Даже не надейся, - фейри облизнул пальцы, а потом мазнул ими между ягодиц Рана, почти сразу вдавливая их внутрь. - Стоять не сможешь!

\- Обещания... - Ран двинул задницей навстречу. Тело горело, мучая одновременно жаром, голодом и жаждой, как однажды в Аравии, когда их караван сбился с пути, и под конец он напился верблюжьей крови, лишь бы успеть дойти до воды. - Ворон... скорей, прошу... так напугал меня...

\- Нужно... масло, - Кроуфорд едва ли замечал, что его тело сотрясается в нетерпеливой дрожи желания. Но пальцы не останавливались ни на мгновение, разминая и расслабляя узкий проход.

\- Потом... - выдохнул Ран прямо в ухо, - дай мне себя сейчас, Ворон. Не выдержу больше...

От желания получить его внутрь - как можно скорее, немедленно! - в подвздошье между ребер дрожало, вибрировало сердце. Будто тоже рвалось навстречу, требуя большего.

\- Сейчас... - фейри вытащил пальцы, а потом заменил их членом, входя в Рана короткими точками. С трудом вдавился до конца и замер, стиснув Рана в объятиях, как будто уже достиг грани наслаждения и теперь балансировал на краю, пытаясь сдержаться.

Ран открылся ему навстречу, делясь своими ощущениями и эмоциями, связывая их воедино, признаваясь, насколько ценно сейчас это чувство слияния и принадлежности. Так, будто больше ничего уже не требовалось, словно бы недостающая деталь где-то внутри наконец обрела свое место. Кроуфорд вздрогнул и, застонав, двинул бедрами, въезжая в Рана еще глубже.

\- С ума меня сводишь, - прошептал он и толкнулся снова, так же сильно и уже намеренно выбивая из любовника стон.

\- Остальных... - Ран отозвался вскриком на еще одно движение внутри, - неинтересно... только тебя...

Он с трудом, но понимал, что, сжимаясь, препятствует этому движению, но сейчас это казалось скорее достоинством.

\- Я бы оставил тебя внутри... если бы мог... только для себя.

Кроуфорд застонал так, словно своими словами Ран творил с ним что-то непотребное, а потом принялся вбиваться в него размашистыми сильными толчками - и перед глазами начали вспыхивать звезды. Ран впервые за долгое время понял, что не в силах удерживать внутри магию. Словно она была чем-то самостоятельным и тоже рвалась навстречу, разливалась по комнате сиянием: сначала едва заметным, а потом, когда Рана начало срывать в оргазм - уже ясно видимым, таким, что Кроуфорда над ним осветило резко и контрастно.

А в следующий миг его словно завернуло в нежную темноту - укрыло, укутало и растворило. Кроуфорд хрипло застонал, врываясь в рот Рана языком, ускоряя темп, и тьма ласкающе сжалась вокруг, так же нежно, как мрак ночного неба держит звезды. И Ран почувствовал Кроуфорда, как самого себя: тугой жар на члене, крепкую хватку на бедрах, безумную любовь в крови - больше, больше... магия сплеталась воедино, врастала одна в другую и усиливалась от того, что, наконец, стала цельной.

Ран словно родился вновь.

То, что творилось с магией, превосходило по силе любой оргазм, и когда сияние наконец начало утихать, Ран с трудом приоткрыл веки. Шепнул, облизнув губы:

\- Что это такое было?

\- Королевский венец, - тяжело дыша, ответил Кроуфорд и поцеловал Рана в губы, после чего ткнулся лбом в его плечо. - Вернее... Это было то, чего ты боялся.

Внутри даже ничего не трепыхнулось. Ран теперь знал, что есть вещи действительно страшные, а есть так, ерунда. Ничего ужасного не случилось, оставалось понять, что это была за магия.

\- Что... именно? - спросил он, гладя любовника по затылку и проскальзывая под ворот на шею. Кроуфорд тихо вздохнул от удовольствия и только потом ответил:

\- Брак... Окончательный. Поздравляю, - и погладил пальцами сосок Рана. - Супруг мой...

Желание тлело в теле непрогоревшими углями, обещая взвиться в любой момент.

\- Что, мы обошлись без церемонии? - Ран даже оживился. - Отличная новость.

\- Да, - засмеялся Кроуфорд и, подняв голову, посмотрел на него сияющими глазами. - Но представление народу тебе все равно придется пережить.

\- Да куда деваться, - Ран снова уронил голову на покрывало. Сейчас, когда схлынула первая страсть, стоило хотя бы снять сапоги и вытащить из-под спины косу, но шевелиться не хотелось. - Но все равно это только начало. Знаешь, меня так уязвлял разбитый герб, что сейчас я не могу до конца осознать, что придется снова меняться. Одно могу гарантировать: войны с вивернами больше не жди.

\- Все будет так, как мы захотим, - сказал Кроуфорд и улыбнулся. - Теперь так уж точно.

Он провел ладонью по груди Рана, по его боку, а потом подхватил под задницу.

\- А ты ведь хочешь? - и толкнулся членом вновь.

\- Хочу, - Ран нарочно поерзал задницей в ладонях.

Да хрен с ними, с сапогами, в самом-то деле.

 

С какой стороны ни посмотри, решение уехать из столицы оказалось правильным. Ворон пребывал в отвратительном настроении, что было вполне понятно, и лишь отмахнулся, когда услышал о желании Шул-Диха отбыть на Юг. Кроуфорд всегда предпочитал зализывать раны в одиночестве.

Собственное ранение, то, что Шул-Дих заработал, чудом увернувшись от смертоносного удара в голову, стараниями Звездного уже к вечеру перестало напоминать о себе. Осталась лишь выцветающая на глазах полоска шрама на руке и ребрах. А когда выяснилось, что волкодлаки, воспользовавшись ослаблением гарнизонов, прорвались на трех участках, и Би-Лгулан оказался в осаде, и вовсе о нем забыл.

Осаду удалось прорвать к полудню - и пока отряды защищали окружавшие город леса и поля, Шул-Дих столкнулся с тем, что туманный путь, которым они с грехом пополам пришли из столицы, развеялся до такой степени, что его использование стало невозможным.

\- А это очень осложняет наше положение! - чуть ли не рвал на себе волосы Атори. - Амбары разорены! Начался сезон бурь, пустыни непроходимы! Мы умрем с голоду прежде, чем сюда придут караваны!

Опасений главы городского Совета Шул-Дих не разделял: если надо будет, он лично встанет Открывающим. Если будет совсем туго, людей можно будет перевести в безопасное место, тот же Ал-Лилейн не пострадал совершенно.

\- Но ты же будешь на Совете? -заламывал руки Атори. - Ты же доложишь о нашем бедственном положении?

\- Не думаю, что в других местах лучше, - карту Юга сплошь покрывали красные отметки- места прорывов волкодлаков. Шул-Дих вновь подумал, представлял ли Звездный, на что именно пошел Кроуфорд ради него. Нет, вряд ли... Тогда бы так глупо жизнью не рисковал.

\- Виноградники... Наши виноградники разорены! - продолжать страдать Атори. - В ткацких цехах случился пожар! Один день! Всего один день, и столько потерь!

\- Зато с вивернами теперь проблем не будет, - хмуро пробормотал Шул-Дих. - Хоть что-то хорошее.

Он слегка лукавил. Положительным моментом было еще и то, что Шул-Дих совсем не вспоминал Фри. Просто за всеми этими проблемами и вопросами оказалось некогда. И он очень удивился, когда готовясь к королевскому Совету, первым делом услышал о Лунном Клинке.

\- Никогда не думала, что вчерашний человек окажется настолько одаренным, - сытой кошкой мурлыкала Нэнна, похлопывая по бедру деревянным тубусом с картами. - И хотя я все ещё считаю, что традиционный метод менее трудозатратен, а у нас сейчас и так не хватает ресурсов, если Лунный останется столь же убедителен, как сегодня ночью...

О, ну конечно! Как убедителен бывает Фри, Шул-Дих уже знал по собственному опыту.

\- Люди, - непроизвольно скривившись, сообщил он. Нет, ну надо же, как не повезло, что бы ему не опоздать? Пришел бы последним, ушел бы с Вороном, и опять на границу, а там хоть трава не расти. - Давно же известно, что они нас превосходят... Нам еще сильно повезло, что у них магии нет, а то бы хуже виверн оказались бы.

Нэнна обернулась, нахмурилась вполне искренне:

\- Нужно уметь договариваться, Южный, - Шул-Дих заметил скрытые под гламором следы бессонной ночи: чуть покрасневшие глаза, неодобрительные складки у губ, побледневшие щеки и тени на висках. - Впрочем, я понимаю: тем, кто привык воевать, это намного сложнее, чем нам, скромным мирным жителям. Мы договоримся, - она похлопала Шул-Диха по рукаву, - не беспокойся. Даже если общий язык придется искать очень... непросто, но ведь в преодолении трудностей своя прелесть, правда?

\- Ты объезжала и не таких жеребцов, тут я совершенно спокоен, - пробормотал Шул-Дих, поднимая взгляд к сводчатому потолку галереи. - Он будет счастлив, только не понимаю, мне-то ты зачем об этом говоришь? У нас на Юге проблем через край, слышала уже? Я отправлял донесения уже дважды.

\- Потому что он полезен, а не опасен, а ты испытываешь к нему предубеждение! - Нэнна победительно потрясла тубусом. Она решительно взялась за крышку и оглянулась, где бы разложить, но подоконники в галерее оказались возмутительно узкими. - И этой ночью мы решали как раз проблемы с туманными путями, в том числе твои! Об этом мы и будем докладывать на Совете.

Даже так?! Шул-Дих засмеялся.

\- Разумеется, испытываю.

Эх, если бы Нэнна видела и знала столько, сколько он. Не говоря уже про все остальное. Вряд ли Фри рассказал ей про себя и Звездного... но уж показать себя во всей красе наверняка успел. Шул-Дих испытал необъяснимое желание потереть там, где была истаявшая в битве руна. В том, что именно она дала шанс увернуться от виверны, Шул-Дих вполне отдавал себе отчет.

\- Но пока Лунный клинок не докажет обратного, я имею полное право, тебе не кажется? Так что докладывайте о чем хотите, мне-то что? Ты Ворона не видела еще? - он попробовал перевести тему.

\- Ты совсем зачерствел мозгами в своих крепостях, Лис, и не видишь своей выгоды даже там, где она бросается в глаза, - Нэнна неодобрительно поджала губы. - Если мы будем восстанавливать пути по моему плану, Атори отстанет от тебя с нытьем уже через сутки. А если по плану Лунного, то через три!

\- … но зато к городу откроются несколько направлений, а не одно столичное, - вклинился в разговор чуть рокочущий голос Фри.

У Шул-Диха по спине пробежала дрожь, а ноги словно ослабели - наверное, от усталости. Два дня боев и почти непрерывных совещаний... надо было выспаться перед Советом, да.

\- В пустыне начались бури, - сказал он, глядя только на Нэнну. Серое расшитое платье в пол, с разрезами по бокам, ей очень шло. И эта дивная вышивка на брюках... Почему Шул-Дих ее раньше не замечал? - Наш туманный путь рассеялся. Там уже не пройти. Я спросил про Кроуфорда, где он?

Хозяйка Востока хмыкнула еще довольней:

\- Сразу видно, что тебя не было в столице и за окно ты не смотрел. Над замком теперь видны звезды - даже в полдень, - так что, полагаю, Ворон и Пресветлый опоздают к началу Совета оба.

Прежде чем Шул-Дих успел переварить это заявление, снова заговорил Фри:

\- Нэнна, окажи мне услугу, - низкий голос лаской ложился на спину. Вот только предназначался он Нэнне, и Шул-Дих поежился, в то время, как волшебница “поплыла”: чуть порозовели щеки, язык воровато метнулся по губам, и даже ресницы будто бы сделались гуще. - К сожалению, я не успел передать Южному депешу от Звездного вчера... Скучные военные дела, полагаю, но это может быть важно, так что... Я же могу доверить тебе и твоему профессиональному чувству честной игры свои расчеты?

Честной игры, по мнению Шул-Диха, Фри не знал. Но Нэнна с улыбкой подхватила у Фри его карты.

\- И не только их, - заметила она и, легко покачивая бедрами, направилась к лестнице наверх.

Шул-Дих только открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что за дела здесь происходят, как Фри, поймав его за локоть, подтащил к ближайшей арке и втолкнул в музыкальную комнату.

\- Депешу? - не найдя ничего более умного, спросил опешивший Шул-Дих. - Ты еще и на побегушках теперь? И подожди, я не понял... Ран вернулся от виверн к Кроуфорду?! И они помирились так, что... - мысль упорно проскальзывала в голове, барахтаясь на одном месте, как будто застряла в мокрой грязи на скользком склоне. - Венцы стали парными?!

Стоило двери закрыться, Фри сразу же выпустил его локоть и шагнул в сторону, предупреждая возмущение.

\- Спросишь их сам после Совета, - выдохнул полукровка и, дернув Шул-Диха к себе, крепко обнял, надежно удерживая от попыток вырваться своими руками. - Хотя как по мне, - доверительно зашептал он Шул-Диху на ухо, и новая волна мурашек пробежала у фейри по спине, - чего там спрашивать, с них не успевают сходить засосы и царапины.

Шул-Дих потому и предпочитал держаться от Фри на расстоянии, что рядом с ним переставал трезво мыслить. Но сейчас Фри точно игрался с ним, как кошка играет с мышью, он ведь уже переключился на Нэнну? А значит... Шул-Дих вновь почувствовал раздражение и злость, и именно они удержали его разум на плаву.

\- Я плохо объяснил тебе прошлый раз? - ядовито спросил Шул-Дих, поднимая голову, и встречаясь с Фри взглядом. - Повторить?

\- Нет уж, теперь моя очередь объяснять, - оборвал его Фри и впечатался поцелуем в губы.

В голове помутилось, тело тут же вспыхнуло - Шул-Диха бросило в жар. Он попробовал оторвать Фри от себя, но тот крепче ухватил его за задницу, притискивая еще ближе, и скрывать возбуждение стало невозможно.

Один поцелуй, пообещал себе Шул-Дих. Всего один - и ответил, раскрывая губы и впуская в рот жадный язык. Как просто, как единственно верно это было! Словно Фри знал наперед, когда Шул-Диху захочется нежной ласки, а когда - почти жесткого, бескомпромиссного проникновения.

\- Так я и знал, что депеша была уловкой, - срывающимся голосом прошептал Шул-Дих. - Как только Нэнна на нее купилась...

\- Я могу быть убедительным, - пытаясь снова поймать его в поцелуй, сообщил Фри. - Но на самом деле, я хотел передать тебе одну вещь.

Его пальцы что-то вложили в ладонь Шул-Диха и сжали ее в кулак, заставляя удержать предмет внутри. Теплое и гладкое, и такой формы, что сразу вспомнилась одна из тех постельных игрушек, что делают гномы.

\- Что за... - потрясенно пробормотал Шул-Дих.

\- Разве ты не знаешь, что это такое, Лис? - горячо выдохнул Фри, и Шул-Дих мгновенно взмок от этого голоса.- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе? Я не мог подарить тебе вещь, которую не проверил на себе.

В глазах потемнело. Всего на миг, и Шул-Диху даже удалось не выдать себя стоном.

\- Вот как? - а вот голос все же подвел. - Ты все пробуешь так? Жаль, придется выбросить того лисенка... А я к нему почти привык.

\- Есть разные игрушки, Лис, для души, - Фри почти целомудренно тронул его висок губами, - и для тела. - Его ладони сжались на заднице, вполне внятно объясняя, что именно маг имел в виду, и Шул-Дих, окончательно дурея, немедленно вспомнил, как они мяли ягодицы тогда, в последний их раз.

Горячие пальцы скользнули под куртку, обожгли поясницу и круговыми движениями огладили кость копчика.

\- Ты явно... не понял, - потребовалось усилие, чтобы связать слова, но Шул-Дих справился. - Я не потерплю...

\- Какое совпадение, - в этот раз голос Фри обжег не только страстью, но и злостью. - Еще одну отставку без повода я тоже больше терпеть не стану, - пальцы его как-то сумели пробраться достаточно далеко, чтобы подушечки надавили на вход.

До Совета осталось слишком мало времени. Это Шул-Дих понял так же ясно, как и желание нарушить договор с самим собой. Фри дразнил его напрасно - они попросту ничего не успеют, а потом Шул-Дих постарается сбежать так быстро, насколько это будет возможно. Разочарование оказалось столь сильным, что даже причинило боль, и он тихо застонал, крепче сжимая гномью поделку.

\- Сейчас все будет, мой Лис, сейчас, - Фри надавливал все сильнее, пальцы погружались внутрь почти на всю фалангу, и в мареве желания Шул-Дих даже не понял сначала, зачем у него отбирают из рук игрушку. Попытался спросить и подавился потрясенным вскриком, когда гладкий камень коснулся губ и проскользнул внутрь, почти не встретив сопротивления, а сам Фри уже опускался на колени, окончательно распуская шнуровку на штанах и целуя головку.

Лучше бы Фри дал ему в рот свой член... а ведь Шул-Дих даже не знал его вкуса! Он тронул языком теплый камень и замычал, не смея выпустить игрушку изо рта, когда Фри обласкал губами чувствительную плоть.

Совет! - отчаянно стучало у Шул-Диха в голове, пока он цеплялся за волосы Фри. Даже если Ворон с Раном опоздают, сюда вот-вот может войти Нэнна, утомившаяся ждать!

Фри будто бы услышал его панические мысли и выпустил член изо рта, поднимаясь.

\- Жаль, ты не успеешь кончить, даже если я помогу, чем смогу, - жарко зашептал он, нажимая на чувствительное место внутри, - но мы сделаем лучше...

Шул-Дих не успел и моргнуть, как игрушку мягко вынули у него изо рта, а потом погрузили туда, где только что были пальцы. Напоследок кожу обожгла уже знакомая вспышка магии, а потом Фри выпрямился, споро завязывая шнуровку.

\- Я тебя убью, - простонал Шул-Дих, чувствуя, как внутри давит и распирает мышцы теплый камень. - Вытащи немедленно! - Он дернулся, пытаясь ухватить Фри за плечо, и игрушка шевельнулась внутри тоже. Шул-Дих не удержал непотребного стона. Тело горело в лихорадке желания, шнуровка давила на член, сзади не давала покоя поделка подгорных мастеров, а до зала Совета еще нужно было дойти... по лестнице и галерее! - Фри!

\- После Совета я к твоим услугам, - шало ухмыльнулся тот, торопливо поправляя на Шул-Дихе одежду, - тем более, с учетом того, что ты наверняка собирался сбежать... Тебе понадобится моя помощь, чтобы вытащить эту штучку.

Руки Фри в последний раз оправили ему подол куртки, и полукровка отступил, отодвигая щеколду и кладя ладонь на дверную ручку.

\- А в процессе мы поговорим... И может быть, до тебя дойдет хотя бы через задницу, что я не бросаю слов о любви на ветер.

Фри вышел в коридор и теперь стоял там, с улыбкой поджидая Шул-Диха.

\- Поторопись, Совет вот-вот начнется, - будто фейри без напоминаний не обошелся бы!

Шул-Дих сжал зубы, расправил плечи, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и сделал первый шаг. По телу ожидаемо прокатилась волна ощущений, ударила в голову, но Шул-Дих не позволил ей проявиться на лице. Может, не получив того, что хочет увидеть, Фри наскучит его игра?

\- Ты это Нэнне скажи, - стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо, ответил Шул-Дих. - Ее очередь о любви слушать, тем более, после такой ночи.

И внутренне замирая при каждом шаге, направился к лестнице.

\- Не хочу, - Фри безмятежно улыбался, оглаживая его взглядом, - Нэнна от меня этого не слышала и не услышит.

Он пристроился рядом, легко соразмерив шаг с движениями Шул-Диха, и со стороны теперь казалось, что они неторопливо движутся в сторону зала Совета под обычный необременительный треп.

\- Интересно, ты каждому это говоришь? - у Шул-Диха все равно сбивалось дыхание и держать лицо становилось труднее, особенно, когда начались ступени. Игрушка внутри терлась по чувствительному месту, и к концу второго пролета он уже забыл, что хотел сказать. Чтобы не стонать, пришлось кусать губы, во рту пересохло, а впереди были еще два пролета.

Фри шел рядом молча, может быть, понимал, что его все равно не услышат. Заговорил только перед лестницей на первый этаж, на миг останавливая Шул-Диха, быстро и тихо, будто таясь от неведомых наблюдателей.

\- Прости, что приходится прибегать к такому способу, но иначе до тебя не дойдет, похоже, - Шул-Дих моргнул и воззрился, хмуря брови и стараясь сосредоточиться. - Но я помогу тебе удержать лицо, Лис, хочешь? Тебе не придется бояться, что ты кончишь прямо за столом, или что не удержишь стона, вставая или садясь... Только скажи.

Шул-Дих продолжал растерянно на него смотреть. Фри что, совсем ничего не понимал?! Но несмотря на то, что человек сам поставил фейри в такое положение, подобная забота внушала признательность. Шул-Дих не мог сейчас даже разозлиться.

\- Нет, - выдохнул он, намереваясь выйти из этой ситуации с честью. И не показывая своей слабости Фри. Пусть с Нэнной играет, раз уж Пресветлый определился с выбором. - Не дождешься.

\- Как скажешь, - Фри легко, одними губами, мазнул его по виску и отстранился, - храбрый, терпеливый Лис... наслаждайся.

Он пропустил его вперед, явно собираясь страховать, пока Шул-Дих будет преодолевать ступени.

Шул-Дих отчаянно пожалел, что они не могли сейчас поцеловаться по настоящему. Но внизу уже толпился народ - их появление заметили, Северный взмахнул рукой, приветствуя Шул-Диха, а Нэнна, разговаривающая со смотрителем башен, приветливо заулыбалась Фри. Шул-Дих собрался с силами и быстро, легко сбежал по ступеням вниз.

К счастью, вопреки ожиданиям, почти сразу же явились и Кроуфорд с Раном. Судя по тому, что Звездный был одет в одежду фейри, эти двое благополучно похоронили то скорбное человеческое тряпье, пока мирились. Черный венец виверн то появлялся, то исчезал в волосах Звездного, и Шул-Дих снова вспомнил, что хотел спросить: неужели им действительно удалось связать эти, такие разные короны, воедино?

Но Ворон чуть ли не светился от счастья, и Ран тоже не выглядел равнодушным, звезды за окном и, правда, были видны даже сейчас. Облегчение от суммы этих фактов оказалось так велико, что Шул-Дих позабыл о двух вещах сразу: об игрушке в собственной заднице и о том, что на Совете придется сидеть прямо напротив Фри.

\- Учти, Лис, ты простым разговором не отделаешься, - быстро шепнул Кроуфорд, усаживаясь за стол. - Ты сбежал на границу, хотя нужен мне здесь.

\- Тебе было не до того, - стоило опуститься на сиденье, как игрушка моментально вошла глубже. Шул-Дих даже глаза распахнул от ощущений, и Фри, будь он неладен, это заметил. Хорошо, хоть не Ворон. - Но я рад, что все, наконец, разрешилось.

За время, пока все усаживались, прошла, казалось, вечность. Шул-Дих замер на своем стуле, стараясь не шевелиться, и поспешно поднялся с места, как только это стало возможно. Вежливо улыбнулся членам Совета:

\- Полагаю, можно начинать.

\- Ты и начинай, - сказал Кроуфорд, переглянувшись со Звездным. - Положение на Юге у нас серьезнее всего.

Только что севший на место Шул-Дих подавил вздох и поднялся, поймав на себе внимательный взгляд Фри.

\- Если коротко, то ослабленные на момент сражения с вивернами гарнизоны не удержали волкодлаков из Огненного лога. Когда мы вернулись, Би-Лгулан оказался в осаде, к сегодняшнему утру нам удалось очистить три территории из пяти, но все усугубляется потерей всех продовольственных запасов, гибелью полей, рассеиванием туманных путей и пустынными бурями.

\- На сколько хватит того, что есть, и сколько времени нужно на восстановление хотя бы одного пути? - Ворон повернулся к хозяйке Востока. - Нэнна, я вижу, ты сегодня не с пустыми руками. Порадуй нас чем-нибудь.

Та едва не засветилась от гордости.

\- У нас есть целых два варианта, повелитель.

\- А мы еще пару дней мы продержимся, если не будет новой волны. Но в Логе брачный гон, за последнее я не поручусь, - Шул-Дих вновь сел, стараясь не смотреть на Фри. В паху тянуло, и, пользуясь тем, что общее внимание переключилось на Нэнну, Шул-Дих незаметно прижал член ладонью.

-... и таким образом, мы выносим на рассмотрение оба варианта, - тем временем заканчивала та. - Решение нужно принять до начала основных восстановительных работ, Лунный Клинок настаивает, а мои расчеты подтверждают, что перестроение переходов потребует больших затрат времени и сил наших Открывающих.

\- Я помогу с волкодлаками, - негромкий голос Звездного странным образом было слышно везде, - но кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, почему нельзя купить провизию у людей, если рядом с Южной крепостью есть выходы в человеческий мир? Там сейчас конец лета, самые ярмарки начинаются.

Шул-Дих понял, что смотрит на Звездного в ошеломлении. Как и все остальные фейри, исключая, конечно, Ворона. Решение было настолько простым, что казалось гениальным, если бы не одно "но".

\- Торговать с людьми? - голос сорвался, и Шул-Дих, откашлявшись, продолжил. - Би-Лгулан может предложить вино и кожи, но никто из местных не имеет опыта общения в человеческом мире. Нас раскроют сразу.

\- Первый раз мы вместе с Фри прошли как раз через Южные врата, - Ран слегка улыбнулся, - точка входа достаточно далеко от большого города, но деревень рядом много. Я думаю, Лунный клинок не откажется помочь Югу. Если мы решим вопрос с продовольствием, у нас появится время на восстановление туманных путей. Нэнна, ты справишься с новой схемой одна, пока Фри будет занят в человеческом мире?

\- Да, Пресветлый, - церемонно склонила она голову. - Это займет чуть больше времени, но задача вполне по плечу моим магам.

Это значило, что Фри отправится на юг... Шул-Дих чуть не застонал от этой мысли и, на всякий случай, убрал ладонь от члена подальше.

\- Полагаю, в городе найдется пара способных молодых помощников, которых я смогу взять с собой и обучить всему, что нужно, - неторопливо заговорил Фри. - Из меня, может, не слишком хороший купец, но цены я знаю и отличить хороший товар смогу. Да и торговаться умею.

\- А я попробую договориться с амулетом, - в ровном голосе Звездного вдруг мелькнул смех. - Полагаю, торговый артефакт поможет нашей цели: я подозреваю, что он достаточно соскучился по делу, для которого был создан.

Пока фейри переваривали эту информацию - Шул-Дих чуть ли не слышал, как со скрипом поворачиваются их мозги, - Ворон произнес:

\- Тогда так и решим, Восточная начинает перестройку туманных путей, Южному на помощь отправляются Звездный и Лунный клинок.

\- Но на Звездном венец виверн, - громко зашептал кто-то с противоположного конца стола. - Разве это разумно: открывать секреты возможному врагу?

В наступившей гулкой тишине Ран медленно повернул голову на этот голос:

\- Полагаю, этот вопрос заботит многих присутствующих... Кроме короля, которому я уже предоставил все возможные гарантии, и полагаю, он лучше меня объяснит, почему посчитал вправе допустить меня на Совет.

Шул-Дих уже представлял, что сейчас последует, а потому вновь закусил губы, чтобы перетерпеть движение гномьей поделки в заднице, и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ожидаемое зрелище стоило посмотреть с максимальным удобством.

Ворон через весь стол посмотрел на Рана, а потом шевельнул губами, произнося слова клятвы. Камень в его венце вспыхнул, лучи тонкими иглами рассыпались вокруг, а потом устремились вперед. Венец Звездного отозвался немедленно, и свет двух камней слился над центром стола, строя объемное дерево со звездами вместо листвы, с корнями, в центре которых пылало солнце. От потрясенного вздоха фейри дерево качнуло ветвями, рассыпая искорки.

\- Думаю, все уже поняли, - сказал Ворон, и Шул-Дих ухмыльнулся, - что Ран, Звездный король, владыка виверн, супруг мне отныне и навеки веков.

Все-таки Ворон этого добился! Шул-Дих взглянул на друга, разделяя его торжество и не пряча от самого себя легкую зависть. Кто бы мог подумать, что дело окажется таким непростым - и это тогда, когда легенда играла на их стороне!

\- Но ваша бдительность меня радует, - вкрадчиво произнес Ран, не собираясь ждать, пока фейри опомнятся. - Как ваше имя? Представьтесь.

С места поднялся один из военачальников Северного - И-Чар, как всегда, неразлучный с маской из тонкой полированной кости на пол-лица. Именно его застава попала под первый удар виверн на заре времен.

\- Меня зовут И-Чар, повелитель, - он с вызовом отбросил хвост своих волос за плечи. - Я командую цепью гарнизонов на Северной границе.

\- И часто на вас показывают пальцем за неуместную подозрительность, забывая о том, что ваши предупреждения скорее запаздывали, чем были неверны? - Ран подпер костяшками висок, с интересом разглядывая воина.

И-Чар моргнул, кинул короткий растерянный взгляд на Кеннарда. Похоже, раньше его подозрительность не вызывала такого... однозначного одобрения.

Готов, весело констатировал про себя Шул-Дих и перевел взгляд на Ворона: глаза у того смеялись. Если еще это не пустое любопытство, а Ран сознательно искал себе ручного параноика, то он только что купил его с потрохами.

Забывшись, Шул-Дих свободно, как привык, закинул ногу на ногу - и едва не кончил на месте от того, насколько сильно игрушка приласкала чувствительные стенки. Он даже тихо ахнул, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо, но все, к счастью, смотрели только на Звездного. Все, кроме Фри. Шул-Дих мысленно застонал, чувствуя, как медленно, капля по капле, иссякает терпение. А хуже всего было то, что Фри прекрасно это понимал.

На какое-то время Шул-Дих выпал из обсуждения, пытаясь совладать с возбуждением. Надо было соглашаться на вторую руну, мелькнуло в голове в приступе слабости, когда он, в очередной раз повернувшись в сторону Звездного, сдвинул игрушку внутри. А стоило лишь представить, как Фри будет ее вынимать, и начинали дрожать бедра.

Хочу его, подумалось с необыкновенной ясностью, здесь, в своих покоях, в Замке, в себе, под собой, как однажды грозился. Хочу.

\- ... разумеется, Нао-Э, переговоры нужно вести на нашей территории, - тем временем сказал Ворон, и все за столом рассмеялись. Шул-Дих тоже криво усмехнулся и посмотрел Фри в глаза, позволяя увидеть свое желание.

Круглый человеческий зрачок расширился, будто впитывая его желание, а потом его края и вовсе заострились, превращаясь широкую вертикальную щель. Радужка полыхнула змеиным золотом, коротко и жадно, а потом скрылась за веками, позволяя вдохнуть.

Судьба все-таки сжалилась над ним: Ворон решил закончить Совет - на этом, или Шул-Дих еще что-то пропустил? Он не мог толком сказать.

\- Лис, - поднявшись с места, посмотрел на него Ворон, а с левой стороны уже подходил Звездный. - Ты в порядке? - заметил-таки...

\- Вижу сны наяву, - пробормотал Шул-Дих, надеясь, что в общем шуме будет не слишком заметно, как у него дрожит голос. - Не спал два дня... - и откинулся на спинку кресла, даже не пытаясь встать на ноги.

Сила Звездного уже знакомо тронула тело, пробежалась по жилам - и отступила. Шул-Дих едва не зажмурился, представляя, что тот сейчас скажет, со своей обычной грубоватой прямотой. Но Ран его удивил.

\- Отпусти их поспать, Ворон, - предложил он, - встретимся за ужином, там и расспросишь. Ничего толкового ты все равно сейчас не добьешься.

\- За ужином. Жду! - ткнул в него пальцем Ворон, а потом Звездный о чем-то его спросил, и они оба покинули зал.

Следом потянулись все остальные. Шул-Дих намеревался ждать до последнего, мечтая дойти до своих комнат в замке без лишних глаз. И попробовать все же вынуть игрушку!

\- Хочешь сбежать, Лис? - Фри оперся на спинку его кресла, прошелестел на самой грани слуха. - И попробовать вытащить игрушку сам? - И, не позволив вставить и слова, продолжил. - Воля твоя. Тогда я пошел. Жду тебя в спальне. Нашей спальне.

На Фри тут же повисла Нэнна, Шул-Дих даже закатил глаза, когда Восточная повела Фри к выходу. Сколько Шул-Дих знал Нэнну, она никогда так себя не вела - что, Лунный Клинок оказался настолько в ее вкусе?

Он крепко стиснул пальцами подлокотники и встал, едва не упав в кресло снова - тело дрожало, как в лихорадке, ноги не слушались...

\- Нет, сидеть было проще... - прошептал Шул-Дих, делая первый шаг к дверям.

Как он дошел обратно до третьего этажа, где располагались его покои, Шул-Дих толком не запомнил. Может быть, над ним сжалился замок, превратив четыре пролета в один, но зато почти бесконечный, и максимально сократив галерею. В свою гостиную Шул-Дих ввалился боком, мечтая только запереть дверь на щеколду, стянуть штаны и вытащить проклятую штуковину. И отдрочить. Да.

Стоило ли удивляться, что когда его вмяли лицом в едва закрытую дверь и сунули между ног колено, вдавливая рукой игрушку так, что держащая ее снаружи шляпка едва тоже не оказалась внутри, он и не подумал сопротивляться?

\- Продолжай... - простонал Шул-Дих, едва не теряя сознания от интенсивности ощущений. Ему было уже все равно, что подумает и решит Фри, все перебивала потребность сбросить это безумное возбуждение. Даже если Лунный клинок притащил сюда Нэнну - плевать. - Продолжай - и я кончу на месте.

Острые зубы сдавили мочку, тронули шею... а потом Фри шепнул в ухо:

\- Ну что, поговорим о любви и верности, мой Лис?

\- Я тебе не изменял! - почему-то слетело с языка, но Шул-Дих не стал заморачиваться признанием. Просто не мог. Он опустил руку и дёрнул, развязывая, шнуровку на штанах, желая добраться до члена и уже кончить, в конце концов!

Фри помог ему, отведя дрожащие пальцы, широко лизнув свою ладонь и взявшись за член самостоятельно. Следующие несколько минут просто выпали у Шул-Диха из памяти: привыкнув терпеть на Совете, он не смог кончить сразу, от первых же движений, и теперь клял на чем свет стоит и своего варвара, и гномов с их игрушками, и конкретно вот эту, которая всё ещё елозила внутри от каждого движения.

А потом он кончил так, что просто вырубился - не заботясь уже ни о чем. Наверное, он бы упал, если бы не Фри, который даже перенес его на постель. Удивительная забота для человека, по чьей милости Шул-Дих чуть не сошел с ума!

Открыв глаза, он понял, что не может пошевелить и пальцем, а в голове нет ни единой мысли - одна гулкая пустота. Спину согревала грудь Фри, его плечо очень удачно играло роль подушки, и сама идея вставать или, тем более, скандалить, казалась пустой и бессмысленной. Фри медленно поглаживал его бедро, видимо, никуда не торопясь, и Шул-Дих уже собрался устроиться поудобнее и позволить себе отдохнуть, когда, пошевелившись, снова ощутил, как двинулась внутри гномья игрушка.

После оргазма прикосновения ощущались в разы сильнее, и Шул-Дих чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности.

\- Ладно, ты уже наигрался, полагаю, - вместо этого сказал он, но шевелиться пока не стал. - В качестве... В общем, прежде чем мы расстанемся окончательно, разрешаю тебе вытащить ее самому.

Фри тихо засмеялся, даже мазнул губами по его макушке, а потом шепнул на ухо:

\- Ну раз мы расстаемся окончательно, то я хочу посмотреть, как это будешь делать ты.

\- Тебе же хуже, - пробормотал Шул-Дих и, немного изогнувшись и запустив в штаны руку, нащупал основание игрушки. Подцепил его пальцами и потянул. - Вот та… а-а-х! - оно вывернулось из руки, и игрушка, словно живая, толкнулась в тело глубже. - Что за... - он попробовал снова и вскрикнул громче, когда ситуация повторилась. Наверное... Наверное, слишком взмокли пальцы, да. И дрожали сильно. - А-а-ах!!!

\- Всю жизнь бы смотрел, - пробормотал Фри, не делая попыток вмешаться в ситуацию и лишь поднявшись на локте, чтобы было лучше видно. - Помочь тебе подержать ногу? - он поймал ладонью лодыжку Шул-Диха и устроил у себя на колене. - Попробуй с другой стороны.

\- Это... Твоя руна! - Шул-Дих не собирался сдаваться. В конце концов, он тоже обладал магией, и если придется разрушить эту проклятую штуку внутри себя... - А-ах! - отдача была столь мощной, что у Шул-Диха завибрировали все кости - зазвенело в голове, клацнули зубы, и... Гномья поделка задрожала тоже. - О-о-уу!

\- Небьющаяся, в том числе магией, - Фри погладил его по груди, поймал пальцами один сосок, царапнул второй... - Ты еще не устал, упрямый Лис?

\- Лад...но, - тело вновь сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь. Шул-Дих постарался больше не шевелиться, даже несмотря на ласку Фри. - Чего ты хочешь? Поговорить? Давай поговорим, и ты ее вытащишь!

\- Давай поговорим, - согласился Фри, неторопливо оглаживая закинутую на себя ногу Шул-Диха. Пальцы прошлись по лодыжке, колену, и ладонь легла на ягодицу. Сильно нажала, игрушка снова дернулась внутри, и Шул-Дих протестующе застонал:

\- Она двигается... все время двигается там... я думать не могу, не то что говорить.

\- Я подержу, - Фри весело фыркнул, проскальзывая пальцами в задницу, и проклятая штука будто приклеилась к его пальцам и наконец замерла.

То, что полукровка теперь чувствовал, что называется, Шул-Диха изнутри, пришлось проигнорировать. Главное, Шул-Дих мог перевести дыхание, пусть и с растянутой и раскрытой задницей. Ну и... Пусть Фри и успел снять с него куртку и рубаху, Шул-Дих же пока оставался в штанах? Это тоже считалось за определенную дистанцию.

\- Я тебя слушаю, - сказал Шул-Дих.

\- Нет, Лис, это я тебя слушаю, - Фри покачал головой. - Рассказывай давай, почему влез в эту авантюру с королевой виверн Ран, а с треском закончились отношения у нас с тобой. Варвар хочет понять, и пока не поймет, - пальцы ласкающе двинулись внутри, - мы так и будем лежать.

\- У нас не было отношений, - Шул-Дих даже не понял сначала, что говорит то, что думает, настолько был измотан возбуждением. - Человека заинтересовал первый же увиденный фейри, ты решил, почему бы не попробовать. Всё. А я насмотрелся уже на вас с Раном, чтобы отличать серьезность от игры.

\- Такое говорят про один случайный раз, Лис, - тихо возразил Фри, - и не признаются потом в любви. И подожди, что значит: на нас с Раном?

Он даже замер, словно осененный какой-то мыслью:

\- Ты был возмущен, что Ран плевать хотел на легенду и нашел себе другого... но теперь ты осуждаешь меня - потому что я так легко отпустил его?

\- Вы люди... - лежать с пальцами Фри в заднице и говорить такое было странно. - Ты увлекся им, мной, Нэнной... Через неделю это будет еще кто-то. Это естественно для людей, Фри. Но не для фейри, - сердце болезненно сжалось, но Шул-Дих продолжил, не взирая ни на что. - Я предпочитаю переболеть сейчас, после одной ночи, а не умереть потом. - Вот так, предельно откровенно, все равно уже нечего было терять.

\- Один и Фрейя, за что я так провинился... - пробормотал Фри. - Лис, до тебя не доходило, что Нэнна старательно выдает желаемое за действительное? Я всю ночь, как идиот, считал с ней эту проклятую конфигурацию путей, чтобы связать вместе несколько дорог сразу, уснул над пергаментом на рассвете, едва не опоздал на Совет, хотел тебя там увидеть... И что я слышу?

\- Я наблюдал ваши отношения с Раном... - напомнил Шул-Дих и сделал попытку отодвинуться, - еще до встречи с Нэнной. Если там была не страсть, то у нас с тобой... - “и подавно”. С языка эти слова так и просились. - Всё, мы поговорили? Можешь вынимать игрушку.

\- Страсть была, - согласился Фри, - но мне никогда бы не пришло в голову добиваться его согласия после первого отказа. Знаешь разницу между страстью и влюбленностью, фейри? Для второй, - он выразительно шевельнул пальцами внутри, - нет преград. Сбереги меня Фригг от участи когда-либо влюбиться в Звездного - даже по вашему королю видно, что это скорее кара, чем радость... нет, упрямый мой, честный мой... Ты хочешь от меня не только страсти, но не считаешь себя вправе требовать обязательств. Верно я тебя понял?

Шул-Дих дрогнул, почувствовав движение пальцев, и закрыл глаза. Признаваться лучше было так, наедине с собой.

\- Да, - тихо и устало сказал он. - А теперь заканчивай со мной играть и отпусти меня. Хватит, Фри.

\- То есть, я зря, идиот, расспрашивал Нэнну про то, как у вас заключают союзы? - Фри, казалось, вовсе не заметил этой капитуляции. - Да я за эти дни чуть с ума не сошел! Даже не мечтай теперь сдернуть, Лис.

\- Ты о чем? - не понял его Шул-Дих и все-таки сдвинулся, снимаясь с пальцев Фри. Неважно, что игрушка тут же задрожала в заднице. Шул-Дих мог какое-то время еще потерпеть.

\- О том, что мы прервались где-то со вторыми петухами и сели наскоро поесть, - охотно пояснил Фри. - Ну, и я спросил уважаемую госпожу о том, как рядовые фейри заключают брачные союзы. Не всем же так везет с изначально парными венцами, как владыкам. А теперь, - его вдруг затрясло от смеха, - она от меня не отходит, бедная женщина. Решила, что я ее собрался под цветущий вилейн вести.

Шул-Дих окончательно перестал что-то понимать, к тому же вновь стало возвращаться горячечное вожделение и логически мыслить получалось с трудом.

\- Нет-нет, к этой части мы перейдем позже, - Фри это заметил и ловко вернул пальцы обратно. - Так вот, мой Лис, объясняю прямо. Могу ли я надеяться, что раз ты хочешь серьезный отношений со взаимными обязательствами, ты ответишь согласием на мое предложение о союзе? Да, серьезно; нет, не шучу. Жду положительного ответа.

\- Трахни меня, - выдохнул Шул-Дих, позволяя себе задохнуться от желания. Играть в слова можно по-разному, и он тоже это умел. - Фри, не могу больше... Вынь ее и трахни меня сам... А потом я возьму тебя, очень хочу... - он вкладывал в слова жар, создавая вид, что едва понимает, о чем говорит. - Потом… Потом поговорим об отношениях.

\- Обязательно, лукавый мой, - Фри легко скользнул губами по шее и не стал отстраняться. - Но только после того, как я получу ответ. Иначе стоит мне отпустить тебя, и ты, как жар-птица русов, вырвешься из рук и не вернешься.

\- Зачем тебе я? - выдохнул Шул-Дих, сетуя, что идея не сработала. - Ты меня даже не знаешь.

\- Я вижу сокрытое, забыл? - спокойно переспросил Фри и вдруг резко двинул пальцами внутри, заставляя Шул-Диха вскинуться со стоном. - Не тебе говорить мне, что я знаю. И тебе придется дать ответ здесь, сейчас. Ты примешь союз со мной, Лис? - Шул-Дих сжал зубы, чтобы ответ не сорвался с языка, а Фри перевел дыхание и продолжил, не отводя взгляда: - Ты ревнуешь меня к Нэнне и Звездному, но ты даже не представляешь, что чувствую я при мысли, что ты будешь не со мной.

-Ты... - Шул-Дих судорожно сжался, обхватывая пальцы Фри и игрушку собой. - Чувство собственности это не...

\- Нет, мой хороший, - Фри повернул его к себе и крепко поцеловал его в губы. - Я с ума по тебе схожу. Я люблю тебя. И не позволю тебе принимать решение за нас обоих, слышишь? Я буду добиваться тебя столько, сколько нужно, чтобы ты ответил "да".

Убежденность норманна заставила вспыхнуть рунный рисунок на коже. Фри говорил правду - и верил в собственные слова с такой силой, что магия делала их клятвой. Нерушимой и вечной.

\- Я не предам.

Глядя в золотистые глаза с вытянувшимися зрачками, Шул-Дих сорванно выдохнул.

\- Так у нас есть отношения? - спросил Фри, мягко нажимая пальцами внутри.

\- Да.

Да. Да, да... И пусть Нэнна держится от тебя подальше, и не слушай никого, кто будет рассказывать о моих прежних увлечениях - это было несерьезно, не так, не то, что я чувствую сейчас! Шул-Дих схватил Фри за шею, дернул к себе и, прежде, чем поцеловать, прежде, чем последняя здравая мысль покинула голову, выдохнул:

\- Вытащи эту штуку!

Фри просиял - буквально, руны разгорелись ярче - и, коротко поцеловав в губы, дернул ближе к себе, переворачивая на живот. Рассыпал цепочку обжигающих поцелуев от затылка до самого копчика, сдернул штаны ниже, стреноживая колени, и потянул пальцы наружу - вместе с игрушкой. Шул-Дих задохнулся от ужасающего ощущения пустоты и всхлипнул, когда закрывающегося входа коснулся язык.

И когда кожа там стала настолько чувствительной? Шул-Дих бессильно застонал и, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, вздернул задницу выше. По коже как маленькие молнии плясали, а язык Фри - который поглаживал каждую складочку и то щекотал внутри, то с силой вылизывал - плавил кости. Шул-Дих никогда раньше не чувствовал себя в постели попавшим в ураган - только с Фри. И сейчас нежность не могла насытить его полностью - для нее еще будет время, он хотел большего, чтобы каждой частицей тела почувствовать и понять: Фри останется с ним. Надолго.

\- Хочу... Тебя!

Фри тихо фыркнул и опустился чуть ниже, огладил языком тонкую кожу мошонки. Вылизал, обстоятельно обсосал и только потом ответил:

\- Я думал об этом весь Совет, Лис, - его дыхание тревожило влажную кожу. - Как я уложу тебя в эту постель и наконец доберусь туда, где тогда ворочалась только игрушка.

Шул-Дих натурально взвыл от этих слов. Мысль о том, что Фри тоже изнывал весь Совет, едва не спровоцировала оргазм. Шул-Дих стиснул зубами угол подушки, отвлекая себя от ощущений. Новую ласку языком он как-то пережил, но уже с трудом. Край наволочки расходился в зубах на нитки, по лицу струился пот, и когда Фри заговорил снова, сжав пальцами основание члена для верности, Шул-Дих едва выплыл из горячечного марева.

\- Хочу тебя заласкать до обморока, Лис, всего, продержать на самой грани, сколько хватит сил, - он сглотнул, переводя дыхание. - Ты разрешишь мне еще одну руну, мой хороший? Ты помнишь ее, запирающую, с нашего первого раза - я так хочу повторить... и поверить, что ты больше не сбегаешь, Лис!

\- Я сдохну, - с трудом ворочая языком, предупредил Шул-Дих, едва соображая, что именно говорит. Он плыл в таком дурманящем тумане, что дриадскому настою и не снилось. - Да...

\- Благодарю, - член почти сразу обняло мягкое кольцо силы, почти ласкающее, и Шул-Дих вдруг расслабился, впервые за этот день. Руна не позволит ему кончить, так что можно больше не сжиматься, пытаясь удержать оргазм внутри, не думать больше, не мучить себя. Просто плыть в этом обжигающем, ласковом море, и знать, что с Фри его планы не работают - и это к лучшему.

\- Благодарю, - низ живота искристо согрело теплом.

Шул-Диха затрясло сильнее, он сорванно выдохнул и отпустил себя.

\- Давай... - прохрипел он, расставляя ноги шире и понимая, что штаны до сих пор спутывают колени, усмехнулся. Получается, Фри его поймал... Догнал, стреножил и заставил признать и принять простую истину. - Я весь твой.

Неожиданно это сработало. Сработало куда лучше, чем он мог бы предположить: Фри ткнулся скользкой головкой за мошонкой, потерся совсем рядом со входом, и на кожу тяжело капнуло масло. Густое, вязкое, его даже не размазали - разлили по заласканным мышцам входа. В растянутое отверстие такой же скользкий член Фри проник почти без сопротивления, сразу и до конца, выбив из Шул-Диха благодарный всхлип.

Хорошо... Так хорошо! Под кожей перетекало и вспыхивало ласкающее пламя, нагревая воздух в груди, заставляя кровь кипеть. Он беспомощно стиснул пальцами покрывало, выстанывая какие-то признания, мольбы и одобрения... Слова слетали с языка бессвязным потоком, и Шул-Дих забывал о них сразу же, растворяясь в ощущении движущегося члена внутри себя. А вот Фри слышал всё, слышал - и хватка его рук становилась крепче, а поцелуи, которые он рассыпал по плечам и спине Шул-Диха, лихорадочнее и нежнее.

Когда Фри отстранился, Шул-Дих со стоном вскинул голову, не понимая, почему он медлит. Но Фри крутанул его, переворачивая на спину, подхватил ноги, задирая их выше, и содрал, наконец, мешающие штаны. Шул-Дих со стоном обхватил любовника коленями, дернул к себе и вскрикнул, когда Фри вогнал ему снова.

\- Хочу... видеть твое лицо... - прохрипел он.

Шул-Дих только облизал губы, глядя на склонившегося Фри. На языке вертелось что-то, не давало покоя, и он зажмурился на мгновение и мотнул головой, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Из... изменишь мне... пеняй на себя! - выдохнул он.

Фри только засмеялся, с трудом и стоном, но засмеялся, целуя искусанные губы и пылающее лицо:

\- Ревнивый, я уже понял... - зашептал он, чуть сбавив темп и раскачиваясь внутри, - никто мне не нужен больше, огненный Лис, не ярись зря... люблю...

Сознание Шул-Диха то и дело уплывало в горячую темную глубину. Он встряхивал головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться на Фри, но лицо перед глазами вновь расплывалось, и Шул-Дих стонал, пытаясь выразить раз не словами, так хотя бы стонами, как ему хорошо. Вожделение текло по жилам вместо крови, желанием билось сердце, все тело дрожало от бьющего его наслаждения.

В какой момент все в очередной раз изменилось, он отследить не сумел. Знал только, что Фри, подсунув под мокрый затылок ладонь, после еще одного поцелуя шепнул:

\- Вместе со мной, Лис... - и рунные цепи на лице его налились почти нестерпимым сиянием. С очередным толчком члена его магия рванулась внутрь, обрывая хлипкую заслонку запрета, и разлилась по всему телу.

Шул-Дих даже не понял, что кончил, - его словно подкинуло на сияющую высоту и тело стало невесомым, легким, как пушинка. И даже навалившийся всем телом Фри не мешал этому подобию полета. Шул-Дих, вслепую запустил пальцы в волосы своего человека, и нежно погладил кожу.

\- Сейчас немного отдохнем... И моя очередь.

Фри благодарно подался макушкой в ладонь, потерся щекой:

\- Я давно жду, Лис... - он с явным трудом поднял голову, взглянул в глаза, - а то странно выходит: ревновать ты первый, а вот заявить права не стремишься?..

Фри обнял его крепче, не дожидаясь ответа, и одним толчком перекатился на спину, уже знакомо устраивая любовника на себе:

\- Вот так... а то тебе тяжело меня держать.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о силе фейри, - слабо усмехнулся Шул-Дих и умиротворенно вздохнул, чувствуя, как гладят спину большие ладони. - При необходимости я могу носить тебя на руках... Ммм, варвар...

\- Вынесешь в бою, если что, - Фри даже бровью не повел, и ладони сжали задницу, - я тебя не порвал?

Шул-Дих лениво оставил у него над ключицей роскошный, просто-таки пламенеющий засос и только потом пренебрежительно хмыкнул. По ощущениям, после игрушки в него можно было кулак свободно засунуть - гномы свое дело знали.

\- Ты правда ее сначала на себе проверил? - спросил он, не поднимая головы.

\- Правда, - Фри приоткрыл глаз, - но недолго. Так что растягивать меня тебе все-таки придется, если ты об этом. Я тебя даже ключ-руне от запирающего плетения научу, - он мечтательно усмехнулся, облизывая губы, - буду лежать под тобой и стонать, пока ты меня готовишь... а то я уже даже во сне тебя успел увидеть, будешь смеяться. С горя, в ночь после боя тогда.

\- С какого горя?- не понял Шул-Дих. К рунной магии он был не склонен совершенно, но сейчас перед глазами встала картина захлебывающегося стонами Фри, и все остальное на какой-то миг просто померкло. - И что снилось?

\- После боя у виверн, когда ты пихнул меня к Нэнне и ушел, - неторопливо пояснил Фри и снова мечтательно заулыбался: - Мне снилось, что ты передумал и пришел сам... и тем горше далось мне пробуждение наутро.

Шул-Дих вздохнул: все-таки люди были непривычно эмоциональными. Это завораживало, и привыкание к такому вырабатывалось очень быстро.

\- Полагаю, ты спал здесь... - вопрос не нуждался в ответе, Шул-Дих от Фри другого и не ждал, а потому продолжил с демонстративно серьезным подозрением. - Ты же не клал с собой в постель моего лисенка?

\- Как бы я посмел! - Фри округлил глаза в нарочитом возмущении. - Это же твой подарок. А лисенка я предпочитаю настоящего и на всякие копии не променяю.

\- Я тебе... Не лисенок! - гневно вскинуть голову не удалось. Шул-Дих подозревал, что движение получилось томным, да и взгляд, наверное, был все еще шалым, в общем, нужного результата не вышло. Фри только вопросительно-насмешливо двинул бровями. - Не зови меня так, - вздохнул, сдаваясь, Шул-Дих и опять уронил голову на плечо любовника.

\- И не собирался, - клятвенно пообещал Фри. - Сложно было удержаться, ты так полыхаешь в ответ, что… ммм...

Он дотянулся до одеяла, набрасывая его Шул-Диху на спину, и фейри смежил веки. В прошлый раз, у Мэри, ему не удалось выспаться так, и среди всего, о чем успел пожалеть после их расставания Шул-Дих, эта потеря занимала не последнее место в его сожалениях.

Разбудило его покашливание. Шул-Дих поднял голову - в спальне царил вечерний полумрак, а они с Фри, похоже, так и не пошевелились во сне...

\- Не самое впечатляющее зрелище, что я видел, - негромко произнес Ран, возвращая Шул-Диху когда-то сказанную фразу. - Но задница что надо, признаю.

Шул-Дих с запозданием понял, что покрывало сбилось к ногам и частично упало на пол.

\- Квиты, - пробормотал он, признавая ничью по сарказму.

Ран тихо засмеялся, но приближаться не стал.

\- Кроуфорд уже успел переговорить по этим вашим зеркалам с Атори и жаждет тебя видеть перед отправкой на юг, так что совсем уж от ужина я вас не отмажу, - сообщил он с сожалением, - но потянуть время могу. У вас полчаса на сборы.

\- Спасибо, Ран, - вздохнул Шул-Дих и, пошарив рукой, натянул на себя покрывало. - В кабинете или хрустальной столовой?

\- Да, в хрустальной, - подтвердил Ран и исчез там же, где стоял - прямо из дверного проема.

Шул-Дих со стоном уронил голову обратно. Вставать не хотелось ужасно.

Но потом в голову пришла одна идея. Он усмехнулся собственным мыслям и аккуратно сполз по телу Фри, чтобы устроиться у него между ног. Посмотрел на мягкий, крупный даже сейчас член, потом усмехнулся шире и взял его в рот, принимаясь аккуратно посасывать.

Член начал твердеть, наливаясь кровью, но Фри шевельнулся только через какое-то время. Хрипло пробормотал:

\- Надеюсь, всё это мне не приснилось... Лис? - его руки вздрогнули, пытаясь найти любовника под покрывалом.

Шул-Дих обвел языком головку и пощекотал щель. Член дрогнул, становясь больше, и вот теперь - да! - можно было погрузить его прямо в горло.

\- Лииис... - прошептал Фри, убирая руки, чтобы не вцепиться в волосы, - не ушел, с ума сойти...

Он чуть двинул бедрами, проезжаясь головкой по корню языка, и откинул покрывало, видимо, собираясь насладиться еще и зрелищем.

Шул-Дих поднял на Фри взгляд, про себя усмехнувшись, и плавно двинул головой, скользя губами и языком по члену - вверх, до самой головки, а потом вновь вниз, надеваясь на него горлом. Замер, сглатывая, и в животе тихо толкнулось тепло, когда Фри вздрогнул и облизнул губы.

\- Лис, как тебе только это в голову... ох... пришло, - и снова вверх-вниз, большего, в принципе, не требовалось, ведь Фри теперь дышал в унисон с этими движениями, чутко откликаясь на каждую ласку, - не продержусь долго...

Ну нет. Шул-Дих снова ухмыльнулся. Придется потерпеть как раз достаточно долго. Он сдавил пальцами основание члена Фри, а потом медленно выпустил член изо рта, с чувством обласкав головку напоследок.

\- Приходил Звездный, - Шул-Дих пальцами обрисовал напрягшуюся плоть, скользнул ниже и, с нажимом погладив, сжатые мышцы, вдавился внутрь. - Нас уже ждут, так что пора собираться.

\- Ты зараза, - Фри обиженно застонал и снова уронил голову на кровать. - Как я пойду туда со стояком теперь, а?

Шул-Дих снова двинул пальцами, и Фри, тихо вскрикнув, приподнялся на локте и пристально глянул в глаза:

\- Или ты хочешь, чтобы я надел... что-то еще?

Шул-Дих и хотел бы отправить Фри на ужин неудовлетворенным, но тот оказался таким шелковым и нежным внутри, что голова пошла кругом. Шул-Дих не смог бы сейчас от него оторваться, даже если бы в спальню зашел Ворон.

\- Нет, ты ошибаешься... - он нажал внутри, чтобы Фри вздрогнул и тихо застонал, а потом согнул пальцы и повернул их в тесном проходе. - Это я хочу надеть - тебя.

\- Тогда надевай, - Фри с готовностью подался навстречу, согнул ноги в коленях и раскрылся, подставляясь. - Я хочу тебя глубже, внутри... Лис, так долго...

Рунные узоры на теле вспыхнули почти сразу, и Шул-Дих даже дыхание задержал, какой Фри оказался красивый.

\- Я хотел тебя помучить так же, как ты меня, - надавив пальцами, чтобы шире приоткрыть вход, признался фейри. - Но на это еще будет время.

Шул-Дих наткнулся в одеяле на что-то твердое. Заулыбался - флакон с маслом пережил всю их возню и сберег не меньше половины содержимого.

\- В крепости... - Фри снова застонал, возвращая к себе его взгляд, - что захочешь, Лис... Только чтобы я знал, что твое внимание принадлежит только мне...

Шул-Дих, почти не глядя, плеснул на пальцы масло и вернул их в тело Фри, проворачивая с каждым движением, и с удовольствием пронаблюдал за игрой мышц на его животе. А потом наклонился вперед, вставляя еще один палец - до конца, по самое основание ладони - и тихо зашептал на ухо своему человеку.

\- Я тебя свяжу, слышишь? - картинка уже стояла перед глазами, и да, Шул-Диху определенно это понравится! - Ты не сможешь двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой, Фри. Будешь открыт весь, для моего взгляда, для моего члена... полностью беспомощный.

\- Осталось пережить ужин, - Фри сглотнул, но заговорил удивительно внятно. - Иди ко мне, Лис. Вставь мне уже. Дай мне почувствовать, что ты тоже меня хочешь - настолько, что готов опоздать к своему королю... дай мне поверить в это. Сейчас.

Его бедра двигались навстречу словно бы отдельно от этого голоса. Фри намеревался говорить, похоже, до тех пор, пока не получит просимое.

Шул-Дих даже опешил слегка. Фри что, так и не понял, что фейри пытался убежать от собственного всепоглощающего желания, а не от него?!

\- Я хочу тебя, - он быстрее задвигал пальцами, не жалея масла, разминая, растягивая и раскрывая под свой член. - С самого первого мига захотел. А когда увидел тебя с Раном... там, на Жемчужной поляне... - терпеть становилось невыносимо, Шул-Дих подгреб Фри поближе и одним движением ввел член, до самого конца, видя как по лицу Фри расползается румянец и в глазах появляется туман. - Я чуть с ума не сошел...

\- Это ты меня чуть не свел, - Фри обнял его коленями, скрестил лодыжки за спиной и буквально вмял в себя. Выгнулся, застонав, сжался, будто собираясь навсегда оставить внутри. - Одно дело - видеть, что ты хочешь... другое - ждать этого. Целовать, рискуя нарваться на удар... Мой Лис...

Голос его давно превратился в шепот, но удивительно связный и откровенный, и слушать это было невозможно.

\- Расскажи мне, Лис, из чего ваши веревки?.. - он с трудом засмеялся. - Из рыбьего голоса и звука кошачьих шагов? Из женской бороды? Какие ты найдешь для меня?

\- Если ты еще можешь говорить... - Шул-Дих чуть сдвинулся, меняя угол, и начал двигаться, сильными ударами бедер вгоняя член глубже, глубже. - Значит... Плохо стараюсь...

Фри так идеально сжимался на члене, так запрокидывал голову - кадык так трогательно натягивал кожу, что его хотелось поймать губами... Шул-Дих поймал Фри за руки, завел их ему за голову и прижал там, целуя Фри в губы и продолжая трахать. Быстрее, резче, с каждым ударом бедер заставляя его стонать.

Связные слова у Фри и правда кончились почти сразу, в отличие от готовности отвечать на поцелуи. А вот когда, после особенно удачного толчка, появились проблемы и с этим, Шул-Дих только алчно оскалился, вбирая в себя все: и длинную дрожь мощного тела, и полыхание рунных узоров на коже, и влажный блеск чуть закатившихся глаз. А потом и томную податливость удовлетворенного тела, наконец-то полностью его. Фри хотелось брать бесконечно долго - он так подавался, раскрываясь на каждый удар, что у Шул-Диха в груди рвалось сердце от нежности. Он ловил Фри губами - легкими прикосновениями поцелуев, и зубами - оставляя розовеющие отпечатки на плечах и шее, слизывал пот, хмелея от соли на языке и загорался все сильнее, еще и еще.

К сожалению, дорвавшееся до желаемого тело все-таки не выдержало. Шул-Дих толком даже не понял, как это случилось: только что он жадно вглядывался в любимое лицо, мокрое от пота, а через мгновение буквально обрушился сверху, умудряясь даже через оргазм досадовать на то, что все закончилось слишком быстро, и до вечера нужно еще пережить ужин, и... долго, до крепости очень долго!

\- А если... - прохрипел над его ухом Фри, - ты на ужин пойдешь без меня?

Тяжело дыша, Шул-Дих даже возмущаться вслух не стал - резко ударил бедрами, вышибая из Фри глухой стон.

\- Понял... дурацкая идея... - Фри слепо мазнул губами по подбородку, шее, втянул кожу в рот, - вместе не пойдем?

Заманчиво. Так заманчиво... Но тогда Кроуфорд и Ран явятся сюда вдвоем. Внутри предупреждающе заворчала ревность, стоило только представить себе этот... визит.

\- В купальню, - выдохнул Шул-Дих, подставляя шею под губы, - и одеваться... надо.

Надо было вставать, вспоминать о делах и заботах. Ждал не только Ворон, как друг - ждал король фейри, и впереди было так много: Би-Лгулан, торговля с людьми, любовь Фри, мир с вивернами... Хватит на пару-тройку веков, подумал Шул-Дих и, скосив взгляд, посмотрел на задницу поднявшегося с постели Фри. А дальше... Дальше все будет еще интереснее.

Но сначала требовалось все же встать.


End file.
